Mind over Matter
by starzee
Summary: Damon doesn't remember anything from 1863. How will this change his relationship with Stefan? And which Mystic Falls lady will he end up with? Will it be Elena, Katherine, Caroline or Bonnie?
1. My Mind's in 1863

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan!**  


* * *

  
Mind over Matter

**Chapter 1: My mind's in 1863**

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a large chair, suitable for perhaps two or three people. I looked around the unfamiliar room and I grew anxious. I looked down at my body and found myself in very strange attire. Black fitted trousers, black boots, black vest with sleeves and a v at the neck line and a black jacket made of a strange polished hide of some sorts. I remained where I was as I did not know if I was put here for a purpose as I have no knowledge of how I came to be here. Father would be most displeased at my sudden disappearance. He was after all expecting me home to discuss his wishes for me to marry Wendy Lockwood – not that I would agree to such a union. I heard footsteps approaching the front door and I rose from where I sat to peer around the corner and get a look at who would enter. It was a young woman with long brown hair, olive skin, dark eyes and a pleasant face. She gave me a look of annoyance which I did not understand – I had never even met this girl. However rude her glance, it did not mean my manners had to be lacking.

"Good afternoon, Miss." I smiled at her and bowed my head to her respectfully.

"Whatever, Damon. Where's Stefan?" She replied.

"Pardon me, Miss, but I have yet to see my brother today." I replied to her courteously.

"Why are you talking like that?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"I beg your pardon if I have offended you, Miss." I couldn't understand why she would be so rude to me when we had never met.

"Stop it." She snapped, annoyed.

"What should I stop?" I asked her cautiously.

"Damon, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked angrily.

"I do apologise, Miss. It was not my intention to upset you. You seem to know me; may I ask your name?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You might think this is funny, Damon, but I don't!" She shouted and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. I was positively dumfounded. I thought over my actions and I found that I had been polite, using my southern manners and still she was angered by my actions. I decided that I did not do anything to warrant her rude behaviour. I went back to take my seat and stared into the fire place. Minutes later I heard the door open and close and was relieved to see my brother.

"Stefan! Oh, thank heavens." I said to him while I walked towards him. I embraced him, patting his back as always, however he did not embrace me back. When I pulled away he was looking at me strangely.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I find I am quite perplexed, Stefan. I was walking to the house from the stables to speak to Father regarding Wendy Lockwood, when all of a sudden, I found myself in this strange house, dressed in this strange attire and a young woman came to visit." I explained and he raised his eyebrows and a small smile played on his face. "I went to greet her as she just came in without waiting for an invitation, then she was positively rude when I was perfectly courteous to her. She was also dressed very inappropriately for an unwed lady." My expression showed my distaste for her attire. Then I scanned him from his face to his shoes and gasped. "You are also dressed strangely!" I exclaimed. "What has happened, Stefan?"

"Oh. My. God." Was all Stefan replied. "This is bad." He shook his head.

"Do you know where we are? I don't feel like getting whipped by Father for being late." I told him dryly.

"Damon, sit down. We have a lot to talk about." He said sadly. I immediately sat back down on the seat I was in previously and he sat beside me.

"Talk to me, brother." I nodded in encouragement and he eyed me with curiosity.

"What year is it?" He asked me and I was surprised.

"1863 of course. Stefan... Have you gone mad? How did you not know what year it was?" I was concerned. Stefan was always so conservative and well put together; it was not like him to act this way.

"Damon, it's not 1863. It's 2011." He said seriously and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stefan, I know father puts a rather large amount of pressure on you but..."

"I'm being serious. It looks like you've had your memories taken from you."

"My memories? Is that why the rude young lady knew me and yet I did not know her?" I asked. I trusted my brother completely and if he was convinced that my memory was gone, I would believe him. It would explain the strange attire. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from Stefan's pocket and I watched him put his hand in his pocket and retrieve a metal device. He touched it and then started to talk into it.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_ I could hear the rude lady from before ask.

"Is that the rude lady?" I asked quietly and Stefan laughed and nodded.

"_Was that Damon?"_ She screeched.

"Yeah, I'm at the boarding house." He replied.

"_Well you just tell that asshole that I didn't think his prank was funny!"_ She shouted at him. Ladies should not shout at anyone.

"Elena, there's no need to yell. Something's happened. It's not Damon's fault he was acting... differently." Stefan explained to the girl while glancing at me. It was very strange to see him speaking into a piece of metal and having it answer. It must be some kind of witch craft.

"_Whatever, Stefan."_

"Elena, my brother needs me right now and I don't have time for this." Stefan warned.

"_What do you mean he needs you?"_ Her tone changed to one of worry which was odd. I had the distinct impression that she did not like me at all.

"He lost all his memories to 1863." Stefan answered quickly.

"_What?"_ She shouted again.

"I need to help him." Stefan replied and I smiled at him. I could always count on my brother.

"_I'll come back over."_

"No, Elena. It's fine." Stefan tried to dissuade her.

"_If that's true, which it might not be, he's going to need all the help he can get."_ She replied and then the voice was gone and Stefan looked at the metal again.

"Stefan, is that witch craft?" I pointed to it and he laughed, but not mockingly.

"No, it's called a mobile phone. You can call people on it and speak to them." He explained.

"If it really is the year 2011, how are we alive?" I asked and he hesitated.

"We're vampires." He replied and my mouth fell open in shock.

"That cannot be!" I replied a little too loudly.

"I'm sorry, Damon. It's true." He replied sadly.

"Show me." I answered nervously. He stared at me and I watched in horror as his teeth elongated and his eyes became veined. Before I could think that I wanted to run away I was at the other side of the room. I screamed in fear and saw that Stefan's face had gone back to normal. "How did I move? I did not choose to move and yet I moved!" I was a little hysterical but it was a lot of information to ponder.

"As a vampire you can move very fast, you have extra strength and your face changes like mine just did." He explained with an expression of pain growing on his face. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at his face.

"Stefan, what troubles you my brother?" He looked surprised.

"I'm just sad because I missed you so much." Stefan replied with tears forming in his eyes. I didn't understand his statement as I gathered if we had been vampires this long, we would have spent the time together as always. I pulled him into my embrace and he wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and tried to sooth him as any good brother would do. Moments later I heard the door and we were joined by the rude girl again. Stefan still held onto me and I hesitated in letting him go when he was so upset but it was not proper for men to cry in front of ladies so I let him go. He pulled away reluctantly and wiped his eyes.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" The rude girl ran over to him and embraced him. I stood there awkwardly as I was not sure what to do in this situation. I was learning quickly that what was not considered proper in 1863 had no bearings on behaviour now.

"Elena, you should go home." Stefan told the girl. Elena? Was that her name?

"Miss Elena, I apologise for any grievance I may have caused you during our earlier meeting. Stefan tells me that I have lost my memories." I told her and she still looked at me with annoyance. "Also, I do not understand what I have done to make you look at me with such distaste, but I can only apologise." I tried to make peace with this girl as she was obviously important to Stefan.

"I'm here for Stefan." She replied curtly. "I'm sorry you lost your memories but it doesn't change anything for me." I nodded to her and turned to Stefan.

"Will Miss Elena be staying? I have many more questions to ask you if it suits you to answer them."

"Elena, go home." He looked at her and his expression was one of anger.

"But, Stefan..." She began.

"I'll call you later." He replied and nodded to the door. She looked furious and stomped towards the door. "I'll go get Bonnie." She said before closing the door. Stefan shook his head in annoyance.

"Great."

"Who is Bonnie?" I asked.

"She's a witch." Stefan replied.

"Why is Miss Elena consulting a witch?" I asked horrified.

"They are friends." Stefan explained. "Elena will most likely want to ask her to help you get your memories back." He said frowning.

"Is that not what you want?" I asked him. He seemed increasingly unhappy.

"No. I want you like this." Stefan replied, his eyes watering again.

"If you wish for me to stay this way, I will do so for you." I explained to him while gently patting his back.

"You will?" He smiled widely.

"Of course I will. You are my brother and closest friend. There is nothing I would not do for you." I smiled back at him and he embraced me again.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't we have some wine and you can tell me about the last 147 years?" I asked him jovially. I was looking forward to spending time with him without Father interfering.

"Absolutely." He smiled at me. He went over to a side table and poured two drinks then sat beside me and handed me one. He started hesitantly, watching for my reactions. He told me all about everything we had both done, about Katherine and all of the hate that was between us. That was the most unsettling this about it all. It took almost half an hour for him to tell me everything and I sat quietly sipping my drink and listened to it all. When he was finished he stared at me. "Please. Say something."

"I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I do not understand how we could ever be that way to each other." I replied. I was saddened by everything we had done to each other. I still loved my brother deeply and could never imagine wanting to hurt him.

"I'm sorry too. Do you want to try again?" He asked me and looked as though he was braced for a negative reaction.

"Try what again?" I asked confused.

"Try to be brothers again?" He asked hopefully.

"Stefan." I hesitated, trying to word my answer carefully. "In my mind, you are still my little brother who I love deeply. I don't remember those things we did to each other. It is just a story you have told me. It does not change how I feel." I replied honestly.

"I have so missed having my brother." He replied.

"Well, then I am glad this happened to me."

"So am I." He smiled at me and the door opened again. This time the rude girl brought two beautiful girls with her. One had dark hair and dark skin and had a wonderfully beautiful face. The other was simply breath taking. She had fair hair and skin and a young but not naive face. I couldn't help but look at her. Stefan walked over to them and I followed. I stopped in front of the fair haired girl and took her hand and kissed it.

"Good afternoon, Miss." I smiled at her and she giggled.

"Hi Damon." She replied. Her voice was angelic. I realised I was being rude so I moved to stand in front of the other girl and as I took her hand and bent down to kiss it my head exploded in pain. The pain was ghastly. Like thousands of needles piercing my head. I quickly fell to the floor and heard Stefan shouting.

"Bonnie! Stop it! What are you doing?"

"He touched me!" She shouted back.

"He doesn't remember that you hate him! Stop it or I'll toss you out on your ass!" He shouted back at her and I heard her gasp.

"You will do no such thing to her!" Elena screamed at Stefan.

"She's hurting my brother!" He replied to her. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and the pain was not lessening. I forced my eyes open and saw Stefan lifting me back to the chair and he laid me down.

"Bonnie! Stop it!" I heard the angel beg her. The pain then started to fade and was gone quickly. Stefan looked down at me, worry spreading across his face.

"What? What was that?" I asked him.

"Bonnie decided to be a bitch." He replied.

"Stefan! You shouldn't address a lady in such a way!" I replied in horror. Where did his manners go? And I heard _her_ giggle at my reply. I sat up slowly so I could look at her. I studied her beautiful face and she smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back. I felt like a silly smitten school boy. "Elena?" Stefan spoke again. I looked away from the fair beauty reluctantly and saw Miss Elena and Miss Bonnie still standing close to the door.

"What?" She replied cruelly.

"This is our house and I want you to take Bonnie out of it. My brother lost all of his memories and for her to do that to him at his most vulnerable is unacceptable. And the fact that you didn't care hurts more than I want to think about right now. So, both of you please leave." He said, receiving a gasp from both of them. Then he turned to look at the angel. "Can you stay?" He asked kindly. I was a little jealous and was suddenly dismayed. Maybe the angel cared for my brother?

"Of course I'll stay." She said with that smile that lit up her whole face.

"If I leave, I'm not coming back." Elena snapped at Stefan.

"That's fine." Stefan replied angrily.

"Stefan, be reasonable. I know how much you love Miss Elena; don't be rash in your judgement." I said to him. He was being stubborn and foolish as always.

"Fine. I'll call you later. Just please go." He replied softer. She was still furious but she had also softened a little as my brother had. Miss Elena and Miss Bonnie then left; leaving me with Stefan and the angel.

"I apologise, Miss. But I did not catch your name." I smiled at the angel.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled sweetly and sat across from me on the same seat I was in. "I'm Caroline." She smiled and I felt my smile fall off my face. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I was lucky enough to have you only to..." I trailed off, horrified with myself. I hung my head in shame and buried my face in my hands. She reached towards me and lifted my face from my hands, I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye and she brushed it away, staring at me in fascination.

"Damon..." She began.

"I am so very sorry. You will never know how much I regret my actions."

"It was a long time ago. I forgave you long ago." She smiled at me, trying to comfort me.

"You really are an angel." I told her and she giggled. I could listen to her giggle forever.

"Not quite. I don't think any vampire could be an angel." She replied.

"Stefan told me that it was I that cursed you." I said sadly.

"It's not a curse. I love being what I am and you only tried to help me. Don't feel bad about it." She took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You are so beautiful." I couldn't help myself. I had to tell her. Her curled locks framed her face in the perfect way and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Isn't that touching?" I heard Miss Elena ask as she entered the house. I hadn't even heard the door; I was so entranced by Miss Caroline. I looked around and Stefan was no longer in the room. I listened intently and heard him upstairs.

"Stefan? Miss Elena has returned." I called to him.

"I'm not Elena." The woman replied angrily. I noticed then that her hair was curled and she wore a much more provocative ensemble than Miss Elena had worn.

"So you must be Miss Katherine." I replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked quietly. I noticed her visibly tense. She was afraid of Miss Katherine. I stood up and walked to Miss Katherine, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Damon... what are you doing?" She asked.

"It is a customary greeting. However, I am now aware that one must not do it to a witch. It is not appreciated." I explained to her honestly and she laughed.

"Oh, God!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands. Just then Stefan appeared and stood protectively in front of me. I had gone to the woman to distract her from the angel.

"You need to go, Katherine." He snarled at her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on with Damon. Why is he acting all 1864?" She asked and was clearly amused.

"I have no memory from the year 1863." I replied, explaining to her.

"Well that explains the Miss Katherine bit." She laughed.

"Why are you still here? You told me once Klaus was dead that you would leave... Yet, here you are." Stefan said to her.

"There's no need to be rude, Stefan." I told him.

"Yes, Stefan. Don't be rude." She agreed with me, an oddly disconcerting smile playing on her lips. She walked over to where all the chairs were and sat down in a single seat beside the large seat that I had been in moments ago. I returned to mine and Miss Caroline moved closer to me. She trusted me to protect her from Miss Katherine and I would certainly do that for her. It was the least I could do for her.


	2. Intoxicated

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan!**

**I forgot to mention in Chapter One that this is set after season 2 when Klaus is dead.**

* * *

Mind over Matter

**Chapter 2: Intoxicated**

* * *

"What can we do for you Miss Katherine?" I asked her with a smile. Stefan had explained our past and as much as I should have disliked the woman, I felt like I didn't know her and had no right to dislike her without reason.

"Just Katherine." She smiled wickedly at me and I nodded agreeing to her wish. "I was bored and decided to come see you all. Is that such a crime?" She asked innocently.

"Do you have suitable accommodations?" I asked her and Stefan gave me a strange look.

"Are you offering to let me stay here?" She asked playfully.

"Of course." I answered her immediately.

"Well, thank you, Damon. How sweet." She gave me what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"You are most welcome. Stefan, I must ask you. How do I normally obtain sustenance?" I asked. I had no will to kill humans for sustenance.

"You drink blood from stolen hospital blood bags." I didn't understand his response and I gathered my expression said as much as suddenly Miss Caroline disappeared and reappeared with three clear bags full of blood and one black container. She handed the black container to Stefan and he thanked her. Then she offered a bag to Katherine, she took it without any acknowledgement to the angel and my expression must have made it clear that I found that distasteful as she quickly murmured a thank you to her. Finally, the angel sat back down beside me and handed me a bag with a smile, keeping one for herself.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at her and watched as she opened a corner and I did the same. She sipped it slowly and when the scent hit my nostrils I felt my teeth elongate and the other three vampires watched me with curiosity. "Why did this happen?" I pointed to my face.

"It happens automatically when you smell blood; you have to stop the change if you don't want it to happen. Your control is obviously still fine since you haven't started to gulp it down." Katherine explained. I hesitantly took a sip and it tasted wonderful but it was slightly stale and I wrinkled my nose.

"Is it meant to taste somewhat stale?" I asked and Katherine laughed.

"It's because it's not straight from a human. It's much better when it's fresh." Katherine winked.

"What are you drinking, Stefan?" I asked as I noticed him gulping down the contents of the black container.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"If you wish." I responded and took the container from him. He seemed to gulp it down so I gathered it would be delicious. I took a big sip and I was horrified by the taste that accosted my mouth and I handed the container back to him quickly. I gulped down a large amount from my bag before making a face at him. "That was horrible! Whatever that is please do not offer me it again." I winced. It was hellishly disgusting. All three of them laughed.

"It's animal blood." Katherine said with distaste and a pointed look at Stefan.

"Stefan eats bunnies." Miss Caroline said with that little giggle.

"He will have to be careful..." I laughed with Miss Caroline. "Perhaps one day they will band together and protest." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Even with no memories you still joke about my diet." He said.

"You set yourself up for it." Katherine said.

"I don't care what Damon said, I don't want you to stay here." He said to Katherine.

"Why not? We were having such a moment." She teased him.

"Elena will not be happy." He replied.

"Surely you do not allow your companion to decide who may stay in your home when she does not?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Stefan, are you that whipped?" Katherine asked.

"Miss Elena whips you?" I asked him in shock.

"No." Miss Caroline said. "In this situation 'whipped' means that Elena controls Stefan."

"How can that be when she is only human?" I asked confused.

"It just means that Stefan does whatever she says." Katherine answered dryly.

"I am not whipped!" Stefan exclaimed gaining a laugh from Katherine.

"May I ask? Is it not a little strange to have loved Miss Katherine then to love Miss Elena when they look so profoundly similar? Do you not have any other tastes?" I asked my brother. I did not mean any malice in my words; it just did not make any sense to me.

"It's complicated, Damon. We'll discuss it when we are alone." He made it clear he didn't want to discuss it in front of the ladies.

"Also, he still loves me." Katherine smiled wickedly.

"No, I really don't." He answered quickly.

"Yes, you do, brother." I smiled slightly. It was obvious he still had affection for her.

"Damon!" Stefan exclaimed.

"I apologise if you do not want her to know. It is however, very obvious to me that you are highly attracted to Katherine. More so than Miss Elena, even." I explained and he shook his head.

"Damon, you don't know everything she's done." Stefan explained.

"From your explanation to me earlier, it seems both you and I have done terrible things in the past and yet you said we were seeking redemption. Is Miss Katherine not allowed the same?" I asked him. I was feeling lost and it was starting to annoy me that I did not have all the facts.

"She doesn't want redemption." He replied bitterly.

"Have you asked her?" I asked him. Katherine was oddly silent, watching our exchange.

"There's no point. She would just lie." He said. I found that Stefan seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anyone else. That's when it became clear that he loved her deeply still, but was so hurt by her past actions that he seemed to be unable to allow himself to feel it. He must have noticed the recognition on my face and his expression was pleading with me not to voice my discovery and I nodded.

"Miss Katherine?" I asked her and Stefan's face fell. "Please ignore my brother. You are most welcome to stay here." And I winked at Stefan. If he loved this woman so much, I would make sure that he got what he needed from her so as to face his own feelings.

"I like the new Damon. Or should I say, the old Damon." She winked at me and I felt somewhat uncomfortable at her remark so I just nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, we should probably work on your speech. You can't go around talking like that in this town, they will know something's up." Caroline told me.

"Such as?" I asked her.

"You can't call every girl you meet Miss. Nobody does that anymore. You can't tell anyone that you are a vampire. You can't kiss random people's hands." She giggled.

"This could take a while." Katherine mumbled.

"Maybe instead, whenever you say something, we can tell you how it would be said today. This town is suspicious of vampires Damon and since it is our home we want to be able to stay here." Stefan explained.

"Certainly, I understand." I agreed.

"We could practice if you want to?" Stefan asked.

"Ooh I love role play." Katherine seemed to purr.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked and she nodded to him.

"So let's pretend we are meeting for the first time, Damon... Hi, I'm Caroline." She said and offered her hand in a hand shake. I took it and shook it gently.

"Hello, Caroline. My name is Damon and I am most pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You would say 'Hi, Caroline. I'm Damon, nice to meet you.'" She smiled.

The three of them spent hours going over different scenarios with me and explained who everyone was. Stefan and Caroline showed me pictures of people I was supposed to know and explained how I would normally act with them and what I would say. Katherine remained quite amused and informed me about things that ladies should not speak about with anyone but their husband and I was a little embarrassed. When Caroline and Stefan were preoccupied she would whisper things for me to ask them about.

"Caroline?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" She asked sweetly.

"What is the beast with two backs? Katherine said I should ask you." She burst into laughter as did Stefan and Katherine.

"It's a joke phrase for sex." Caroline replied between giggles. I thought about the phrase and then it made sense. I found it highly amusing even if it was inappropriate and it made me think about when George Lockwood and I would head over to the brothel for some weekend entertainment.

"Are brothels still popular?" I asked Stefan and he choked on his laughter.

"No, they are illegal now."

"There are plenty of woman you could have your fun with." Katherine winked. If she was in love with Stefan as he had claimed, why was she making such remarks towards me?

"Are there many unwed women in the town?" I asked.

"There aren't many people who wait until marriage to have sex now, Damon. It's normal behaviour now." Katherine replied. "You've had sex with Caroline before." She said and I found that I was quite interested in the prospect of refreshing that particular memory.

"It's true." Caroline nodded with a half smile. She did not seem embarrassed so I gathered I was not her first.

"I feel somewhat awkward." I told them and the girls laughed. Stefan looked at me and his expression confirmed that he felt the same way.

"Let's have a drink." Katherine chirped grabbing some bottles from the drink table at the edge of the room. She brought four glasses and placed them on the table. We all sat down and filled our glasses and started to drink. "We should play a drinking game."

"I've never wouldn't work since Damon doesn't remember what he's done." Caroline reminded her. "Of course, he could just drink anyway since he probably has done most things." She said after a moment's thought.

"We could play truth or dare." Katherine suggested.

"How does that game go?" I asked.

"Well, you ask someone truth or dare and they choose one. If it is truth, you ask them a question and they must tell you the truth. If it is dare, they tell you to do something and you have to do it. When the person has completed the truth or the dare, you take a drink and the person that did it then asks someone else." Katherine explained.

"What if the dare is something I do not wish to do?" I asked.

"Then there's usually a double dare available. It's more extreme but usually something different. But we can set some rules if you wish." She said.

"Like what?" I asked. I did not like the idea of being forced to do something I did not want to do.

"Like no killing anyone." Caroline offered.

"No incest." Stefan said, receiving a strange look from all of us. As if anyone would be that wretched.

"No leaving the house." Katherine said and they all looked at me for my rule.

"Please don't force me to do something humiliating." I asked them as nicely as I could.

"Nothing overly humiliating." Katherine nodded.

"I will begin." I smiled. "Katherine, truth or dare?" I asked her and her face dazzled with excitement.

"Dare. Always dare." She nodded.

"Excellent." I smiled wickedly. "I dare you to drink the rest of Stefan's animal blood." Her face fell and she was not happy.

"That's disgusting." She said taking the container and downing the rest of the contents. "You're going to pay for that Salvatore." I laughed at the face of disgust she made when she was finished and I swallowed the rest of my drink as she said the rules were such. Stefan and Caroline laughed too. "Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Oh, God. Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Katherine's eyes gleamed as Caroline thought for a moment.

"My mother caught me having sex in the kitchen once. It was so embarrassing." She said shyly.

"That's it?" Katherine asked.

"Sorry I'm not over 500 years old." She mumbled and Katherine downed her drink.

"I suppose." Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Caroline asked and he looked nervous.

"Dare?" He asked.

"I dare you to draw a moustache, beard and devil horns on your face with a marker." Caroline and Katherine laughed. Stefan went over to a cupboard and pulled out a black marker and went over to a mirror and began drawing on his face and even I laughed. He looked ridiculous. He stared at his face for a moment and laughed whole heartedly.

"I look silly." He smiled as he sat back down and Caroline downed his drink. "Damon, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose." I replied. I was not looking forward to it as it would undoubtedly be something humiliating.

"I dare you to bite Katherine and drink a mouthful of her blood." Stefan said.

"Where?" I asked. The idea appealed to me greatly. Katherine said that drinking from the source was much better than blood bags and I was curious.

"Her neck." Stefan said.

"Do you mind?" I asked her and she shook her head with a smile. I moved over to her and stood behind her and as I closed the distance between us I felt my fangs elongate and I bit gently into her neck and sucked. She moaned and I felt a little aroused. The flavour was incredible but it tasted very different to the blood in the bag. I supposed it was because she was vampire and not human. I soon let go reluctantly and she seemed a little annoyed that I let go so quickly. Stefan downed his drink. "Truth or dare, Katherine?" I asked her.

"You know my answer. But no more animal blood please!" She implored me and I nodded.

"I dare you to give my little brother a kiss." She smiled widely and Stefan looked half annoyed at me and half excited at the prospect. He opened his mouth to say something but she was on his lap kissing him before he could get a word out. I drank the rest of my drink and glanced at Caroline. She looked as amused as I was. Soon Katherine broke away and gave him a big smile, then retook her seat. He seemed stunned by her kiss but quickly shook it off and looked at Caroline.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare." She said shyly.

"Kiss Damon." I smiled at him in gratitude and watched as Caroline moved towards me. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her like it was the end of the world. After a minute or five a cough broke up our kiss and she moved off my lap quickly and retook her seat. She appeared to be somewhat flustered and I could understand why. That was the most incredible kiss. She is simply exquisite.

After another hour we were all extremely intoxicated and were all having a fantastic time with each other. We played more drinking games when we ran out of silly dares, ranging from card games to question games. By the end of the evening none of us could move from the amount of alcohol we had consumed and we all looked ridiculous as we had drawings on our faces and were wearing ridiculous costumes that Stefan found in a storage room. We had all tasted each other's blood and Stefan had kissed Caroline and I had kissed Katherine. I found I was somewhat jealous when Stefan kissed Caroline as he was when I kissed Katherine. I did not feel drawn to Katherine as I supposed I once had been. She was of course beautiful and fun but I was much more interested in the beauty that is Miss Caroline Forbes. I was even interested in Miss Bonnie the witch; however Stefan said that I should stay away from her. I found that when Caroline drank from Katherine and vice versa, I had been particularly aroused as had Stefan. I could not imagine Elena being as much fun as Katherine is and I hoped Stefan would get over it soon as the four of us had had a splendid evening of fun and games and I hoped for a repeat soon. We ended up falling asleep in our seats and were all woken the next morning by shouting.

"Stefan! What the hell?"

It was Elena. And she was furious. 


	3. Purpose

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)**

**I can't believe how fantastic you wonderful reviewers are! Thank you! I'm also very glad to see so many Damon/Caroline fans out there! I'm not sure yet who Damon is going to be with... Elena and Bonnie are still candidates! But we'll see what happens! :)**

* * *

Mind over Matter

**Chapter 3: Purpose**

* * *

"I repeat. What the hell?" Elena shouted at Stefan and he suddenly looked meek. He did not have the fire within him when faced with Elena that he had the night before with Katherine, Caroline and me.

"We just had some fun, Elena." Caroline answered her.

"You had fun with Katherine and Damon? Don't you remember what they did to you?" Elena continued her yelling and I was suppressing my anger towards her.

"Calm down, Elena." Katherine said in a bored tone. I glanced at Katherine and laughed. She still had the whiskers and the black nose Stefan had drawn on her. At the time it had been hilarious to all of us. I couldn't even remember what was on my face. Stefan still had his moustache and devil horns drawn on, but Caroline had added what she called 'peace' signs on his cheeks. I noticed that Caroline had spectacles drawn on face and it was very amusing.

"How can I calm down? There are alcohol bottles everywhere, you all have marker on your faces and you have ridiculous costumes on." Elena seethed. I looked around the room and noticed what we were all wearing. Stefan had on bell bottoms and a tie dye tunic, from the 70's he told me. Caroline was wearing a bumblebee costume that we found and had no idea where it came from. Katherine was wearing a Greek goddess costume and I was dressed in what Stefan had told me was my old military uniform. Caroline was wearing my hat though. We made a rather funny picture.

"We all just had to have some fun." Stefan replied quietly, his voice dripping with guilt. Was she really so boring that he had to feel guilty for enjoying himself?

"So you decided to just have your fun without me?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But not everything is about you." He replied annoyed.

"Well that's not good enough, Stefan." She said angrily.

"You know what, Elena? I'm tired and I'm hung over and honestly? Last night was so much fun." He smiled. "And I'm not going to apologise for it." He said truthfully. Katherine gaped at him as did Caroline. Clearly they are not used to fun Stefan. I knew my brother had it in him to relax and enjoy himself sometimes.

"Well, I was worried sick about you last night when you didn't call, but now I see that it was all for nothing."

"Why don't you just go, Elena? I don't think any of us are in the mood for this particular showdown right now." Katherine said to her. Elena looked at Stefan, obviously expecting him to argue Katherine's words, but he didn't.

"I'll come over and see you later, Elena. We can talk then." He replied, defeated. She stared at him in shock.

"Fine. Bonnie is coming over again later to see if she can help Damon get his memories back. She promised she wouldn't do the head thing." Elena said before leaving.

"What did she mean by again?" Katherine asked me angrily.

"She visited yesterday and when I took her hand to kiss her, purely in a greeting, she shot pain through my head." I explained to Katherine.

"What?" Katherine shrieked. "I've had it with that witch."

"Katherine, there is no need to be angry." I smiled at her. "From what Stefan told me, she has every right to be cautious around me. However, by what Stefan says, she had attempted to take my life far more times than I attempted to take hers."

"Well, don't worry, Damon. I'll have your back when she comes over." Katherine winked.

"Are you being... nice?" Stefan asked her with a smile.

"I'm not going to do the whole mushy thing, Stefan. That being said... I really had fun last night and I enjoyed _everyone's_ company. It's only fair that I stick up for him." She shrugged her shoulders and I smiled smugly at Stefan and nodded towards her so only he could see. I was trying to tell him that he should be with Katherine and he understood what I was saying. He smiled lightly and nodded to Katherine.

"I'm going to bed for a few hours. Care, you're welcome to crash here. Just pick a room." Caroline followed Stefan up the stairs and he showed her to a room, leaving Katherine and I sitting there.

* * *

"Katherine, may I speak to you for a moment?" I asked her and she eyed me curiously.

"Let's go out into the woods then, where they won't hear." She pointed to the stairs.

"After you." I smiled and followed her out the door, moments later, when she deemed that we were far enough away from the house she turned around to face me.

"What's on your mind?" She smiled.

"You love Stefan, I can see it." I smiled back at her. My brother deserved someone like her; someone that could show him how to live instead of just exist, like he did with Elena.

"What's your point?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He loves you too. I know he does. I believe he _wants _to love Elena, but I don't believe he actually does." I explained to her, hoping she would understand my meaning. Her face lit up with a genuine smile.

"And how do I get him to forget her?" She asked.

"You don't. He needs to do that himself. You just need to prove to him that you are the perfect person for him. From what he has told me, he seems under the impression that you are unfeeling. I don't see that when I look at you and speak with you. Perhaps it would benefit you to open up to him, even if only a little." I said to her.

"I lived without emotion for a long time. That may be difficult." She said back.

"Maybe you could tell him that then. At least it would be a start. Honesty is very important to Stefan. No matter what the crime, he can find a way to forgive if you are honest."

"Why are you trying to help me?" She asked warily.

"Katherine... Stefan explained to me our past with you. I love my brother and I wish for him to be happy. He is not happy being with Elena as I believe it will always be you he holds in his heart." Then I thought for a moment. "And after last night, I believe you and I could be very good friends." I smiled at her.

"I haven't had a very good friend in a very long time." She said sadly.

"Would you like one?" I asked her casually. I could see that under her protective shell, there was perhaps a decent person underneath. Perhaps even a lonely person.

"Why not?" She replied flippantly, but I believe she was happy about it.

"Excellent. Now shall we go get some sleep? It would be fun to have a repeat of last night again some time." I offered her my arm and she took it with a laugh. We walked back towards the house, but I stopped her before we entered. "Before I forget... I believe Caroline is somewhat wary of you, would you be willing to try with her?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"She isn't as bad as I thought she was." Katherine replied. "For you, I might." She said with her wicked smile.

"Thank you." I said to her quietly as we walked arm in arm upstairs. She nodded and went to Stefan's room. I did not know where my room was but I followed what I presumed to be my scent and it led me to a room that smelled strongly of me so I entered and closed the door. Even my room was unfamiliar to me... but I am happy. So I suppose it is worth it. I could hear Katherine knocking on Stefan's door and I decided to listen. I wondered what she would say.

"Stefan?" She asked quietly.

"Come in." He said to her and she entered.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Ok." He said quietly and I heard her sit down on his bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will never be sweet little Elena." She said. I shook my head. That was probably not the best way to begin that conversation.

"What's your point?" He asked and I laughed silently as Katherine had asked me the same thing.

"My point is... I spent centuries without feelings. I repressed every emotion I had until I met you and it scared me. I love you, Stefan and I know you don't believe me yet. But I just wanted to tell you that I am going to try. I will start opening myself up to you. It won't happen overnight, but I want to be happy. And Damon made me see that if I want to be happy, I need to make the effort. It will be difficult for me to do this... but I want to. For you and for me." She said. I was proud of her, I understood how difficult life could be and how opening your heart to someone was even more so.

"I don't know what to say Katherine. Things with Elena and me have been dwindling for a while and I actually believe what you just said. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I need to really think about this. I really don't want to be hurt again." He answered.

"Stefan, if you let me I will spend forever making sure you are never hurt again. I will not hurt you again. I couldn't... that I can promise you." She walked towards his door. "Sleep well, Stefan."

"You too, Katherine." Then I heard the door close. I was happy he had at least listened to her. It must have been difficult for her to tell him that, knowing there were others in the house that could hear the conversation. Moments later my door opened and Katherine's head popped through.

"Thanks, Damon." She smiled at me.

"You are most welcome." I replied and she left my room and made her way to a room closer to Stefan's. I was content and soon I drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Elena POV:

I'm furious. I'm sitting in The Grill by myself and I'm furious. I'm trying to tell myself that I'm furious at Stefan but that's a lie. I'm furious at Damon. I've been continually irked at him since the night he brought my necklace back to me and attempted to compel me to forget. How could he just tell me he loves me and want me to forget? _Then_ to make matters worse... He forgets that he ever loved me! Since he lost his memory, he hasn't looked at me once the way he normally does, with all of the love that he normally does.

I've known for a while that things weren't good between Stefan and I. I'm just not interested in him anymore. He obviously still loves Katherine and I'm not even bothered by it! I can't believe how much Damon was fawning all over Caroline when he 'met' her yesterday. I know I'm jealous and I know I have feelings for him. I never wanted to be Katherine and I suppose I'm not. She wants Stefan and I want Damon. Things could have been perfect if I had just accepted my feelings a while ago. The day that him and Stefan came to rescue me from Rose and Elijah... I was running to him. But of course Stefan got in my way. I couldn't very well bypass him for Damon right there.

I just wish Damon had wanted to talk about it that night instead of just making his declaration then wiping it from me like a coward. He said he didn't want to be selfish but he was. He didn't even give me the chance to speak. How am I going to get a chance to talk to him? Get him to fall in love with me again? I need to go see him. Maybe I can get Caroline to distract Stefan and Katherine for a while. If he truly did love me, it must be locked away in there somewhere.

"Elena?"

I looked up to be met with Tyler staring down at me. I jumped up and hugged him straight away.

"You came back!" I said to him excitedly and he returned my hug. He had seemed hesitant at first.

"I just needed to get away for a while." He replied. I was angry that he left with Jules but she wasn't here right this second and I was grateful for that.

"You didn't bring Jules back with you did you?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"You know about Jules?" He asked.

"I know about all of it." I replied.

"Oh. No. I left her in Florida. I thought about everything that happened and what she did to Caroline. I couldn't take it any longer so I came home. I told her that if she came back here I would take sides with the vampires against her." He explained and I was impressed.

"I'm so happy you came back. I know it's hard with what happened to Mason." I said as soothingly as I could manage.

"Do you know what happened? Why he got killed?" Tyler asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he told the sheriff about Damon and Stefan and helped to get them killed. Caroline saved them but he also threatened her. I was with her when he did it. He threatened me too and I'm human." I explained. "I didn't want him to die because of it, though." I said sadly.

"I didn't know he did all of that." Tyler responded quietly. "So I kind of understand now at least. I thought he was killed for no reason."

"I'm sorry, Tyler."

"Honestly, after everything I've learned. I would have done the same in Damon's shoes. I just wish I had stood up for Caroline." He said.

"Caroline knows that you care about her. She was just hurt by what happened to her because of Jules. They tortured her... for hours." I couldn't help a tear from escaping and I saw that his eyes were red rimmed as well.

"I wish I had stopped them. Does Damon want to kill me?" He asked hesitantly and I shook my head.

"No, he doesn't. As long as you don't go after him he won't bother you." I replied. I hoped Tyler wouldn't go after Damon because Damon could kill him in a split second. "Has the transformation gotten any easier?"

"It's a lot shorter than the first one, but it still hurts like hell. Jules showed me a few ways to make it less painful, so it's not as bad. I still wish I didn't have to turn." He shook his head sadly.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a vampire?" I asked him. "That would probably stop the transformation." I shrugged.

"I can't believe I never thought about that!" He exclaimed happily. "I would definitely do that. Do you think you could get one of them to turn me?"

"Caroline and Katherine are probably your best bet. Stefan's never turned anyone and Damon – well Damon's in a bit of a 'situation' at the moment." I answered.

"Have you ever thought about turning?" He asked.

"I think about it all the time actually. But I don't want to look like Katherine forever, so I would probably wait a couple of years before turning." I replied.

"I don't want to wait. If I could never turn into a wolf again, I'd become a vampire now." He replied. "Anyway, I'm starving. You want to get something to eat with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled and we looked over the menu.

* * *

Bonnie POV:

It was one of those dreams where you know you are dreaming. But it wasn't just a dream. It was more like an outer body experience. I was back in the forest and I knew I would see Emily again. I looked around for her and then she was suddenly in front of me.

"Hello, Bonnie." She smiled at me.

"Am I dreaming or are we really speaking?" I asked her.

"Both. I am visiting you in your dream."

"Is my Grams with you? Wherever you are?"

"Yes." She smiled at me. "And she is so proud of you. She wants you to let go of the hate you have towards Damon and Stefan Salvatore. It's not their fault, Bonnie."

"Yes it is." I answered with conviction.

"No, Bonnie. Sheila knew what she was doing and she agreed to do it. It was her time to go. She saw how powerful you were that day and she knew that she had to pass on to let you blossom. That's how it has been with all of the witches in our family."

"But I miss her." Tears were falling down my face.

"I know you do and she misses you too. But please, you must trust the Salvatore men. They play a very important role in the near future. They will help you more than you could believe. Especially, Damon. He is a good man Bonnie."

"No... He's a monster."

"No, he is not." She smiled at me softly.

"How am I supposed to just forget everything he has done?" I cried.

"He was not himself when he did those things. The vampire within had taken over because he was in so much pain for so long. If you had been through the things he had, you would see things differently. Endless beatings from his father from the time he was a baby and emotional torment from his brother for nearly two centuries... Then, meaning nothing to the first person to ever show him any semblance of kindness. He has had a terrible life. That's why I took away his memories." She admitted. I was horrified by everything he had been through. Not that I condoned him killing, but I could see why he had allowed the vampire within him to take over.

"You did that to him?" I gasped.

"Yes. He deserved to start again... To try to find some happiness. His self loathing had gotten to the point that he was going to kill himself. He was at the creek where he turned and he was about to take his ring off to burn in the sun when I took away his memories. He couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't allow it."

"I understand. Will he ever get those memories back?" I asked. I was sobbing now, I felt badly about how I hurt him yesterday.

"If he finds love and true happiness then perhaps over the years I will give him back the odd memory here and there. I don't want it to flood back to him all at once or he will go right back to the creek." She said, willing me to understand.

"Is that why you are here with me now? To explain it to me?" I asked her.

"That is one reason. But I have another as well. You aren't going to like this, but it is important." She hesitated before continuing. "You are different to all the other witches that have come before you in your family line. You have power that you cannot imagine and there is a great evil that will descend on Mystic Falls on the first day of the New Year." She explained.

"That's six months away." I commented hopefully. That would give me time to research.

"Only you can be powerful enough to stop it... and if you don't, everyone will die." She looked worried.

"What is coming?" I asked her frantically.

"A pair of Kitsune twins will be coming. Get in touch with Isobel. She will be able to show you the destruction they are capable of and help you with research. She will do whatever Katherine says. They will never stop unless you become powerful enough to stop them." She explained.

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"You become a vampire." She replied and I gasped.

"You must be kidding." I couldn't become a vampire.

"I wish I was. It's not the life I would want for you but there is nobody else. I was taught that the good of the many outweigh the good of the one and I have always agreed. Not even the Originals could stop these twins. They tried once, centuries ago, two of them died and the rest of them nearly died in the attempt." I was shocked. Several Originals couldn't take down two supernatural beings?

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, defeated.

"Damon's mother was a powerful witch and her blood runs through his veins. If you were to be turned by him, you would have unlimited power and the advantage of a vampire to not tire easily. Damon and Stefan do not have the same mother so it must be Damon's blood that turns you. You must do this as soon as possible. When he turns you, he must do it in such as way where he drains you dry with his blood in your body. This will also give him access to his mother's powers through your blood. Once that is done, you must track down Isobel. You are going to need as many vampires as you can get to complete this as they do not usually come alone. Any humans that you care about that refuse to turn; you must get them away from Mystic Falls for the start of the New Year. And finally, you must find an Original vampire that goes by the name of Violet. She has also gone by the names of Karina and Zarah. She is of Scandinavian origin and is blonde and blue eyed. She will agree to help you as the twins killed her mate. You will have to get her to feed you and any vampires that will help you, her blood. But only small amounts every day... perhaps a soup spoon full each every day. She will understand why I said this and she will trust my judgement."

"I understand, Emily." I said sadly. She was right. I would sacrifice my human life for the greater good.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Bonnie. But you will be saving thousands of lives."

"That's why I am agreeing to do it."

"I am so very proud of you. I will also restore Damon's battle prowess and instincts. He will know what to do."

"Should I tell him it was you who took his memories?" I asked her.

"Ask Stefan what he thinks. If he wants to tell him, then so it shall be." She smiled.

"Thank you for helping me." I said to her.

"You know how to reach me if you need any further advice." She smiled and stroked my face. "I will contact you again in your dreams after you have turned, to help you and Damon with your powers. He will need your help as much as you will need his."

"Thank you. I'm scared." I admitted to her.

"I know you are. But you will save so many lives. That thought will comfort you. Good bye, Bonnie. Be safe." She whispered. Before I knew it, I was sitting up in bed looking around my room. I knew my purpose now and I had to fulfil it. I got dressed and raced over to the boarding house.


	4. Magic Blood

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I am just a fan :)**

**So apparently, an anonymous reviewer doesn't like how I portray Elena... Well, I think she is the same in the TV show, but then again in my opinion she is never going to be good enough for Damon. I have said it before and I will say it again :**

**If you don't like my story, then by all means don't read it :)**

**For all the other lovely reviewers, thank you! This last chapter before bed is for you!**

* * *

Mind over Matter

**Chapter 4: Magic Blood**

* * *

I woke up hours later and by the look of the daylight streaming in; it was probably just before noon. Elena had woken us all up frightfully early around 7am. I felt a little hungry and decided to get up and get some blood. When I arrived to the main room we had all been drinking in last night, I found a rather curious looking witch.

"Hello Miss Bonnie. How are you today?" I asked her courteously while keeping my distance.

"I'm feeling a lot of things actually, which I will get to, but first of all, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what I did to you yesterday. I understand that you were only trying to be polite." She said in a small voice. It was clear that she felt guilt over her actions.

"I apologise as well. I should not have 'invaded your private bubble' as Stefan so ungraciously put it." I nodded to her with a smile and she laughed.

"Can we talk? I need to tell you about some things that I discovered."

"I would love to." I smiled. "Do you mind if I take leave of you for just a minute to get sustenance?" I asked her.

"Are you asking if I mind if you go get some blood?" She smiled.

"Yes." I nodded. I was not used to the idea of drinking blood and it sounded less grizzly to call it sustenance.

"Go ahead." She said and I nodded to her gratefully.

I ran down to the cellar, where I kept the blood. Stefan had shown it to me yesterday. I gulped down two bags quickly and returned less than a minute later and took a seat across from her.

"I thought you were going to get blood?" She asked.

"I had it in the cellar. I did not think it was fair to you to have to watch." I explained and she looked at me curiously.

"I don't mind. I know what you are." She laughed lightly.

"Would you like anything to drink? I am unsure if my brother keeps human food here for Elena but I could check if you are hungry?" I asked her.

"I would love some tea if you have some?" She asked sweetly and I grinned at her.

"Just a moment and I will check." I found some tea in bags and I made us both a cup. It smelled wonderful but it made my eyes water. I brought it out and set it down in front of her. I took a sip and felt it burn my mouth but not from the temperature. I dropped the cup and the tea spilled down my leg. I cried out in pain. Then I felt my face change. I quickly moved my hands over my face so Miss Bonnie would not have to see me as a monster. "I apologise Miss Bonnie! I don't know what happened. My face keeps changing against my will." I heard her move and she was standing in front of me.

"Are you alright?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I willed my face to go back to normal. Once it had I looked up at her.

"Did you seriously just make yourself vervain tea?" She asked me incredulously.

"It was the only tea there... I did not know it would burn me. Why did it burn me?" I asked confused. She smiled sadly and went back to her seat.

"Vervain is a plant that is toxic to vampires. Stefan should have told you about it." She sounded slightly annoyed.

"I am very sorry for the scene I caused." I was annoyed at myself as it seemed as though we were beginning to get along.

"It's not your fault." She smiled at me. "How are you to know if nobody tells you?" She asked.

"Why would this tea exist in a vampire household?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe Elena was drinking it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Does it pass into the bloodstream? Is it to deter vampires from drinking a human's blood?" I asked.

"Yes, but it also stops a vampire from using mind control on a human." She explained.

"There seems to be many ways for a vampire to hurt humans. It is most unnatural." I said to her and she giggled.

"Were you always this nice when you were human?" She asked curiously.

"It was the 1800s Miss Bonnie." I smiled at her sadly. I missed being human. "Rudeness was not tolerated then."

"What was life like then?" She asked, clearly fascinated.

"Well, I worked for Father as did Stefan. Father attempted to marry me off to several ladies and I refused every time, much to his disappointment. I knew from a young age that as the first son, it was my duty to marry well and secure my father's wealth. But I wanted to marry for love, not for money and my father did not like that." I told her. "Things are very different now, I am told." She gave me a warm smile which I appreciated. Telling her anything about Father had been difficult.

"Is it difficult, not having all of your memories?" She asked.

"In a way it is. I do not remember any of the things Stefan tells me I have done. I am also glad for selfish reasons. I feel perhaps, I have been given a chance to rectify my wrongs." I explained to her.

"I know what happened to them." She said softly.

"Did you take them away?" I asked her quietly.

"No, but my ancestor did." She replied and I thought that over.

"Emily Bennett?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. "She said you deserved happiness and that you were really unhappy before she took them."

"Well then I am grateful to her for that. I am not sure a monster like me deserves happiness though." I said to her.

"Everyone deserves to find happiness. Also, you're not a monster anymore. Even I can see that." She admitted.

"You are very kind. But I am damned regardless." I told her.

"Not necessarily." She smiled.

"How so?"

"I need your help." She said cautiously.

"Then you have it." I answered her immediately.

"Just like that?" She asked me shocked. "You don't even know what I need from you."

"You are a good woman with a kind heart. Anything I can do for you I will do gladly." I told her and I saw her blush.

"Thank you."

"So, what can I do for you Miss Bonnie?"

"You can call me Bonnie, by the way." She smiled, still blushing. She was a very beautiful woman and I found myself intoxicated by her. I wanted to spend time with this beauty and get to know her.

"As you wish." I smiled.

"I need to tell you everything else I found out. And I need you to give me your word that you will do something for me." She hesitated.

"I give you my word." I said without a thought.

"I need to you make me a vampire." I gasped.

"Are you certain?" I asked her.

"You gave me your word." She reminded me.

"And I will keep it. But is it really what you want?" I asked her.

"I'll explain." And she did. She told me all about the evil coming and everything that her ancestor had told her about her role and mine. If I was being honest, I was excited about the prospect of a good fight and being able to save lives since I had done the opposite for so long. I could also sense the power from the young witch sitting before me. I wondered if Stefan could also feel it, or if it was only because of my half magical blood.

"I understand and I will pledge my allegiance to you, Bonnie. But I need you to be sure of your choice as there is no going back." I said to her.

"I know that. But if it makes me more powerful, imagine all of the good I could do in the world. The good that you could do too." I smiled at the thought of doing good. That would feel wonderful.

"It would be wonderful to be able to do that." I said to her.

"So we have an agreement then? You will be my sire?" She asked.

"As you wish." I said to her.

"Thank you. Also, would you compel my parents for me? I won't be able to stay there as a new vampire."

"Certainly." I nodded. "You are most welcome to stay here with us. We can help you." I said to her.

"Thank you. I hoped you would say that."

"When do you want to do this?"

"How about now?" She asked.

"Do you know what to do? As I have no memory of making a vampire." I said to her.

"Yes. You feed me your blood, then you kill me, then I drink blood. Then it is complete." She told me.

"And you say that I have to kill you by draining you of your blood?" I asked her sceptically.

"Emily said it would work and I trust her judgement." She said.

"Do you know how much blood you have to take from me?" I asked her. I didn't want to actually kill her.

"Just a few mouthfuls will be fine." She said.

"You don't need time to think this over?" I asked her.

"No. It's my destiny." She smiled lightly.

"Alright then. How would you like to do this?"

"I honestly don't know." She said.

"I have an idea, if you would trust me?" I asked her.

"I can do that." She said.

"Come with me." I gestured towards the stairs. She hesitated momentarily but then followed my hand and went up the stairs. I led her to my bedroom and gestured for the bed. She sat down on the edge. "I know this must be difficult for you as Stefan told me I have bitten you before. But I do not want you to fear me as I mean you no harm."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"It's something Katherine explained to me. If a human is relaxed, then they hardly feel the pain of the bite and it can be enjoyable for them. So I thought, perhaps we could do that?" I asked her innocently.

"Will you trust me Bonnie? I have a feeling I know how to make this as painless and enjoyable for you as possible."

"I'm not having sex with you." She warned.

"I was not implying that." I said to her. As much as I thought she was an incredible woman, I wanted to do this for her.

"Well, then yes. Do what you think will make it better. I'm quite nervous." She admitted. I walked over to her slowly and I offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up to face me. I tried to smile at her reassuringly.

"I am going to kiss you, Bonnie." I said staring into her eyes and she nodded after a moment's hesitation. I kissed her softly to begin with and I felt her heart race. I slowly let my hands wander to her back and I held her to me. Her heart thumped against my chest and I felt my fangs elongate, I pulled away slightly so as not to hurt her and I bit down on my tongue. I forced my teeth to retract and went back to kissing her. I noted the surprise in her kiss when she realised what I had done and she sucked softly all the while still kissing me. The kiss was incredible. We kissed for minutes and minutes and she held me as close to her as I held her to me. I started to feel weak and I assumed she had taken enough blood so I pulled away gently. "How much blood do you think you swallowed?" I whispered.

"More than enough." She replied unevenly and I realised then that she had enjoyed it as much as I had.

"Are you ready?" I smiled at her and she nodded. "Lie down." Her breath hitched and she did as I asked. She got under the covers and I joined her. I shifted so I was above her and her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist.

"Are you going to tell me when you bite me?" She asked nervously.

"No. It will only make you nervous and the anticipation is what brings the most pain. I don't want you to feel pain." I said to her and she nodded. She trusted me and I had to prove myself to her. I leaned down gently and captured her lips with mine and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my back and held me close to her. I could tell she was very aroused and I thought that would only bring her more pleasure when I bit her. I kissed down her neck and licked it then I moved back up to her lips, her body had not even tensed when I made my way down her neck, which was good. She was not afraid. I kissed her again and although I was weak and I was looking forward to tasting her blood, I concentrated on my control.

It was not about me, it was about her. She moaned softly in pleasure and I ran my hand up her ribs, earning a gasp from her. Content that she was ready, I moved softly kissing along her neck, liking and sucking and I looked up to see her eyes still closed. She was blissfully relaxed and it was time. I allowed my teeth to elongate again as I kissed along her jaw, lips and shoulder. I sucked lightly on her neck before I bit her. I did it so fast she didn't even notice and her blood spilled into my mouth. I sucked it out softly and evenly and she moaned in pleasure. She took my hand gently and I laced my fingers with hers. I drank and drank until there was nothing left and I pulled away. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I still held her hand but I rolled off of her onto my side so I could still look at her. With my free hand I gazed her cheek softly.

"I'll see you soon beautiful Bonnie." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. That was wonderful." She said before her eyes closed and she died, still holding my hand. I felt a tear slip from my eye as I heard her heart stop. I knew it was what she wanted but I couldn't help feeling guilty about ending her life. I tucked her under the covers so that she would be comfortable when she woke up then I left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I made my way down to the cellar and got a bag of blood. I went back to the kitchen and poured the contents into a mug and heated it slightly for her then went back upstairs to wait. I placed the mug on the table beside the bed and I sat next to her. I took her hand again, more to comfort myself than her. I sat there quietly for a few minutes when I heard the front door open and close. I did not hear a heart beat so it was most likely Stefan, Katherine or Caroline. I hoped it was Katherine. She would be the least likely to shout at me for not consulting them on this. But it was Bonnie's decision. Moments later came a knock at my door.

"Who is there?" I asked quietly.

"Katherine." She said.

"Come in." I said and she did with a smile on her face, which faded the instant she saw Bonnie. She studied the young witch for a moment.

"What did you do?" She asked with her wicked smile.

"She asked me to turn her." I answered.

"Of course she did." Katherine mumbled and paced the room before stopping to look at me. "We have to stake her." She said.

"We most certainly will not." I said loudly.

"Damon, she will be a hundred times stronger than any vampire. She will kill us all." She willed me to understand.

"There is a reason, Katherine. She will explain it to everyone when she wakes."

"I'm not staying here to be killed." Katherine snapped.

"She doesn't want to kill you. She needs you. There is something worse than the Originals coming to Mystic Falls. Her ancestor told her this would be the only way to stop it." I explained.

"Stefan is going to be furious with you." Katherine said, seemingly less annoyed.

"Why? Because I helped someone who asked for my help?" I was confused. Why would my brother be angry? I know he disliked being a vampire, but this was Bonnie's decision.

"Because he is Stefan and he thinks he is always right." She rolled her eyes.

"Katherine, how long does it normally take a new vampire to wake?" I asked her. I thought it would be instantaneous.

"It depends. If the bodily injuries are severe it takes longer. But you only drained her so probably only ten minutes or so." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. Also, while I remember. Can you contact someone called Isobel and ask her to come here immediately?"

"For what?" Katherine asked.

"Bonnie told me that her ancestor said that Isobel could help with research. We need her. Please, Katherine?" I implored her.

"Oh, alright. I'll go call her now." Then she left the room, closing the door behind her. I was still holding Bonnie's hand when her eyes started to flutter.

"Damon?" She whispered.

"I am here, Bonnie." I said to her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"My throat hurts." She said.

"You need blood." I told her. I reached over and handed her the mug and she gulped it down.

"That does feel better." She said quietly. I noticed that her bite mark was completely healed. "Damon, the way you did this for me... I'll never forget it." She said, looking into my eyes and I smiled.

"Neither will I." I told her honestly.

"I didn't even feel you bite me. You really did make the pain go away." She looked surprised and also very grateful. "Thank you." She said with a smile then sat up. She threw her arms around me and I gladly embraced her back.

"You are most welcome. I am sorry that I ended your life though." I told her into her hair.

"Don't be. I felt no pain. I am in your debt." She said.

"Never." I whispered back to her. I heard the front door open and close and Elena speaking to Katherine.

"Elena's here." Bonnie said nervously.

"She didn't know what you wanted to do?" I asked her when she let go of me.

"I only told you." She said quietly.

"Katherine caught me in here with you and she saw your bite mark and heard no pulse. I gave her a brief explanation as I didn't want her to think I just killed you."

"That's ok, she would have found out later anyway."

"I asked her to contact Isobel and have her come here immediately." I told her.

"That's great. Thanks." She smiled.

"Bonnie, she asked me to stake you. She said that you would kill us all as you would be more powerful than all of us." I told her uncertainly.

"I promise I won't kill any of you. Not even Katherine." She smiled lightly.

"Are you still hungry? Shall we go and get you some more?" I asked her.

"It's not safe for me to be around Elena." She said.

"I can hold on to you, Bonnie. As your sire, I will always be significantly stronger physically than you. I can restrain you if you attempt to bite her." I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's go." She said. We walked down to the main room and as we approached and I could smell Elena, I grasped Bonnie's wrist and locked my hand around it. She gave me a look of thanks as we entered the room to find Katherine, Stefan, Elena and Caroline sitting there expectantly.

"Bonnie! Are you ok?" Elena rushed towards Bonnie and Katherine grabbed her around the waist and towed her back to her seat.

"Sit." Katherine commanded her.

"How dare you?" Elena shouted at her.

"She's right Elena. I don't want to hurt you." Bonnie said quietly.

"You would never hurt me." Elena looked at her quizzically.

"She wouldn't mean to, but new vampires can be unpredictable." Katherine said in a bored tone.

"What do you mean...?" Elena trailed off as she stared at Bonnie.

"I'm a vampire." Bonnie told her friend and Elena gasped.


	5. Magic Blood Bonnie's POV

Mind over Matter

Chapter 4: Magic Blood: Bonnie's POV

I knocked on the door of the Salvatore house and there was no answer. I tried the door and it opened so I just went on in. I made my way to the main room and noticed the mess. There were alcohol bottles lying on the floor and the table and they were all empty. There were four glasses so it must have been some kind of little party. I decided to sit and wait for Damon to either wake up or come home. I sat reading a book for a while when I heard a door close upstairs. I put my book away and looked at the stairs to see Damon coming down them.

"Hello Miss Bonnie. How are you today?" He asked me cautiously. I could tell he was keeping his distance from me, which made me feel worse than I already did.

"I'm feeling a lot of things actually, which I will get to, but first of all, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what I did to you yesterday. I understand that you were only trying to be polite." I said to him guiltily.

"I apologise as well. I should not have 'invaded your private bubble' as Stefan so ungraciously put it." I couldn't help laughing at his words. He was seriously different than he usually was. Maybe this is what he was like as a human?

"Can we talk? I need to tell you about some things that I discovered." I just wanted to get it out there and I wasn't sure if Stefan and Katherine were here. I gathered that they weren't since they didn't answer the door and with Katherine being so old, she would definitely have heard me knock.

"I would love to." He smiled at me genuinely. Then his face dropped as he tried to find the right words to say something to me. "Do you mind if I take leave of you for just a minute to get sustenance?" He asked. He looked ashamed.

"Are you asking if I mind if you go get some blood?" I smiled at him, hoping to ease his discomfort.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Go ahead." I encouraged him. It wasn't the first time I saw him drinking blood and I supposed I would have to get used to the idea. He was only gone for a minute tops when he sat down in front of me with no blood. "I thought you were going to get blood?" I asked him a little confused.

"I had it in the cellar. I did not think it was fair to you to have to watch." He said. Damon was never this thoughtful normally. Or maybe he is this man underneath the bravado and the monster he wants everyone to believe that he is.

"I don't mind. I know what you are." I laughed, hoping to put him at ease.

"Would you like anything to drink? I am unsure if my brother keeps human food here for Elena but I could check if you are hungry?"

"I would love some tea if you have some?" He was so sweet to ask so I decided to humour him.

"Just a moment and I will check." He said then darted into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later he came back with two cups of tea. He set it down in front of me and I looked at him confused. Before I could say anything he took a sip and his mouth actually smoked! He dropped the cup and it spilled down his leg. He cried out in pain and I saw his face change. When he noticed he quickly tried to cover it so I wouldn't see. "I apologise Miss Bonnie! I don't know what happened. My face keeps changing against my will." He said to me and I couldn't believe it! Damon Salvatore actually attempted to drink vervain! I went over to him and stopped in front of him, not really sure what to do.

"Are you alright?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He said and when he looked up at me his face was back to normal.

"Did you seriously just make yourself vervain tea?" I couldn't believe it. I was a bit angry that Stefan didn't even think to mention it to him. He could have seriously hurt himself.

"It was the only tea there... I did not know it would burn me. Why did it burn me?" I smiled at him but it was bittersweet. Soon vervain would hurt me too. I went back to the seat I had been in.

"Vervain is a plant that is toxic to vampires. Stefan should have told you about it." I explained. I couldn't mask my annoyance at Stefan though. He was meant to be looking after him.

"I am very sorry for the scene I caused." I saw on his face a piece of the self loathing that Emily had mentioned. He was blaming himself and it wasn't right.

"It's not your fault." I tried to comfort him. "How are you to know if nobody tells you?" I asked.

"Why would this tea exist in a vampire household?" It was a good question and I had no idea.

"I don't know. Maybe Elena was drinking it." I shrugged.

"Does it pass into the bloodstream? Is it to deter vampires from drinking a human's blood?" He asked.

"Yes, but it also stops a vampire from using mind control on a human."

"There seems to be many ways for a vampire to hurt humans. It is most unnatural." I couldn't help giggling at his comment. How could Damon be so sweet? That was what I was finding 'most unnatural'.

"Were you always this nice when you were human?" I couldn't help asking.

"It was the 1800s Miss Bonnie." He gave me a sad smile. "Rudeness was not tolerated then."

"What was life like then?" I was fascinated; it's not every day that you get details from a different century.

"Well, I worked for Father as did Stefan. Father attempted to marry me off to several ladies and I refused every time, much to his disappointment. I knew from a young age that as the first son, it was my duty to marry well and secure my father's wealth. But I wanted to marry for love, not for money and my father did not like that." He told me. "Things are very different now, I am told." I could tell it was difficult for him to relive the details about his father. His face showed how painful it was for him and I tried to offer him a warm smile in appreciation for what he told me. The normal Damon would never tell me anything like this.

"Is it difficult, not having all of your memories?" I asked him.

"In a way it is. I do not remember any of the things Stefan tells me I have done. I am also glad for selfish reasons. I feel perhaps, I have been given a chance to rectify my wrongs." He explained. He looked like he felt so guilty about it all and I seriously wondered what Stefan told him. Elena told me lots of times how Stefan's view of events was a little skewed and I couldn't help thinking he made himself out to be the victim in all of his stories. He did seem a bit happier, maybe even a bit lighter without all of that pain. He still obviously had the pain his father caused though.

"I know what happened to them." I told him. I know Emily said I should tell Stefan but I really didn't trust him to know what was best for Damon. And just because he didn't have his memories, it didn't make him a toddler.

"Did you take them away?" He asked me softly. He didn't look angry or hurt, he just wanted to know.

"No, but my ancestor did." I confessed. He seemed to think it over for a minute.

"Emily Bennett?" He asked. I was a little surprised that he knew about her. But I'm guessing Stefan or Katherine must have told him a little about the past. At least the parts they wanted him to know.

"Yes." I nodded. "She said you deserved happiness and that you were really unhappy before she took them." I told him that part because the version of him that I was seeing today was a good guy. Maybe Emily was right. Maybe he was a good man.

"Well then I am grateful to her for that. I am not sure a monster like me deserves happiness though." That made my heart ache for him. I could understand now why Elena kept insisting he was worth something. Maybe she got glimpses of this man from time to time.

"Everyone deserves to find happiness. Also, you're not a monster anymore. Even I can see that." I told him.

"You are very kind. But I am damned regardless." What the hell had Stefan told him? I was going to have serious words with the younger Salvatore.

"Not necessarily." I tried to soothe him.

"How so?" He asked warily.

"I need your help." I admitted a little sheepishly.

"Then you have it." He answered without thinking about it.

"Just like that?" I was shocked. "You don't even know what I need from you."

"You are a good woman with a kind heart. Anything I can do for you I will do gladly." I blushed. I couldn't help it.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"So, what can I do for you Miss Bonnie?"

"You can call me Bonnie, by the way."I smiled, still blushing. He was looking at me a little funny, like he was memorising my face.

"As you wish." He smiled at me. A genuine smile. Not the cocky Damon smirk that only he perfects. I hadn't seen that smirk once since his memory loss.

"I need to tell you everything else I found out. And I need you to give me your word that you will do something for me." I didn't want to trick him or anything. But I needed to follow the instructions I was given.

"I give you my word." He said without a thought.

"I need to you make me a vampire." I blurted and his jaw fell in shock.

"Are you certain?" He asked.

"You gave me your word." I reminded him. I hated doing this to him because I could see the struggle on his face.

"And I will keep it. But is it really what you want?" He asked. I wanted to scream 'no'! But I had no choice.

"I'll explain." I told him all about my encounter with Emily and he listened intently. When I told him about the fight he seemed to smile in anticipation. He was Damon after all. Of course he would enjoy a good fight.

"I understand and I will pledge my allegiance to you, Bonnie. But I need you to be sure of your choice as there is no going back." His words touched my heart. He hadn't even asked for time to think about it. He just trusted me completely.

"I know that. But if it makes me more powerful, imagine all of the good I could do in the world. The good that you could do too." That did it for him. He smiled widely and he seemed to think about how much good he could accomplish as well. I'm glad Emily took his memories. I finally get to see the true Damon Salvatore.

"It would be wonderful to be able to do that." He said to me, confirming what I already knew.

"So we have an agreement then? You will be my sire?" I asked him.

"As you wish." He nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Also, would you compel my parents for me? I won't be able to stay there as a new vampire." I was sad at the thought of leaving home, even if it was only for a few weeks.

"Certainly." He nodded. "You are most welcome to stay here with us. We can help you." I felt bad for hinting at that but it was the safest option.

"Thank you. I hoped you would say that." I told him honestly.

"When do you want to do this?" He asked.

"How about now?" If I didn't get it over with I would chicken out. I was a bundle of nerves as it was. I was going to die. Willingly. When you think about it, it's freaky.

"Do you know what to do? As I have no memory of making a vampire." He admitted to me.

"Yes. You feed me your blood, then you kill me, then I drink blood. Then it is complete." I told him the process.

"And you say that I have to kill you by draining you of your blood?" He looked at me sceptically.

"Emily said it would work and I trust her judgement." I explained.

"Do you know how much blood you have to take from me?" He also looked a little nervous at the prospect. Part of me wanted to consult another vampire since Damon was basically clueless about it, but Stefan would try to stop me and would talk Damon out of it.

"Just a few mouthfuls will be fine." I said, not really all too sure.

"You don't need time to think this over?" He checked again.

"No. It's my destiny." I tried to smile confidently but I wasn't too sure if he was buying it.

"Alright then. How would you like to do this?" He asked and I was stumped.

"I honestly don't know."

"I have an idea, if you would trust me?" It was strange. I felt like I could trust him. I wanted to trust him. But he was still Damon Salvatore.

"I can do that." I lied.

"Come with me." He pointed towards the stairs. I hesitated because I had no idea what he wanted me to do. I followed him to his bedroom and I sat down on the bed. "I know this must be difficult for you as Stefan told me I have bitten you before. But I do not want you to fear me as I mean you no harm."

"What are you saying?" I really did not know where he was going with this. But I wasn't going to sleep with him. Even if he is ridiculously gorgeous. It must be something private though, otherwise he would have just done it in the room downstairs.

"It's something Katherine explained to me. If a human is relaxed, then they hardly feel the pain of the bite and it can be enjoyable for them. So I thought, perhaps we could do that?" His question was totally innocent. Even I could see that. He seemed to be trying to make this as clinical as possible so I wouldn't feel awkward. "Will you trust me Bonnie? I have a feeling I know how to make this as painless and enjoyable for you as possible."

"I'm not having sex with you." I don't know why I said that out loud! It was so embarrassing and I blushed crimson.

"I was not implying that."He said trying to explain himself.

"Well, then yes. Do what you think will make it better. I'm quite nervous." I told him honestly. He walked over to me slowly and silently asked for my hand and I gave him it. He pulled me up to face him and smiled at me in what I think was an attempt to reassure and relax me. It only made me more nervous because I realised I was alone in Damon's room with the man himself.

"I am going to kiss you, Bonnie." He whispered, staring into my eyes. At that moment I wanted nothing else and I internally chastised myself for it. I nodded anyway. His kiss was soft to start with and intensified quickly. Wow! What a kisser! If I live to be 1000 years old, I don't think I'd ever forget this! My heart was racing in my chest which fleetingly worried me, but it didn't seem to bother him. He gently closed his arms around my back and held me to him. I moved my hands to his hips and held on for dear life. I was sure I would swoon or my knees would give out if I didn't. Both would be equally embarrassing. He went back to kissing softly with no tongue for a minute and when he deepened it I tasted his blood. He had done that so stealthily, I hadn't felt a thing. I gasped in surprise but swallowed the blood anyway. This was ridiculously sensual and I couldn't help the arousal this was causing me. His blood didn't taste like blood. It was incredible and I could taste the magic in it. I felt electrified as he kissed me. I swallowed and swallowed and I think it was too much because I felt his lips slacken a little and he pulled away gently."How much blood do you think you swallowed?" He whispered. He seriously wanted me to talk after that? I tried to regain some composure before answering.

"More than enough." I replied but clearly my attempt was futile since my voice came out shaky.

"Are you ready?"He asked me softly and I just nodded. "Lie down." I couldn't stop my breath from hitching at the thought of being in bed with Damon, but I did as he asked and buried myself under the covers. He came in after me, gently as he had been before and moved himself so he was above me. I wrapped my legs around his back to hold him there which made me blush again. I was rethinking my decision not to sleep with him because if kissing him was like that... Stop it Bonnie! Concentrate!

"Are you going to tell me when you bite me?" I asked nervously. I had all but forgotten the real reason I was in bed with him.

"No. It will only make you nervous and the anticipation is what brings the most pain. I don't want you to feel pain." He said and I trusted him. I don't know when it happened but I trusted him. He kissed me again and I couldn't help the moans that escaped as he kissed my lips and neck. I was sure he would bite me and I was surprised that I wasn't nervous about it. I was even more surprised when he didn't bite me but I wasn't complaining! He kissed my lips again and I felt euphoric. I could feel his blood in my body and I felt like he was a part of me now. I was so lost in the moment that when I felt a tiny sting on my neck, I was sure he had just bitten me with his normal teeth. It was only when I felt the continuous soft sucking that I realised he had actually bitten me with his fangs. I didn't even notice!

The feeling of the blood being drawn gently was incredible. I wanted him badly but I knew that he wouldn't do anything with me since I was about to die and become a vampire. I took his hand and he immediately laced his fingers with mine. Even though I knew he was killing me, I felt safe. I was sure he would keep me safe and take care of me. This was the real Damon I was experiencing and words could not express how grateful I felt towards him for making this once daunting experience, feel magnificent.

My eyes were closed and I was just enjoying this, since it was my last ever human moment. When I was close to losing consciousness, he stopped and rolled to the side of me. He still had my hand and I opened my eyes to look at him. I smiled at him, hoping my eyes would tell him everything I was feeling, the words that wouldn't come out. With his free hand he grazed my cheek softly and looked at me so sweetly.

"I'll see you soon beautiful Bonnie." He smiled at me. His words told me everything I already knew. That he would care for me.

"Thank you. That was wonderful." I said to him feeling my eyes close and my life fading away.

00000

I felt like I was waking up from a dreamless sleep. I was blissfully relaxed and comfortable. Damon wasn't lying beside me any longer.

"Damon?" I whispered as my eyes fluttered open.

"I am here, Bonnie." He said to me and I felt relieved. Not that I thought he would just abandon me, but this was probably the most vulnerable I had ever been. "Are you alright?" He asked. I wasn't too sure of the answer emotionally so I just focused on the throb I felt in my mouth.

"My throat hurts." I answered.

"You need blood." He informed me. He grabbed a mug that was sitting on the table beside the bed and handed it to me as I sat up. That explained where he went and it was very thoughtful of him.

"That does feel better." I told him after I drank the contents down hungrily. It was delicious. I wanted to try and feel even slightly disgusted with myself but it was too good. "Damon, the way you did this for me... I'll never forget it." I tried to tell him how I felt and his eyes lit up with joy.

"Neither will I." He said and if my heart still beat it would have skipped.

"I didn't even feel you bite me. You really did make the pain go away." I was in awe of him. "Thank you." I grabbed hold of him without thinking and he quickly returned my hug. I had been so scared to die and he took it all away for me.

"You are most welcome. I am sorry that I ended your life though." He said while holding me. Oh, no! I thought to myself. There is no way I am letting him feel guilty for this!

"Don't be. I felt no pain. I am in your debt." I tried to persuade him.

"Never." He told me sweetly as he pulled away. I felt myself melt a little. Oh God! I have a thing for Damon Salvatore! Before I could even contemplate that I hear the front door open and close and I heard Elena talking to Katherine. I was surprised at how quickly the new senses came into play. Then I realised I was still hungry and I was nervous. Elena didn't ever get it. She always believed the people who cared for her wouldn't hurt her but I wasn't sure. That blood I had had was making me hungry.

"Elena's here." I said nervously.

"She didn't know what you wanted to do?"

"I only told you." I confessed. Elena would have wanted to be a part of it and now I am so very glad I got to do this with just Damon. It was so intimate and incredible; I wouldn't have given up this experience for anything. I didn't even feel that bad about becoming a vampire anymore.

"Katherine caught me in here with you and she saw your bite mark and heard no pulse. I gave her a brief explanation as I didn't want her to think I just killed you." He explained and I understood of course.

"That's ok, she would have found out later anyway."

"I asked her to contact Isobel and have her come here immediately." I was glad he thought of that.

"That's great. Thanks." I beamed at him.

"Bonnie, she asked me to stake you. She said that you would kill us all as you would be more powerful than all of us." I was suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"I promise I won't kill any of you. Not even Katherine." I reassured him. If he was going to do it he would have when I was dead dead.

"Are you still hungry? Shall we go and get you some more?" I was hungry and I desperately wanted more blood.

"It's not safe for me to be around Elena." I said.

"I can hold on to you, Bonnie. As your sire, I will always be significantly stronger physically than you. I can restrain you if you attempt to bite her." That was a good thing. I didn't think I would lose my mind so much that I would use my magic to get him off me.

"Ok, let's go." I said. We walked back down to the main room and as we neared the smell of Elena grew and Damon grabbed my wrist and locked his hand down tight. I thanked him with a look as we went into the room to find Katherine, Stefan, Elena and Caroline sitting there looking at us.

"Bonnie! Are you ok?" Elena rushed towards me and I could hear her heart beat. Thankfully Katherine grabbed her around the waist and lifted her back to her seat.

"Sit." Katherine yelled at her.

"How dare you?" Elena shouted at her and I rolled my eyes.

"She's right Elena. I don't want to hurt you." I told her.

"You would never hurt me." Elena said looking at me funny.

"She wouldn't mean to, but new vampires can be unpredictable." Katherine said, bored as usual.

"What do you mean...?" Elena trailed off as she stared at me.

"I'm a vampire." I told her and Elena gasped.


	6. Letters

Mind over Matter

**Chapter 5: Letters**

"What the hell did you do, Damon?" Stefan shouted at me, getting up from his seat. I felt guilty already and the looks I was getting from Stefan and Elena made it worse.

"Everybody, stop!" Bonnie said, she was obviously annoyed and they all looked at her. The angel was looking at Bonnie curiously. "I made him do it. It's not his fault. So nobody gets to give him shit about this!"

"Why would you do this Bonnie?" Stefan asked. "You hate vampires! And going to him?" I was hurt the way he said 'him'.

"Damn right I went to Damon." Bonnie said protectively and I felt warmed by her words. "If you'll all relax I will explain, but first I'm starving. Can I have some more?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I'll take you hunting." Stefan said as if his word was final.

"I'm not drinking animal blood." She said with conviction and Katherine and Caroline smiled at her.

"What? I thought you of all people..." Stefan continued. Was he seriously trying to make this wonderful girl feel guilty?

"Why so I can be as in control as you are?" She said in mock sweetness and Stefan looked livid. Katherine, Caroline and Elena all laughed. I stifled my laugh as now was not the time to argue.

"I will get you sustenance." I said to her then looked at Katherine. "Would you mind?" I asked her and nodded to Bonnie. Katherine got up and walked towards us.

"You better not try anything witch." Katherine said coldly.

"Katherine." I chastised her. "Be nice." She rolled her eyes and took my place at Bonnie's side. I went down to the cellar and retrieved blood for Bonnie. I poured two bags into a large glass for her and went back to the room. I motioned for her to sit on the other side of the room and she sat down and gladly took the glass from me.

"Test your control." Katherine said to her. "Try to sip it instead of gulping it." She said before Bonnie brought the glass to her lips. She did very well. She gulped at first and stopped herself. Then she managed to just sip it. I watched her struggle for control. I was proud of her when she set the still half full glass down and looked at the group who watched her intently. "That was good." Katherine smiled at her lightly.

"Thanks." Bonnie said. I took a seat beside her and she nodded at me gratefully.

"I think it's time for an explanation, Bonnie. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to do this?" Elena asked. She seemed dismayed by Bonnie's choice to keep it private.

"I was nervous enough about turning without making it worse by telling everyone. I didn't tell you Elena, because if I had, you would have wanted to be a part of it. You would have told Stefan who probably would have talked Damon out of it and it needed to be Damon." She said. Then she explained to them all what had happened.

"Isobel will be here tomorrow." Katherine told Bonnie.

"Thank you for doing that." Bonnie said.

"So are you saying that you need more people to turn?" Elena asked hopefully.

"You are not turning, Elena." Stefan told her sternly. If she wanted to turn it was her choice, not his.

"It's not your decision, Stefan." Elena said.

"I won't turn you." He said to her.

"Well it's a good thing you are not the only vampire I know then isn't it?" She said dryly.

"I forbid it." He said to her and I laughed. He looked at me furiously.

"I'm sorry Stefan." I shook my head with a smile. "But you don't own the girl."

"Stay out of it, Damon." He snarled at me.

"Damon's right. You don't own me." Elena told him. "I'll turn if I want to." She informed him. He got up from his seat and marched over to me.

"See what you've done." He shook his head in disgust and then he was gone. I was deeply saddened by his words and my face must have said so.

"Don't listen to him." Bonnie said to me softly.

"He always get's like this when he doesn't get his way." Caroline added, speaking for the first time. She offered me a small smile and I smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, Damon. He shouldn't have said that." Elena said. I was thankful that the three of them were being so kind.

"I'm trying to get on his good side, so I won't turn you either Elena. I think you should really think about this." Katherine said to her. I understood why she felt that way and I would not turn her either. I did not want to anger Stefan anymore than I had. But he had no right to act that way with her.

"I'll do it." Caroline shrugged.

"Really?" Elena's face lit up.

"Sure. I don't care if Stefan's mad at me." Caroline said and I laughed a little as did Bonnie.

"Was it scary, Bonnie?" Elena asked her. I was quite interested in the answer myself. I looked at her and if she had been human I believe she would have blushed.

"Not at all, actually." Katherine smiled devilishly at me, as I am sure she knew what I did. Thankfully only Bonnie and I saw her.

"Maybe we should wait for a while. Until Bonnie has control of her urges." Katherine suggested.

"There are more than enough vampires to take care of both of us." Elena said. "Not only that. Isobel will be pissed and try to stop me if I'm not one already by the time she gets here."

"Why would she want to stop you?" I asked her curiously.

"She's my mother." Elena said.

"I see." I said. "Did I know this before?" I asked her.

"Yes." She laughed. "You turned her." She said and I frowned.

"We seem to have quite the intricately woven web here." I said to her and they all laughed.

"So true." Katherine said.

"So can we do it now?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Sure. I don't really know what to do though." Caroline said nervously.

"Feed her your blood then kill her." Katherine explained to Caroline.

"I don't know if I can kill her." Caroline said quietly. "What's the quickest way to kill someone?"

"Snap her neck." Katherine said with a shoulder shrug and Caroline gasped.

"Will that hurt?" Elena looked frightened.

"Maybe you should drain her." Bonnie told Caroline. "That's what Damon did to me and it didn't hurt."

"That seems better." Elena said.

"I don't know." Caroline said.

"You could both do it." Elena said to Caroline and Bonnie.

"It would go quicker." Katherine agreed.

"Is it terrible that I'm intrigued by the idea?" Bonnie confessed.

"No. You're a vampire. It's a good idea for you to drink from the source occasionally. It will help with your control. There may come a time in your life when you can't drink from blood bags. You will need to know the feel of a body." Katherine explained to her.

"Let's do it." Elena decided.

"Are you quite sure, Elena?" I asked her.

"Yes, Damon. I've wanted this for a while now." She responded with a smile and I nodded.

"How can we make this more comfortable for her?" I asked Katherine.

"Caroline, bite your wrist." Katherine ordered her and she complied. "Elena, drink." Elena took her friends wrist and drank without hesitation. A few minutes later Katherine nodded to her and she stopped. "Good. Now Bonnie, sit next to Caroline, as close as you can get." Bonnie left my side and sat next to the angel. "Now, Elena. Sit on their lap in the middle and lie back. Try to relax." Elena followed her instructions calmly and closed her eyes. "Caroline, bite here." Katherine pointed to a part of her neck and Caroline followed her instructions. I watched as her beautiful angelic face shifted to its vampire form and she bit down gently. She was still beautiful as a demon. Bonnie's face had already shifted in anticipation. "Bonnie, try to bite as gently as you can. Now you bite here." Katherine pointed to the other side of Elena's neck and Bonnie did so. "Elena, stay as relaxed as you can." Bonnie and Caroline both drank hungrily from Elena and they both held her hands as they did so. I watched in fascination as Elena was much braver than I thought she would be. I heard her heart beat begin to slow and I saw Caroline and Bonnie looking uncomfortable. "Keep going until her heart stops." Katherine said softly and I saw a trace of sadness on her face as her descendant's life slipped away. The two young vampires pulled away and I saw sadness in their eyes.

"You did well." I told them. "She didn't feel much, if any pain." I reassured them with a smile. Katherine lifted Elena from them and lay her down on the couch. "I will get her blood. Do any of you ladies want some?" I asked. Only Katherine nodded. I retrieved blood for Katherine and Elena. I was still very full from Bonnie. I felt oddly energised. I gathered it was the magic in her blood that had done so. I handed Katherine a glass and she thanked me. I set the other one down on the table for when Elena woke up. "Are you two alright?" I asked them.

"I know she's coming back, but it still hurt to kill her." Caroline said.

"I know what you mean." I nodded and Bonnie's face snapped up to look at me curiously.

"I understand now what you meant, when you said you were sorry to end my life." Bonnie said to me and I nodded sadly.

"It's what she wanted." Katherine said to us all. "No need to feel badly for doing what she wanted.

"Stefan is going to be pissed." Caroline giggled lightly and Bonnie joined her.

"True, but he can be pissed at Elena. We only did as she asked. Like Katherine said." Bonnie replied to Caroline.

"So how many vampires do you think we are going to need to battle whatever it is that is coming?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. Emily just said as many as we could get." Bonnie shrugged.

"Do you know what's coming?" She asked.

"Yeah. Emily said it would be Kitsune twins." Bonnie replied casually and Katherine's face fell.

"What?" She shouted. "No. Absolutely no way. I'm not staying for that." She said.

"You know about them?" Bonnie asked her shocked.

"If it's Misao and Shinichi, then we are all going to die. I'm not staying." Katherine said fearfully.

"Please? Emily said that we can beat them. But we need you! You are the oldest vampire here!" Bonnie pleaded with her.

"Katherine, if we can get in touch with this Original vampire, she can make us all stronger. We will win this." I said to her. "Please stay."

"Damon, how could you ask this of me?" Her voice was one of desperation.

"How could you leave Stefan to deal with this alone?" I asked her softly and her face showed her emotions. She felt pain and indecision.

"Fine. I will stay." She said, defeated. "But, I don't want to die." She said emotionally.

"You won't." I smiled at her. "The plan will work." I was convinced. It had to work. I couldn't imagine the destruction that would take place if it did not work.

"I hope you're right." She said back to me just as Elena started to wake. She sat up immediately and felt both sides of her neck and smiled. Both bites had healed completely and she looked over to her two friends who looked guilty and uneasy.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly at them and her nose caught the scent from her glass. She grabbed it and drank it all greedily.

"That was amazing." She whispered and Katherine laughed.

"Just wait till you get to sink your fangs into a human for the first time." Katherine winked.

"I should feel disgusted with you right now, but that actually sounds tempting." Elena admitted.

"Don't be like Stefan, Elena. Don't reject your nature and force yourself to be miserable for all of eternity." Katherine pleaded with her.

"I don't want to kill people though." Elena replied.

"You don't have to. Drink from blood bags and take the occasional pint live. You need to be in control." Katherine explained. "I can teach you."

"Thanks." Elena smiled at her. Seeing them sitting side by side, both as vampires, they really could be the same person. It was a little eerie.

"The only humans left of our little group are Jeremy and Alaric." Caroline murmured.

"Jer will probably want to turn. I don't know about Alaric though." Elena said. It would be nice to have her brother around for all of eternity.

"It would be good for Isobel if Alaric became one of us." Katherine shrugged.

"You think he would want to be with her again?" Elena asked doubtfully.

"I think that as much as he loved Jenna, in his heart there will always only be Isobel." Katherine replied with a knowing smile. Just then Stefan came bursting through the door with Jeremy and Alaric. I hadn't 'met' them yet but Caroline had shown me pictures.

"You can't turn." Stefan said to her. "What about Jeremy? Jenna?" He said to her.

"It's too late." She said to him.

"No it's not." He replied.

"Listen." She said and pointed to her chest. He did and his face fell.

"I'm gone for not even 20 minutes and you are already a vampire?" He shouted.

"Calm yourself down." I said to him and he glared at me like it was my doing.

"It's not Damon's fault." Elena said as she saw him looking at me.

"It's always his fault." Stefan said. His words hurt me. He was the one that wanted to 'try again' as he put it. Clearly that was not the case.

"Hang on a minute, Stefan. I turned her." Caroline told him angrily.

"I trusted you." Stefan said to her.

"And so does Elena. My loyalty is to her, first. I told you that a long time ago." Caroline said to him. I was proud of her for standing up for herself.

"Let me get this straight..." Jeremy said. "Both Elena and Bonnie are now vampires?" He asked surprised.

"Right." Bonnie said.

"Elena if you get to turn, so do I." Jeremy said to her.

"What?" Stefan screamed. "I brought you here to talk her out of it, not for you to agree with her."

"It really isn't your decision, man." Jeremy said to him.

"Unbelievable." Stefan shook his head.

"We need all the vampires we can get. Isobel is on her way here too." Katherine said.

"She is?" Alaric said uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you about something." Elena said to him.

"Sure." He said carefully.

"Since Jeremy is going to turn too, I'm going to compel Jenna to leave Mystic Falls. She got a job offer in California but didn't want to take it because of us. If you agree, I'll compel her to take it." Elena said to him. He drew in a breath, while he considered what she said.

"If this battle is going to be worse than the Originals, it's better if she goes." He said sadly.

"You could go with her. I could compel her to forget all about vampires and Isobel." Elena said to him.

"No, my place is here, fighting." He said.

"You are no use to us as a human." Katherine said to him.

"Are you asking me to turn, Katherine?" Alaric asked her as if she had grown two extra heads.

"It's either that or you have to leave. I know a bit about what is coming and no human can stand against them." Katherine explained.

"Can I have a little while to think about it?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked him exasperated.

"Yes. I mean, everyone I know is a vampire, it would make sense." He said.

"You could meet new people." Stefan said and Jeremy laughed.

"Stop being a dick, Stefan." Jeremy said to him and took the seat next to me that Bonnie had been in.

"I'm not being a dick. You two just don't know how awful this life is." He pleaded with them.

"Well, you seem to be the only one that thinks that." Alaric said and Stefan looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's right I love it." Caroline said.

"As do I." Katherine said. "And Damon can't remember, but he loves it too."

"And they are all murderers." Stefan said.

"Stefan, now you're being ridiculous. You can't possibly paint yourself as innocent. You've probably murdered just as many people as Damon has." Elena said to him. I did not remember killing anyone and was upset by how much hate my brother has for me.

"Don't ever lump me into the same category as _him_!" Stefan shouted at her.

"Enough." I said standing up. "Yesterday, when you told me our story, I felt awful knowing I had hurt you so. But I ask you, Stefan. Don't force these fine people to suffer because of my wrong doings. I won't allow it. If you hate me so much, then say what you want to say to me. Do what you want to do, because the sight of you is starting to anger me. Another thing, Stefan, you failed to mention that you were the one who killed our Father and that you were the one who forced me to turn against my will. All you told me was that I brought a century and a half of suffering to your life and that you were so happy to have me back as your brother." Stefan stood staring at me as did the rest of the people in the room.

"You didn't tell him the truth?" Elena gasped.

"I knew you would victimise yourself." Bonnie shook her head in disgust.

"You also didn't tell him that for months you dragged him around with you while you slaughtered others by the masses and forced him to feed. I saw you Stefan." Katherine said. Elena gasped.

"You just can't be honest with anyone can you, Stefan? You don't want to dig too deep. Are you scared of what you might find there?" Elena asked cruelly.

"I do not wish to stay here any longer. You told me yesterday I had plentiful funds so I will acquire another property nearby." I told him. "It seems you were right brother. There is no household big enough for the two of us." I told him. I had just remembered that he had told me that a year after we had turned. I had tried to follow him to attempt to stop him from the constant bloodshed he inflicted everywhere he went. His face showed how shocked he was.

"You remembered." He said.

"Yes, Stefan. And now I will never forget again. I promise you that." I said to him sadly. "Katherine, will you help me acquire a property? I am unsure as to how I do so in this time." I said to her.

"Of course. But you should allow a human to buy it for you so that no uninvited vampires can enter your home." She said.

"Alaric? Caroline told me that I consider you a good friend, if I give you the money, will you buy a house for me?" I asked him. His jaw dropped slightly when I mentioned him being a good friend and he nodded.

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He was still looking at me strangely, as was Jeremy; however he seemed more amused than anything. I went to my room and retrieved a locked box from a hidden drawer I found. It had stacks of documents and I brought them downstairs and showed them to Alaric. He was shocked to see how much money I had in my bank accounts, as was I. I had nearly $30 million at my disposal. He showed me several houses on his device he called a computer and I chose one that had seven bedrooms complete with their own bathrooms in case anyone wanted to stay with me. He called a telephone number from one of my bank statements and transferred the money into his bank account. Then with another phone call he bought the house for me in his name. He left a short while later to retrieve the keys from the company he bought the house from as I packed the belongings in my room.

When Alaric returned I put my belongings in his car and he drove me to the house. Caroline opted to come along with us. When we got there he invited both of us in to the house and we looked around. I was pleased that the house was secluded. It was surrounded by large gates and it was quite far into the woods. It would be difficult to be spied on here. It would also be an excellent place to train for the upcoming battle.

He explained the features of the house that he had been told and I just nodded. The internal decoration of the house was somewhat ghastly and the look on Caroline's face confirmed that she agreed, but it wasn't important.

"I can redecorate this place for you." She told me.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." I said to her. "It is quite horrible." I laughed as did she. I chose the largest bedroom in the house as it was the only room with a bed.

"I'll bring over some furniture catalogues for you to look through. If people are going to stay here, you are going to need some furniture." She smiled. Caroline was just so wonderful. I was starting to become rather smitten with her.

"What would I do without you?" I said to her teasingly and she winked at me.

"Damon, how are you handling all of this?" Alaric asked concerned.

"It is quite difficult, not knowing my 'new' self, but from what I have heard, he is not worth knowing. Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie have made it better for me. I would have only had Stefan to rely on if not for them." I told him.

"Katherine made it better for you?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yes, she is my friend." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"She has her moments when she can be most unkind, but she seems to trust me and she has been kind to me so far." I said to him.

"It's very weird to hear you speak like that." He laughed.

"Caroline has been trying to help me 'dumb it down' as she says." I laughed back.

"You do sound very proper." He admitted.

"This is how people spoke when I was human. Tell me, what do you and I normally do together?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"Well, Caroline said that you are my closest friend and that we 'hang out' as she put it. So what do male friends do in this century?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Well, we usually just drink and kill vampires together."

"Oh." I said. "Well once Caroline chooses some furniture we'll throw a party." I said happily and he laughed.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Why not? We will have to get serious soon enough."

"A party." Alaric nodded and smiled. "Sounds fun."

At the boarding house:

"I can't believe you all took Damon's side." Stefan said to Katherine, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Don't you think it's hard enough for him right now? Having no memory? Without you trying to make him feel bad about things that in his mind, he hasn't done?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"How can you of all people ask that?" He replied angrily.

"Because I saw the real him today and he is a decent man." Bonnie replied with a smile.

"And if you had to put all that on him, you could also have admitted what you did to him!" Elena snapped angrily.

"Unless you wanted him to think you are a hero, while he is just evil?" Bonnie asked.

"And you have to stop blaming him for what you are." Katherine said. "I'm your sire, not him."

"Oh believe me; I blame you for a lot." He snapped.

"Do you ever take some of the blame on? Or are you always innocent?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon snapped your neck! How can you defend him?"

"I'm glad he did actually. That changed my life for the better. And we had a really nice talk afterwards." Jeremy said.

"You didn't tell me that." Elena said softly.

"You don't have to know everything." He replied to her. "You didn't tell me that you were going to turn."

"She knew she shouldn't." Stefan said coldly. "Someone has to be the voice of reason here."

"And you're electing yourself?" Bonnie laughed. "You are more like the voice of the guy who always thinks he's right, when he really isn't. And you condemn anyone who disagrees with you."

"I'm getting really tired of this." Stefan said exasperated.

"Well maybe you should get off your high horse." Elena said.

"This conversation isn't getting us anywhere." Katherine interjected.

"Very true. Katherine? Will you take me home and help me with Jenna?" Elena asked her.

"I can do that, Elena." Stefan said.

"Not on your bunny diet, you can't." Elena replied. Jeremy and Bonnie both burst out laughing at her comment and at Stefan's facial expression.

"That's fine, Elena. Does Jenna ingest vervain?" Katherine asked.

"No, she wears it on a bracelet."

"Do you want to try the compulsion?" She asked.

"Not right now, I need it done right with Jenna."

"What do you want me to tell her?" Katherine asked.

"I want you to tell her that both Jeremy and I are now vampires, so we can take care of ourselves; that she is going to take the job in California and be happy there. I want her to know that we are safe and she shouldn't worry and that we'll keep in touch and come visit whenever we can. Also, she needs to leave Mystic Falls as soon as possible, sell the house and keep the money. Is that alright with you, Jer?" She asked.

"That's fine." He nodded.

"Alright. I will do that while you pack up your room. Are you going to be staying here or with Damon?" Katherine asked.

"With Damon." Elena shot Stefan a look of annoyance.

"If you do that, we're over, Elena." He said quietly.

"We've been over for a while, Stefan. You know that and I know that. I know that you love Katherine and you should be happy. You both should." Elena smiled at him and his face showed his shock.

"Thank you, Elena." Katherine said with a genuine smile.

"Let's go." Jeremy said receiving a strange look from the doppelgangers. "Well, I obviously need to get my stuff too." He rolled his eyes. The three of them left, leaving Bonnie and Stefan alone.

"Are you going to be staying with Damon too?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes. But you knew that." Bonnie said to him.

"So I'll be here alone." Stefan said sadly.

"You and I both know that Katherine will stay here with you."

"I don't know if I should be happy about that or not." He replied honestly.

"You have a lot of issues to work on with and without her. And to top it off, Elena was right. You do love her. That's obvious."

"Why are you so pro-Damon now?" He asked annoyed.

"Because there is something that nobody but Damon and me knows. Emily took away his memories because he was standing at the edge of the creek, about to take his ring off." Bonnie told him and Stefan's face contorted in pain. "He couldn't take it anymore. He hated himself too much."

"Oh, God." Stefan said and tears rolled down his face.

"He left letters for all of us at the creek. Do you want to read them?" Bonnie asked and Stefan nodded. She fished the bundle of letters out of her purse and handed them to him. He opened them hesitantly and started to read, tears fell freely as he took in his brother's words. Bonnie was staring at a broken man.

The letters said:

_Stefan,_

_I know I failed you as a brother and I am rectifying a 147 year old wrong. I don't deserve to live any longer and I know it would only be a matter of time before I would make more people suffer. I hope that someday you will find the true happiness I know you deserve. I know I didn't show it, but I love you Stefan. Take care of yourself. And attempt to have some fun every once and a while... It does a dead man good!_

_Damon_

_Elena,_

_I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't be the better man you always thought I could be. Remember when St Stefan gets too boring, take five minutes and have some fun. I'm leaving you my car. You look so perfect in it, it's only fair. Don't ever let Stefan drive it or attempt to fix it or I'll haunt you. Ric will help you with the papers._

_Damon_

_Alaric,_

_You are probably the best man I've ever known and I am happy I didn't really kill you. Do me a favour and kill that bastard John Gilbert. I'll be burning in hell and it will make it worth it knowing he'll be right there burning with me. I'm sorry about Isobel. Since vampires don't get to make wills, there is a box of documents in my room that will show you how to access my bank accounts. I want you to have everything, you deserve it my friend._

_Damon_

_Bonnie,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you. I really wish I hadn't but at least you'll know there is one less monster for you to worry about. Take care of yourself. And remember you are bad ass._

_Damon_

_Caroline,_

_Well, Vampire Barbie, we went through a lot and all of it was my fault. You will always be the hottest cheerleader I ever set eyes on and that's saying something. Don't ever flip the switch. And don't go out with stupid guys like mutt and moon boy. You deserve better._

_I know I didn't show it, but I really do care about you._

_Damon_

_Jeremy,_

_You'll be one hell of a vampire slayer one day. After our talk, you know what one I mean, I often wished that you were my brother. Look after your sister, we both know she won't look after herself. Alaric is a good guy, he'll help you. Also, I left all my money to him, but you can tell him I said it was ok to give you some of it. Get yourself a hot car. Good bye, my friend._

_Damon_


	7. Party

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

Sorry for taking so long to update! Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 7: Party

* * *

Stefan found himself nearly blinded by tears after reading Damon's letters. It wasn't that they were particularly profound... It was the fact that his brother had given up and wanted to leave him alone – and he had done nothing to stop it.

"Tell me something, Stefan." Bonnie said. "In 1863, how did you feel about Damon?" Stefan stared at her dumbfounded.

"I loved him more than anyone. He was my best friend." Stefan said honestly.

"Without his memories, he is still that guy that you loved. How can you blame him for things that haven't happened in his mind?" Bonnie asked him. She didn't sound angry, she just wanted answers.

"Bonnie, it's complicated. I know that in my head he is the brother I loved, but too much has happened to just let it all go." Stefan explained.

"Well if you want him in your life you are going to have to." Bonnie said as she stood up. She had made several day rings before she had come to the boarding house that morning. She had given one to Elena and put one on herself. She also had one for Jeremy and Alaric in her bag. "Think about it. I'm going to show these letters to Damon. He knows why his memories were taken, I'm sure he would want to know how he felt about us all." Stefan absently handed her the letters. "I'm going to call Care and as her to pick me up. I don't think I should risk running there in case I kill someone." She grimaced.

"You are taking this very well." Stefan said to her.

"It is my destiny to do this, Stefan. These kitsune have killed thousands of people over the years and they need to be stopped. If we are all needed to stop them, then so be it." She said.

"I can drive you there." Stefan said.

"No. I think you should stay here and really think about things." Bonnie said as she dialled Caroline's number. Minutes later she heard a car drawing up to the house. "See you later, Stefan. I'm sure Katherine will be back in no time." Bonnie waved to him as she left the house and went to Caroline's car. She got in the front seat and turned to her friend. "Thanks for coming to get me." Bonnie said.

"Any time, Bon. I know how difficult it can be to control your urges." Caroline smiled sympathetically and Bonnie felt overly emotional.

"I'm sorry, Care. I'm so sorry for how I acted with you when you turned. It wasn't your fault and I abandoned you. You'll never understand how sorry I am." Bonnie said as tears made their way down her face.

"All is forgiven. Let's just forget about that and just be us." Caroline smiled widely.

"You're too nice, anyone ever told you that?" Bonnie said as she wiped her face.

"Nope." Caroline laughed. "We should hurry though. Damon's letting us redecorate the house and if everyone's staying there, we'll have to get stuff delivered like today." Caroline explained and Bonnie laughed.

"It's a good thing he doesn't remember your tastes then." Bonnie said.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well they aren't exactly his tastes are they?" Bonnie asked.

"Well we are obviously going to ask him his opinion." Caroline said. "But, he said that we can all pick a bedroom and do whatever we want with it. That – my friend – is exciting! My mom would never let me do whatever I wanted in my bedroom."

"That was cool of him to say that." Bonnie agreed. "This could be fun." She grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Caroline chirped happily.

* * *

At Damon's house:

I'm sitting on the bed in my new room looking through what feels like _thousands _of these furniture catalogues. Caroline told me to go through them and see if there was anything I liked. I told her just to do whatever she liked with the place but she said that a bedroom was a personal space and that I had to decide for myself. She said that she and Bonnie would take care of the living and dining areas. I looked up as I heard footsteps in the hall.

"Are you still going through those?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, Alaric. It seems there are _millions _of choices." I said frustrated and he laughed.

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" He asked kindly and I knew what he meant.

"Truly. I feel a bit silly asking what things are when just days ago I knew. It is somewhat humiliating that I know you and I are friends, yet, I know nothing about you." I confessed. He walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"What would you like to know?" He asked with a smile.

"Anything." Damon said. "Stefan grazed over it, but I feel like he puts his own twist on everything that has happened."

"That he does." He chuckled then proceeded to tell me about himself and incidents that took place between us as well as our drinking sessions and other tid bits.

"I am surprised that you are a teacher." I told him honestly.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"In my day, teachers were always old and horrible snobs. You are a young, handsome man and a vampire hunter. It doesn't seem to fit somehow." I told him and he laughed.

"I'm probably an old man in here." He pointed to his head.

"For some unknown reason, I don't believe you. You seem like you could be quite the scoundrel should the situation call for it." I cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"At least some things don't change." Alaric said fondly. "You're still in there."

"I was always a bit of a scoundrel, but it was never tinged with badness." I said sadly with a smile. "I can only apologise for the hurt I have caused you."

"You were never a bad person, deep down, Damon. There was just a lot that happened to you. I can understand why you would let the monster inside take over for a while. I got over our issues a long time ago. You're a good friend."

"I don't want to be that monster again." I told him almost pleadingly.

"I'll help you, Damon. I'll always be your friend." His words were comforting.

"Thank you, Alaric. I do feel a connection with you." I told him and he laughed.

"That's because we make a bad ass team." He smiled and got up from the bed. "By the way, you never call me Alaric." He walked over to the door.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's always either Ric or Teacher." He laughed.

"Do you prefer that?"

"From you? Absolutely." He nodded then left and I grinned. I felt lucky to have so many caring people in my life and aside from Stefan, I felt warmed by their kindness. I flipped through a few more pages then decided to give up. I lifted all the catalogues and took them downstairs and dumped them on the table, eyeing them warily. I heard a car draw up and I walked over and opened the door for Caroline and Bonnie to enter. Caroline walked right through the door but Bonnie couldn't. I stared at her perplexed for a moment. "Miss Bonnie, I invite you in." I said to her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Damon. But I need Alaric to invite me in." I frowned then I heard him coming behind me.

"Sorry, Bonnie I was in the kitchen. Come on in." He said to her and she stepped inside.

"Well that's going to take some getting used to." She laughed.

"Damon why are all these catalogues on the table? I put them in your room." Caroline said all businesslike.

"I am sorry, Miss Caroline. I spent well over an hour going through those things and I only finished two of them!" I exclaimed. "Honestly, just choose something you think I would like. Please don't make me go through more." I pleaded with her and all three of them laughed.

"Fine." She said.

"You'll end up with a pink room if you let her do it." Bonnie warned.

"I honestly don't care at this point." I told her and she laughed.

"I'll do it for you. I saw your room in the boarding house. Did you like that?" She asked.

"It was fine. I don't see what more I would need." I told her and she nodded.

"I'll make it similar to that room then." She smiled and I was so grateful to her at that moment.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"So this place has seven bedrooms?" She asked and I nodded. "That's one for you, me, Care, Jeremy, Elena, Mr Saltzman and a spare." She confirmed.

"I was not aware that everyone would stay here." I smiled.

"Is that alright?" Caroline asked.

"Of course. I am happy to have you all here. I believe we could have a lot of fun." I smiled at the girls and they grinned back. Ric rolled his eyes at me. "Will Katherine be staying with my brother?" I asked them trying to keep my sadness from my voice, though I was unsuccessful.

"We could ask her to stay here too if you want." Caroline suggested.

"I would feel guilty about leaving my brother alone. I just feel like less of a monster when she is there." I admitted to them.

"Do you feel anything for her?" Ric asked me.

"Not in the way my brother says I felt before. I already care for her, but I see her as a friend and nothing more." I replied.

"I noticed she was being really nice to you." Caroline said after a moment's thought.

"Perhaps she was glad to have a clean slate with someone familiar." I replied.

"Just be careful." Bonnie said.

"I will. I am looking forward to the party." I said to Caroline. "Will you be planning it?" I asked her with a knowing smile.

"See! You already know me well." She winked.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie spent the next few hours organising and making phone calls. By the end of the business day, they had several beds and furniture sets delivered as well as workmen to paint the walls of the rooms with what they called rapid dry paint so the house would be ready for the party this evening. It was to kick off at 9pm and everyone was invited. Even Stefan. Caroline had even convinced the telephone company to install a phone line the same day and get connected to what they told me was called the 'internet'. Alaric went out and got bags of food and drinks and cases of alcohol.

"I can't believe I'm actually buying alcohol for under aged teenagers." He shook his head.

"Under aged?" I asked him.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that one. In today's world it is against the law to drink alcohol under the age of 21." He explained.

"Oh. That's ridiculous. It's only alcohol. What's the harm?" I asked him.

"I think it mainly has to do with trying to keep drunk driving from happening." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That does not make any sense. Over 21s could drive while drunk." I pointed out and he laughed.

"I know. I think the government thinks that over 21s will be more responsible." He added while rolling his eyes, showing his clear distaste for the rule.

"That's unlikely." I flashed him a devious smile.

"I know." He grinned. "Can I talk to you about something?" He said after a moment.

"Of course you can." I nodded.

"I've been thinking about it and you're my best friend, Damon." I smiled at the revelation.

"You are very kind to say so. You are most likely mine as well. I am sorry that I can't confirm that to you. With time I will be able to say the same. I am sure of it." I patted his arm and he chuckled.

"Well, that's why I think I should turn. When Stefan said earlier that I should 'meet new people' I actually really thought about that. And well, you're my best friend and I'd rather hang out with you for all of eternity than shrivel up and die in 30-40 years." He grinned.

"I have to say, I am pleased with your decision." I told him happily.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked.

"If you wish. Katherine told me that you always have a bond with your sire, so you should consider that." I told him.

"That's alright. You can do it for me. Next time you feel hungry or something we can do it... Saves you from drinking all the blood bags." He joked.

"Agreed. We will have to get more of them soon. I suppose they are not legally purchased?" I smirked.

"No." Alaric laughed. "But I'm sure Caroline will go get some soon."

"Bonnie has a daylight ring for you." I told him and he looked surprised.

"That was quick. How did she know what I would decide?" He asked.

"She didn't. She made them just in case you should choose it. She also has one for Jeremy." I explained.

"Excellent." He grinned. "I'm a morning person after all." He laughed.

"So am I." I told him happily. "The only time I would ever sleep late when I was human was when George and I would have a night out with girls and whiskey." I laughed at the memory.

"Girls?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, at brothels." I told him seriously and he laughed.

"I can't imagine you ever needing to pay for it." He smirked.

"Times were different then I'm told. It was normal for young men to frequent brothels as respectable women waited until their wedding night." I explained. "I've been told that apparently they are not necessary these days."

"You used to pick up women anywhere." He laughed. "I'm told that you picked Caroline up in a parking lot." My jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious." I said to him.

"This is fun." Alaric looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest all the while grinning widely.

"Perhaps you and I could go out and meet some of these women." I grinned.

"Well I'm single now... I guess it could be fun." Alaric smiled. "We'll have to wait until I'm past the point of wanting to drain them dry though." He grimaced.

"Single?" I asked.

"My ex-girlfriend is Elena's aunt." He explained.

"She was your betrothed?" I asked.

"No. We were just together for a while." He explained. "I used to be married. Technically I am supposed to be a widower." He said.

"I am very sorry about that." I told him.

"It's fine, Damon. She wanted it and I understand." Alaric shrugged it off.

"Thank you. So you are saying that you can be with a woman without proposing marriage? You can spend time with them and get to know them before tying yourself to them?" I asked and he nodded. I grinned at him immediately. "I love this century."

"I know." He smiled at me fondly then clapped me on the shoulder playfully. "We should really get this all set up in the living room while the girls instruct the contractors."

"Did I send enough money over to your account to cover all of this?" I motioned around indicating that I meant the furniture, decorators and the party stuff.

"Yeah and then some." He laughed. Just then Bonnie came into the room.

"Damon, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Certainly." I smiled at her and followed her out into the garden at the farthest point from the house. Caroline had ordered an outdoor table and a set of chairs and we sat down.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to dive in." She said and I felt the worry crease my face. "I told you why Emily took your memories and I went by the creek this morning on my way to your house and found these. I thought you could read them after you met everyone and maybe you would get a feel for how you felt about everyone." She said as she handed me a stack of letters. I recognised my hand writing immediately and read through them. The person that had written them was cold and detached. I didn't know the person that had written these letters and I found myself more and more grateful that my memories were gone.

"I loved _Elena_?" I asked, forgetting to hide my distaste and Bonnie tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yes. You did." She admitted.

"But... I don't feel anything for her... I'm not even attracted to her." I said to her, puzzled.

"It may just have been that she looked like Katherine and then you ended up liking her personality. I know she probably hasn't portrayed herself in the best light since your memory loss, but she is really great once you get to know her." Bonnie explained.

"I see. By the letters it is clear that you and I were never friends." I said to her sadly.

"We could be, if you want to?" She asked shyly.

"I would love that, Bonnie." I replied honestly with a smile.

"Me too." She said then I thought of something. "What's wrong?"

"What if... What if my memories come back? Then you won't want to be friends." I told her and she winced.

"I'll still want to be your friend because at least, now I know who you are." She replied. "It will just be more difficult because you don't like to care about people normally."

"Do you know why?" I asked her. I knew myself and I could only gather it had gotten worse over the centuries.

"Because you've been hurt by people you cared about." She said quietly and I was surprised that she knew.

"I see... Do you mind if we don't talk about it?" I asked her.

"That's fine, Damon. But... If you do ever... you know... want to talk about it. You can talk to me." She said, seemingly unable to find the right words.

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind." I told her with a nod.

"Ok. Are you going to show those to anyone else?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I will speak to each person individually." I said to her.

* * *

One the party started, everyone was drinking and eating and seemed to be having a good time. There was a cooler full of blood bags so that the new vampires wouldn't be tempted by the two remaining humans. I was uncharacteristically quiet. I had a lot on my mind and I was avoiding Stefan. He had tried to talk to me several times but I made excuses. I had been trying to think of what I would say to each person when Alaric came up to me.

"You ok? You seem pretty quiet." He said and I exhaled. This would be difficult.

"Not really. Can we talk?" I asked motioning for the patio doors. He nodded and walked up to the table at the end of the garden that Bonnie and I had been at earlier in the day.

"Talk to me." He said once we were both seated.

"Bonnie told me that my memories were removed by Emily as I was about to kill myself by burning in the sun." I explained and his jaw dropped.

"Damon, I know we've had our differences, but please don't ever do that again." He chastised me.

"Alright." I nodded. "It seems I wrote everyone a letter, including you. I wanted you to read it." I told him as I handed him his letter. He read it over and his eyes glazed over with unshed tears but he still managed to laugh.

"I don't know what to say." He handed me back the letter.

"I don't want you to say anything. I just thought you deserved to know how the previous me felt." I said to him. "Also, keep the rest of the money I transferred. It's the least I can do."

"Damon, don't be crazy! There's over a million dollars left!" He stared at me wide eyed.

"Please." I said to him. "Once you are a vampire, you will no longer be able to teach until you have enough control. You will need money." I said to him. "Just keep it."

"Are you sure?" He looked at me sceptically.

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm going to stay here. I still need to speak to everyone else individually." I said nervously. I felt a little self conscious revealing myself in such a way but I knew it was necessary.

"Do you want me to send anyone else out?" He asked as he got up from the table.

"Yes. Anyone except Stefan and I've already spoken to Bonnie." I told him and he nodded and walked into the house. Moments later Elena came rushing out and sat across from me.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Alright under the circumstances. I have a letter for you." I told her about the reasons behind the memory loss and she gasped. Before she could say anything I handed her the letter and she read it. Instead of saying anything she burst into tears and ran around the table and collapsed on me with her arms around my neck. I felt a little awkward with her position. I patted her back then she sat in the chair beside me instead. She took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I put so much pressure on you and that I didn't tell you how I really felt about you." She whispered and I was shocked. It seemed history had repeated itself anyway.

"That's alright, Elena. With my memory loss, it has taken away all of that so now we can be friends." I smiled at her and she frowned.

"Only friends?" She asked and she sounded hurt.

"You have to understand... in my mind I have only known you since yesterday." I told her and she nodded.

"We can just get to know each other then and see what happens." She smiled at me and got up. "Is there anyone else you need to talk to?" She asked before I could protest her 'see what happens'.

"Yes, I still need to speak with Caroline and Jeremy." I told her and she walked back to the house. I felt a little uneasy with our conversation. I was having enough problems without adding the fact that my brother's girlfriend felt something for me. I shook my head exasperated when I heard footsteps and looked up to see Jeremy coming down the grass towards me. He sat across from me and grinned. I explained the story again and handed him his letter.

"I see you like the big brother I never had, so please... don't go anywhere." He said awkwardly.

"I will keep my promise. It's the least I can do to make up for snapping your neck." I told him sadly.

"What promise?" He asked confused.

"I will buy you a 'hot car'." I told him and he laughed.

"I'll hold you to that." He grinned. It was easy speaking to Jeremy. He was extremely easy going – not at all like my own brother.

"Anything you want." I said to him and he looked surprised.

"I'll think about it and get back to you. You know - you love cars. You should help me pick." He said and I smiled at him.

"That sounds fun." I nodded to him. "I only have Caroline left to speak with then I'll come back inside." I told him.

"I'll get her." He said as he walked back and moments later my final letter would be read. She came down the grass and looked exactly like the angel I was certain she was. She wore a long pale blue dress with her golden hair tied up in wisps. I couldn't help staring at her as she sat across from me.

"Jeremy said you had to talk to me. Is everything ok?" She asked. I explained to her what I'd told everyone else and she gasped. "Don't you ever do something that stupid ever again, you hear me Salvatore?" She yelled.

"I hear you Miss Forbes." I said to her with a chuckle. "As does half of the neighbourhood."

"Screw them. You listen and you listen good." She pointed a finger at me. "You're not going anywhere." She warned and I smiled at her.

"How could I with an angel like you before me?" I said to her and she gaped at me. "Here is your letter." I handed it to her and she read it, frowning at the beginning then laughing.

"Hottest cheerleader ever, huh? Well that has to be the best compliment I've ever gotten." She grinned.

"I'm glad at least part of what I said made you happy." I smiled at her warmly. She was like a burst of walking sunshine. I had never met anyone like her.

"Very happy." She beamed back at me. "Now that you are forbidden to ever do something like that again, let's go have some fun at the party." She pulled my hand so I had no choice but to follow her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep that letter." She said.

"Of course." I replied as we walked. She still hadn't let go of my hand and my stomach fluttered. I was about to ask her if she'd like to dance when Stefan came up to me.

"You've talked to everyone but me." He pointed out.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you." I told him casually.

"I read the letters." He said and that made me annoyed.

"You had no right." I replied with narrowed eyes.

"Please, can we talk?" He pleaded.

"Stefan, I would like to enjoy the remainder of the party. You and I can talk tomorrow if we must. So for tonight, just leave me alone." I told him and Caroline pulled me over to the alcohol table and poured a drink. She handed it to me with a smile.

"This is your favourite bourbon." She explained and I took a sip. Instantly I was met with a strong and rich taste that felt like heaven as it burned down my throat.

"I can see why." I grinned at her.

"You want to dance?" She asked me and I was surprised.

"I was just going to ask you the same." I said to her and she beamed at me.

"Well let's go then, Salvatore." I took her hand and led her to the room where the music played to find we were alone. I pulled her towards me and secured my arm around her waist and she placed her delicate hand on my shoulder. I led her around the room gracefully and twirled her and she laughed in delight. We danced for several songs and she showed me some more up to date dances. Then Katherine came into the room and she looked a little annoyed.

"Damon, a word please." She nodded towards the back entrance of the house then went through it.

"Will you excuse me?" I asked Caroline conveying my annoyance at being interrupted.

"Sure. We can dance later." She winked and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the thought.

"Thank you." I said then followed Katherine out to the garden.


	8. Smitten

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind Over Matter

Chapter 8

* * *

I walked out into the garden to find Katherine sitting at the table that I had been at before. I walked over and took a seat across from her. I could tell that she was angry at me but I did not know why.

"What is bothering you, Katherine?" I asked her concerned and she sighed in annoyance.

"Everyone got a letter! Everyone! Even the witch! But not me." She said and I gave her an apologetic look.

"I am sorry, Katherine. I do not know why I did not write one for you." I replied.

"Well, that doesn't really help me now, does it?" She asked annoyed.

"I could tell you what I would write now, if you would like?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, tell me." She nodded.

"I would say: Dearest Katherine, I do not remember our conflicted past but I am glad to have met you. If not for you, I would never have found true friends and I hope you are one of them. You are so very beautiful and though you share a face with Elena, you look nothing like her to me. I would very much like to get to know the real person that you are inside, not the one you portray as I believe you to be a kind woman beneath the surface. I hope that you will find happiness with Stefan and that you are able to make him a little more fun. Love, Damon." I said to her and I noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears. I reached forward with my hand and clasped hers in mine and smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I was only being honest with you." I told her.

"That comment you made about me looking nothing like Elena to you... That is probably the best thing anyone has ever said to me." She admitted as she wiped her eyes.

"It is the truth." I promised.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Damon." She said ashamed and I shook my head and squeezed her hand gently.

"Katherine, we have a chance now to start again. We can be friends. Forget everything that came before yesterday as I do not remember it." I said to her sincerely.

"I forgot how sweet you were." She smiled whole heartedly.

"Would you like that?" I asked her.

"To be friends?" She asked me and I nodded. "Yes. Very much so." She replied and I smiled.

"I am very happy to hear that." I replied. "Since we are friends now, may I ask your advice?" I asked and she laughed.

"Of course." She nodded.

"When Elena came out to read her letter from me, she confessed that she cares for me beyond friendship and she wants to 'see how it goes'. What did she mean?" I asked her and she laughed.

"It means she thinks she has a chance to be with you now." Katherine replied then laughed at the obvious displeasure on my face.

"I do not wish to speak ill of her, but I do not see how I could feel anything for her." I confessed. "I find her less interesting than anyone else here." I said quietly and Katherine smiled.

"That's because she's far too boring for someone like you to be with." She replied.

"Then what shall I do? I am not interested in her in that way and honestly, I am somewhat uncomfortable that she will be living here with me." I admitted and Katherine nodded.

"I'll have a word with her." Katherine nodded.

"I appreciate that. Please be kind when you do so, Katherine. I do not wish to hurt her." I pleaded and she sighed.

"Fine... I'll be nice about it." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. Now, do you care to dance?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Sure." She smiled then I stood up and offered her my arm which she took then we went back to the party. I went back into the dancing room and twirled her into me then we danced. "I forgot what a good dancer you were." She smiled at me and I laughed.

"I did always enjoy it." I smiled back. "Tomorrow, will you tell me more of what you know about these Kitsune?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I will but it's not pretty." She admitted and I nodded.

"Also, can we have another drinking night such as last night? It was fun." I said to her and she grinned at me.

"Definitely. It was fun." She smiled in agreement. "Though I can't believe you made me drink animal blood." She screwed up her face and I laughed as I spun her.

"I made up for it though, did I not?" I asked her referring to daring her to kiss Stefan and she smiled.

"You did." She nodded.

"Can I cut in?" Elena asked Katherine and she turned to Elena.

"No." Katherine said then returned to my arms. Elena shot me a disbelieving look.

"I shall dance with you later, Elena." I said to her and she huffed in annoyance and left the room. "Thank you." I whispered to Katherine and she winked at me.

"Can I cut in?" Stefan asked and I smiled lightly.

"I do not wish to dance with you Stefan." I teased him and Katherine laughed as Stefan rolled his eyes then I twirled Katherine into his arms and she smiled at me. I wanted to be alone as I needed to ponder everything so I went back out to the garden to the seat I had been sitting in. I was not alone for more than perhaps ten minutes when the angel came out into the garden. I couldn't help smiling at her as she was truly breathtaking.

"Want some company?" She smiled at me as she approached.

"I could think of nothing better than your company, Angel." I replied honestly and she giggled then sat down across from me.

"Why do you keep calling me Angel?" She asked curiously with a smile.

"Perhaps, because I have never seen a more beautiful woman than you." I told her honestly and she looked shocked but very pleased.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." She winked at me and I smiled.

"No." I shook my head. "You are more than just beautiful on the outside. You are like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day." I said to her and she grinned at me.

"You're so sweet." She said softly.

"I must confess, Miss Caroline, I find I am quite smitten with you." I said and she blushed.

"I wish you'd been like this with me when I met you." She smiled.

"So do I." I nodded. "Had you lived when I was human, I would have no doubt asked for permission to court you." I told her and she laughed. "How did we meet?" I asked her curiously as she seemed at a loss for words at my confession. I had not meant to embarrass her.

"Well, you smiled at me at the Grill." She said and I knew the place she was referring to. "Then I didn't see you again for a while until one night I was going to my car and dropped my keys then turned around and you were standing there. I told you I was hoping I would see you again and you said you knew that. So I said 'Cocky much?' and you said..."

"Very much." I replied and she looked startled.

"You remembered." She said surprised. The memory of that moment came back.

"You were worried that I said that to all the girls but even then I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." I told her and she looked shocked.

"You did?" She asked in what looked like a mixture of hope and disbelief.

"I did." I nodded with a smile. "Was I ever nice to you?" I asked her sadly and she smiled.

"Yes." She said. "When we were alone, you were usually very nice to me." She added.

"I wish I had lost my memories before I met you." I told her softly and she looked like she wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I wish Stefan hadn't told you about what happened between us. You shouldn't have to feel guilt over something that you have no memory of." She said softly.

"You truly are an angel." I replied. "I understand why I wanted to end my life." I said to her and her jaw dropped and she grabbed my hands.

"No." She shook her head. "Please. Don't even consider that. For me." She said and I smiled.

"How can you be so sweet to me after everything I did to you?" I asked her. I truly could not understand.

"Because I care about you." She replied.

"You shouldn't." I said to her and she smiled.

"Of course I should. I always knew that deep down you are a nice person." She replied.

"Thank you for saying that, Caroline. I am so lucky to have you in my life." I told her and she smiled.

"I'll be in your life as long as you want me to be." She smiled at me and I felt my stomach flutter. She was just so... wonderful.

* * *

I awoke in my bed the following morning with a smile on my face. The party had been wonderful. I spent a lot of time speaking to Ric and Katherine and of course the angel. I danced with all the girls – even Elena – though I kept that one short. The most wonderful was when Caroline asked me to dance again as I could dance with her forever. I got out of bed, used the device they called a shower to clean myself, got dressed then left the house. Everyone was still asleep as it was still early and I went for a walk. I ended up walking past a florist when I had an idea. I was home again a little over an hour later and found Caroline alone in the kitchen having a coffee.

"Good morning." I smiled at her and she grinned at me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked me and I grinned back at her. All of my dreams were about her.

"I slept very well, how about you?" I asked and she smiled.

"Also, very well." She smiled.

"This is for you." I said to her and handed over a flower I'd had behind my back. She looked down at it and saw that it was a dark pink peony.

"This is my favourite flower." She smiled and looked very surprised as she took it from me.

"I don't know how, but I somehow knew that." I smiled back. I felt like I could just stare at her forever.

"What's the occasion?" She asked me and the confusion on my face must have been obvious as she giggled. "I just meant, what made you get me a flower?" She asked.

"I went for a walk and just wanted to." I told her honestly and walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, that was very sweet." She said and if I were still human I am certain I would have blushed.

"I am glad you like it." I said to her before leaving to hurry down to the basement for sustenance. When I returned upstairs Jeremy and Alaric were in the living room and I went in to speak to them. "Good morning." I smiled at them though both of them looked somewhat rough.

"Hey." Jeremy grumbled.

"How can you be so perky?" Alaric asked.

"Vampires don't get hangovers." Jeremy told Alaric.

"I thought perhaps we could go and you could choose that car today." I said to Jeremy and he smiled widely.

"That would be awesome." He replied.

"Would you like to accompany us?" I asked Alaric.

"I think I better." Alaric laughed. "This one will have you buying him a Lamborghini or something." He pointed to Jeremy who laughed.

"Is that a bad car?" I asked.

"No, just very expensive." Jeremy replied. "I like the classic cars like yours much better anyway." He shrugged.

"What is my car like?" I asked him.

"It's so sweet! It's a '67 Mustang convertible and I think I drool every time I see her." Jeremy laughed.

"It is beautiful, Damon." Alaric agreed.

"Have you decided on a car for yourself or do you wish to go look at a few first?" I asked him.

"I have it narrowed down to two." Jeremy replied.

"Which two?" Alaric raised an eyebrow at him.

"Either a 1967 Potiac GTO or a 1969 Dodge Charger." Jeremy grinned and Alaric smile in approval.

"Good choices." Alaric nodded. "What colour?"

"The GTO comes in this really dark purple colour that looks awesome so probably that and black if it's the Charger." Jeremy said.

"I will need to learn to drive again." I said to them.

"I'll teach you." Alaric said and I smiled at him with gratitude.

"Thank you, Ric." I replied.

* * *

Katherine POV:

I made my way over to Damon's house to speak to Elena for him. It has only been two days since he lost his memories but I already feel like he's my best friend. It's strange how protective I feel for him... Well, maybe it's not that strange. When he was human and I met him, I was sure I had never met such a sweet and sensitive man before and he's that man again now. I did love him back then but I knew we weren't a good match. I never wanted to corrupt him. I find myself drawn to him again now but he just wants to be friends and after everything I did to him, I'm not going to screw it up. I walked in the door and went in the kitchen and there sat Caroline with a dark pink peony in her hand.

"Where'd you get the flower?" I asked her and she smiled softly.

"Damon gave me it this morning." She replied and I swear my jaw hit the floor. I remember that Damon used to give a flower to someone he was interested in. I just had no idea that it would be her.

"That was nice of him." I said because I was hardly going to tell her what it meant.

"He's really sweet." She smiled and I couldn't help arching my eyebrow at her. She clearly liked him too.

"1863 Damon is sweet." I nodded in agreement.

"He was sweet sometimes even without the memory loss." She said and I was a little surprised at that.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked because even though I said I'd be nice to her for Damon, it's not like we were going to be BFFs.

"He went out to buy Jeremy a car." She replied.

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"He promised Jeremy a car in his goodbye letter and wanted to stick to it." She said.

"Don't you think that's kind of taking advantage of him?" I asked her and she laughed.

"That's what I said but Damon was adamant." She replied. I was surprised again that she was protective towards Damon.

"Where's Elena? I have to speak to her." I said.

"She's outside in the garden." Caroline said so I went into the garden to find her writing in her diary. I wanted to roll my eyes but I promised Damon I'd be nice about this so I walked up and sat across from her.

"Hi." She said to me.

"We need to have a talk." I replied.

"About?" She asked.

"Damon." I told her and she looked confused. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes." She nodded and I sighed. "Why?"

"Damon is uncomfortable with that." I said to her and she looked stunned.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" She asked annoyed.

"Because Damon asked for my advice about it." I told her and her jaw dropped.

"Why would he ask you?"

"Because he and I have decided to be friends so he told me what he was feeling and I told him I would talk to you about it." I explained.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I actually really want to be friends with him. You have to remember Elena, his mind is in 1863 so he isn't capable of being rude and he certainly doesn't want to hurt anyone. He doesn't see you that way and you need to move on." I said to her and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"But he loved me once, he could again." She said and I shook my head.

"He's already smitten with someone else and even if he wasn't, after everything Stefan told him about the three of us and the three of you, he doesn't want to go there. Just move on, Elena. It's not going to happen." I tried to sound soothing but she really did annoy me half the time.

"Who's he smitten with?" Elena asked annoyed.

"I'm not going to break his trust like that but if you pay attention it'll be completely obvious." I said to her then left the table and went back in the house.

* * *

Damon POV:

We were at the car place and Jeremy drove both cars that he liked and he looked so happy. The sales man seemed very happy to assist us. I saw that Alaric kept looking at one that was called a 1967 Shelby GT500. I told him to try driving it as we were all having a bit of fun with the cars and he told me it was his dream car. It was red with two white stripes down the front.

"Have you chosen?" I asked Jeremy when he came back and he smiled widely.

"I love the Charger." He replied.

"Did it drive well?" I asked and he nodded. "Is that your choice then?"

"Are you sure about this, man?" He asked me and I laughed.

"Very sure." I nodded then he hugged me.

"Thanks, Damon." He said.

"You are most welcome." I smiled at him then turned to the sales person. "He wants the Charger." I said and the sales person grinned at me.

"Excellent choice. Come into my office and I'll get that put through for you." He motioned me to follow.

"Wait here for Alaric to come back." I said to Jeremy who nodded then I followed the man through to his office. "Also, I would like to purchase the Shelby for my other friend." I said to him and his eyes widened.

"You have lucky friends." He said and I laughed.

"I am the lucky one. They were both very good friends to me when I most needed it." I said to him and he smiled. He had me sign the paperwork and I paid using the card that Alaric told me to pay with and when we went back out Alaric was back. He tried to hand the keys back to the sales person but was stopped.

"You keep those, she's yours now." The sales person said.

"What?" Alaric asked confused.

"The Shelby, she's yours." The sales person said as he handed over the documents to Alaric.

"Damon, I can't accept this." Alaric said to me in shock.

"Did she not drive well?" I asked him confused.

"Well, yes, but it's too much." Alaric said and I laughed and pointed to a sign.

"Unfortunately, they don't do refunds unless the car is faulty." I said and Jeremy laughed while Alaric looked at a loss for words. "How will we get all three cars back? I cannot drive yet." I said.

"We can have them delivered to you." The sales person said.

"I am sure that Alaric and Jeremy would like to drive the cars home so would you be able to deliver Alaric's other car instead?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Certainly." He said.

"I will go with Jeremy and make certain that he drives responsibly." I said amused and Jeremy laughed.

"C'mon." Jeremy said and I went over and got into the Charger with him. "This is so awesome." He grinned at me.

"I'm glad. It is a very nice car." I said. "I like that one." I pointed to a car and he laughed.

"That's your car in black." He said and I laughed.

"I suppose without my memory I still have similar tastes." I said. We drove back to the house with Alaric behind us and they drove up and parked in the large drive way.

"Really, thank you so much." Jeremy said when he parked and I smiled.

"You are very welcome, Jeremy. Just enjoy the car." I said to him and he nodded then we got out.

"Damon." Alaric called as he got out.

"I'll go inside." Jeremy said then walked up to the house as I went over to Alaric.

"Yes, my friend?" I asked him.

"Damon, why did you get me that?" He asked confused.

"You have helped me and asked for nothing in return. If not for you, I would still be at the boarding house listening to my brother's incessant drivel over everything I did to him. You are about to become a vampire, I just thought it might make you happy." I said to him.

"Thank you. Really." Alaric said and I smiled.

"You are very welcome." I replied. "Do you wish to turn before Isobel arrives? It is my understanding that she will arrive tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Let's go do it now." Alaric smiled then Katherine came down to us.

"Two cars?" She asked angrily. "How could you take advantage of him like that?" She shouted at Alaric.

"Katherine, I made my own choice regarding this and I am not a child so don't treat me like one, please. Nobody took advantage of me and there is no need for you to raise your voice." I said to her sharply and she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered then went back into the house.

"Pay no mind to her, Ric." I laughed. "I think she has decided that she is my mother." I smirked at him and he smiled. "Shall we go kill you then?" I asked him jokingly and he laughed.

"Sure." He nodded then the two of us went up to the house. He sat down on the living room couch and I bit my wrist and offered it to him and he drank.

"You're turning now?" Jeremy asked curiously. "Can I turn too?"

"I believe Elena wishes to turn you." I said to him and he nodded then left to find Elena and Ric stopped drinking. "Ready?" I asked him and he removed the ring he wore on his right hand and placed it on the table.

"Ready." He nodded and tilted his head to the side. I sat next to him and bit him as gently as possible and drank slowly until his heart stopped. I put his ring in my pocket as I was sure he would want it back once he awakened then I went to get him blood. Bonnie came into the room when I returned.

"Hello, Bonnie." I smiled at her.

"Hey." She smiled back. "So, Alaric's turning?" She asked and I nodded. "I'll just go get his ring." She said then sped up to her room. She was back moments later with a large ring that she put on his finger.

"I have been remembering the occasional thing." I said to Bonnie as we waited and she looked surprised.

"What did you remember?" She asked.

"The first time I spoke to Caroline." I said. "And I just know some things about her though I don't know how or when I learned them."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I know her favourite colour is baby blue though she says it's pink, I know her favourite flower and I know that her favourite possession is a necklace you gave her for her sixteenth birthday." I said to her and she looked surprised. "It is a silver necklace with a small fairy hanging from it."

"I'm surprised you knew those things before you lost your memories." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I do not wish to have any more of my memories back. I can't bear the person I became." I confessed to her and she gave me a sad smile. "And the things that Stefan said I did are just so horrible."

"Stefan shouldn't have told you all of that." Bonnie shook her head.

"It is only right that I feel guilt for the things I have done. I just do not understand how any of you can stand to look at me."

"What did he tell you?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"He said that I savagely bit into your throat and tried to drain all of your blood, I broke Jeremy's neck, I stabbed Alaric through the lung with a wooden stake and turned his wife, I killed Stefan's best friend just to annoy him, he said I tormented him for over a century by following him and worst of all..." I felt myself getting a little emotional so I blinked my eyes and took a deep breath as I did not want to cry. "He told me that I mind controlled Caroline, fed from her and... forced her into bed." I whispered the last part as I couldn't imagine ever forcing a woman to do that. Caroline came into the room then looking angry.

"Stefan's a liar, Damon. You never forced me into bed. Never." Caroline said to me and I felt a little relieved at that. "You only compelled me not to tell anyone you were a vampire and sometimes if I was yelling at you for something, you compelled me to stop being mad at you, but it really wasn't as bad as Stefan made it out to be." She said. I could tell she was just trying to make me feel better about the mind control. "I'm so going to kick his rabbit eating ass." She said as she left the room and Bonnie smiled at me.

"It was a long time ago that all of that happened, Damon. You didn't have your emotions turned on and you just have to move on from it. We all have." She said.

"I am sorry, Bonnie, but I cannot move on from that. You have all been so kind to me when I do not deserve it." I admitted.

"The guy you are now didn't do those things so all you can do is make sure it doesn't happen again." She said.

"It will not happen again." I shook my head. "I would die first."

* * *

Sorry updating took so long... I lost inspiration but it's back :)


	9. Reality

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind Over Matter

Chapter 9

* * *

Late afternoon Damon, Ric, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Katherine were sitting around the couches in the living room talking when the door opened and Stefan came in. Caroline looked up at him and her expression turned to one of pure rage. She stood up, walked over to him and punched him hard in the face and he went flying back out the open door onto his back. Bonnie and Katherine laughed as they knew why she was so outraged at him. Damon's eyes were wide as saucers and he gaped at her as did Ric and Jeremy.

"What the hell was that for?" Stefan snapped at her as he stood up and Caroline stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I still haven't decided if I'm going to sock you again so you better keep the attitude to yourself." Caroline snapped back at him.

"I like this side to you, Caroline." Katherine smirked at her. She'd had no idea the blonde could stick up for herself like that.

"Next time you decide to tell someone about the history between Damon and me, maybe you should ask what actually happened before you tell a bunch of horrible lies." She yelled at Stefan.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked as he stepped closer.

"You told Damon that he forced me to have sex with him!" She yelled at him.

"Didn't he?" Stefan asked confused.

"No, of course not!" She shouted.

"Well, I didn't know that." Stefan replied sullenly.

"Then why the hell would you say it if you didn't know?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Stefan replied ashamed.

"Don't apologise to me! Apologise to Damon! He's the one you basically called a rapist!" She shouted. "Actually, you know what? I live here now too so you're not welcome here until I've calmed down!" She yelled then slammed the door on him and locked it.

"Is it really bad that I totally think that might be the hottest thing I've ever seen?" Jeremy asked and everyone laughed.

"Thank you, Caroline." Damon said quietly. He was sure he was not only smitten but now in love with her. Her face softened when she looked at him.

"He deserved it." She shrugged then sat down again.

"So he can't come here until you've calmed down?" Katherine asked amused.

"That could be a while." Bonnie laughed.

"I'm surprised you're not pissed at me for punching him." Caroline said to Katherine who shrugged.

"Damon never needed to compel girls to sleep with him, not that he would have and I think Stefan was way out of line for saying that. I would probably have socked him for it too." Katherine winked at her and Caroline smiled. Katherine suddenly kind of liked Caroline, which surprised her.

"Why am I still hungry? I've had like four blood bags." Jeremy said and Katherine laughed.

"You're new. You're going to be constantly hungry for a while." She said to him. "But if you keep drinking your body will get used to it and that's how you become a ripper." She said.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"A ripper is a vampire who just kills constantly. Like could go through a whole village in one night." Katherine said.

"That's awful." Bonnie said shocked.

"That's why Stefan drinks animal blood." Damon said.

"You remembered?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I remembered yesterday in the boarding house why I left him when we were just turned. In the memory he had just killed dozens of people and I couldn't take it anymore." Damon said absently.

"How many things have you remembered?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Only that and the other thing I told you." Damon said and she nodded then there was a knock at the door. "It is Isobel." Damon said.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked as Katherine stood up.

"I don't know." Damon said confused and Katherine laughed.

"You can feel it because you're her sire." Katherine said as she opened the door and hugged Isobel. Isobel walked in next to Katherine without an invitation as Alaric was no longer human.

"Hello." Isobel said with a nod to Alaric.

"Hi." Alaric said awkwardly and Damon just looked at her curiously. He felt like he should know her.

"You..." Isobel stared at Alaric in disbelief as she realised and he nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"When?" She asked and the hurt on her face was evident.

"Today." He replied.

"Who?" She asked him.

"What's with the one word conversation?" Katherine asked amused. "Elena! Mommy's here!" Katherine called and they all laughed when Elena came down the stairs with a scowl for Katherine.

"You turned!" Isobel exclaimed. "Who turned you?"

"I did." Caroline shrugged and Isobel's face changed and she lunged at the blonde vampire but Damon was faster and Isobel hit off his chest.

"You don't touch her." Damon warned Isobel and it was the first time since his memory loss that everyone saw fierce Damon and they were shocked. Katherine smirked at Damon of course then hauled Isobel back on her feet.

"Just sit down and behave yourself." Katherine said to Isobel in what sounded like a friendly tone but in reality was anything but. Damon sat back down on the couch next to Caroline who smiled at him gratefully and Katherine saw his angry expression melt away as he smiled goofily back at her and she rolled her eyes. He was such a sap.

"Katherine, you didn't tell me anything on the phone. Why is everyone here a vampire?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because a pair of Kitsune twins are coming and we need as many vampires as we can get." Katherine replied and Isobel looked surprised.

"You're staying for that?" Isobel asked in disbelief and Katherine nodded. "Where's Stefan?" She asked confused and Katherine laughed.

"Most likely healing a broken nose and decimating the forest animals." Katherine smirked at Caroline and they laughed.

"How exactly do you all plan on being strong enough to face Kitsune?" Isobel asked sceptically.

"We need you to find an Original named Violet." Katherine replied. "And you need to look up any details you can about how the Kitsune work when they destroy a town so that we can be prepared." Katherine said and Isobel nodded. "You can stay at the boarding house with me while you're here."

"You're particularly quiet, Damon." Isobel said amused.

"What would you like me to say?" Damon asked her and she cocked her head to the side.

"Something's different about you." She said and he shrugged.

"I do not remember you... that could be why." Damon said.

"How can you not remember me?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have no memories past the year 1863." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped.

"How are you going to be any use then?" Isobel asked him.

"Emily took his memories but she restored his fighting skills and battle prowess, so he'll be fine." Bonnie said.

"Anyway, let's go catch up." Katherine said to Isobel who nodded then the two of them left.

"She seemed somewhat pleased that you turned, Ric." Damon said to him teasingly and Ric rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next day, everyone started training. Katherine and Damon taught the other vampires how to fight and taught them to focus their senses. They pushed hard and everyone was exhausted by the end of the day. Damon refused to spar with the girls though which amused Katherine so she and Stefan sparred with the girls, though Caroline made sure her hits to Stefan were as hard as possible and he noticed. Damon also tried to correct his speech as much as possible so he wouldn't sound so out of place.

Caroline had put Damon's flower in a vase in her bedroom window. When she woke up the next morning, there was a second in it and she smiled. The week went by in a blur and every day she woke up to another flower in her vase and every day she kissed Damon on the cheek when she saw him and thanked him. He blushed of course then busied himself with something else. Katherine noticed their morning routine and she found it amusing and had to ask him about it. She finally got him alone when they went out to do a blood run. Katherine drove his car and he sat in the passenger seat.

"So, when are you going to do something about it?" Katherine asked him after they'd driven away.

"About what?" He asked her.

"You're totally into Caroline." She said and he nodded.

"I do have feelings for her." He agreed.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"What? Why? She obviously likes you too." Katherine pointed out.

"Regardless. I won't be with her." Damon shook his head.

"Why?" Katherine asked perplexed.

"I will never deserve someone so special and I refuse to pursue her after everything I did to her." Damon said.

"Do you remember what you did to her?" Katherine asked curiously.

"No, but Stefan told me about it." Damon said and Katherine sighed.

"Stefan has a way of making things sound much worse than they are, Damon. If you want an accurate story about what happened, you should ask Caroline." She said. "But since you don't remember, what does it matter? She likes you too." She pointed out.

"You don't understand, Katherine. She is... Kind and sweet and good and aside from that she is breathtakingly beautiful. I could never subject her to myself again." Damon said sadly.

"You're in love with her." Katherine said surprised. "In only ten days, you've fallen in love with her."

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. It wasn't you who did that, it was Jaded Damon." She said. They'd started referring to who he used to be as Jaded Damon.

"It doesn't matter. I won't do that to her." Damon shook his head.

"Don't you think you should let her decide that?" Katherine asked softly.

"Please, Katherine. Please just drop the subject." Damon said unhappily.

"Why do you put flowers in her room if you don't want to be with her?" Katherine asked softly.

"She deserves to wake up to her favourite flowers in the morning. It doesn't mean anything." Damon said absently.

"It means something to you." She replied.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said and the pleading expression on his face made Katherine unable to refuse him so she huffed in annoyance.

"Fine. But this conversation isn't over. I will bring this up again." She warned.

* * *

Katherine returned to the boarding house later and was surprised to see Bonnie talking to Stefan.

"I am so mad at you, Stefan." Katherine practically growled at him.

"What have I done now?" Stefan asked rolling his eyes.

"We'll talk about it when we're alone, I just wanted you to know that I'm furious." She pointed out then went into the kitchen to get herself blood and he sighed.

"No doubt something to do with Damon." Stefan muttered.

"Can I ask you a question about him actually?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Sure." Stefan nodded.

"Something I noticed, he's never once treated me any differently than anyone else." Bonnie said and it clicked in Stefan's mind.

"You mean because slavery was around then?" Stefan asked her and she nodded. "Damon was always anti-slavery. It was the reason our father forced him to go to the war. He thought Damon needed to learn to be a southerner." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"So, your father had slaves?" Bonnie asked curiously and Stefan nodded.

"But Damon never let any of my father's slaves do anything for him. He used to wash his own clothes, clean his own room, he would help the cook make dinner, take his own plate out, wash his own dishes, he used to remember their birthdays and buy them presents and give them extra money so they could buy things for themselves as my father never paid them." Stefan said and Bonnie's eyes widened. She could imagine those things back then were really frowned upon in the south. "He always did everything for himself." Stefan said then Katherine came back into the room with a smile.

"I remember one time Giuseppe demanded that the stables be cleaned out, all the horses brushed, all the riding gear cleaned and all the horses' feet be checked by the end of the day, which was impossible. There was only one slave that knew how to do all that so Damon cancelled on me to go help the slave finish it all on time to save him getting a beating from Giuseppe." Katherine said with a smile.

"Did your father find out about that?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Not that time, no. But there were other times he did and Damon always got a beating for it until one day Damon said to him that he could beat him as much as he wanted, he wasn't going to behave differently, so my father sent him to the war as his punishment. Damon deserted though." Stefan smirked.

"He also smuggled two of them North." Katherine said and Bonnie looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"They were in love and expecting a baby. Giuseppe would have probably sold the baby and that thought horrified Damon so he got them North so they could be together with their baby." Katherine smiled. "He was always such a romantic."

"Damon was hospitalised when my father found out about that." Stefan shook his head.

"You probably shouldn't have told him about that then, Stefan." Katherine said and Bonnie gaped at him.

"You told your father?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"I didn't tell him that Damon smuggled them, but Damon just happened to 'take a trip' at the same time as they disappeared and he put two and two together." Stefan defended. "I just told him that they went North because the girl was pregnant. I loved Damon then, I wouldn't have wanted to get him a beating." Stefan said like it was obvious.

"You don't love Damon now?" Bonnie asked and he shrugged.

"It's different now. I'll always love my brother but it's not the same as how it was then." Stefan replied. Just then Isobel came bounding in the door.

"I found her! I contacted her and she'll be here in two weeks!" Isobel exclaimed.

"Violet?" Katherine asked and she nodded. "Good."

* * *

Elena had spent the week chatting to Tyler about what it was like being a vampire and he really wanted to do it too. She knew they needed all the vampires they could get but wasn't sure if everyone would be alright with Tyler turning so she called a small meeting at Damon's house and everyone was there.

"So, I called you all here to ask your opinions on something." She said. "Bonnie said we need as many vampires as we can get, right?" She asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Why? Who do you want to turn?" Caroline asked her curiously.

"Tyler." Elena said and they gaped at her.

"Is he not a werewolf?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Yes, but I figured that if he became a vampire, he wouldn't be a werewolf anymore." Elena said.

"As long as he doesn't turn into a vampire on the night of the full moon, he would no longer change." Katherine nodded.

"What would happen if he turned on the night of the full moon?" Elena asked curiously.

"He would be able to change into a wolf at will instead of becoming a vampire." Katherine replied.

"He doesn't want to change at all." Elena said.

"Does he want to be a vampire?" Caroline asked surprised and Elena nodded.

"Turn him if you want to then." Damon shrugged surprising everyone.

"But he'll have to live at the boarding house. This place is too crowded already." She laughed.

"Okay." Elena beamed at them. "I'll go call him and tell him." She smiled then ran up to her room and Katherine quirked an eyebrow at Stefan who gave her a knowing look back.

"I think little Elena likes the wolf." Katherine teased and they laughed.

* * *

Elena turned Tyler later that day and Bonnie made a ring for him so he could go outside. He moved his stuff over to the boarding house and Katherine compelled his mother to leave town and live somewhere else. They were going to have to do that to all of the humans they cared about in town. Jenna had left a few days prior and though Elena was sad to see her go, she knew it was for the best. Training continued every day, except now Tyler joined in. It was obvious for anyone who was looking that Elena kept glancing at him and he kept glancing at her. The two of them talked constantly and flirted with each other outrageously. Everyone wondered when the two of them would finally get to it. Ten days after he turned, they had another party at Damon's house. Tyler kept looking at Elena nervously when he just decided to bite the bullet and go for it.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Tyler asked Elena quietly and she nodded and followed him out to the garden.

"What's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Well... I wanted to... Would you... Do you think... Oh screw it." He said then grabbed her and kissed her. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and Elena ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's about time." Katherine laughed and they broke the kiss to laugh. Katherine went back inside leaving them alone again.

"Would you go out with me?" Tyler asked her and she grinned at him.

"Yes." Elena smiled then he kissed her again. Katherine went over to Damon amused.

"So, Elena and Tyler are making out." She smirked at him and he laughed.

"It's obvious that they like each other." He smiled at her. "What about you and Stefan?" He asked and Katherine shrugged.

"We've been talking and getting to know each other again. It's been nice." She smiled. "We've kissed a few times but that's it." She said.

"It's good that you are taking your time with it." Damon nodded.

"What about you?" She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with me again." He muttered then walked away from her over to the drinks table and poured himself bourbon.

"Hey, want to dance?" Caroline asked him as she walked up to him and smiled. He couldn't help grinning back at her.

"Of course." He smiled at her. Damon put down his drink as Caroline led him by the hand into the other room. Katherine watched amused at Damon's expression when he looked at Caroline. Katherine could see that she had become the whole world for him. She remembered how quickly he could fall in love and when he did it was all consuming and everything to him. They danced for several songs and Katherine kept making faces at Damon encouraging him to kiss her or do something at least as it was very obvious that Caroline had feelings for him too. Then Damon twirled Caroline into him so that he was behind her and he held her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder when he was hit by a memory...

He dragged Caroline outside of a party and he was furious at her. She pleaded with him to believe her that she didn't mean to do anything to upset him. He walked around her and put his arms around her waist then in that moment, he decided to kill her. He sunk his fangs into her neck and started to drain her...

Katherine watched Damon's happy relaxed expression turn to one of pure horror as he froze then removed his hands from Caroline's waist and took a step back while keeping his hands up a little. Katherine was quite sure she'd never seen anyone look so horrified and guilty in her life and she saw his eyes fill with tears. Caroline turned around and saw his eyes widen as he stared at her then shook his head.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Caroline asked him concerned and took a step forward.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as a tear slipped from his eye then he darted out of the house at full speed.

"Oh, hell!" Katherine yelled.

"What happened? What did I do?" Caroline asked confused.

"He obviously remembered something." She muttered. "Stay here, I'll try to find him." She said then darted after him. Katherine spent a good hour scouring the woods until she finally found him slumped against a tree on the ground sitting cross legged with his face buried in his hands. His whole body shook with sobs. She walked over to him and sat in front of him and took his hands and he looked up at her. She'd never seen anyone so upset in all her years. His face and hands were drenched in tears. "Damon, what did you remember?" She asked him softly.

"If Stefan hadn't spiked her blood with vervain, she'd be dead. I would have killed her. She'd be dead. I tried to drain her." Damon managed to say shakily between his sobs. Normally, he would have attempted to stop crying in front of a lady but he was far too upset to care. "I tried to kill her." He gasped then fresh tears and sobs started and Katherine hugged him into her and rubbed his back.

"Didn't Stefan tell you that?" She asked him softly and he shook his head.

"No, he didn't." He spluttered as he sobbed. Katherine was furious at Stefan again.

"Damon, she's okay. She's fine." Katherine said soothingly.

"But how could I do that to her?" He whispered. "To her of all people. God, I love her so much and I don't know how I could do that to her." He cried. Katherine couldn't bear how hurt he was and she felt her own tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe I almost killed her. I wanted to kill her!" He was a little hysterical but it couldn't be helped.

"What can I do?" Katherine asked him shakily.

"Can you do something for me?" Damon asked her has he hiccupped a little.

"Anything." She nodded as she stared him in the eyes.

"Find Stefan and ask him what else he didn't tell me. I need to know. I can't bear this." He shook his head and Katherine saw him clutch his chest then covered his eyes with his free hand again.

"I'll go ask him." She nodded. "I'll be right back." She said. "Don't do anything stupid." She warned and he nodded then she ran back to the house as fast as she could and barrelled through the door to find only Stefan and Caroline in the house.

"Did you find him?" Caroline exclaimed then they both saw Katherine wiping her eyes as tears fell down.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan asked concerned.

"He had a memory of you spiking Caroline with vervain." Katherine said and Caroline and Stefan nodded. "He remembered that he tried to drain you." Katherine said to Caroline.

"But I forgave him for that." She said confused.

"Oh for god's sake, Caroline!" Katherine exclaimed. "Damon is completely and utterly head over heels in love with you." Katherine said and Caroline's jaw dropped. Stefan knew that already as it was ridiculously obvious to everyone else. "Stefan apparently never told him that he tried to kill you and in his mind now, he couldn't imagine hurting a hair on your head so remembering that he was in the process of trying to kill you is breaking him completely. He's in the woods crying his eyes out because he just can't bear the thought of it." Katherine said as her own eyes welled with tears again. "I've never seen anyone so broken before." Katherine shook her head.

"Then what are you doing here?" Stefan asked her in disbelief.

"He wants to know what else you didn't tell him." Katherine said.

"Well, we can hardly tell him now that he actually tried to kill Caroline three times." Stefan said and Katherine's eyes widened.

"We're never telling him that. We need to get the witch to fix this." Katherine shook her head. "The thing is, Caroline. When Damon was human, he was probably the kindest and most sensitive boy ever. Sure he was mischievous and got in trouble but at heart he was incredibly sweet. He doesn't remember all the time that has passed and how if he was himself now, he could kill without thinking about it. He's got the 1863 Damon mentality and he's just remembered that he tried to kill the girl he loves more than anything. He can't cope." She said.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked softly. She'd forgiven Damon long ago and she would never blame the No Memory Damon for what Jaded Damon did because he didn't do it. He'd been nothing but sweet to her for three weeks and she couldn't bear that he was hurting so much. "Can I go talk to him?" She asked and Katherine's eyes widened.

"Caroline, I think if he saw you right now, he'd stake himself." Katherine said seriously. "Where's Bonnie? We need to somehow get that memory taken away, like now." She said.

"Why hasn't he said anything about how he feels?" Caroline asked Katherine. "I had no idea."

"Do you think he brings all of us flowers?" Katherine asked her in disbelief. "I've been bugging him to say something to you but he says he could never do that to you."

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Be with you." Katherine said.

"But why?" Caroline asked.

"Because he thinks that you're an angel and he could never ever deserve you. He has you on this pedestal. You're like a goddess to him and in his mind he's this evil monster." Katherine shook her head.

"Katherine, where is he?" Caroline asked seriously and Katherine sighed.

"If he stakes himself, I'll be really pissed." Katherine warned and Caroline nodded. "He's about two miles into the woods in that direction." Katherine pointed and Caroline ran out of the house. "Where's Bonnie?" Katherine asked Stefan.

* * *

Caroline ran for a while until she could hear sobbing then quietly followed the sound. Her heart broke when he came into view and she walked over to him, sat down and hugged him.

"Why are you here, Angel?" Damon asked brokenly as he tried to wipe his eyes. Caroline just had to tell him...

"I'm here because I love you." She replied and he looked stunned.

"I tried to kill you." He said and she saw tears fall down his face and she wiped them away.

"Damon? You didn't kill me. I'm right here." She replied softly as she cupped his cheek. "And I'm not an angel." She said softly.

"You are." He nodded.

"No, I'm not." She smiled softly at him. "I've killed people before." She said and he looked stunned. "I've lost control and drained people dry." She said. "It hurts me that I did that but I can't change what happened. I can only try to make sure it doesn't happen again." She said soothingly.

"You're still an angel." He said and she smiled.

"Damon, you're not Jaded Damon anymore. You don't ever have to be that again." She said then kissed his cheek.

"But what if all the memories come back? What if I revert back to what I was?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"If all of your memories come back, you'll remember how you felt in this moment. You'll remember the last three weeks and how happy you were with all of us. You'll remember that I love you." She stared him in the eyes when she said it so he knew she wasn't lying. "You won't be him again even if your memories do come back." She whispered.

"What else did I do?" Damon asked her in a whisper.

"You tried to stake me after I turned into a vampire." She said and his eyes widened. "And after you drank my blood with the vervain, Stefan locked you in a cell and starved you. I let you out and you probably would have tried to kill me again if I hadn't run away." She said honestly then his eyes teared up again. "But." She said. "That was Jaded Damon, not you. You can't blame yourself for something that in your mindset you wouldn't do." She said.

"But I remember biting you." He said shakily.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Do you want to kill me?" She asked and his jaw dropped.

"No. Never. I'd rather die than hurt you." He replied and she smiled.

"Exactly." She said taking his face in her hands. "I know you would never hurt me." She said. "I trust you." She said honestly. "I told you about the other two times just so you wouldn't be surprised by it if you remembered later."

"I am so sorry." He whispered.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked and he gulped. It was one thing telling Katherine but telling her... Though, she did ask and he wasn't a liar.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible." He replied then she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked with a smile.

"Because how I feel about you doesn't matter." He said and she didn't know how to convince him that he was wrong.

"It matters to me. I thought I fell in love with you and you didn't feel the same." She replied.

"You shouldn't feel for me, Angel. I'm not worth your love." He said looking down at the ground.

"Yes, you are." She said lifting his jaw up so he had to look at her. "You are." She nodded. "And in your mind you might still be in the 1800s but in this century, women decide for themselves who they want." She smirked at him and he couldn't help laughing a little at that.

"If it had been my decision, women would have decided for themselves then too." Damon said.

"Then will you please let me make my own decisions about you?" She asked and he gulped.

"I can't be with you." He whispered.

"Yes, you can." She nodded. "If you want to be with me then be with me." She said softly. "If you want me, you can have me."

"I don't want to be that selfish." He replied and she laughed.

"It's not selfish. I want you. I want to be with you." She said.

"Are you certain?" He asked her and she smiled then kissed him and this time he kissed her back. She moved her hands to the back of his head and laced her fingers in his hair then deepened the kiss. He held onto her back and brought her closer to him and she moved so that she was sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of him.

"Yes, I'm certain." She said with a smile when she pulled away.

"Then I'm yours." He replied and she grinned then kissed him again.

"Good. It's getting late. Why don't we go back to the house and go to bed?" She asked him and his eyes widened a little and she giggled. "Not like that." She said. "I just meant to sleep." She smiled.

"I am tired." He nodded then she stood up and offered her hand to him and he took it after he stood up. She intertwined their fingers and they started to walk back.

"Are you alright now?" She asked him softly.

"I'm never going to be alright with this." He replied. "But I've calmed down." He said.

"Can't we just forget about the past and pretend we met three weeks ago?" She asked him.

"Do you want that?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She nodded. "I want that."

"If that's what you want." He nodded.

"Will you sleep in my room with me tonight?" She asked him and he hesitated.

"Do you want me to?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes." She replied. "I want to fall asleep with you next to me." She said and he smiled at her.

"Okay." He nodded. They walked back the rest of the way in companionable silence. When they went into the house, Katherine looked like she wanted to say something but Caroline shot her a look telling her to shut up then Caroline and Damon walked upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them then turned to him.

"What have you been wearing to sleep in?" She asked him softly.

"Shorts and a t-shirt." He replied.

"Do you want to go get them then?" She asked as she wasn't sure he'd be comfortable sleeping in just his boxers with her there. He nodded then left her room and she changed into her pyjama shorts and tank top then got into bed. He knocked when he came back. "Come in." She said quietly and he opened the door, went in then closed it behind him. She patted the bed next to her and he climbed under the covers. They lay on their sides facing each other and Caroline kissed him softly then curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is nice." She whispered.

"It is." He nodded then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Damon." She said.

"Goodnight, Angel." He replied and she smiled then the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	10. Friends

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind Over Matter

Chapter 10

* * *

Damon woke up wrapped around Caroline. He wouldn't be able to move without waking her and she looked so peaceful so he just lay there looking at her. He couldn't understand how he'd gone from dancing with her to wanting to die because he almost killed her to her telling him that she loved him and telling him she wanted to be with him. He still didn't think he deserved her at all but if he was what she wanted he would gladly give himself to her. He didn't understand what could possibly possess him to ever want to hurt this beautiful creature. He was broken out of his thoughts when her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes.

"You stayed." She smiled up at him and he nodded. "How did you sleep?" She asked him softly.

"I slept well." He nodded. "How did you sleep?" He asked and she smiled.

"Very well." She said and he stroked her cheek with his hand. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Why would you ever want me?" He asked her confused and she smiled.

"Because you're kind and sweet and even though you were once Jaded Damon, even that version of you knew my favourite flowers. Can you do something for me?" She asked softly.

"I will do anything you ask." He replied and she smiled.

"You spent so long being unhappy. Will you just try and be happy? Will you do that for me?" She asked him as she stared into his eyes.

"I am always happy in your company." He replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. "So are you and I together now?" She asked softly.

"If that is what you want." He said. "However, I do not remember what the meaning of that is in today's world." He explained.

"You mean having a girlfriend?" She asked and Damon nodded. "Well, you spend time together, go on dates, if you decide to be exclusive it means that you are faithful to only that person and you don't show an interest in anyone else." She said.

"I have no interest in anyone else." Damon replied honestly.

"Neither have I." She smiled.

"What is a date today?" He asked.

"It's an arranged time to spend time together, usually alone, such as going out to dinner, the movies, a concert or anything else that you want to do. There are also stay at home dates where you spend time together alone but it's a little more private and intimate." She explained.

"So I don't have to ask your father for permission?" He asked and she giggled.

"No." She shook her head. "Though, there's probably something you should know about my father. In your day, this was probably really taboo..." She said.

"You can tell me." Damon said softly.

"He's gay." She said and Damon looked confused.

"What is that? I believe you are not referring to him being happy." Damon said and she laughed.

"He likes other men." She explained.

"Do you mean that he is attracted to other men?" Damon asked curiously and she nodded. "Oh." Damon said surprised. "Is that common now?" Damon asked inquisitively.

"It's common to be gay but I don't think it's common to be married with a daughter and suddenly decide you're gay." She replied amused and he laughed.

"I can see how that would be problematic for your mother." Damon replied.

"It doesn't bother you?" She asked surprised.

"Caroline, my darling, I have killed people. I don't think I am in a position to judge someone for following their heart." Damon replied and she smiled.

"What would you have said if one of your friends had told you they were gay when you were human?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"It would have no consequence to my life so I don't see the problem." Damon said. "I believe that if there is a God, he made everything for a reason. I can understand that preferring someone of the same sex would be enough of a hardship without being judged for it by your friends." Damon said and she grinned.

"That's a really wonderful way to see it." She smiled. "So, if we're together now, can I kiss you whenever I like?" She asked and he laughed.

"Yes, of course." He replied and she smiled then leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his and he kissed her back softly. She moved her hand to rub against his stomach as she deepened the kiss and Damon pulled her down so their bodies were close. She put her hand up his shirt to touch his bare skin and he pulled back. "I think we should do the date thing before we decide to take things further in here." He pointed to her room as he panted for unnecessary breath and she giggled.

"We don't have to. I already love you." She said softly.

"And I you." He replied with a smile. "But I have already made so many mistakes. I do not wish to make a mistake with you again." He said awkwardly and she smiled.

"Such a gentleman." She smirked.

* * *

Damon took a quick shower then dressed himself. He'd hurried out of Caroline's room after that steamy kiss as he hadn't wanted to stop but he had to speak to Katherine about this, though her view point might not be exactly what he would consider reasonable but he could speak to her anyway. When he was dressed, he went down stairs and thankfully she was there. He went to the door and nodded to her to follow him outside and she did.

"Would you come for a walk with me?" Damon asked her quietly.

"Sure." She nodded then the two of them walked into the woods. Once Katherine deemed them far enough away to have a private conversation she spoke again. "So what happened?" She asked.

"Caroline found me, told me she loved me and wants to be with me then I slept in her bed." Damon admitted.

"Slept or slept?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"We didn't do anything together." Damon confirmed and she nodded. "Katherine, is it alright for me to be with her after everything? She says that it is her decision if she wants to be with me or not as she knows I want her." Damon said.

"Damon, she's forgotten everything from the past. You should too. I know that memory from last night hurt you but that's all it is. A memory. It's not a reality anymore. You love her and she loves you. Why complicate things unnecessarily? We could all be dead in a few months. We should enjoy the time we have." She said softly.

"Alright." He nodded then sighed.

"But that's not why you wanted to talk to me." She said.

"Uh... Caroline kissed me and things turned heated and I think she wanted me to sleep with her." Damon said and Katherine laughed.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

"I want to court her first." Damon replied and she nodded.

"Then take her on a couple of dates before you sleep with her." Katherine shrugged.

"What is a normal duration to wait?" He asked.

"These days it's just when you feel comfortable. She's obviously already comfortable with you." Katherine replied. "So why don't you have a couple of dates and when you feel you're ready, just go for it. It's not a big deal nowadays." She said. "Especially because there's no chance of her getting pregnant so there are no consequences." She said and Damon nodded.

"Am I making a bigger deal of this than necessary?" He asked.

"Jaded Damon would be having sex right now." She smirked and Damon laughed. "In this mindset, I understand why you're concerned. It must be so difficult trying to readjust from an 1860s mentality to fit into today's world." She said. "But if she wants it, I don't see the problem." Katherine said.

"Alright then. I won't deny her again." Damon agreed.

"You know, I'm really glad you can talk to me like this." Katherine smiled at him fondly then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"You are my best friend, Katherine. I thank you for everything you have helped me with." He said and she hugged him back tightly. Katherine was sure her heart skipped a beat when he hugged her. She wanted to slap herself for feeling something for him but she knew that wasn't ever going to happen.

"You're my best friend too." She replied. "You don't ever have to thank me for anything." She said softly as he let go of her and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Still." He smiled. "Do you have any ideas what I should do for a date?" He asked sceptically and she giggled.

* * *

Damon and Katherine talked for a little while longer then went back to the house. Katherine was going to help him plan a date for Caroline. They went into the house and Caroline was in the kitchen reading the advice columns in the newspaper with a cup of coffee. She looked up and gave Damon a dazzling smile which he couldn't help returning. Katherine felt a pang of jealousy when Damon walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Stefan! Stefan! Stefan! She kept repeating in her head.

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" Damon asked Caroline and she smiled.

"Of course." She said and he smiled back at her.

"I was wondering how long that would take." Alaric said amused when he came into the kitchen with Isobel.

"And how long's that going to take?" Caroline gestured between Alaric and Isobel and both of them suddenly looked uncomfortable and Damon and Katherine laughed.

* * *

"Damon, you remember random things, how can you not remember what to do instinctually?" Katherine asked him annoyed.

"In my mind I haven't done this before." He pointed out to her and she sighed.

"Fine, but if you crash the car I'm going to be seriously pissed." She muttered.

"Why? It is my car." Damon said and she laughed.

"It's a beautiful car." She countered.

"So, I push down on this peddle and put it into first gear?" He asked and she nodded then he did it. He lifted the clutch before he pressed the gas again and stalled the car. Katherine groaned in annoyance.

"Out." She instructed.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I don't have the patience for this. Ric can teach you." She said.

* * *

Damon picked Caroline up at her room at 7.30pm wearing a shirt and slacks. Katherine had told him what to wear. She'd helped him set everything up. He was so grateful to her and he wanted to do something in return for her but he'd think of that later. He knocked on Caroline's door and she opened wearing dress trousers and an olive green satin blouse. Her hair was pinned up and she had green eye makeup on and nude lips.

"You look lovely." Damon smiled at her.

"So do you." She smiled back. "So where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"Come and we'll go." He offered his arm and she giggled then took it after putting the light off in her room. They left the house and started to walk into the woods. After a ten minute walk, they came to a small area decked out with blankets and a projector and screen hooked up against a tree.

"What's this?" She grinned.

"I thought we could watch a movie but it's such a beautiful night." Damon smiled at her clearly happy face. Damon pushed the button that Katherine told him to and the movie came on the screen. He sat down next to Caroline. Damon and Katherine had covered the ground in blankets and put pillows up against the tree opposite the projector so they leaned against the pillows.

"This is really romantic." Caroline smiled at him.

"I'm glad." He replied. He pulled out a little bag and brought out a bottle of wine. "Would you like some wine?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She smiled. Damon poured them both a glass of red wine then put his arm around her when she leaned into him. He pulled out a bag of foam banana sweets and she giggled. "They're my favourite." She said surprised.

"I have been remembering things about you. I don't remember how I know them or when I found out though." He admitted. "Would you like some?" He asked offering the bag to her and she smiled then accepted them.

"What else do you remember?" She asked curiously as she ate a banana sweet then offered them to Damon. He tried one and found it tasted odd but not in a bad way. Caroline was quite interested to know just how much Jaded Damon had been paying attention.

"I remember that your favourite restaurant is a small Italian restaurant called Mimi's. I remember that your middle name is Lily but you don't like it because it was after an aunt that pinched your cheek too hard." Damon said and she looked stunned that he'd been listening when she told him that. "I remember that your favourite activity is reading though you tell everyone its shopping." He smiled and she giggled. "I remember that you always wanted a cat but your mother wouldn't allow you to have one. You wanted an orange tom cat named Frank." He said and she grinned at him. "You love a film called The Notebook." He said and she giggled.

"I made you watch that with me." She laughed. "You weren't impressed." She smirked.

"I didn't like the film?" He asked.

"You said it was crap but you got really into it." She giggled. "You asked me questions about it, obviously forgetting that you were supposed to hate it." She smiled.

"How about we watch that together again and I will tell you my real opinion of it?" He smirked.

"I could watch that film any time." She smiled and nodded. Katherine had set up Casablanca for them to watch and most of it was watched in silence as both of them watched the film intently. Caroline was tucked under Damon's arm and he found the 'date' to be really nice. He was thoroughly enjoying her company as always. Caroline was thrilled at the romance of it all. She'd always wanted a romantic date like this with Damon when they were together the first time and although she worried that he would get his memories back and suddenly not want her anymore, she was glad that he was capable of romance deep down. If he was this man once, it must be in there somewhere still, trapped under all the layers of hurt and hatred.

* * *

They ended up staying out late and both had a wonderful time together. Caroline stayed the night in Damon's room but they only slept again. Damon ducked out of the house early and picked up two flowers for her as he hadn't had the chance to go get one for her the day before. She woke up when he came back into his room and smiled widely at the sight of the two flowers. She took them and kissed him passionately for them and Damon was on cloud 9.

Alaric tried to teach Damon to drive when there was free time between his dates with Caroline and the intense training they were all doing during the day. It wasn't exactly hopeless but Damon just wasn't getting the driving thing at all so after five days, they decided to give up for a little while and concentrate on other things as driving he could learn anytime.

Soon came the day when it was time for Violet to show up. She knocked on the door and everyone was in the living room except Damon who was in the basement getting blood. Isobel went to the door and opened it.

"Violet." Isobel nodded to her. "Please come in." She said.

"Are you Isobel?" Violet asked as she entered. Everyone took in her appearance. She was stunningly beautiful. She was tall with blonde wavy hair down to her elbows and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, red flats and a red sweater.

"Yes." She replied then closed the door behind her. "This is Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Stefan and I'm sure you know who Katherine is." Isobel said and Violet nodded to them. Damon came up then from the basement and walked into the room and Violet put her hand on her hip and her expression turned from blank to furious.

"Damon?" She asked in disbelief and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Hello." Damon said surprised.

"You don't remember me?" She asked annoyed.

"To be fair, he doesn't remember anything." Bonnie replied and Violet looked at her sceptically. "He doesn't remember anything from the year 1863." She explained.

"I see." Violet said. "Typical." She muttered and Damon looked confused.

"Did we know each other before?" Damon asked her.

"You could say that." She sighed. "Anyway. So Kitsune are on their way here?" She asked.

"They'll be here on the first of January." Bonnie confirmed.

"Right, so I'm guessing I've to feed you my blood for strength?" She asked in a relatively bored tone.

"That was what my ancestor said." Bonnie replied.

"Fine, I'll help. I'll help you fight when they come too. The Kitsune need to be killed." She said.

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"Just keep Damon away from me." She muttered. "I'll come back tomorrow." She said then she was out the door seconds later.

"You banged an Original and pissed her off?" Jeremy asked Damon in disbelief. Everyone stared at Damon in shock. Caroline just looked jealous.

"Unfortunately, I cannot confirm or deny that." Damon sighed.

"I think you're lucky that Bonnie spoke up. She looked like she was about to tear you a new one." Katherine smirked.

"It's likely that you did bang her and piss her off though. Women don't get that look otherwise." Jeremy smirked.

"What would you know about women?" Katherine asked him amused.

"Major respect dude. She was mondo hot." Jeremy grinned.

"Girlfriend right here." Caroline said dryly.

"Also, stop saying 'banged'." Elena said to her brother.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Damon muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Damon." Katherine smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe you should talk to her and find out what happened then apologise. Might make things easier." She said and he nodded.

"Thank you, Katherine. That's a good idea." He nodded then left the house. He got outside just in time to see Violet down the street getting into her car. He sped down at full speed and knocked on the car window and she pressed the button so it went down.

"What?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Will you tell me what I did?" Damon asked her and she sighed then got out of the car.

"We met in the nineties and we were together for six months. I told you I loved you then you left me." She said and his jaw dropped.

"I am very sorry." He replied. "I don't understand why I did that." He said.

"You told me you were going to the shop to buy alcohol then you never came back." She said sadly.

"That is terrible." He said in disbelief. He couldn't imagine doing that.

"It was." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Violet." He said softly. "If I ever get my memories back I promise you an explanation."

"Thanks." She said.

"Please don't leave because of what I did. You are welcome here." He said to her.

"I'm not leaving because of that. I have some things to do and I'll be back tomorrow." She said and he nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Damon said and she gave him a soft smile then got in the car and drove away. When her car was gone he slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. He went back into the house reluctantly and got himself a whiskey and downed it.

"Since Violet's visit was so short, want to go to the Grill with me?" Katherine asked him as she came in the kitchen.

"Yes, I feel like I will need more of these." He showed her the glass and she laughed.

"Let's go get drunk." She grinned at him. Damon kissed Caroline goodbye then left with Katherine. Caroline turned to look at Stefan after they left and saw his brow was furrowed and he looked displeased.

"Are you worried about that?" Caroline pointed to the door and Stefan nodded.

"I think Katherine has feelings for Damon. Again." He muttered.

"Think he returns them?" Caroline asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, I don't." Stefan sighed. "But Katherine could probably make anyone fall in love with her. If she really wanted him, she could probably have him." Stefan muttered.

"Thanks for that." Caroline said wryly.

"I don't believe that." Alaric shook his head. "Damon only sees her as a friend. I don't think either of you should worry so much."

* * *

Damon sat across from Katherine in a booth in the Grill.

"She said you went to the store and just never came back?" Katherine asked in disbelief and Damon nodded.

"I know this is going to sound terrible but I'm getting so tired of finding out new horrors every other day." He muttered and she smiled.

"That doesn't sound terrible. Bonnie keeps saying this is a fresh start for you but you're not getting a fresh start." She sighed.

"Anyway. We came here to drink, did we not?" Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"We did." She smiled.

* * *

They stumbled out of the Grill when they were kicked out for being too riotous and the two of them were laughing loudly. They started to hobble home and Katherine had her arm around his back and he had an arm around her shoulders and the two of them were steaming drunk. They did manage to find their way back to the house eventually and Katherine was just going to crash there. They managed to get the door open and were laughing and giggling like idiots. They tried to walk in at the same time but because they were still holding each other up, they ended up falling in the door. Damon landed on his back and Katherine landed on top of him and they burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked annoyed from the living room where everyone stared at them in disbelief and they started laughing again.

"We may have possibly been kicked out from the Grill..." Katherine said as Stefan helped her up off of Damon.

"And we've been barred for life." Damon slurred as he stood up and stumbled a little.

"What did you do?" Alaric asked amused.

"I didn't do anything. This one is crazy." Damon pointed to Katherine who shrugged then stumbled over to the couch and fell on it and giggled. Damon managed to get himself into the recliner.

"That Matt guy was so mad." Katherine giggled and Damon laughed.

"What did you do to Matt?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Katherine was dancing on a table and compelled him to dance with her while he was working." Damon laughed. "Though I think compelling him to take his clothes off was a bit far." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"No, you singing karaoke was a bit far." She smirked and everyone's jaws dropped.

"You sang?" Stefan laughed. "Oh, God." He shook his head.

"We both did." Damon shrugged. "Katherine forced me to sing a song called 'I got you babe'." Damon said and they laughed.

"That was funny." Katherine giggled.

"Did you have fun?" Caroline smiled at Damon and he grinned at her.

"Yes. It was nice to just relax and be stupid." He nodded. "And it's funny to watch Katherine be so crazy." He smirked.

"I'm tired." Katherine mumbled sleepily and Stefan chuckled.

"Come on, let's go home." Stefan nodded his head and she lifted her arms up.

"You're going to have to carry me. I can't walk straight." She mumbled closing her eyes and Stefan rolled his eyes then picked her up. "Bye, Damon." She said then fell asleep in Stefan's arms and everyone laughed. Stefan left with her then and Damon was close to passing out too.

"Let's get you to bed too." Caroline said helping Damon up out of his seat.

"Thanks, Angel." He said as she helped him up the stairs to his room. She helped him get undressed then put his sleep clothes on and tucked him into bed.

"Want me to stay with you?" She asked softly and he smiled sleepily.

"Always." He replied. She grinned then got in beside him. He pulled her close then kissed her softly. "I love you." He said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She grinned. "I don't have to worry about your friendship with Katherine, do I?" She asked.

"I don't understand." He said confused.

"You don't have feelings for her, right?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"I care for her a great deal but it is only friendship. I don't see her in a romantic way." Damon replied. "She is simply my best friend. That is all." He explained.

"I trust you." Caroline nodded and he smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.

* * *

Four weeks passed.

Violet came by every day and everyone had a spoonful of her blood. Eventually, she found herself getting along well with Damon and things weren't awkward anymore. The blood she gave them was aging them all. They got stronger and faster and she offered her knowledge and training to them all. Damon spent time with Bonnie discussing magic. She'd only seen Emily once more and she'd offered a little bit of advice to help Damon tap into his borrowed magic. Emily promised that once they were all stronger, her visits would become more frequent as Bonnie and Damon would have to start practicing for real.

Damon spent a lot of time with Alaric and Katherine and they were his very best friends. He and Stefan spent a bit of time together trying to salvage what little relationship they had left and things were going quite well except Stefan was still a little jealous of his friendship with Katherine. Damon had dates with Caroline almost every day and their relationship progressed to a physical one quickly. He was head over heels in love with her. She was head over heels in love with him. When Stefan saw how happy Damon was with Caroline, he finally let Katherine in and they were officially an item. Elena and Tyler were together too and were possibly the sappiest couple in the history of time. They were joined at the hip and did everything together and it wasn't long until Tyler was officially living in Elena's room. Alaric and Isobel started sleeping together and were secretly seeing each other – though everyone knew anyway. The only two single ones left were Bonnie and Jeremy. They spent a lot of time together because often the others were all coupled out. They were just friends though and neither was interested in the other. Bonnie still had a thing for Damon and it was gradually growing though she tried her very best to stop it. Jeremy was convinced that Caroline and Violet were the loves of his life. Bonnie found it amusing that Jeremy thought it was possible to have two loves of his life at the same time. Jeremy didn't dare act on his feelings for Caroline but he hit on Violet constantly and even though he attempted to be discrete, it ended up being really obvious anyway.

On the morning of the sixth week with Caroline, Damon's eyes fluttered open and he took in the room. Her room. He looked to his chest and Caroline was fast asleep in his arms. Everything hit him at once.

He remembered.

He remembered everything.


	11. He's Back

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 11

* * *

He remembered the last nine weeks. He thought over them. Caroline was still asleep. He had no idea what to do. He felt like Jaded Damon again... Not No Memory Damon. He had mixed feelings about a lot of things. Starting with Katherine – half of him really did love her as a friend and wanted to continue their friendship that had become so important to him and the other half still hated her. Alaric – he'd become the very best friend to Damon. Damon trusted him completely and he'd been so open with him. Elena – He no longer loved her and they weren't really that close anymore. He still spent time with her occasionally but Tyler was usually there. Tyler – they'd been getting along swimmingly. Damon had found the ex-wolf to be really good company and actually pretty funny. Jeremy – the kid worshipped him. He was like the little brother that Stefan no longer was. He'd bought him a car! Bonnie – that was the most interesting development. She smiled at him genuinely and cared about him and they were real friends. Isobel – he'd been getting along pretty well with his progeny. She had turned her emotions on and she was quite nice again. Stefan – things weren't really all that different except Damon had been nice to Stefan... That was a weird thought.

He didn't want to think about the Caroline situation. She was in love with him. She was head over heels in love with him. But she was in love with the 1863 version of him. She didn't love the Jaded Damon version so he didn't know what to do about it.

He kind of wanted to run away. He was heavily embarrassed about how he'd been acting with everyone. He was nice to everyone. He cared about them all now. He _cared_. He loved Katherine as a friend. He loved Alaric as a friend. He adored... No. He wasn't thinking about it. He refused.

He really had to come up with a plan. He realised that he'd never been happier in his whole life than in those nine weeks without his memories. He wasn't ready to give that up yet. He noticed Caroline waking up and panicked. He hadn't made a decision about this yet, so he only had one option... He had to pretend he still didn't remember.

"Good morning." She smiled up at him. He had to try to remember to act like he had been acting.

"Morning." He smiled back.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked stroking his cheek. He could see in her eyes how much she loved him. It wasn't fair.

"Yes." He nodded. "Did you?" He asked.

"I always sleep well with you here." She grinned. He felt his stomach flip. What would he say back to that?

"Me too." He replied.

"I love you." She smiled and his chest ached. What did he always reply?

"And I love you." He said and she grinned and kissed him. He had to get out of here. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said then got out of the bed.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He nodded.

"Since when do you say 'yeah'?" She giggled. Crap, he thought. He had to concentrate on this.

"Oh, well you know I've been trying to learn to speak more normally." He said then wanted to slap himself.

"You've done really well adjusting, Damon." She smiled proudly and he kind of wanted to kill himself again.

"Thank you." He nodded then ducked out of her room and bolted into his own. He pulled on clothes without showering and raced down the stairs only to be met with Katherine.

"Hey!" She grinned then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back because he had to act like he had been until he figured out what the hell he was going to do.

"Hi." He said and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You alright?" She asked curiously.

"I'm fine." He nodded. God he wanted to drive!

"Okay, are we still going shopping today?" She asked and he froze. If anyone was going to figure him out it would be her.

"Uh... well... I was going to... uh... Can we do that tomorrow instead?" He asked and she gave him a strange look.

"Okay." She nodded hesitantly. Clearly trying to figure out the problem. "I'll just go with Isobel today." She said then Isobel came out.

"So I'm your back up now, am I?" Isobel teased and Katherine laughed.

"No, but Damon doesn't want to go. You want to?" Katherine asked her.

"Sure." Isobel nodded then the two of them left after Katherine kissed his cheek. He sighed in relief when they were gone. He was finally alone. He looked around the bottom floor of the house and couldn't see anyone so he grabbed his car keys and ran outside and jumped into his car. He put the keys in the ignition and backed out of his parking spot then started to drive towards the entrance only to be met with Alaric. Alaric's jaw dropped when he spotted Damon driving alone and Damon stopped the car. Fuck! Alaric got into the passenger seat and Damon drove out of the gates and down the street.

"You're back." Alaric said blankly a few minutes later.

"I have no fucking idea what the hell to do now, Ric!" Damon yelled. They were on the road in the middle of the woods and Damon abruptly pulled over and jumped out of the car and started to pace. Alaric got out and looked at him. Damon saw the sad expression on his face.

"When?" He asked.

"When I woke up this morning." Damon replied then he stopped pacing.

"Are you going to leave?" Alaric asked softly and Damon turned to look at him.

"I can't." Damon said. "I promised I would help with this Kitsune problem." He muttered.

"Then what are you going to do? This changes everything." Alaric replied.

"Not if nobody knows." Damon said and Alaric's eyes widened.

"You're just going to pretend you still don't remember?" Alaric asked in disbelief.

"It's probably easier than just going back to everyone hating me again. Our group dynamic works well. We're a team. There's no animosity. If the rest of them find out I'm back to what you all call 'Jaded Damon', nobody will trust me and it'll all just go back to the way things were before." Damon said.

"But I know the truth." Alaric said confused.

"Ric... I... care." Damon said and Alaric cocked an eyebrow at him.

"About?" Alaric asked.

"Everyone." Damon said reluctantly. "Some more than others but I still do. Just because I'm back to normal, doesn't mean the last nine weeks didn't happen." He shrugged.

"What? So you still think of me as your best friend?" Alaric asked sceptically and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You were my best friend before I lost my memories; I just didn't tell you that." Damon muttered. Alaric was surprised that Damon – normal Damon – would admit that.

"You're not going to be able to hide this." Alaric said. "Katherine and Caroline will know really quickly."

"They are the only two that my feelings have changed for." Damon replied and Alaric's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. "You don't suddenly love Elena again, do you?" He asked and Damon shook his head.

"No, I don't." Damon said.

"Katherine?" Alaric asked first. He didn't want to hear Damon say he didn't love Caroline anymore.

"Half of me still feels the same as yesterday and the other half hates her." Damon said honestly.

"Caroline?" He asked hesitantly and Damon sighed.

"You're right, I can't hide this." Damon said.

* * *

The two of them walked in the house. Damon refused to say anything to Alaric about Caroline. Unfortunately, everyone was there. Including Violet. That was inconvenient.

"Where have you two been?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I thought you were going shopping?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow. He hadn't been dressing the same way anymore and everyone noticed he was wearing a black top, black jeans, black boots. He'd dressed quickly that morning without thinking.

"Changed my mind." Katherine shrugged though she was looking at Damon curiously. Damon had to get out of there. He went upstairs and opened his wardrobe. His leather jacket hung there. He hadn't worn it once in nine weeks. They would know. He didn't really want to talk about it. He didn't want to go back to the time where they all looked at him with hatred. He didn't want to lose the feeling he had the day before. He felt like he had been surrounded by people who cared. He had real friends. He had a real girlfriend. Why the hell did his memories have to come back? He put on the leather jacket. He went over to his drawer and opened it. There sat his Ray Bans. He hadn't worn them once in nine weeks. They would know. He put them on. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the worst then left his room. He walked down the stairs and every jaw in the room dropped.

"So... You'll all be thrilled to know that I'm Jaded Damon again." He said sarcastically. He didn't look at Caroline. He didn't want to see her reaction. Stefan looked heartbroken. Bonnie looked wary. Jeremy looked sad. Isobel looked indifferent. Violet looked pissed. Elena looked confused. Tyler looked a little afraid.

"Since when?" Stefan asked sadly.

"Since I woke up." Damon replied. He walked over to the door. He felt suffocated by their looks of disappointment.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked emotionlessly.

"To get drunk." Damon muttered. When he got to the door, he finally turned to look at Caroline. She looked devastated and it seared through him. He opened the door and took his sunglasses off. "You love the 1863 version of me, not this one." Damon said to her honestly and tears welled in her eyes. "If it matters..." He said. "I meant what I said earlier." He said softly to her then he was gone.

Caroline didn't know what he meant so she burst into tears. Bonnie and Elena went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Crap." Katherine muttered. There goes their friendship, she thought.

"Why did they come back? Emily didn't tell me they would come back." Bonnie said in disbelief. They weren't supposed to come back!

"Ric, what happened when you were out with him?" Isobel asked and Alaric sighed.

"I figured it out earlier when I saw him driving away from the house." Ric said. "We took a little drive and talked."

"What did he say?" Elena asked.

"He said he made a promise to Bonnie to help with the Kitsune thing so he wasn't going to take off." Ric replied. "He's worried you'll all hate him again now."

"He said that?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Ric nodded.

"He said that while his memories may be back, it's not like the last nine weeks didn't happen." Ric said.

"So he doesn't hate me again?" Katherine perked up.

"Yeah, he does." Ric said. "He said he half hates you and half wants to keep things the way they were." He said and Katherine scowled.

"Well, I think I'm going to go have a little chat with that Salvatore." She said annoyed then left the house.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Alaric asked her softly and she shook her head.

"Didn't he say anything about Caroline?" Stefan asked and Alaric sighed.

"That's for them to talk about." Alaric said.

"Alaric, please." Elena said motioning to Caroline.

"No, I literally mean he said that he was going to talk to her about it. He wouldn't tell me anything about Caroline." Alaric said.

"What are we going to do? Is there any way you can put the spell back?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"I don't know." Bonnie muttered.

Damon found a bar almost a town away. They'd find him too easily if he just went to the Grill. He was technically barred from there anyway but that was a quick fix. He'd been in the bar drowning in whiskey for nearly three hours.

"We need to talk." He heard and sighed.

"About what, Katherine?" Damon muttered as he stared into his drink.

"We became best friends." She replied and he nodded.

"I know." He replied.

"You learned to trust me." She said.

"I know." He replied.

"You talked to me about everything." She said.

"I know." He sighed.

"We hung out, we did things for each other, we became important to each other, we..."

"Katherine, I know." He cut her off and turned to look at her in the seat next to him.

"So now suddenly that doesn't matter?" She asked hurt and he sighed.

"I don't know what to think about anything." Damon muttered.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Don't you get it, Katherine? They like the 1863 Damon. They don't like me like this. I'm just the guy they all hate like this." He said sadly.

"Nobody hates you, Damon." She said putting a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I saw everyone's faces. Everyone was upset about it. Well, except Isobel. She doesn't give a rat's ass, but whatever." He said. "I remember Bonnie saying there was a possibility that one day I would get my memory back. One day I'd be myself again. How am I supposed to go back there now?" Damon asked her.

"You listen to me, Damon. I love you." She said and he looked surprised. "Caroline loves you. Alaric loves you. Bonnie and you have become good friends. Jeremy is like a little brother to you. Stefan – well that didn't really change all that much so moving on. Tyler and you have become friends. Elena and you are friends. Isobel cares in her own way. You have a group of people who care Damon. They care about you. You keep saying the 1863 version but that guy is still in there." She poked his chest. "You might not be as sweet and caring now as you once were but I know you care about all of us. I know I'm your best friend as well as Alaric. Nothing has to really change except we'll all have to get used to you being sarcastic and cocky again." She smiled softly. "But you have to talk to everyone. I think you should talk to everyone like you did with the letters. Individually. Most of all, you need to talk to Caroline. She's devastated thinking now with your memories back, you don't want her anymore." She said and Damon winced.

"Fine, I'll talk to everyone." He muttered. "This is pathetic." He complained.

"Start with me." She said and looked at him intently.

"I did write you a letter." Damon said and she looked stunned. "It's in the vault at the boarding house. I was going to leave it at the creek with the rest of them then changed my mind."

"What did it say?" She asked hesitantly.

"I told you that as much as part of me blamed you for ruining my life, I was also thankful I met you because being a vampire was a hell of a ride." He smirked. "I told you that part of me would always love you but that I was too disappointed in you to dwell on it. I told you I hoped that one day you'd stop being a bitch and actually think of someone other than yourself because I was sure deep down you were still the nice girl I fell for." Damon said.

"What do you think now?" She asked softly.

"I think that despite everything, we're still friends." Damon muttered and she hugged him.

"You're my best friend." She said softly. "That better not change or I'll kick your ass."

* * *

Damon was highly uncomfortable with this. Katherine snuck him into the back garden of the house and he was sitting at the table at the opposite side of the garden. It was a pretty big garden so the conversation couldn't be heard inside the house. He didn't like having to reveal himself like this but he figured that it couldn't be more embarrassing than them all seeing him act all 1863. Elena came out first which was kind of a relief for Damon. He was dreading having to talk to Caroline.

"Hey." She smiled softly and sat down across from him.

"Hi." He replied. He was still a bit drunk which helped.

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Not really." He replied honestly. "Things have changed so much in nine weeks." He sighed.

"Tell me about it." She smiled.

"I'm not going to try to fuck up you and Tyler, don't worry." He said out of the blue and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't say you would." She countered.

"I do care about you but I want to keep being friends." Damon said to her and she was surprised. She was steeled for Damon to be extra monstrous after being so sweet for nine weeks.

"I'm really happy to hear that. I was worried that you'd be extra pissed off about these nine weeks." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm far more embarrassed than pissed off." Damon replied.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I haven't been that guy in over a century." Damon admitted.

"I like you as that guy." She said and he nodded.

"I know." He replied.

"But I like you normally too." She said and he looked surprised. "Please don't turn it off and stop caring about us all." She asked.

"I won't." He replied looking at the table.

"You do still care about us all right?" She asked and he nodded. "Good." She smiled. "I think you and I are good. Who do you want sent out next?" She asked.

"Whoever." Damon shrugged. "It's not like it's going to be any less awkward." He muttered.

"Just... be gentle with Caroline." She said then walked back to the house before he could reply. Bonnie came out moments later and he sighed.

"Bonnie." He nodded.

"Don't look so worried, Damon." She smiled.

"I'm not going to break my word." He said.

"I know." She said and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"You do?" He asked cautiously.

"I do." She agreed. "I still trust you." She said and he looked stunned. "I summoned Emily while you were gone."

"Did she tell you why I got the memories back?" Damon asked and she nodded.

"When you found true happiness. That was when the memories would come back. She hadn't expected it to happen so quickly though." Bonnie conceded. "She could take them away permanently if you wanted that."

"No." Damon shook his head. "Memory spells are sketchy and I don't want to forget the last nine weeks." Damon said.

"You're different now than you were before. You know it too." She said.

"I don't know how I am now." Damon said. "I feel exactly as I did before I lost my memories in some ways and in others, the same way as I did yesterday." He admitted. "I don't like this at all. I don't know how to act now."

"Just be yourself, Damon. We'll all get used to however you are now. But the difference now is you have true friends. You had Alaric before the memory loss but your bond with him strengthened significantly. I also know that you and Katherine are very good friends. Don't push us all away. That would hurt." She said.

"I'm going to need time to readjust to everything. Again. But I don't have any intention of just hating everyone again." Damon replied. "Except maybe Stefan. I'm glad Barbie punched him for me." Damon smiled softly and Bonnie laughed.

"He deserved it for that." Bonnie replied. "So are you and I going to still be friends?" She asked as she stood up.

"Sure, Judgy." Damon smirked. She smiled softly at him then turned to leave. "Oh, by the way. The make out session was hot." He said and she laughed then went inside. About a minute later, Bonnie dragged Caroline outside and Damon's smile fell. He'd been dreading this the most. Bonnie forced Caroline out to the table and sat her down across from Damon then went inside. The two of them sat in silence for a moment and Damon saw her puffy eyes and it hurt to know that he was hurting her again.

"Just get it over with." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Get what over with?" Damon asked her confused.

"Just break up with me already." She said annoyed.

"Why would I do that?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I'll do it then." She replied rolling her eyes.

"You're breaking up with me just because I got my memories back?" Damon asked annoyed. "That's shallow." He said and her expression became fierce.

"Well, you don't want to be with me anymore just because you got your memories back. That makes you shallow, not me." She countered.

"Who said I didn't want to be with you?" Damon asked confused.

"Well do you?" She asked surprised.

"Do you?" He asked.

"I asked you first." She pointed out.

"You're not in love with me like this." Damon replied pointing to himself.

"You're not in love with me like that." She said and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Clearly you weren't listening to me earlier." He muttered.

"What did you mean by that anyway?" She asked crossing her own arms over her chest.

"What did I say this morning?" He asked her.

"When?" She asked.

"In bed." Damon replied.

"How am I supposed to remember that? This has been a seriously stressful day." She muttered and he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"You told me that you loved me and what did I reply?" Damon asked her and she looked stunned.

"You said what you always say." She said and he nodded.

"Which was?" He asked.

"And I love you." She replied immediately and he nodded.

"I meant it." Damon said.

"So did I." She said.

"You didn't know my memories were back when you said it." Damon countered.

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"Yes, really." She glared at him. They sat glaring at each other for nearly a minute before they both burst into laughter.

"This is a ridiculous fight." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"So do you still feel the same?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You're still my angel." He replied and she grinned. "Though, I'm not watching The Notebook with you again." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. She had to admit, she missed this Damon. She got up from her seat and walked round to him and sat in his lap. He looked surprised but put his arms around her waist and she turned to the side so she could look at his face.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?" She asked.

"I'll make an effort not to be a dick." He replied.

"I will miss the flowers." She smiled.

"Who said I'd stop bringing you flowers?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and she laughed.

"I'm glad you're back to normal." She replied and his jaw dropped.

"You are?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded.

"You were awfully sweet and I loved that. But I prefer you as the bad boy." She said and he laughed.

"You're the only one." He smirked.

"But you're still going to take me on dates." She replied and he laughed.

"I will." He nodded.

"And there won't be anyone else." She said and he smiled.

"There isn't." He shook his head.

"Excellent." She smiled. "So are you going to kiss me or what?" She asked and he laughed then cupped her cheeks and kissed her. She noticed right away that he kissed differently. It wasn't soft and sweet like before, but it was still her Damon. He held her hips and she noticed that he remembered his century and a half of man whoring around because he wasn't remotely nervous about touching her. Before he had been soft and careful, whereas now he did what he wanted. She liked it.

"You know..." Damon said as he kissed down her neck. "I think we should just ditch the others and go have some fun in the woods." He said as he rubbed her sides and kissed her neck. Her eyes were closed and she was trying not to moan out loud. He'd been good in bed before but she remembered that Jaded Damon was something else entirely in bed and was having trouble thinking clearly the way he was sucking on her neck.

"Uh... there was... something... screw it." She said then kissed him again and he chuckled against her lips. He was determined to make up for all the mediocre sex he'd been giving her. It wasn't mediocre for her but he knew he could do way better... He'd give it his all this time, he thought with a devious smirk.

* * *

Caroline stumbled back into the house about an hour later. They'd gone into the woods for privacy. Her hair was all over the place, her makeup was smudged and her eyes were wide. She stumbled in and flopped down on the recliner and everyone stared.

"Holy mother of God." She said. "I think I need a cigarette." She said and everyone burst into laughter.

"So things went well between you?" Stefan asked sceptically and she laughed.

"I thought it was great before but now..." She blinked rapidly as she tried to be coherent. "All I can say is... I will kill anyone who takes away his memories again." She said and everyone laughed loudly.

"Who does he want to talk to next?" Stefan asked her with a grimace. He didn't want to know about his brother's talents.

"Talk to about what?" She asked him and they laughed. "Stefan, right now isn't the best time to ask me anything." She said honestly.

"I'll go. If he just got laid, he's bound to be in a good mood." Tyler said amused then went outside. He walked up to Damon who was smirking. "So, Caroline can hardly string a sentence together." Tyler teased and Damon laughed.

"Good, my plan worked." Damon replied amused.

"You alright?" Tyler asked him seriously and Damon nodded.

"It's just extremely weird to live for nine weeks knowing nothing about anything then wake up one day and you remember everything." Damon said and Tyler gave him a sympathetic look.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you're back to yourself." Tyler said.

"Why?" Damon asked curiously and Tyler shrugged.

"Because when I was a werewolf I was pretty scared of you." Tyler admitted. "With you back to normal, I feel like we actually have a chance at beating these Kitsune freaks." Damon smirked at that.

"We will." Damon nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" Tyler asked surprised and Damon smirked at him.

"Because as soon as they're dead, I'm going to Ibiza to party my ass off for at least a month." Damon said and Tyler laughed.

"Does Caroline know that?" Tyler asked amused and Damon shrugged.

"She'll be coming with me." Damon replied surprising Tyler.

"So are you still all sappily in love with her, even now?" Tyler asked amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I was really sappy before, wasn't I?" Damon muttered and Tyler smiled.

"I get it, man. When you meet the right girl, sappy isn't so bad anymore." Tyler said and Damon chuckled.

"I suppose it isn't. But tell anyone I agreed with you and I'll kill you." Damon warned and Tyler smiled widely.

"Good to have you back, Damon." Tyler said then went into the house. Damon was surprised by his conversation with Tyler. He felt oddly comfortable with the wolf-turned-vamp. Jeremy came out next then sat down. He looked a little nervous so Damon smirked of course.

"I can't believe you could have picked any car and you picked a Charger." Damon said with disapproval and Jeremy laughed.

"What was I supposed to pick? A 67 Mustang?" Jeremy teased and Damon chuckled.

"Obviously." Damon replied.

"You regret it?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Regret what?" Damon asked.

"Getting Ric and I cars." Jeremy replied and Damon chuckled.

"Not Ric, anyway. He at least picked a Shelby." Damon smirked and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I love my Charger." Jeremy defended and Damon laughed.

"Well, that's all that matters, isn't it?" Damon asked him and Jeremy smiled. That was the closest he was going to get to an admission that Damon just wanted him to be happy. "You're into my girl." Damon pointed out and Jeremy's eyes widened. He'd had no idea that Damon knew about that.

"Uh..." Jeremy said and Damon smirked.

"I've known for a while. I just didn't say anything before because of all that politeness crap." Damon said.

"How did you know?" Jeremy asked softly.

"It's obvious." Damon said.

"Sorry." Jeremy said internally cursing himself.

"Don't be." Damon shook his head. "She's great. I get it." Damon said. "Though, I'm pretty sure you're getting to Violet." Damon smirked. "She'll cave eventually."

"You're not mad about Caroline?" Jeremy asked and Damon shook his head.

"Why would I be?" Damon asked.

"I wouldn't ever act on it." Jeremy said and Damon nodded.

"I know that, Jer. You're not Stefan." Damon said softly. That was as close as Damon was going to get to saying he still saw Jeremy as his little brother. Jeremy smiled then.

"Any tips on Violet?" Jeremy asked and Damon chuckled.

"Instead of all the subtle efforts, ask her out." Damon replied.

"Think that'll work?" Jeremy asked.

"Worst she can do is say no." Damon shrugged. "But the best would be yes and you could end up with a very hot girlfriend." Damon replied and Jeremy chuckled.

"True. Is it difficult? Being back to normal after everything?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded.

"It's weird as hell." Damon replied.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Jeremy asked sceptically and Damon chuckled.

"What do you think?" Damon asked amused.

"I'll send Violet out." Jeremy smirked then ran back in the house. Damon wasn't looking forward to this conversation. He could end up headless. But he did promise her an explanation. She made her way out and sat across from him.

"I'm sorry, Vi." Damon said softly. "I shouldn't have run away." He said.

"Why did you?" She asked.

"Because I felt for you and was scared to let you in." Damon replied honestly and she looked stunned that he would admit that.

"You didn't even break up with me. You just left." She said.

"I was a coward." Damon replied. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

* * *

Damon spoke to Violet for a short time then he decided to lighten up the dull atmosphere. He walked in then leaned against the door frame.

"Now that we're done with the therapy sessions...Barbie?" Damon asked and she looked at him. "Round 2?" He smirked at her and her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Coming." She said and he chuckled as she walked over to him.

"Not yet. But you will be." He said then picked her up and raced back into the woods. Everyone laughed at his crude comment.

"It's probably a strange thing to say, but it's nice to have his arrogant, sarcastic, ass of a self back." Bonnie said.


	12. The Bet

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 12

* * *

Damon and Caroline had stayed out in the woods fairly late so everyone was asleep when they got back and they passed out in Caroline's bed. Damon woke up after Caroline and he noticed she wasn't on his chest like the previous mornings; she was lying next to him staring at the ceiling. He was sure that she wasn't sure how to act around him anymore.

"Morning." He smirked as he moved to lie on his side on his elbow so he could look at her.

"Morning." She replied shyly.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Damon pointed as there was a good foot of distance between them.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. He knew that she knew exactly what he meant.

"I've woken up with you on my chest for like six weeks." He replied.

"And?" She asked in a small voice.

"Want to tell me why I didn't this morning?" He asked curiously.

"No reason." She said. He moved so that he was leaning over her on his elbow but on the other side of her so he was sprawled across the top half of her body with his face inches from hers.

"Why are you nervous around me? You weren't before." He said softly. She looked up at his face and stared into his eyes. He was definitely Jaded Damon again. She could tell the difference because when he lost his memories he had soft eyes and features. Because of all of the things he'd seen and done, Jaded Damon didn't have those things anymore.

"I'm not nervous around you." She replied. "I just... We haven't exactly discussed... I just don't know what you want from me now." She said honestly.

"What do you mean what I want from you?" Damon asked confused but his tone was still soft.

"Well, you said yesterday that you still wanted to be with me but you're back to your old self again and how am I supposed to know how to act around you now?" She asked and he sighed.

"Why don't you just act the same way as before?" He asked.

"I find it hard to believe that you want to snuggle and hold hands and be affectionate now." She replied and although it kind of stung, Damon could see why she would think that.

"Why?" He asked and she gave him a look of disbelief and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, I can see why." He conceded.

"So why don't you tell me what you like and don't like?" She asked seriously and he felt like a jackass.

"Well, I love you." He said seriously and she smiled. "So, why don't you just be yourself and I'll just deal with it." He smirked. "I meant what I said. There isn't anyone else and there won't be." He said. "So if you want to snuggle and hold hands and be affectionate, I'll do that." He nodded.

"Really?" She asked sceptically and he chuckled.

"I'm not going to write you poems and love songs." Damon rolled his eyes. "But I'll still make sure you know I love you." Damon said. "Does that work for you?" He asked amused.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good." He nodded then moved off of her to lie on his back again. "Come here then." He nodded his head and she giggled then moved to her normal position on his chest. "Much better." He smirked then put his arms around her.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked him softly and he shrugged.

"I think I should take you on a real date seeing as I can drive now." He smirked and she laughed.

"The others were real dates too, you know." She pointed out.

"Still, I'm going to buy clothes today so you can come with me and I'll get you a dress for tonight." He said.

"You're taking me shopping?" She asked surprised as she looked up at him shocked and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "I'm throwing out the crap Katherine bought for me to wear." Damon rolled his eyes and Caroline giggled.

"Do you like the stuff I got you?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"You got me stuff that I would actually wear. You knew what I would wear normally. Katherine was trying to dress me to wear what she wants me to wear." Damon replied.

"That's because she has feelings for you." Caroline whispered and Damon nodded.

"I know." He replied and Caroline looked stunned.

"You do?" She asked in disbelief.

"I do." Damon agreed. "She isn't very good at covering stuff like that up."

"It doesn't bother you?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"I'll be friends with her until she tries to do something about it. She knows I'm with you and that's just how it is." Damon said. "And she's trying to work things out with Stefan."

"He's worried about it." Caroline said.

"He told you that?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah, the night you and Katherine went to get drunk at the Grill." She said and Damon screwed up his face at the memory of singing karaoke. "He said that if Katherine really wanted you that she could have you." Caroline whispered.

"She can't." Damon said seriously. "You have nothing to worry about. I swear." He said and she nodded.

"That's what Ric said." She agreed and Damon smirked.

"He gets me." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"Last night was fun." Caroline smiled shyly and Damon chuckled.

"Sex in the woods." He smirked. "You know what's better than sex in the woods?" Damon asked amused and she cocked an eyebrow. "Sex in store changing rooms." Damon said and she giggled.

"You're so going to embarrass me, aren't you?" She asked with a smile. Damon could already see that she was a little more comfortable with him.

"Of course not." He said. "But you might embarrass yourself if you scream as loudly as you did last night." He said teasingly and she blushed.

"That's your fault, you know." She replied and he grinned at her.

"I had to make up for all the weeks of 1863 sex." He winked at her and she laughed.

"It was still great when you didn't have your memories." She countered.

"I find that a little hard to believe." He raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Not every sexual experience has to blow your mind, Damon. Sometimes the intimacy of it is what's important." She shrugged.

"You're talking about what the movies call 'making love', aren't you?" He smirked. He'd done the air quotations and everything.

"Now that's a phrase I never thought I'd hear pass through your lips." She teased and he chuckled. "Think you could do that?" She asked sceptically.

"Uh..." Damon said. He felt a little awkward at the thought. "I guess I can try." He shrugged and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and he looked a little stunned.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Good. Let's go shopping then and you can show me the real use for changing rooms." She winked and he smirked.

"Gladly." He smiled.

* * *

Damon was ready first so he wandered down the stairs to the basement to get some blood then went back up to the living room to drink it. Bonnie, Katherine, Stefan, Elena and Tyler were sitting there already. He sauntered over to the recliner and plopped down on it.

"Hey." Katherine smiled at him.

"Morning, folks." He nodded then sipped his blood.

"When do you want to go?" Katherine asked and he looked confused.

"Go where?" He asked.

"You said yesterday that you'd go shopping with me today." Katherine said.

"I forgot. I'm taking Barbie today." He shrugged and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I just forgot." He said.

"Why are you taking Caroline shopping?" She asked.

"Because somebody bought me a lot of crap to wear and I have to go get new stuff." He gave her a pointed look and everyone laughed except Katherine.

"You looked good in that stuff." She countered.

"I'd look good in anything, doesn't mean I'm wearing it." He smirked.

"I forgot how cocky you are." Tyler laughed and Damon shrugged.

"Well, can we hang out tonight?" Katherine asked.

"No, I'm going on a date." Damon replied and she huffed in annoyance causing him to roll his eyes. "Fine, why don't we hang out in the afternoon then?" He asked her annoyed and she perked up a little.

"Don't forget this time." She replied and he chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miss Katherine." He teased and she laughed.

"If you're buying clothes for yourself, why's Caroline going? She'll want to shop too." Katherine said and Damon smirked.

"Because changing rooms can be so much fun." Damon replied amused and they laughed.

"You're so crude." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of that." Damon smirked. "Last night when Barbie and I were in the woods, a little baby deer came up and told us you ate his mother." Damon said and Stefan scowled at him while everyone else burst into laughter.

"That's not funny." Stefan muttered.

"Yes, it is." Katherine giggled. "You set yourself up for it, Stef." She said.

"Where's the rest of the vampire Brady bunch?" Damon asked curiously.

"Jeremy took your advice apparently and asked Violet out. He didn't come back so I guess it went well." Katherine smirked and Damon laughed.

"Atta boy." Damon said proudly. "Take it Ric and Isobel are off somewhere pretending they aren't back together?" Damon asked amused.

"As always." Katherine nodded.

"That just leaves Bonnie." Damon said. "We need to get Bonnie laid." Damon said to Katherine and Bonnie blushed scarlet and Damon chuckled.

"That's alright, Damon. I'm fine with concentrating on the Kitsune." Bonnie replied with a small smile.

"Violet said that she knows a few vampires who'll be joining us soon. Maybe there will be a hot guy that you'll like." Elena said to her with a smile. "We could all be dead in a few months so we should enjoy our time while it lasts." Elena said softly.

"Still, I don't want to lose my focus." Bonnie said.

"Maybe losing your focus a little will help your focus... If you know what I mean." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed furiously.

"Damon, stop embarrassing her." Stefan chastised and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help." Damon muttered.

"How is this helping?" Stefan asked.

"Well you certainly lighten up a little when you get laid." Damon pointed out amused and Stefan scowled at him. Just then Caroline came down the stairs. She was wearing red skinny jeans and black heels and a red and black bustier top and Damon smirked. "Don't you look sexy?" Damon smirked and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Come here a minute." He said when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm just going to get some blood first." She said.

"No, no. Come here." Damon waved her over and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" She asked and he smirked.

"I want to tell you something." He said and she giggled.

"Then tell me." She said amused.

"It's a secret. Come here." He said beckoning her forward. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"What?" She asked then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and she went flying onto his lap, sprawled sideways across him on the chair and he cupped her cheeks and kissed her with all he had and everyone laughed at Damon's antics. After about a minute he pulled away and smirked at her then pushed her back to her feet. She was all flustered and blinked in surprise and he laughed.

"You're blushing, my dear." Damon teased her and she turned and hurried out of the room and down the stairs causing him to smirk at her retreating form.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked amused.

"She's being weird with me." Damon shrugged.

"How so?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Since when do I sit and tell you anything, Stefan?" Damon asked amused.

"Well... you don't." Stefan sighed.

"So what makes you think this time is any different?" Damon asked amused.

"Never mind." Stefan muttered. "Why are you still being nice to everyone but me?" Stefan asked annoyed and Damon chuckled.

"This is me being nice to you Stefan. If you remember, it wasn't that long ago that Barbie was socking you in the face over something that is particularly pissing me off, but for everyone else's sake I'm holding in my temper." Damon warned him. "I'm being civil to you for their sake, but believe me, if you survive the Kitsune, you'll deal with me." Damon said in a cold and steely tone and Stefan's eyes widened. They'd all completely forgotten what pissed off Damon looked like and it was a somewhat frightening reminder.

"I wasn't trying to cause any trouble with that, Damon. That's just what I thought happened." Stefan said apologetically.

"No, Stefan. You were looking for any excuse you could to paint me as the monster and you as the hero. Don't forget that I remember everything from those nine weeks. I remember what you told me on the first day and I never realised just how skewed your memory was until yesterday when I got my memories back." Damon said. "You really are a twisted little shit, Stefan. I may have killed plenty of people over the many years, but I've never lied about it or made it seem better or worse than it was. I'll admit to every one of them." Damon glared at Stefan. "Should we give you some human blood and everyone can see what you really are and why you really drink animal blood?" Damon asked him with a dark smirk. "We wouldn't need the Kitsune to destroy the town that way. Or have you forgotten about that too?" He asked and Stefan glared at him. Just then Caroline came up the stairs and Damon stood up and put his leather jacket on. Caroline heard the conversation when she was in the basement and she could see Damon's angry expression but she wasn't afraid of him so she walked right up to him with a smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked him softly.

"Mmhmm." He said grabbing his car keys then he slung his arm over her shoulders and the two of them left.

"I'm glad I'm not you right now, Stefan." Bonnie said amused.

"He's overreacting as usual." Stefan muttered.

"Oh, really?" Katherine asked him annoyed. "I saw you a few times too, you know." She said and Stefan's eyes widened a little. "I've lived for over 500 years and even I've never done anything like some of the things you did." She pointed out.

"Why do you always take his side?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"I don't always take his side, Stefan. But Damon told me everything you told him and I think it's terrible that you told him it was his fault you became a ripper." Katherine said and everyone gasped. "Especially since you forced him to turn against his will." She added.

* * *

"You alright?" Caroline asked softly after they got in the car and drove out the gates.

"I'm fine, my dear." Damon smiled at her. "I never told you how hot it was when you punched Stefan." He smirked and she laughed.

"He deserved it." She shrugged.

"I'm sure I deserve a sock in the face from you too." He pointed out.

"You've already made up for being an ass back then." She said. "Remember when I said that I wanted it to be like we met the day you lost your memory? I meant that." She said.

"You did see me bawl my eyes out... That's worse than a punch in the face." Damon said.

"Why do guys get embarrassed about crying?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"We just don't want girls to know that we're remotely sensitive about anything." Damon smirked.

"I know you're sensitive though." She replied and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not sensitive at all anymore." He countered and she giggled. "How is that funny?" He asked.

"Because you're such a little liar." She smiled amused. "You're still just as sensitive as you were back then; you just cover it with sarcasm and general jackassery." She said and he chuckled.

"You're delusional, Barbie." He smirked.

"You're the deluded one, sweetie. You might put up forty foot brick walls around yourself but I know better even if you don't want to admit it." She shrugged. "I just hope you're not going to start shutting me out now that you're back to normal. You trusted me before and I hope you still will." She said and he sighed.

"I will try but it's difficult." Damon said.

"Why? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" She asked him seriously and he thought over the nine weeks and even before that. She never had.

"No, I suppose you haven't." He conceded. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked curiously and she nodded.

"Unreservedly." She replied and he looked stunned.

"Even now?" He asked surprised.

"Especially now." She replied.

"Why?" He asked curiously and she shrugged.

"I just do. Elena asked me yesterday when you went to the bar if I was worried that you would cheat on me now that you're back to normal." Caroline said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Did she mean yesterday or in the future?" Damon asked curiously.

"When she brought it up she meant yesterday when you were at the bar." She replied. "Stefan was saying that you were going to go off the deep end because of how you acted with no memories and Elena asked me that." Caroline sighed.

"What did you say?" Damon asked. He knew Stefan would say something like that so it wasn't a shock to him.

"I told them to shut up and stop putting ideas in my head." She replied and he chuckled.

"That didn't cross your mind?" He asked.

"Not at all until they said it. I genuinely didn't think you would though. I thought that if with your memories you didn't want to be with me anymore, you would come and tell me before doing anything." She replied.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't want to be with you anymore?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Why?" He asked and she could hear a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"I just thought that you would have a tough time with not really being yourself for nine weeks. I feel like I took advantage of you and I thought you might be mad at me for that." She said and his jaw dropped. "It wasn't because I thought you wouldn't feel anything for me anymore. I just thought that you'd feel like I swooped in when you were vulnerable." She confessed and Damon saw she felt guilty.

"I don't feel taken advantage of. It's not like I was mentally incapacitated." He smirked and she laughed. "I was still an adult and could make my own decisions." He shrugged. "What did you mean before when you said when she brought it up? Did she say anything else about my supposed inability to not cheat?" Damon asked curiously and Caroline nodded.

"She asked if I thought things would be different if we stayed together then asked if I thought you could be in a monogamous relationship." She said.

"She's very nosy." Damon smirked and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, she is but that's what girl friends are like." She shrugged.

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense." Damon teased and Caroline laughed.

"I said that I thought things would be different but if you wanted to be monogamous you could be without a problem." She replied. "If you want some time to just date for a while without the labels, I'd understand you know." She said supportively and he chuckled.

"We can do that if you want to. You're the one that has to get to know me again not vice versa. I don't need that though because I don't have reservations about you and I'm happy for you to be my girlfriend. I'm not interested in screwing around with lots of women after the last six weeks." He admitted and she smiled widely at him.

"I knew you could still be sweet with your memories intact." She said and he laughed.

"It's not being sweet if it's the truth." He pointed out.

"I don't need to just date either." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"In case you were wondering, I'm not going to screw around behind your back." Damon replied and she smiled.

"I wasn't wondering that. I don't think you'd be the cheating type." She shrugged.

"I think everyone else would disagree with you on that." Damon smirked.

"Couldn't care less what everyone else thinks." She replied. "Besides, I think only Stefan and Elena would think that and that's just because Elena doesn't know you and Stefan is just a dumbass." She said and Damon laughed.

"True. Not Bonnie?" Damon asked surprised and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Are you blind?" She asked in disbelief.

"Huh?" Damon asked confused and she laughed.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone about this or act like you know." She said and he nodded. "If you and I broke up, Bonnie would try and snatch you up as fast as she could." She admitted and Damon's jaw dropped.

"Please explain." Damon said confused.

"Maybe it's just obvious to me then since we've been friends for so long but Bonnie's had a huge crush on you since you turned her." She said and Damon swerved the car causing her to laugh.

"What?" Damon exclaimed in disbelief.

"I overheard the conversation you had earlier when I was getting blood when you said she needed to get laid. She isn't the type that can date someone if she likes someone else. She won't even look at another guy while she likes you." Caroline said.

"Bonnie... likes... me. Bonnie. Me. What?" Damon asked confused and Caroline giggled.

"For someone who gets a hell of a lot of attention from women you look pretty shocked." She said amused and he nodded.

"I am shocked. It's Bonnie." Damon said.

"What happened when you turned her?" Caroline asked and Damon sighed.

"Uh... I kissed her to relax her." Damon said and Caroline blinked in surprise.

"You made out with Bonnie?" Caroline exclaimed and Damon nodded.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." Damon shrugged.

"It makes sense now though." Caroline said.

"How?" Damon asked confused. "Bonnie liking me is like being in an alternate reality." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"You're kind of a... when you really go for it with a kiss, it's like the knee buckling kind." She said and Damon laughed.

"Years of practice." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Were you attracted to her at all without your memories?" She asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"It's kind of funny. I wasn't remotely attracted to Elena and Katherine but I was very attracted to Bonnie." He smirked.

"Well what about me?" She cocked an eyebrow and he laughed.

"You already know the answer to that." Damon smirked.

"Do I?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"You already know I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Damon said and her stomach fluttered.

"I thought you were just saying that because you couldn't remember." She smiled.

"I told you I remembered our conversation at your car." He smirked. "I wasn't lying. And I told you in my letter that you were the hottest cheerleader I'd ever seen." He pointed out. "If you remember, Bonnie and Elena were cheerleaders too." He said and she beamed at him.

"So your feelings haven't changed for me at all with the advent of your memories?" She asked.

"They have but it's not a big deal." He said and she looked confused.

"Care to explain?" She asked hesitantly and he sighed.

"Before it was like being really smitten more than actually in love." Damon explained.

"But you said you loved me before." She said and he nodded.

"Because in 1863 I wouldn't have known any better." Damon said.

"I don't understand." She said and he chuckled.

"Getting my memories back made me fall in love with you for real." Damon replied and she blinked in surprise. She'd been sure that it would have the opposite effect.

"How?" She asked surprised.

"Just because I know the difference now." Damon shrugged. "Where do you want to go tonight?" Damon asked her. All the mushy talk was getting to him because he was revealing everything and she wasn't.

"As long as you're there I don't mind." She smiled fondly at him and he smirked.

"We sound as mushy as Tyler and Elena." Damon teased and she laughed.

"God, I hope not." She said and he chuckled.

"I know something about them." Damon smirked.

"What do you know?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Now, I promised I wouldn't say anything before but for some reason I really want to tell you." Damon said amused.

"I won't tell anyone." She said and he could see she was dying for the gossip and he laughed.

"You swear?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"I swear." She nodded.

"Tyler's planning to propose." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Apparently he's going to do it the night they've been together for three months." Damon said amused and she laughed.

"What's the hurry?" Caroline asked though it didn't really surprise her because Tyler and Elena thought the world began when they got together.

"Tyler's worried that something will happen to either him or Elena in the fight with the Kitsune and he doesn't want to not be married to her when the fight happens." Damon said. "He shouldn't be so worried about that though. He won't be on the front line and neither will she." He shrugged and Caroline looked confused.

"What do you mean front line?" She asked.

"I mean the people who will be actually fighting the Kitsune. There will be two groups. One fighting the Kitsune and the other will be taking out the small fry." Damon shrugged.

"Which one will you be in?" She asked hesitantly and he smiled at her warmly.

"You know I'll be fighting the Kitsune. It's my purpose to be there as Bonnie's back up." Damon said.

"What about me?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"You'll be in the other group with Stefan, Ric, Tyler, Elena, Isobel and Katherine." Damon shrugged and her jaw dropped.

"It's just going to be you and Bonnie against those things?" She exclaimed and he shook his head.

"Violet and all of her vampires will be there too." Damon replied.

"Why can't I be there with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"If you're there, I'll be distracted by your safety instead of being Bonnie's back up. Everyone knows that I'll protect you first and kill Kitsune second so it'll ruin our whole plan because I'll be selfish." Damon replied.

"What do you mean when you say Bonnie's back up?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be there to fuel her power." Damon replied. "She'll use my power to take them out or incapacitate them long enough for someone to kill them." Damon explained.

"Couldn't that kill you?" She asked confused and Damon nodded.

"It's possible." He shrugged.

"Damon?" She asked in a small voice.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Let's leave." She said seriously.

"Leave? What do you mean?" He asked a little confused.

"I mean let's leave Mystic Falls together and never come back." She said and he blinked in surprise.

"We can't just leave all of them to take on the Kitsune alone." Damon replied.

"Why not?" She asked. "Bonnie's really powerful as a witch and with Violet's blood, Katherine will probably be closer to 1000 years old in strength by then. She could fight instead of you." Caroline said. Damon reached over and took her hand and interlaced their fingers then kissed her hand.

"You are very sweet to be so worried about this but I'm not going to die. Don't worry." He said to her with a smile.

"How do you know that?" She asked sceptically and he laughed.

"I waited over a century and a half for you. You really think getting you for a few months will be enough for me?" Damon smirked and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Sweet talker." She said and he chuckled.

"Besides, I told Lockwood last night that we're going on vacation after that anyway." Damon smirked.

"Everyone's going on vacation? I didn't know that." She said and he rolled his eyes then laughed.

"No, Blondie. You and I are going on vacation." He said and she giggled.

"Where?" She asked happily.

"I was thinking about going partying in Ibiza for about a month." He smirked and she laughed. "If you're up for that?" He asked.

"Definitely. That'll give me something to look forward to." She grinned. "Are you serious about Tyler though? They're seriously going to get married?" She asked and he laughed.

"Well, he's proposing, she might not say yes... though I think I'd die of shock if she said no, considering how they are with each other already." Damon chuckled.

"Where do you think they'll do it?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"Tyler wants to be able to do it as fast as possible. He doesn't care about the big wedding, he just wants her to be his wife so he mentioned going to Atlantic City or Vegas." Damon said.

"This is kind of exciting." She giggled. "Would we be invited or would the two of them just take off together and do it?" She asked and he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"If it's Vegas they'd probably go alone. If its Atlantic City, that's not too far from here so we could all probably go." Damon said. "You have to seem really surprised though. Tyler specifically told me not to tell you." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Why did you then?" She asked amused and Damon shrugged.

"You tell me everything." He said. "You said you didn't want me to shut you out so I'm going to try to tell you everything too." He explained.

"I swear I won't say anything to anyone, including Tyler." She said and he nodded. She noticed that he still hadn't let go of her hand and she smiled to herself. She'd been worried that this Damon wouldn't be affectionate or open but he was turning out to be even better than before and she hadn't thought that possible.

* * *

Damon got Caroline a dress for their date and a bunch of clothes for himself. They had some fun in a couple of changing rooms along the way and Caroline loved the kinkiness of it. They had left the house at just after 9am so they were back just before 2pm. Caroline had no problem with the fact Damon had made plans to hang out with Katherine in the afternoon as she meant what she said when she told him she trusted him. She'd been surprised when he'd held her hand almost the whole time when they were at the mall. She could tell he was making a real effort for her and it meant a lot. He was still snarky and sarcastic and he teased her a little but it wasn't in a mean way and she was fine with that. They came back from the mall and walked in the door. Damon had all the shopping bags in his left hand and Caroline in his right when they walked in and he smirked at everyone sitting there.

"We could all die in a few months. Why is everyone always here?" He asked amused and practically every pair of eyes in the room rolled.

"We were waiting for you to get back." Isobel said.

"Why?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Two of the vampires I summoned have arrived and wish to meet everyone." Violet said and Damon chuckled.

"And why did we have to meet them all as a collective? And why is it necessary to do that today? Just invite them over and we'll see them when we see them." Damon said annoyed.

"They came a long way. You could be a little more appreciative, you know." Violet said.

"Did I personally ask for their help?" Damon asked her seriously removing his sunglasses.

"What has that got to do with anything?" She asked confused.

"Well, I didn't personally ask for them to come so I don't personally have to be thankful." Damon pointed out. "I could care less about some random vampires you called." Damon said.

"You were so much nicer the day before yesterday." Violet sighed and Damon chuckled.

"Whatever." Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to meet some random vampires today anyway. I have stuff to do." He said with a shrug. He leaned down to kiss Caroline then went upstairs to put the shopping bags away.

"Caroline? Can't you talk to him?" Violet asked softly and Caroline shrugged.

"He has plans with Katherine this afternoon then we're going on a date tonight. He's not going to ditch either of us to meet vampires that you already know he won't like." Caroline giggled and Katherine looked stunned that Caroline would say that and include her in her response.

"How do you know he won't like them?" Violet asked and everyone laughed.

"Because if Damon hadn't lost his memories for nine weeks he wouldn't like any of us." Bonnie replied. "Now that he's back to normal, it'll be the same for anyone new he meets probably." She shrugged.

"Can't you just bring them here?" Caroline asked and Violet sighed.

"Fine." She replied then sent text messages. Damon came down moments later.

"Shall we, Miss Petrova?" Damon smirked and Katherine laughed then stood up.

"We shall, Mr Salvatore." She smiled then kissed Stefan and walked over to Damon.

"Be ready at seven." Damon smirked at Caroline then kissed her.

"Have fun." Caroline smiled at the two of them then they left. Caroline walked over and sat down on the couch next to Tyler who had his arm around Elena.

"You don't seem bothered about Damon hanging out with Katherine." Stefan said surprised and she shrugged.

"That's because I'm not." She replied. "And honestly, Stefan, I'm not getting into this with you again." She warned.

"But, Caroline..."

"Stefan. I will punch you again." She said and he rolled his eyes and shut up while everyone laughed.

* * *

Katherine got into Damon's car and they drove over to the bar she found him in the day before. They got inside and Damon bought himself a beer and she had a cocktail.

"What's with the beer?" She asked surprised when he brought them to their booth.

"I don't want to be drunk on my date." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"Did you have fun with Caroline today?" Katherine asked with a small smile. The blonde had really grown on her and she liked her a lot.

"Mmhmm." Damon smiled.

"Stefan's been giving me shit about hanging out with you all morning." Katherine muttered.

"Stefan's a pain in the ass." Damon replied.

"Caroline didn't say anything?" Katherine asked. "She didn't seem at all concerned when we left." She said.

"That's because she's not. She's cool about it." Damon shrugged.

"I really like her." Katherine admitted and Damon chuckled.

"I know you do." Damon smiled. "It's obvious." He said. "Everyone grew on you though. I've seen you talking to everyone with a smile on your face at some point." Damon pointed out.

"I'm not really a fan of Violet's but the rest of them are alright. I like Caroline and Ric the most though." She said.

* * *

When they returned to the house later, Katherine was a little bit drunk though Damon had stuck to beer so he was fine. They walked in the door and two random vampire guys were sitting on the couch next to Violet. Damon was carrying a small bouquet of peonies for Caroline that he'd bought before they came home. One had light brown hair and green eyes and the other was Oriental with black hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" The brown haired guy asked Damon with attitude and he cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm the guy that owns the house so watch your tone or you'll be out on your ass." Damon replied and Violet sighed.

"Damon and Katherine meet David and Kenji." She said.

"Hi." Katherine smiled at them then went to sit down.

"Whatever." Damon said then walked up the stairs.

"You allow him to speak to you like that?" Kenji asked Violet surprised when Damon was out of sight.

"Just ignore him." Violet muttered. "He does whatever the hell he wants."

"Then how are we to trust him?" David asked annoyed.

"We all trust him with our lives so if you have a problem with him, you might as well not be here." Katherine snapped surprising Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Tyler who were all sitting there.

"Did Damon have flowers?" Elena asked surprised and Katherine nodded.

"They're for Caroline." Katherine smiled.

"The hot blonde is dating _him_?" David asked surprised and Katherine glared at him and Violet noticed Katherine's fierce expression.

"Well, you've both met everyone now so you can get going." Violet said to them.

"It was nice to meet you all." Kenji said softly, everyone said bye then the two of them left.

"Violet, if that dick of a guy you brought here hits on Caroline, Damon will kill him so you should probably get him in check." Katherine said to her.

"I'll speak to him." Violet nodded. "David is a bit of an ass but Kenji is a nice guy." She said.

"We have a resident ass again, we don't need another one." Katherine pointed out.

"He'll behave." Violet promised then left to go after them.

"Resident ass?" Damon asked amused as he walked back down the stairs dressed in a suit with no tie.

"I meant you, in case there was any confusion." Katherine smiled at him fondly and he chuckled.

"Aren't you sweet?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Bonnie without thinking. He noticed her blush but didn't make it obvious that he noticed. "So what's everyone doing tonight?" Damon asked conversationally.

"Bonnie and I are going to the movies." Elena said.

"Poor Tyler. He'll be lost without you." Damon teased and everyone laughed except Tyler who rolled his eyes.

"I'm hanging out with Jer anyway." Tyler said.

"What about you two?" Damon asked pointing to Stefan and Katherine.

"Nothing." Stefan said and Katherine shrugged. Damon rolled his eyes at his stupid brother.

"Stefan, stop being a douche. Take your girlfriend on a date." Damon instructed and Katherine laughed.

"You never take me on a date." Katherine pointed out to Stefan who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd like that." He replied.

"Dude, you are clearly a terrible boyfriend." Damon smirked and Stefan glared at him.

"Oh and you're a good one?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"I took my girlfriend shopping, bought her flowers and I'm taking her out all in one day. What have you done today?" Damon asked amused and everyone laughed except Stefan.

"You want a date?" Stefan asked Katherine with a little smirk. "Be ready in two hours and I'll take you on the date of your life." Stefan grinned at Katherine then sped out the door.

"Don't you think the ambiance is so much better without Mr Broody?" Damon asked happily and everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Damon." Katherine smiled at him fondly.

"I might be a murderer but I know you take your girl on dates." Damon said with a smirk.

"What are you like on a date?" Elena asked amused.

"That's a good question." Katherine laughed.

"It won't be better than a date with me." Tyler said amused and Damon smirked at him.

"Want a bet?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"How exactly are we going to bet on this?" Tyler laughed.

"I have an idea." Damon grinned.

"I can't wait to hear this." Tyler said amused.

"Why don't we both take every one of the girls on a date and they can judge us." Damon suggested.

"You're on." Tyler laughed.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Elena asked.

"No." Damon and Tyler said at the same time then chuckled.

"What about Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"He's not going to be able to plan better dates, trust me. The date of your life that he's taking you on will be a candle lit dinner, he'll put on a suit then play some music – that's it, I guarantee you." Damon laughed. "How do you want to do this?" Damon asked Tyler amused.

"Starting tomorrow night for four nights in a row." Tyler said. "Then on the fifth night the girls can give us our reviews." He said.

"How four? There are six girls." Damon said.

"I don't see Violet and Isobel agreeing to this." Tyler laughed.

"I haven't agreed to this." Bonnie said.

"Come on, Bon. It'll be fun." Tyler smiled at her.

"What'll be fun?" Caroline asked as she came downstairs wearing the beautiful red floor length dress that Damon bought her. Damon grinned at the sight of her then walked over to her, dipped her then kissed her.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"What'll be fun?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"Tyler and I are going on dates with all of you." Damon said and she giggled.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"They both think they're better dates than each other so they want to take us all out on different nights so we can decide who is a better date." Elena giggled as did Caroline.

"That sounds fun." Caroline said. "Though, I think we should get two more of the boys involved since there are four of us." She said.

"I'm not going on a date with my brother." Elena said and everyone laughed.

"Do you really want to go on a date with Stefan?" Damon asked Caroline while he screwed up his face and she laughed.

"Okay, I see your points." She sighed. "Does tonight count in this bet?" She asked Damon and he shook his head.

"Nope, it's starting tomorrow night." He smirked.

"Who are we going with on what nights?" Elena asked with a giggle.

"Pull names out of a hat." Caroline shrugged then walked over to a piece of paper and tore it into four and wrote the girls names on the pieces of paper. She crumpled them up then found a hat and put them in and went over to Tyler because he was closest. He put his hand in then pulled out a name.

"Katherine." Tyler said.

"That'll be weird, don't you think?" Damon chuckled.

"They don't look the same." Tyler said and Elena 'aww'd' at him then kissed him and everyone laughed.

"Saps." Damon smirked.

"You'll have to tell me what to wear." Katherine said.

"Are we surprising them or telling them what we're doing?" Damon asked as Caroline walked towards him with the hat.

"Surprise." Tyler said and Damon nodded then pulled out the name.

"Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked at her. "Hmm." Damon put his finger to his chin as he thought over what he could do with Elena to be better than Tyler.

"Elena and Caroline are going to be a little biased with their decisions so they have to only use the dates in the bet and not anything that happens outside." Katherine said.

"Rules?" Damon asked Tyler.

"No making out." Tyler said and Damon chuckled.

"You can't make that a rule for when I'm out with Barbie and you're out with Elena. That'll just be stupid." Damon countered and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I meant with everyone else." Tyler said.

"So I take it getting laid is a no too then?" Damon smirked and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"You're allowed a peck on the lips with the other girls and that's it." Caroline said to Damon who smirked at her.

"I can agree to that." Tyler nodded.

"The girls have to agree to not tell anyone what we did or where we went until judgement day." Damon said.

"Agreed." Tyler said. "Katherine, I'll pick you up at the boarding house tomorrow night at seven." Tyler smiled at her.

"What should I wear?" She asked.

"Something pretty." He replied and she nodded.

"Damon?" Elena asked and he smirked.

"You and I are leaving here tomorrow at 2pm. Wear something comfortable and bring a change of clothes." Damon smirked.

"What do you mean by comfortable?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Something that you don't mind getting dirty." He smirked and she giggled while Tyler just looked worried.

"Okay... What about the change of clothes?" She asked.

"That can be whatever you want." He replied amused at her curious face. She was dying to know what he was up to.

"Why so early?" She asked curiously and he laughed.

"You'll see." He winked. "You ready to go, Barbie?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"Bye, everyone." Caroline smiled then the two of them left.

"The suspense is literally killing me." Elena giggled.

"You're still going to say I'm the better date, right?" Tyler asked her and she laughed.

"I'm going to be completely objective so you're just going to have to take me on the most awesome date in the history of time because you know Damon doesn't like to be outdone." Elena teased.

"You do know he'll win, right? He'll make these like dream dates for all of us." Katherine smirked at Tyler.


	13. Dates with Damon

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 13

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch in the living room with Tyler, Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie and Jeremy. She was wearing black sweatpants and a pink tank top and converse. She had a change of clothes with some makeup in a little bag. At 2pm exactly Damon walked in the front door with both of his hands behind his back. They noticed he was wearing black baggy jeans, black sneakers and a plain black t-shirt.

"Ready, Elena?" Damon smirked and she smiled, kissed Tyler then stood up.

"Ready." She nodded. Damon took out his right hand as she walked up to him and she blinked in surprise. He had a single sunflower for her and she grinned. "Sunflowers are my favourite." She exclaimed and took the flower from him and he chuckled.

"I know." He smirked.

"One sec." She said happily then darted into the kitchen to put it in a vase. She came out a minute later with a wide smile on her face.

"Go on out, I'm right behind you." Damon said and she nodded then hurried outside with her bag. Damon then walked over to Caroline and took out his other hand that held a little bouquet of peonies and she giggled when he gave them to her then winked and walked out the door.

"I kind of hate him right now. I totally didn't know she likes sunflowers." Tyler muttered and they laughed.

* * *

Elena and Damon drove for a little while and she noticed that her favourite CD was playing while they drove. They talked and laughed and Elena was enjoying herself immensely. They'd been driving for just over an hour when Damon pulled over to the side of the road. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black scarf.

"What's that for?" Elena asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Blindfold. The whole point is to surprise you but you'll know where we're going soon if you don't." Damon pointed out and she giggled.

"Okay." She nodded then turned her head away from him so he could tie it on her.

"Can you see?" Damon asked.

"Nope." She laughed.

"Promise?" He asked amused.

"Promise." She nodded. He drove for another mile or so before parking.

"Just wait here for a second and no peeking." He said and she giggled then nodded. A couple of minutes later she heard her door open and Damon helped her out of the car. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her for about five minutes then they stopped. "Ready for part one?" Damon asked amused.

"Yep." She smiled then he untied her blindfold and she opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped immediately. She was standing in front of a man who looked like a zookeeper and a few metres behind him stood an elephant. The man was grinning at her as she stared at the elephant.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert. You're here to learn how to be an elephant keeper for a couple of hours." He smiled at her.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed happily but also shocked. She turned to Damon and jumped on him and hugged him tightly and he laughed. "I've always wanted to do this!" She said and he smiled as she let him go.

"I know, I remember." He said.

"You've already won." She said to him and he smirked.

"Come on, let's have some fun." Damon nodded towards the elephant.

* * *

Elena and Damon learned how to feed, clean and play with the elephant. Elena was enthralled by the whole experience. They were there for three hours and by the end of it she was totally in love with the elephant and was hugging him and everything. She hugged Damon like 100 times because she was so happy. Elephants had been her favourite animal since she was a little girl and she couldn't believe he would do that for her. She was supposed to be going to volunteer at an elephant reserve the summer her parents died but she cancelled when they died and Damon knew that. She'd gotten teary eyed a couple of times but he'd made her laugh so she wouldn't cry. She couldn't believe how into it Damon was getting too. He didn't just stand there watching her doing it, he got involved. She knew he'd compelled the keeper to do this for her but they weren't hurting anyone so she couldn't say anything about that. Before they left the zoo, they both had quick showers at the staff area courtesy of compulsion and changed because they both smelled like elephant. When they got back in the car, Elena was grinning like an idiot.

"Ty will never be able to beat that." She said to Damon and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you had fun." He smiled at her as they drove away. "You ready for part two?" He asked her.

"There's more?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm." He smirked.

* * *

They drove back the way they came but Damon pulled into a town that was larger than Mystic Falls and they pulled up at a college. Elena gave him a confused look but he just chuckled and got out of the car so she did too. He offered her his arm and she took it then they went inside. Damon walked them down a few corridors until he got to a class room.

"What are we doing now?" She asked him curiously.

"We're going to a writer's workshop." He said and her jaw dropped and she hugged him tightly and he laughed light-heartedly. They went inside and there were about ten other people there. The workshop was being taken by one of Elena's favourite authors and she looked at Damon in disbelief when the author introduced herself but he just winked at her. She was really surprised yet again when Damon fully paid attention to the whole thing and participated. The class was two and a half hours long and they had to right a one page description of a memory that was important to them and Damon had done it and read his out just like everyone else did. Elena was surprised when he really took it seriously and shared a memory of his mother. Elena hadn't heard much about his mother before and she was fascinated by this side of Damon she was seeing. She had to admit he was completely sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

"Ready for part three?" Damon asked her when they left the class and she laughed.

"Damon, I don't think my relationship with Tyler can handle anymore parts from you." She replied and he laughed. They went back to the car and drove back to Mystic Falls. Damon parked outside a tiny little cafe that Elena had never been to before and the two of them went inside. When the woman behind the counter saw Damon she grinned at him then disappeared into the kitchen and the two of them sat down.

"This place has the best chocolate cake you'll ever have." Damon explained as it wasn't exactly an exciting looking cafe. It was kind of run down looking.

"Chocolate cake is my favourite." She smiled and he laughed.

"I know." He nodded with a smile.

* * *

They ate the chocolate cake and Elena was sure she'd died and gone to heaven. She couldn't believe she'd never had this before and he was right – best chocolate cake ever. They'd talked for a little while and he'd let her ask him some personal questions and she loved every minute of their date. He was more open and relaxed than she'd ever seen him before. When they'd finished he drove them home and she was grinning from ear to ear. He parked his car and sped around the other side and opened her door then helped her out. They walked up to the door and she turned to look at him.

"That's the best date I've ever had." She whispered to him, knowing they were close to vampire hearing.

"I had a great time." He smiled. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips then winked at her and opened the door, letting them both in. It was about midnight when they got in but everyone was there except Tyler and Katherine who were out on their own date. Stefan wasn't there either. Elena was grinning from ear to ear and everyone laughed at her.

"So?" Caroline asked amused.

"That is the best date anyone has ever had in the history of time." Elena said and Damon laughed.

"I think you're being a tad dramatic, Elena." Damon smirked at her as he sat down next to Caroline then kissed her.

"Please, can I tell them?" She pleaded and he shook his head.

"Not until judgement day." Damon replied. "You can't tell Tyler either." Damon pointed out and she sighed.

"Okay." She nodded then grinned again as she thought over the date. "Tyler isn't going to be able to beat that." She said and everyone laughed.

"I really feel like I should be jealous but Elena just looks too happy." Caroline giggled.

"I have something extra special planned for you." Damon smirked at her.

"Well, if that's what he had planned for me, I can only imagine what he's got planned for you." Elena smiled happily at Caroline.

"You look a little smitten." Isobel smirked at her daughter.

"I'm considering asking him to marry me." She replied and everyone laughed while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena, now you're just being silly." Damon smirked at her.

"What did you do?" Ric asked amused and Damon shrugged.

"She's clearly taking drugs and blowing it way out of proportion." Damon replied and everyone laughed. They talked for a little while longer when Tyler and Katherine came in the door and both were drunk and smiling and laughing.

"Hello!" Katherine exclaimed to everyone when she saw them and they laughed.

"Did you two have fun?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"Yeah, it was great." Katherine grinned. "I don't think you can beat that, Damon." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"That's alright. Apparently Elena wants to marry me now." Damon smirked at Tyler who cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"That good?" Tyler asked sceptically and Elena giggled.

"You're never ever going to beat it Ty." She said and he scowled at Damon who laughed.

"Don't get jealous, I'm voting for you." Katherine said to Tyler and he laughed.

"We'll see." Damon smirked.

"We need to pull names for tomorrow." Tyler said and Damon nodded. Tyler went over to the little hat they'd set on the side table and pulled out a name. "Tomorrow night I'm going out with..." He said as he opened the name. "Caroline." Tyler grinned at Damon who chuckled.

"Pull one for me, will you?" Damon asked him and he nodded.

"Tomorrow you're going out with..." Tyler opened the name. "Katherine." He said.

"I see." Damon smirked. "You never told me what brother dearest did for your date last night." Damon said to her amused and she laughed.

"Basically what you said he would do." She giggled and Damon laughed.

"He's so original." Damon rolled his eyes.

"So what am I wearing and when are you picking me up?" Katherine asked Damon amused.

"I'm picking you up at 9.00pm and you're going to have to wear something comfortable at first and bring a change of clothes." Damon replied. "The change of clothes should be something sexy." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked curiously.

"We'll leave here at 6.30pm." Tyler smiled at her. "Wear something hot." He said and she giggled.

"Not too hot." Damon said and she laughed.

"Shut up, Damon." She said to him fondly and he rolled his eyes.

"Does Stefan know about these dates?" Isobel asked amused.

"Nope." Katherine smirked and everyone laughed.

"He would brood so badly... please, somebody tell him tomorrow when we're out." Damon laughed.

* * *

Damon arrived to pick Katherine up the next night at the boarding house at 9.00pm as promised and she was wearing black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a red v-neck cardigan. Her hair was curly as always and she had a bag with her. Damon pulled his hand out from behind his back and gave her a Black Magic rose and her jaw dropped.

"They're so rare." She said surprised and he smirked.

"I figured you'd be the only one who would know what it was." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed his cheek then went inside to put it in water. They left a few minutes later and Damon drove them about half an hour outside of Mystic Falls and they stopped at a tiny Italian restaurant. Katherine looked a little surprised considering it was kind of late for dinner but Damon just smirked at her then they went inside. The restaurant only had like two customers in it and Damon walked right up to the kitchen door and knocked with Katherine behind him. A few seconds later a middle aged Italian woman opened the door and grinned at Damon.

"Buona sera, caro ragazzo! Avanti!" She motioned them to come into the kitchen. _(Good evening, darling boy! Come in!)_

"Grazie, signora Carlo." Damon smiled at her. "Questa è la mia amica, Katerina." Damon motioned. _(Thank you, Mrs Carlo. This is my friend, Katerina.)_

"E 'un piacere conoscerti signora Carlo." Katherine smiled and shook the woman's hand. _(It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Carlo.)_

"Che donna meravigliosa giovane! Sei pronto a imparare a fare il tiramisù?" The woman grinned at Katherine and she blinked in surprise and turned to look at Damon in shock. _(What a wonderful young lady! Are you ready to learn how to make tiramisu?)_

"You remembered." She whispered and he smirked at her.

"I never forget anything." He smiled.

* * *

They spent a little while in the kitchen of the Italian restaurant and Katherine finally learned how to make tiramisu. She'd mentioned it once when Damon was human and he'd promised to teach her one day. She actually felt like crying at how sweet it was that he remembered that. He told her that he could have taught her himself but he thought that Mrs Carlo's was better than his so she was better to learn from. Katherine had been trying so hard to keep her feelings for him at bay but she was really regretting this date thing because she wasn't sure she could just not have him now. When they were finished at the restaurant, they both changed clothes in the bathroom. Damon came out in a shirt and slacks and Katherine put on a short purple dress with sequins across the bust and black heels. Damon drove them to a nightclub. When they went in, Katherine realised it was an after show party for a punk band she really liked called Rancid. She and Damon hung out with the band, drank and danced until the early hours of the morning. She'd had such an amazing time with him... It wasn't fair. He dropped her off at the boarding house at just after 5am and she grabbed him and kissed him, pretending to be drunker than she was. He didn't kiss back though and pulled away before she could deepen it.

"Night, Katherine." He smiled then got back into his car and drove away. He'd had a great time with her but even he realised that the evening was a mistake. He hadn't meant to lead her on in any way, he just wanted to take all the girls out on a special date – well, honestly, he wanted to win, but he was worried about it all now. It had been meant as a joke. Just a little fun. He was worried this would ruin everything now. He hoped that his next date would be with Caroline because he kind of missed her. He drove straight back to the house and when he got in, he went up to Caroline's room and crawled in beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"You just getting in?" She asked sleepily, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah, we went to a club." He replied and she giggled.

"You're not supposed to tell me what you were doing." She said.

"Shit, I forgot. Pretend you didn't hear that." He said and she laced her fingers through the fingers of his hand that was on her stomach.

"I will. Sleep well, love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied then passed out.

* * *

He woke up at noon the next day then went downstairs.

"You went on a date with Katherine!" Stefan yelled at him when he came downstairs and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Stefan. It's just a bet." Damon muttered then walked past him down to the basement and was back up seconds later with a bag of blood. He went into the living room and sat down next to Caroline and put his arm over her shoulders then kissed her.

"You slept late." She smiled.

"Got in late." He shrugged.

"What time was it when you crawled into bed?" She asked amused.

"Think it was nearly 6am." Damon replied.

"Did you have fun?" She asked curiously.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Katherine said she changed sides and is voting for you." She said and Damon smirked.

"I knew that would happen." Damon chuckled then Tyler came in.

"Hey, we need to pull names since you didn't come in last night." Tyler said.

"Bonnie's tonight for me." Damon replied. "I need Caroline from 9am tomorrow and clearly I slept in today. So you get Elena tonight." Damon shrugged and Tyler smiled happily. "Did you have fun last night?" Damon asked Caroline and she smiled.

"Yeah, it was great." She said. "You alright?" She asked Damon because he was looking a little annoyed.

"Can we go talk?" He asked and she nodded then the two of them left the house and got into Damon's car and he drove off. He pulled in at the side of the road and sighed.

"What's going on, sweetie?" She asked softly.

"This whole date bet thing was a really stupid idea." Damon muttered. "I thought it would be a bit of fun and it would be fine because we're all close friends, but it didn't turn out that way last night." Damon said.

"What happened?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Can I tell you about what I did on the dates? I just wanted to make it nice – and honestly, I wanted to win." Damon said and she giggled.

"Well, yeah, that was the point." She nodded. Damon then told her in detail about his date with Elena and Katherine. "That was so sweet of you. What's the problem?" She asked confused.

"Katherine pretended to be drunker than she was and she kissed me. I pulled away when she did it though but I'm starting to think she got the wrong idea about it." Damon muttered. "I only want to be friends with her though but I think after last night she'll tell me at some point that she wants more." Damon said and Caroline nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked softly.

"I have no clue. I didn't know whether to tell you or not about her kissing me. I know we all agreed that we could do like a goodnight peck but this was different." Damon admitted.

"Damon, the fact that you're telling me about it right after it happened means a lot to me." She said taking his hand. "I'm not mad at you at all and honestly, I'm not mad at her either. I actually really respect that she's liked you for so long and she hasn't tried to act on it at all." Caroline said. "I trust you and I have no problem with you and Katherine being friends. You don't have to worry about me being jealous or pissed off about it." She said and he smiled at her.

"What would you do in this situation?" Damon asked her and she smiled at him. She thought it was wonderful that he was asking for her advice.

"I would keep being friends as if nothing happened and I'd maybe be a little more affectionate with you in their company so there was no mistaking what the deal is." She shrugged and he nodded.

"I think I'll do that." Damon replied.

"What are you going to do with Bonnie?" Caroline asked. "She likes you too." She teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm seriously thinking about calling the whole thing off and letting Tyler win but that might hurt her feelings and I don't want to do that." Damon said.

"Just take her out and be just as sweet with her as you were with Elena and Katherine. She won't act on her feelings because of me." Caroline confirmed. "Though, Elena, Katherine and Bonnie are clearly going to vote for you so I'm voting for Tyler." She said and he chuckled.

"You'll change your mind when you find out where I'm taking you." Damon smirked.

"You feel a little better now?" She asked with a small smile and he nodded.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I get you all to myself all day." He said and she giggled.

"I'm looking forward to it too." She smiled.

* * *

They talked a little while longer and Damon felt a lot better about everything after talking to Caroline. He liked that he could tell her the truth and she didn't get pissed off or jealous or hurt. He liked that she always saw all sides of the story. They went back to the house and Damon informed Bonnie that they were leaving at 7pm. When he came down from his room to get her at 7pm, she was dressed in a beautiful navy and turquoise dress and her hair was straight. He thought she looked stunning.

"You look gorgeous." Damon smiled at her genuinely and she blushed.

"Thanks. You look nice too." She replied.

"Now, the other girls got flowers but I thought you would like this better." He smirked then handed her a little satin pouch. She looked at it curiously then opened it and looked inside.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"That is a rare ingredient for magic." He replied. "It's known in the magical world as pixie dust." He said and her jaw dropped.

"How do you have this?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Emily gave it to me." Damon said and she blinked in surprise as the emotions swelled in her. "Use it wisely." Damon said and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Let's get going. Don't want to be late." He smirked. The two of them got in the car after Damon held the door open for her and he drove off.

"Do you know what this means?" Bonnie asked him.

"What?" Damon asked her curiously.

"I can access memories with the pixie dust." She said and Damon nodded.

"I was thinking we could actually do that later, I have a few you might want to see." He smiled at her. She was intrigued of course, but he obviously had a plan for the evening and wanted to stick to it. They drove for a short while then pulled up at a quiet building. Damon led her inside and she was stunned to find out that he'd taken her to a painting class. She'd wanted to do that for years and she was shocked and unbelievably gooey that he'd done that for her. She also had no idea that he knew that. She was even more shocked when he joined in and painted with her. She had so much fun with him and was surprised at how open and nice he was being to her. After the art class, he drove them out to the woods and they walked through until they came to a clearing and he set down a blanket on the ground then pulled her down to sit across from him. "So, I was thinking you could use a little of the dust to see my memories of your ancestors." He said to her and she looked shocked. "I knew all of them. Also, I know you don't have a lot of memories of your mother since she died when you were so young. I have some of her if you'd like to see them." He said softly and Bonnie felt herself get emotional.

"Thank you." She whispered and he smiled genuinely at her.

"Do you know how the dust works?" He asked her softly.

"Sort of." She replied.

"Sprinkle a little into my hand then hold it and close your eyes. You'll see anything that I remember and want you to see." He replied and she nodded. He held out his hand and she took a tiny amount out of the small bag and dusted his palm. When she was done she held his hand and closed her eyes. She was hit with a detailed memory of her mother on the day Bonnie was born. Bonnie watched as her mother held her and introduced her to Damon. Damon said she was beautiful and he stroked her cheek. Then she was hit with a memory of Damon keeping watch over Emily's children. After that it was one of her Grams as a young woman having a drink with Damon at a bar and they were laughing. Then it was Bonnie's mother and Bonnie making cookies in the kitchen when she was four years old. Damon showed her all of the memories he had of people she knew and some she didn't. She was shocked at just how much time he'd spent with her family line. It took a while but when he was done he squeezed her hand lightly and she opened her eyes. Damon saw tears streaming down her face and he brushed them away with his thumbs. "That's everything." He said softly. "Because you saw them with the dust, you'll be able to close your eyes and bring them back anytime you want to. You never have to forget them." He said.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." She said sincerely.

"Well, they meant something to me, so I figured they would mean something to you." He replied.

"They do. Thank you." She said and he smiled.

"There's one more thing I want to show you tonight." He said then stood up and offered his hand to her and she took it and he pulled her up to her feet then picked up the blanket with his other hand without letting her hand go. He led her deep into the woods then they came across a pond and Bonnie was instantly hit by a wall of energy as she neared it and she gasped. "Did you feel that?" Damon asked her softly and she nodded.

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

"There are places around the world that witches can draw power from. I actually forgot about this place until the other night. It was where my mother came to show me her magic." Damon replied softly. "You'll be able to use this place to learn and feel nature." He explained and she grinned at him. "There aren't that many of these places left and I just had to show you it." He smiled.

"This is wonderful." She gasped. "I can feel the energy. It's so pure and good." She said and he nodded.

"This place can't be used for anything other than pure and good magic." Damon explained. "Your Grimoire should have mention of magic places like this." Damon said. Bonnie surprised him then by hugging him tightly so he hugged her back and stroked her hair softly. "I'll take you here whenever you want." Damon said to her.

"This is so..." She couldn't find the words.

"Bet if you told yourself six months ago that we'd be on a date you would have laughed your ass off." Damon smirked at her and she giggled which was what he was going for.

"I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you." She replied sincerely.

"Same here, Bonnie." He smiled. They stayed at the pond for a little while and Bonnie felt so at peace there. She loved the place and she loved it even more with Damon by her side. She couldn't help it that she had feelings for him. She knew the date thing was a stupid idea but she'd had such a nice evening with him that it was worth it. She'd remember this date for the rest of eternity.

* * *

When it was nearly midnight they arrived back at the house. Damon opened her door for her and took her hand and led her up to the house.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Bonnie." He said softly to her and she smiled. He could see it then that she cared about him more than just friends and he did something he knew he shouldn't. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. It was innocent and was within the terms of the rules, but he did it for Bonnie, not for any other reason. He felt really guilty that he'd turned her the way he had. He felt even worse for not noticing that she felt anything for him sooner. He felt guilty that he couldn't return her feelings because he was in love with her best friend. In that moment he wanted to feel for her. In that moment he wanted to be what she wanted him to be but he knew he couldn't. She was such a wonderful girl and he felt like he let her down. He pulled away only a second after he kissed her. It wasn't long, it was sweet. He stroked her cheek softly then nodded his head towards the door with a smile.

"I had a great time with you tonight." Bonnie said and he smiled.

"So did I." He agreed then opened the door for her and she stepped through and he followed. Caroline was sitting watching TV in her pyjamas with Katherine next to her and they were under a blanket munching on popcorn. Damon just loved Caroline in that moment so much.

"Hey, sweetie." Caroline grinned at Damon. "How'd it go?" She asked Bonnie and Bonnie blushed.

"It was lovely." She replied and Damon smirked.

"This one's shy." Damon motioned for Bonnie then slumped down in the recliner he always sat in.

"Which date has been your favourite so far?" Caroline asked Damon and he shrugged.

"I don't have one, they were all great." He replied.

"That's very PC of you, Damon." Katherine smirked at him and he chuckled.

"I'm serious. They were so different, they can't really be compared." He said. "I guess like the women themselves." He chuckled.

"Sweet talker." Caroline smirked at him and he laughed.

"Are you staying up a while?" Damon asked her.

"I'm not tired yet." She shrugged.

"I am." Damon said. "Night, girls." He smirked then stood up and kissed Caroline on the cheek and disappeared upstairs. Caroline was a little surprised that he only kissed her on the cheek but she figured it was so it wouldn't be rubbed into Bonnie and Katherine's faces. Maybe he still had a little 1863 Damon left in him after all.

* * *

Damon woke up early, made some arrangements and woke Caroline up at 8am so they could leave at 9am. He drove her for a while then blindfolded her. She was blindfolded for quite a while and she was so excited she could barely contain herself which obviously Damon found amusing. When Damon finally took off her blind fold she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"We're on a private jet?" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"We're going to New York." Damon replied and she was stunned.

"Not that I'm not happy, but why?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"You'll see." He replied.

* * *

When they got to New York, Damon took Caroline straight to Bergdorf's where a personal shopper was there to help her pick out anything and everything she wanted. While she was in the changing rooms, Damon ducked out for half an hour to take care of a few things and was back before she even noticed that he left as she was in shopping heaven. After shopping he took her for a late lunch then straight to the main event.

Katherine was sitting on the couch in Damon's house flicking through the channels when she remembered it was fashion week in New York so she turned it on to a fashion TV channel and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Everyone!" She yelled and everyone hurried into the room.

"He took Caroline to a fashion show?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Not just any fashion show! That's Valentino!" Katherine explained.

"They're in the front row." Isobel said impressed.

"Well, she's never going to vote for me now." Tyler muttered. They all watched as they saw Damon and Caroline holding hands in their seats. Damon was attempting really hard not to look bored but they all knew him and knew he was.

"Caroline looks so happy." Ric smiled warmly.

"She would. She's getting to see Valentino right in front of her." Katherine muttered.

"Are you just jealous that he didn't take you?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Yes." Katherine said. "I always wanted to go to a fashion show in New York. I just haven't gotten around to yet." She replied.

* * *

Caroline hurried in the door bursting to tell everyone everything as all the dates were finished now. They landed back in at about midnight and Caroline had tons of shopping bags and a grin on her face. Damon was exhausted and it was obvious. He was trying his best not to be cranky because he didn't want to ruin anything.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed when she saw everyone and they laughed.

"Fashion in New York?" Katherine asked Damon in disbelief and he chuckled.

"How did you know that?" Damon asked.

"We saw you on TV! Why didn't you take me there?" Katherine asked with a pout and he laughed.

"Because if I took you and not Caroline I'd never get laid again." Damon smirked and they laughed. He slumped down in his chair while Caroline ran upstairs with her bags and Damon rested his forehead in his hand and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Damon?" Elena asked concerned.

"I have no idea where she gets the energy." Damon said and everyone laughed as Caroline skipped downstairs. "I think my age is catching up to me." He muttered then Caroline sat down on the couch next to Katherine.

"So can we tell each other everything now?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Yes, I want to hear about these dates." Isobel laughed.

* * *

Honestly, I have no clue when New York fashion week is or if there's a zoo in Virginia so let's just pretend it all made sense :)


	14. Game

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 14

* * *

"So how should we do this?" Caroline asked happily.

"Let's start on day one and we can talk about the dates as each day happened." Katherine suggested. "I'll go first. So, Tyler said that he was sure that a girl like me would have been taken out plenty of times to fancy places so he wanted to take me somewhere fun instead." She smiled. "We went to an arcade, which was awesome by the way, then we went to a pool hall that had a dance floor. We played pool, danced and drank. It was great." Katherine grinned.

"That does sound fun." Caroline smiled.

"I really want to hear about the date that made Elena want to marry Damon though." Ric said amused and everyone laughed.

"Well, Damon took me out to Virginia Zoo and I got to learn to be an elephant keeper. The Elephant, Max, was so sweet. I totally loved him!" Elena grinned and Tyler, Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy's jaws dropped as they knew how important that was for her. "Then after that he took me to a writer's workshop taught by one of my favourite authors." She said. "Then he took me to this tiny place for the best chocolate cake I've ever had. The whole date was incredible." She smiled fondly at Damon who smirked back.

"Yeah, I can see why Elena wanted to marry Damon." Jeremy laughed.

"By the way, Elena, that keeper called me and asked if you wanted an internship there." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

"It would only be two days a week but it's for two months so you could still do it before the Kitsune show up." Damon shrugged. Everyone was surprised then when Elena ran over and crushed him with a hug and he chuckled. "I take it I should call him and say yes?" Damon asked amused and she grinned.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed and everyone laughed as she got off him. Tyler scowled at Damon knowing that Elena was never going to vote for their date now.

"I'll call him back in the morning then." Damon smirked.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed happily and he shrugged.

"You got the internship by yourself for loving Max so much. Had nothing to do with me." Damon pointed out.

"Still." She smiled and he winked at her.

"I want to hear about Katherine's date with you." Stefan scowled and Damon smirked.

"Why? Want some tips Mr Candlelight Dinner and Music?" Damon asked amused and Stefan glared at him while everyone laughed.

"Damon picked me up and gave me a black magic rose." Katherine smiled widely and Stefan looked outraged and Isobel looked stunned. They were very rare. "Then he took me to this tiny Italian restaurant where I learned to make tiramisu." She grinned. Stefan was practically red with rage as he knew why Damon had done that. "Then we went to a club and it turned out to be an after party for one of my favourite bands. We hung out with the band, drank and danced." Katherine said.

"I seriously hate you, Damon." Stefan said angrily then left the house at vampire speed and everyone laughed.

"Feeling's mutual." Damon called after him amused.

"Caroline?" Isobel asked.

"Tyler took me to a dance studio and we had a salsa lesson." Damon cocked an eyebrow. He was not impressed.

"A salsa lesson?" Damon asked annoyed and everyone laughed. "The sex dance?" He asked grumpily while looking at Caroline and she giggled.

"Damon, you went on dates with three other girls and I went out with one other guy. You're not allowed to be jealous." She smirked.

"I didn't salsa with them." Damon replied deadpan and everyone laughed.

"I have to agree with Damon on this one." Elena said just as annoyed as he was.

"Anyway. After the dance lesson, we went out to this gorgeous Mexican restaurant. The food was amazing. Damon and Elena are clearly not going to like this but the restaurant had a dance room so we danced a bit after dinner. It was a great date." She grinned.

"I'll bet." Damon said wryly. He was trying not to be furious but he would be furious if she didn't pick their date as the better one, considering all the effort he put into it for her.

"Moving on. Next day." Isobel said as she could see Damon was pretty mad about that.

"Ty took me to Charlottesville to this new swanky restaurant that just opened. He got us the VIP room." She smiled fondly at her boyfriend. "Then after dinner, we went on a horse and carriage ride around the city and just before we left, he took me to this famous old fountain and gave me his lucky penny to throw in and make a wish with." She grinned and every girl in the room said 'aww'. Even Isobel. Damon rolled his eyes. He knew Elena was a sap. He wasn't sure anymore that he had her vote. Not that he cared now. As long as he got Caroline's vote. That was all he cared about.

"That's so sweet." Caroline smiled and Damon shot her a look. Not that she noticed. She was too busy 'aww'ing at Tyler.

"It was very romantic." Elena kissed Tyler and he grinned.

"Bonnie?" Katherine asked as she'd been curious.

"Damon took me to an art lesson." She smiled and Elena and Caroline grinned knowing she'd always wanted to do that. "Then we went into the woods and we used some of the pixie dust he gave me and he showed me all the memories he had of my ancestors, including my mother." Bonnie said and Elena and Caroline gasped and covered their mouths with their hands as they both welled up with tears.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said.

"That is so amazing!" Elena exclaimed and Damon smirked ruining it of course.

"Then he showed me a magical place." Bonnie smiled softly. Everyone could tell from the way she spoke of the evening that it had truly meant something to her.

"Damon seems to be a very creative date." Isobel smirked and he shrugged.

"I'm old." He replied and everyone laughed.

"Let's hear about New York." Isobel smiled and Caroline grinned.

"Well, this morning Damon blind folded me then when he took it off we were in a private jet." She grinned. "Then when we got there, he took me to Bergdorf's where a personal shopper was there waiting for me." She said and they girls gasped knowing that would be heaven for all of them but especially Caroline. Katherine just looked jealous. "Then after shopping till I dropped..." She giggled. "He took me to the top of the empire state building just to kiss me." She said and the girls all said 'aww' making Damon roll his eyes but he was sure he was blushing. "Then we went to Le Bernardin for lunch." She grinned and Katherine and Isobel's jaws dropped as it was incredibly famous and expensive. "Then we went to fashion week. We watched Valentino, Louis Vuitton and Chloe." She grinned.

"So not fair." Katherine muttered and they laughed.

"Then we went to the fashion week after party." Caroline's grin nearly split her face.

"Okay, before it was just unfair. Now I hate you both." Katherine said and they laughed.

"Did you see any celebrities?" Elena asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Caroline giggled. "All of the ones I wanted to meet, Damon persuaded them to talk to me." She laughed as did everyone else.

"Who?" Elena asked curiously.

"Michelle Trachtenburg, Nicole Richie, Kim Kardashian, Kellan Lutz – wow, by the way..." She said and the girls laughed while Damon rolled his eyes. "Dita von Teese – that was funny – Rose McGowan, Sophia Bush – that was funnier..." She smirked at Damon and he sighed. She was going to totally tell them. "Kirsten Dunst and Ed Westwick." Caroline smiled.

"What was funny?" Katherine asked amused.

"Can we not tell them that?" Damon asked her and she laughed.

"But it was funny." Caroline smiled and he huffed.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Well, I met three of Damon's ex's." She said and everyone laughed.

"Who were they?" Elena asked amused.

"Dita von Teese, Rose McGowan and Sophia Bush." Caroline said.

"Wow, you're a dick." Ric said jealously and everyone laughed including Damon.

"You dated them?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"So jealous." Jeremy said.

"I doubt what I was doing would be called 'dating'." Damon smirked and the boys laughed while the girls rolled their eyes.

"So what happened?" Katherine asked amused.

"Sophia Bush slapped him." Caroline said and everyone burst into hysterics while Damon rolled his eyes. "Dita von Teese got really pissed at him and yelled at him." They all laughed again.

"That was an easy fix though." Damon smirked.

"Rose McGowan seemed very happy to see him and knows he's a vampire and asked him if he would turn her." Caroline said.

"How does she know?" Katherine asked surprised.

"I was involved with her for a little while." Damon shrugged.

"What's a little while?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Just over four years I think." Damon replied casually and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Rose McGowan was your girlfriend for four years?" Caroline asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"No, not my girlfriend." Damon shook his head.

"Then what?" Elena asked confused and Damon smirked.

"I think the modern day term would be 'fuck buddy'." Damon replied and they laughed.

"How can someone just be a fuck buddy for four years?" Tyler asked confused and Damon chuckled.

"Well..." Damon said awkwardly. "I was her boyfriend but she was my fuck buddy mostly." Damon said.

"Does she know that?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yup." Damon nodded. "I told her from day one that I didn't want a girlfriend and she was fine with that." He replied. "We had an agreement that if either of us ever started to feel anything we'd end it." He shrugged.

"But how could she not feel anything for you if you were her boyfriend?" Bonnie asked confused.

"She'd just had her heart broken and didn't want to be alone but didn't want some kind of serious relationship either. She isn't promiscuous so she didn't want to have a whole bunch of one night stands." Damon shrugged.

"You said before that she was your fuck buddy mostly... why mostly?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"She was that for the first three years but we were together for the last year. We even lived together." Damon shrugged.

"Exclusively?" Elena asked and Damon nodded.

"Then why'd you break up?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I'd been in the same place for five years and had to leave and she wasn't ready to turn yet." Damon shrugged. "It wasn't serious enough to make any kind of drastic commitment like that anyway."

"She seemed really happy to see you though." Caroline pointed out.

"We parted on really good terms." Damon smirked. "Until my memory loss we spoke about once or twice a month every month since our break up." Damon replied.

"When was this?" Caroline asked.

"2002 until 2006." Damon replied.

"Did you ever date any blonde actresses?" Caroline asked amused and Damon sighed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"By the look on your face it didn't go well." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"True." Damon nodded.

"Who was it?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Kristen Bell." Damon shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Jeremy asked in awe. "She is so hot!"

"She is." Damon nodded.

"How long did you date her?" Katherine asked curiously. They were all very obviously wrapped up in this.

"Uh... Eight months?" Damon asked as he thought it over.

"Why'd you break up?" Bonnie asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"She took me being a vampire really, really badly... All three times I told her." Damon muttered.

"You told her three times?" Katherine asked in disbelief and he nodded. "Were you expecting different results?" She asked surprised.

"Well, yeah." Damon shrugged. "Especially after eight months." Damon said.

"How did she take it badly?" Tyler asked.

"This first time she screamed and begged me not to kill her and I was like dude, we've been together for three months, when did I ever give you any indication I was going to kill you?" Damon rolled his eyes. "The second time was after five months, she fainted; then when she woke up she screamed so I compelled her before the begging started." He muttered. "The third time she yelled at me for keeping that from her for eight months." Damon said exasperated. "So I told her she was a crazy bitch, compelled her then broke up with her." Damon shrugged and they laughed.

"Who's the hottest famous chick you've ever been on a date with?" Jeremy asked and Damon chuckled.

"As in a date out in public or just someone I slept with?" Damon asked amused.

"Date out in public." Jeremy replied.

"Probably Megan Fox." Damon said and every jaw in the room dropped.

"I don't believe you." Tyler said in disbelief and Damon rolled his eyes then sped up to his room and came back down stairs a few minutes later with pictures and handed them to Tyler. "No way! This is so... Dude!" Tyler said when he saw a picture of them kissing.

"How long did you go out with her?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Four dates. I couldn't take it anymore after that." Damon muttered and they laughed.

"What do you mean you couldn't take it?" Ric asked obviously jealous.

"She is extremely annoying." Damon said and they laughed. "The fourth date she dragged me to some event thing and I overheard her call me her boyfriend so I ditched her." Damon smirked and their eyes widened.

"You ran out on Megan Fox?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"I was hoping she would get less annoying with time since she's hot but it didn't happen." Damon muttered. "And now there's a picture of me with her on Google from the event." He rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you worried about that?" Katherine asked and he shrugged.

"I have a beard in the picture." Damon chuckled and everyone laughed.

"This I have to see." Caroline giggled and he rolled his eyes and got his phone out. A few minutes later he showed her the picture and she laughed. "You look so different." She said and he shrugged.

"I had to." Damon replied. "She's Megan Fox. There are always cameras around her." He said.

"Why did Dita von Teese yell at you?" Elena asked.

"Because I slept with her once and she asked me over for the next night then when I went she was wearing a little girl's outfit that like a five year old would wear. She came to the door like that and asked if Daddy wanted to spank his daughter so I told her she was a total nut then left." Damon shrugged and they laughed.

"That's really weird." Ric said screwing up his face.

"Weird? It's sick. I might've done a lot of weird crap in my life but that is just way too far even for me." Damon shuddered.

"So why did Sophia Bush slap you?" Tyler asked amused and Damon smirked.

"I probably deserved that." Damon said and everyone laughed. "I may have been her date to her brother's wedding then been caught in the coat check room with two bridesmaids... by her mother." Damon smirked and their jaws dropped then they laughed.

"Why didn't you just compel her mother to forget?" Katherine asked and Damon chuckled.

"I did." Damon nodded.

"Then how did she find out?" Katherine asked amused.

"It's possible that I got really drunk and made out with said bridesmaids during the father daughter dance." Damon said amused and they all laughed at his antics. "Then I may have left with both bridesmaids and went on vacation with them." Damon said with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised that all she did was slap you." Elena laughed.

"It's not the first time." Damon smirked. "I turned up at her door when I got back from the vacation with the bridesmaids and she was _pissed_." Damon said.

"Is it any wonder?" Elena asked amused.

"She might have taken it better if I'd told her I was going on vacation for two weeks instead of just leaving while still drunk at the wedding." Damon said and they laughed.

"You're so bad." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Do you have other pictures?" Jeremy asked curiously. Damon darted up the stairs and brought down a box full of photos and started rifling through it. He found some and rolled his eyes then handed over two of him and Kristen Bell to Jeremy. Tyler and Ric looked at them too.

"Why do you look so pissed off in this one?" Ric pointed to one of them.

"That was taken like half an hour after I told her I'm a vampire for the second time." Damon said.

"You look really happy in the other one." Caroline pointed out and Damon shrugged.

"When she wasn't being all Hollywood and high maintenance she was fun." Damon said.

"Do you have a thing about famous people?" Elena asked and Damon shook his head.

"No, I didn't actually know who Kristen, Sophia and Dita were when I met them." Damon said. "I lived in L.A. at the time and it was just at parties and we started talking." Damon shrugged. "I went after Megan Fox after I saw 'Jennifer's Body' though." Damon smirked.

"What about Rose McGowan?" Ric asked.

"I was in this tiny back alley bar and she came in with no makeup on and sat at the bar and after a few drinks we started talking. I knew who she was but I pretended I didn't and she seemed to like just sitting talking about random crap instead of all the usual nonsense that surrounds her." Damon said. "We talked all night and arranged to meet there again the next night and that's how it started." He shrugged.

"Are you going to turn her?" Katherine asked curiously.

"If I live through the Kitsune, I will." Damon nodded. "She must be sick of the spotlight."

"Why would you turn your ex?" Caroline asked him annoyed and he saw the worried expression on her face.

"Because I promised her I would. She always knew she wanted to turn one day but she didn't know when. I can't break that promise." Damon shrugged.

"So it's not for any other reason than keeping your promise?" Caroline asked for confirmation.

"No." Damon said to her sincerely and she smiled.

"So will we get to meet her?" Ric asked with a smile and Isobel shot him an annoyed look and Damon chuckled.

"Sure, why not?" Damon smirked.

"Anyway." Isobel said curtly. "Bonnie, what about your date with Tyler?" She asked.

"Tyler and I went to a fair in the next town." Bonnie smiled. "Then we went to a cocktail jazz bar." Bonnie grinned. "That place was fantastic." She said. Just then Stefan came back in the house.

"You done having your little tantrum?" Damon asked him amused and everyone laughed except Stefan who scowled at him.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan snapped and Damon sighed.

"Are you girls ready to vote?" Isobel asked ignoring Stefan. Katherine shot Damon a look and he nodded. He understood then that she would be voting for Tyler to keep Stefan from going mental again. "Katherine?"

"Tyler." Katherine said and Tyler grinned at Damon who chuckled.

"Elena?" Isobel asked.

"Damon." She said and Damon smirked at Tyler who scowled at him.

"Caroline?" Isobel asked.

"Damon." She said and Damon smiled at her. He was so grateful for that.

"Bonnie?" Isobel asked. Bonnie was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. She thought it would make it really obvious if she told the truth – so she lied.

"Tyler." She replied and everyone laughed.

"I guess you're both the best dates then." Isobel said amused though she knew that Katherine and Bonnie were lying for different reasons.

"Let's not kid ourselves." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Anyway, Blondie-bear totally exhausted me so..." Damon saluted them then stood up and disappeared up the stairs after putting the pictures back in his box and putting it under his arm.

"Night, everyone." Caroline smiled then hurried after him. She found him in his room putting his box of pictures away in the bottom of his wardrobe. "You okay?" She asked him softly and he sighed and nodded. "I don't believe you." She whispered and he looked at her. He walked over to his bedroom window and opened it wide then jumped up on the window sill and stretched out his hand to her and she understood and smiled. She walked over and took his hand and the two of them jumped out the window and sped into the woods. "What's going on?" She asked him.

"A lot." He muttered then sat down and leaned against a tree. She went over to him and sat on his lap facing him.

"Talk to me." She said cupping his cheek and looking him in the eyes.

"Did you mean your vote?" Damon asked her softly and she smiled.

"Of course. You could have taken me to the Grill and I would have picked you." She said and he smiled.

"But was the date actually better?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"There was no comparison. You know Bonnie and Katherine lied right?" She asked and he sighed.

"I know Katherine lied because Stefan showed up. But everyone knows she was lying so that just made it really obvious and it's made things uncomfortable." Damon muttered. "Caroline... I care about her. A lot. I don't want to lose her." Damon said and Caroline nodded.

"Why would you lose her?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because I won't give you up." Damon replied.

"You think she'll ask you to?" Caroline asked.

"I hope not." Damon replied. "But she might. Stefan's being a total idiot and Katherine will tire of him quickly if he doesn't stop with the stick up his ass. But he won't listen to me. If he wants to keep Katherine, he has to stop acting so jealous all the time and actually be the person that she loves or she will turn to me." Damon said. "And that's the last thing I want."

"Then I'll have a word with Stefan. I'll tell him what the situation is. He might listen to me as I haven't been one of the people in this crazy triangle." Caroline said.

"It's not a triangle anymore. You're my girl. Katherine is my friend." Damon said.

"I know. I'm not worried about your relationship with Katherine." She said.

"You don't have to be worried about Rose either." Damon pointed out and she sighed.

"Damon... she's Rose McGowan for god's sake. I can't help being a tiny bit jealous." She said and he chuckled.

"Would it help for you to know that I was never in love with her?" Damon asked softly. "But I am in love with you." Damon said as he took her face in his hands and she smiled.

"Okay, that helps." She giggled and he smirked.

"As much as today was a competition, I really enjoyed having you to myself all day." Damon said.

"We should do it again soon." She smiled. "Just take off in the morning and spend the whole day together."

"What about tomorrow?" He asked and she giggled.

"We're supposed to be training tomorrow." She pointed out.

"Screw the training." He said and she laughed.

"Okay." She nodded. "My idea to run away is starting to appeal to you now, isn't it?" She said and he chuckled.

"You have no idea how much... so don't tempt me." He smirked.

"What else is bugging you?" She asked.

"Stefan is really annoying me. Since I got my memories back, every conversation ends up with him being furious with me and it's just getting old fast. When I came to Mystic Falls it was to continue the eternity of misery because I still loved him and he hurt me so I wanted to hurt him back... but now... I don't love my brother anymore. I want him out of my life. I just want him to leave me alone. If we both survive the Kitsune, I'm going to cut contact with him." Damon said seriously and she nodded.

"I understand." She said. "Everyone is getting annoyed with him."

* * *

Damon and Caroline spent the following day away from the rest of them. They took off early in the morning and returned the next morning. Katherine wanted to hang out with Damon so the two of them took off and Caroline went into the kitchen and made herself some coffee and started to read the paper when Stefan came in.

"Hey, have you seen Katherine?" Stefan asked when he came in and she shrugged.

"Yeah, she went to hang out with Damon." Caroline said absently as she read.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked annoyed and Caroline sighed and looked up at him.

"Sit down, Stefan. We need to talk." She said and he looked confused then sat down across from her. "Katherine and Damon are best friends. That's it. Damon loves me and Katherine loves you. If you keep going nuts about their friendship, you'll push her away and the first thing she'll do is want Damon so... be the guy that she loves. Trust her." Caroline said seriously. "There's no point in being with her if you don't trust her."

"But how am I supposed to know that they aren't off hooking up somewhere?" Stefan asked seriously and Caroline sighed.

"You just have to trust that they aren't." Caroline said softly. Stefan could see that Caroline knew without a doubt that Damon wasn't doing that and he sighed.

"I don't trust Damon." He admitted.

"You don't have to trust Damon. He doesn't trust you either. You have to trust Katherine though." She said. "Even I know Katherine wouldn't do that to you."

"You trust Katherine?" Stefan asked surprised and Caroline nodded.

"I care a lot about Katherine surprisingly. We're friends as well as her being my boyfriend's best friend." Caroline said. "They aren't going to stop being best friends just because you have a problem with it. But, you'd probably have way less to worry about if you just let it go and started having fun with your girlfriend. Take her out. Be the best boyfriend you can be. You'll see your relationship change. Treat her like she's special, Stefan. There's a reason she always wants to hang out with Damon. He's fun and they do things together. You and her don't do anything together." Caroline pointed out. "So stop being a dumbass and treat your girlfriend properly. Forget about Damon because he isn't a threat to your relationship. Damon is in love with me. He wants me. We're happy together. He cares about Katherine as a friend. You either have to accept that or break up with Katherine because you'll just end up pushing her away otherwise." Caroline said.

"You're right." Stefan nodded. He saw the logic in her words. "What about Damon?"

"What about him?" She asked.

"Is he ever going to stop being mad at me?" Stefan asked.

"Damon's not mad at you Stefan." She replied and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Damon's done with you." Caroline replied and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Your relationship with Damon is completely broken. It will never be fixed. He doesn't want to fix it either. He told me that when the fight with the Kitsune is over, he's going to cut all ties and contact with you, so you should prepare for that." Caroline said.

"Why?" Stefan asked in a whisper and Caroline could see how emotional he was about it.

"I think he's lost the will to fight for a relationship with you. I think he sees that it's pointless as you both have too many issues and far too much has happened. You've both done far too many things to hurt the other and it's just time to let it go. Neither of you can just let the past be the past so he wants to move on and open a new chapter in his life." Caroline explained.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to change his mind?" Stefan asked desperately and Caroline sighed.

"Maybe once the dust settles. But, if you don't stop being a dick to him, I will gladly sock you in the face again. Remember that." She warned then stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving a gobsmacked Stefan behind.

* * *

Katherine and Damon came in the house in the afternoon laughing about something they'd seen and Stefan walked out of the living room and they both stopped laughing. They were expecting Stefan to yell at them but Stefan thought about what Caroline said and she was right. Stefan smiled at Katherine then walked up and kissed her.

"Hey, did you have fun?" He asked and both Katherine and Damon looked surprised.

"Yeah, it was great." She nodded.

"I was thinking about those dates Tyler and Damon did and I got a little inspiration if you'd be up for that tonight?" He smiled at her and she beamed at him happily. He saw how pleased she was with that.

"I'd love to." She agreed.

"Great." He grinned back at her. "I just have some things to take care of so I'll see you tonight. Be ready at 7pm. Wear a dress." He said then kissed her cheek and left the house.

"What the hell is up with him?" Katherine asked Damon sceptically and he chuckled.

"I think Caroline must have given him a piece of her mind." Damon smirked and Katherine giggled.

"I do love that girl." Katherine smiled.

"Me too." Damon smirked.

"I love you both too." Caroline grinned as she walked out of the kitchen and they laughed.

"What did you say to him?" Damon asked her with a grin.

"I basically told him to stop being a jealous twit and treat his girlfriend properly or I'd sock him again." Caroline shrugged and they laughed.

"Thanks." Katherine smiled then hugged her and Caroline hugged back.

"You're welcome. He has been seriously lame so this better be an awesome date he takes you on." Caroline said and Katherine giggled.

"Just the fact he's being like this is nice." Katherine smiled.

"He better keep it up. I have a surprise for my two favourite girls, by the way." Damon smirked at them.

"Really? I love surprises." Katherine grinned.

"Me too." Caroline agreed.

"Since you enjoyed New York so much and I was a total downer as it really wasn't my thing and Katherine really wanted to go, I got you both tickets to the last day of fashion week on Friday." He said and they both squealed and threw themselves at him and hugged him at the same time and he chuckled. "And another appointment for you both at Bergdorf's, lunch at the restaurant we went to... and I know I'm going to regret this..." Damon smirked. "But I'm sending you there with my credit card so the two of you can go nuts." He said and they both gaped at him.

"You're the best." Caroline said with a huge grin.

"You really are. Care, this is going to be so much fun!" Katherine grinned at Caroline.

"I can't wait!" Caroline smiled back at Katherine widely.

"But this time, you'll be staying overnight so you can go to all the after parties." Damon said.

"The last day is supposed to be the best day!" Caroline said.

"I've never been to fashion week in New York. I've always wanted to go." Katherine said to Damon and he nodded.

"I know. Ric told me." He smiled at her and she melted a little. "If the two of you want to make a weekend of it, let me know and I'll get that arranged."

"What do you think?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"A girly weekend in New York? Hell yeah." She nodded and Katherine giggled.

"Alright." Damon smirked. "I'll get it done." He nodded.

"Can I have a free pass in case Kellan Lutz is interested?" Caroline asked him and both Damon and Katherine laughed.

"Hmm..." Damon said. "Alright. Just this once." He smirked and her jaw dropped.

"I was kidding." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm not." He smirked. "Just don't tell me any details." He said and she blinked in surprise.

"You're serious." She said in disbelief.

"I've had my fun with hot stars." Damon shrugged. "Actually, you can be single this weekend. I'll have Stefan agree to the same thing. The two of you just go and have fun." Damon said.

"You don't mind?" Caroline asked shocked and he chuckled.

"No. I know you love me, Barbie. But you're young and you're going to live a long time." Damon smirked.

"Awesome." Katherine grinned. "We're so having a hot celebrity weekend." Katherine said to Caroline who giggled.

"Are you sure about this?" Caroline asked and he nodded.

"I'm sure." He agreed.

"Then you can do the same thing." Caroline said and he chuckled.

"Not necessary. You have no idea just how long my list of girls is." He said and both girls laughed.

* * *

The day after her date with Stefan, Katherine came into Damon's house and found Damon and Caroline sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." She grinned at them.

"So?" Damon asked amused.

"He did really well." She smiled. "We actually had fun. Stefan was fun." She said and Damon chuckled.

"It was bound to happen sometime this century." He smirked and they laughed.

"He was even fine with Care and I going to New York _and_ being single for the weekend." Katherine said.

"I think as long as it isn't me that you want to be single for, he doesn't mind so much." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"Thanks, Caroline. Whatever you said to him worked." She grinned.

"I literally did threaten to punch him." Caroline smirked and they laughed.

"You must pack a punch then." Katherine winked at her. "So exactly how long are we going to be in New York so Caroline and I can plan what we want to do there?" Katherine asked Damon.

"You're flying out from here on Thursday late afternoon and coming back on Monday morning." Damon said.

"Awesome." Katherine grinned. "Let's go look up clubs and stuff." She said to Caroline who hopped off the couch and the two of them went upstairs to Caroline's room to her laptop. Damon smiled at them as he watched the two of them go upstairs talking and smiling. It seemed that Caroline had completely fixed his problem with Katherine by talking to Stefan and he was happy. Now he could be with the girl he loved and keep his best friend.

* * *

Damon returned from dropping Caroline off at the airport and made himself comfortable on the couch with a car magazine. Stefan had driven Katherine so that both couples could have some time together before being parted all weekend. The girls were so excited and Damon was so thrilled that he could do that for them. He knew he would miss Caroline but he was also really happy that Caroline and Katherine would have some time together. He knew they were good friends already but he hoped that the weekend would bond them even more. He gave them the details of their appointment at Bergdorf's and lunch and where they were to pick up their tickets for the fashion shows.

Damon was reading an article about a new mustang model that was just released when Stefan came in the house. He'd heard his car park so he didn't look up from his magazine when he came in. They were the only ones in the house so Damon didn't understand why Stefan was over but he didn't feel like asking so he didn't.

"Where is everyone?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy's out with Violet and those two goons she called, Ric and Isobel are in Charlottesville, Bonnie and Elena are at the Grill and I have no idea where Tyler is." Damon replied absently.

"The girls will be in the air by now." Stefan said and Damon wanted to roll his eyes at Stefan's attempt to make conversation.

"Mmhmm." Damon said but he still hadn't looked at his brother.

"Do you want to... uh... go do something?" Stefan asked. Damon did roll his eyes at that.

"Busy." Damon replied and Stefan sighed.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Nope." Damon said.

"So Caroline was right?" Stefan asked.

"She usually is." Damon replied. He knew what she'd said to Stefan as she'd told him word for word.

"You really don't want to have any kind of relationship with me?" Stefan asked sadly.

"What's the point?" Damon asked finally looking at Stefan.

"The point is we're brothers." Stefan said.

"You haven't seen me as your brother for decades. We haven't been brothers since we were human. Caroline gives you a piece of her mind and suddenly you want to be brothers?" Damon asked annoyed.

"No, not suddenly. I've always wanted to still be brothers." Stefan replied.

"Oh, so this is the part where you tell me the reason we're not is because I was just so mean to you, right?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No. We were both crap to each other. We let a girl come between us and it destroyed us." Stefan said.

"You really need to let the Katherine thing go, by the way. She's my best friend and that's it." Damon pointed out.

"I know." Stefan nodded. "Caroline was right the other day." He said.

"Like I said, she usually is." Damon replied.

"This can't just be it, Damon. Even when we were being terrible to each other, we always had each other." Stefan said pleadingly and Damon stared at him for a moment in contemplation.

"Tell you what? Everyone knows all the terrible things I've done because I did them here and I've admitted them. The day you tell _everyone_ all about you, I'll start again with you." Damon said. "Because I'm sick of being the only one that ever did anything wrong. The fact that you would think me capable of forcing myself on a woman actually hurt me more than I care to admit." Damon said and Stefan was stunned that Damon would tell him that. "That shows how little you know me or want to know me. Killing someone is one thing; it's in our nature... but I have never and will never force someone to have sex with me. So, I will forgive you for that and be willing to start completely fresh with you, when you admit to everything you did too. Until then, don't talk to me because I'm not interested." Damon said seriously. Stefan nodded then stood up and left the house. Damon rolled his eyes then went back to his magazine.

* * *

A short while later, Damon was reading another magazine about helicopters when Bonnie came into the house.

"Hey, Bonbon." Damon smirked at her and she smiled.

"Hey. What are you reading?" She asked as she took her coat off and hung it up.

"Some crap about faulty helicopters." Damon muttered. "It's really not interesting but I never realised how boring cable TV was during the day." He said and she laughed. "I thought you were going to the Grill with Elena?" Damon asked and she went over to sit next to him on the couch.

"I did. I was just bored of the Tyler chat." She said and Damon chuckled.

"It's quite embarrassing to be associated with the two of them, isn't it?" He asked her amused and she laughed.

"Completely." She agreed.

"I'm totally hurt you didn't pick me, by the way." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"Damon, you and I both know that your date was better. Tyler just looked so hurt when Elena said she liked yours better, I thought it would be fair to make it even." She said and he chuckled.

"That's alright then." He said amused and she laughed.

"By the way, I wanted to talk to you about something but I didn't want the others to hear." She said and he nodded. "Emily came to me again the other night." She said and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not good news, is it?" Damon asked.

"She said that if we get bitten by the Kitsune we'll die. It's a bit like a werewolf bite but we die faster and there's no cure." She said.

"Great." He muttered. "So now not only do we have to worry about magical exhaustion but getting bitten too." He said.

"And she said that we can't bite them. Their blood is poisonous." She said.

"How the hell do we kill them then?" Damon asked.

"Weaken them then cut off their tails." She said.

"There's a good chance we won't survive this, isn't there?" Damon asked her seriously and she sighed.

"The other group will probably be fine... but our group... will be heavily decimated." She said and he nodded.

"I figured as much." Damon said.

"Damon... you don't have to do this." She said softly looking him in the eyes and he could see it on her face. She didn't want anything to happen to him... except, he realised, he didn't want anything to happen to her either.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever let you do it alone, Bonnie." Damon said sincerely. "I'll happily die to protect you." Damon said and her breath hitched at his expression. Damon realised he was in dangerous territory... but he couldn't help it.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said to him though she couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

"Emily has come to me in a dream too, Bonnie. She told me my purpose in this fight. I'm to be there for two reasons. The first is for you two drain me of my power and the second is to be your bodyguard." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"Does Caroline know that?" Bonnie asked shocked and he shook his head.

"Nobody but you knows that." He replied.

"But that puts you at greater risk." She said.

"I've lived a long time, Bonnie. It's okay." He said with a small smile. "I don't mind dying."

"I don't want you to die." She said softly.

"It's not like I want to die, it just doesn't bother me if that's what happens. You'll do a lot of good in the world, I won't. Better me than you." He said.

* * *

I came across some pictures of Ian Somerhalder with Kristen Bell and Megan Fox so that's where the inspiration came - links are on my profile if you want to look :)


	15. Rowan

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I got to like 2500 words then got stumped and didn't want to post a really short chapter. I know the direction I'm going with story now so it shouldn't be long until the next update :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 15

* * *

Damon was avoiding Bonnie. He had been since their intense discussion on the couch. He wasn't making it obvious though, as it's not like he left a room when she came into it, he just made sure he was never alone with her. When he did see her, he just thought 'Caroline! Caroline! Caroline!' and the thoughts dissipated a little. He realised he had a thing for her. He might have had a thing for her since he turned her and that would just not do. He had to squash those feelings because he would never _ever _cheat on Caroline. She was it for him and he couldn't have a thing for her best friend. He refused.

It was admittedly more difficult after his realisation considering Caroline was off in New York with Katherine for the weekend and he missed her. He wanted to see her and kiss her and touch her and he _even_ wanted to listen to her talk incessantly. He just wanted her back already and he was getting impatient. He even wanted Katherine back as he missed her too. He wanted to hang out and get drunk with her. He knew that he could talk to Katherine about anything as they'd become incredibly close. Not that he would tell Katherine about his realisations about Bonnie, but he could tell her about everything else he was thinking and feeling.

Stefan hadn't been at Damon's house even once since their talk and Damon was happy for that. He didn't want to see Stefan. It hurt to see Stefan. He knew he'd done plenty of things to hurt Stefan but _this_ was by far the worst that Damon had been hurt by Stefan. He couldn't believe that Stefan basically had called him a rapist and he was pretty sure he'd never be able to get over that. He'd told Stefan that he would forgive him for that but Damon knew he never would. He could possibly get past it but it would hurt forever. Damon was so glad that Caroline couldn't really stand Stefan either. Damon thought it would hurt if Caroline was friends with Stefan after that.

Damon had been spending a lot of time with Tyler, Jeremy and Ric over the weekend and it was nice. He'd even gone for a drink with Isobel and he found she was still excellent company. He actually really liked her and was glad that she'd turned her emotions back on. On the Sunday night, he was like a bear with a sore head because he missed Caroline and Ric talked him into going out for a drink.

"Okay, it's time to fess up." Ric said to him not long after they got to the bar. They were at a bar outside of Mystic Falls as Ric didn't want to take the chance any of their little group would overhear. He'd noticed that Damon was in a particularly foul mood since the Thursday and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Fess up to what?" Damon asked him annoyed. He just wanted to drink in silence... though, his time with no memories had changed him quite a bit... he did kind of want to talk about it.

"Whatever's bothering you so much. And it's not just because you miss Caroline and Katherine. There's something else." Ric pointed out and Damon sighed.

"I kind of hate you sometimes." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"For knowing you so well?" Ric asked amused and Damon rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm in love with Caroline." Damon said and Ric smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows. So what?" He asked and Damon sighed.

"I kind of..." Damon trailed off.

"I would never repeat anything you tell me." Ric promised.

"I've discovered that I kind of have small feelings for someone else." Damon said and Ric looked seriously surprised.

"Who?" Ric asked confused. "It's not Katherine." He said and Damon smirked at him.

"How did you know?" Damon asked him curiously.

"I know you only see Katherine as a friend. You love her but it's only friendship on your side of things." Ric shrugged and Damon nodded in agreement.

"It's Bonnie." Damon replied and Ric sighed.

"Kind of figured you'd say that." Ric replied.

"Is it obvious?" Damon asked him hesitantly.

"No, not at all. But I know it's not Elena, Violet or Isobel so it only left Bonnie." Ric said and Damon nodded. That made sense.

"I'll never act on it but it's really annoying me." Damon replied.

"Well, if you're never going to act on it and you love Caroline, what's annoying you?" Ric asked softly.

"I want to act on it." Damon admitted staring into his glass. "She's... incredible, Ric. She's special and amazing and I like spending time with her but I can't. I can't be just friends with her so I've been trying to avoid her as discretely as possible until these feelings go away. I want it to be only Caroline and have Bonnie as just a friend... but the way Bonnie looks at me and talks to me and when we're alone she seems to find excuses to touch me... it's just... driving me nuts." Damon said exasperated.

"I think she's in love with you, Damon." Ric replied softly and Damon groaned in annoyance. Did everyone know about this?

"But I don't understand that. Why can't she just go back to being the Judgy little witch that couldn't stand me? That would be easier. But she's so nice to me and she cares and it makes me care back and I can't care back, dammit! I have an awesome girlfriend who I love and plan to be with forever, if I get any say in the matter, and I can't like her best friend. It's... so frustrating!" Damon said with a groan.

"Well, you said you have feelings for Bonnie... like... how much?" Ric asked and Damon sighed.

"It's not that much at this point. That's why I've been trying to avoid her. I don't want them to go any further. Now, it's just a 'crush' for lack of a better term. But she wants to start practicing magic with me at the place in the woods I showed her and I _really_ don't want to but I _have_ to." Damon replied.

"Just spend a lot of time with Caroline when she gets back and hopefully they'll go away quicker. You could maybe even ask Caroline to go with the two of you to the magical place in the woods." Ric suggested and Damon thought about that.

"Wouldn't that make it obvious though? I can't tell Caroline about this." Damon said and Ric nodded.

"I know but I don't think that would make it obvious. You could just tell her that you'd like to share that side of yourself with her. Now that you have your own powers you could always tell her that you'd like her to be a part of it." Ric shrugged. "That would probably make Caroline happy too considering you'd be trying to include her." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose." Damon agreed as he thought about that. "When are you and Iz going to admit you're back together?" He asked amused and Ric chuckled.

"We aren't. We've been spending time together but it'll take me a long time to forgive her for everything." Ric said.

"Which part?" Damon asked cautiously.

"It's not because she turned considering if she'd come and said to me that she wanted that, I would have done it with her. It's the fact that she just up and left like our life together wasn't important enough for her to even give me a proper goodbye." He admitted.

"I'm sorry about my part in that." Damon said sincerely and Ric nodded.

"You aren't to blame at all in this. You didn't know we'd end up being friends one day." Ric pointed out. "So, I'm glad that it was you." Ric said and Damon looked a little surprised.

"You love me really, Saltzman." He teased and Ric laughed.

"When you aren't being a major jackass, maybe." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"So your advice about Bonnie is just keep Caroline with me at all times until it goes away?" Damon asked him curiously and Ric shrugged.

"I can't think of anything else, really." Ric replied. "Probably doesn't help that you figured it out the day Caroline left for a single weekend." Ric pointed out and Damon sighed.

"Yeah, I thought about that as well." Damon nodded. "That probably wasn't one of my better ideas." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

* * *

Damon was standing leaning against his car on the Monday. He was on the tarmac waiting for the plane to land. He could hardly contain himself. He hadn't missed Caroline that much for the first two days apart from when he was going to sleep because he'd been busy with the guys. But now that he knew he'd see her in minutes, he missed her like _crazy_. He was pretty sure he was going to totally embarrass himself and run over and kiss her to death but he didn't care. Stefan was there too but he was still in his car considering Damon's facial expression clearly indicated he was in absolutely _no_ mood to talk to him. Soon the plane landed and Damon was practically bouncing on his feet waiting for her to get off the plane. The door opened and Damon grinned. He scowled when Katherine came out first but grinned again when he saw Caroline come out. Stefan got out of the car and went over to Katherine. Katherine greeted Damon but Damon ignored her as he hurried over to Caroline. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her like the world was going to end and she giggled against his lips.

"Does that mean you missed me?" She smiled when she pulled away and he chuckled.

"You have no idea." He replied and she smiled.

"I missed you too." She said.

* * *

He got her bags and stuck them in the car then the two of them drove away from the airport. Damon had completely ignored Katherine in his quest to get Caroline alone and a short drive away from the airport, Damon took a slip road into the woods earning a confused look from Caroline and when he found a little deserted spot he pulled over. He climbed into the back seat and Caroline was about to comment when he reached forward and literally lifted her into the back seat with him and he put his arms around her and tucked her into his side.

"What are you doing?" She asked him amused.

"Having time alone with you before we go back and everyone wants to hear every detail of your weekend." He replied and she smiled.

"You really did miss me." She said and her stomach fluttered.

"Like I said, you have no idea. Have you got any idea how boring everyone else is?" He asked her annoyed and she laughed.

"I love you." She said and he grinned.

"I love you too." He replied. "So, even though this weekend was my idea... I don't think you should ever leave again because I was seriously bored." He said and she laughed.

"You're being Tyler sappy right now." She teased though he was giving her major butterflies.

"Don't give a crap." He said as he pulled her even closer and she giggled.

"Even though I just had a single weekend with Katherine?" She asked him cocking an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I don't care about that. As long as you're mine _now_, I don't give a crap." He said and she smiled but felt kind of bad too. She _had_ had a single weekend.

"Really?" She asked surprised and he nodded.

"You have to remember I've lived a _really_ long time. Sex is just sex. Why? You change your mind about me or something?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Never." She replied and he kissed her.

"Good because I bought you a present." He said and she blinked in surprise.

"You did?" She asked confused and he smirked.

"Yeah, but you're either going to have to wait until we get back or we sneak back through my window. I left it open just in case." He said and she giggled.

"Well, I really want time alone with you but the backseat isn't quite what I had in mind." She teased and he chuckled.

* * *

Damon parked his car around the corner from the house and they left her bags in the car. They snuck round to the house and jumped in Damon's window. Damon motioned for her to sit down on his bed and close her eyes so she did. He'd asked her before they went in to keep silent no matter how she felt about the present and she agreed. Damon disappeared into his bathroom and came back moments later and sat down next to her on the bed and put his gift to her on her lap.

"So?" He whispered and she opened her eyes and looked down. Her jaw dropped and her eyes welled. He'd gotten her an orange tom kitten with bright blue eyes. Technically he was a red ragdoll kitten. Damon had the kitten since the day before and he noticed that the little cat loved his bathroom for some reason so he'd put his little bed in there.

"You got me Frank?" She whispered in disbelief and he smirked.

"You said you always wanted a cat." He replied and she grabbed his shirt with one hand and crashed her lips to his and he smiled against her kiss.

"Thank you." She said emotionally and he shrugged.

"I thought that would make you happy." He replied and she was past the point of melting as she petted the little kitten that was curled up in her lap.

"You have no idea how much I love you. And it's not because you got me a kitten. It's just because you're you." She replied and he smiled.

"I think the little dude likes me. He jumped up and slept next to me last night." Damon said and she smiled at him lovingly for allowing that.

"He's so cute." She said. "How on earth did you find a red ragdoll? They're really rare." She said and he chuckled.

"We can do anything with a little compulsion." He smirked and she smiled.

"Feel like snuggling up under the covers?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Get in my bed, woman." He pointed and she giggled.

* * *

About an hour later, Damon was on his back with Caroline tucked into his side and the kitten was fast asleep on Damon's stomach which Caroline found highly amusing. Damon had been thinking over Ric's advice and he wondered if maybe Caroline _would_ be interested in coming to the magic place with him and Bonnie.

"You know you said you didn't want me to shut you out?" Damon asked her quietly and she turned her head to look at him surprised as they'd been lying in comfortable silence for ages and she was surprised at his thoughts.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Would you maybe want to..." Damon trailed off unsure how to ask.

"Would I want to...?" She asked.

"Would you want to come to the magic place? See me do magic?" He asked her and her stomach fluttered at him wanting to include her.

"You want me to?" She grinned at him and he realised that Ric was right.

"I would like to share that with you." He nodded and she beamed at him. He saw how happy that made her.

"I'd love to." She smiled. "That means so much to me." She said happily and he smiled.

"Me too." He agreed.

"Does Bonnie know?" Caroline asked curiously.

"About what?" He asked confused.

"That you're asking me to come?" She asked and Damon shook his head.

"I've barely seen Bonnie all weekend." He shrugged. "I was keeping myself busy so I wouldn't miss you." He smirked and she smiled.

"Think she'd mind me going with you two?" She asked.

"I don't see why she would." Damon said. "You're her friend." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but the magical side of her isn't something I've ever been too privy to." She replied.

"Well, I want you to come." He said.

"You also don't want her to get the wrong idea, huh?" Caroline smirked at Damon stared at her for a second.

"That is a tiny factor but mostly I want you to come." He said and she smiled at him fondly.

"You can always be completely honest with me, Damon. I understand that it must be a little weird for you having to be so close to her knowing how she feels while you're in love with her best friend. I see that it could be complicated." She said in understanding. Damon felt _really_ bad about that considering he totally wanted her to come so he wouldn't do something he'd really regret. He did also want to share it with her though.

"You can always be honest with me too." Damon said to her.

"Does that mean you want to talk about this weekend?" She asked him sceptically.

"No. Definitely not. Just because I suggested it doesn't mean I want to think or hear about it." He smirked at her.

"You seriously don't want to know anything? But won't Katherine say something?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't care if she tells me what she did but she already knows I don't want to know anything about what you got up to." He replied.

"But, now that I'm back here... I feel really bad about it." She confessed and he shook his head.

"Don't. You have nothing to feel badly about. I have _literally_ slept with thousands of girls. You have every right to have your fun too and we both agreed before you left so it's a total non-issue." He said honestly. "As long as now that you're back with me you're really _with me_ and only me, it doesn't bother me. I doubt very much that it'll be your last single weekend. I have no plans to ever let you go, Barbie, so eternity is a long time to sleep with one person." He winked at her and her jaw dropped a little and her stomach fluttered a lot at him basically saying he wanted her forever.

"You really feel that way?" She asked him softly and he nodded. "Me too." She smiled and he smiled back then kissed her softly.

"Then stop worrying so much. It's a single weekend, not the end of the world." He winked at her and she smiled.

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" She asked with a little smirk and he chuckled.

"Do you really need to call the cat Frank?" Damon asked her and she laughed at him changing the subject.

"What's wrong with Frank?" She asked amused.

"He just doesn't look like a 'Frank'." He replied and Caroline looked at the little cat. He was really beautiful and a rare breed and a name like Frank was kind of... unfitting.

"Any suggestions then?" She asked.

"Rowan is a Gaelic name that means 'little red one'." Damon suggested and she looked at the kitten again and smiled. He totally suited that.

"I actually love that. He suits that." She smiled.

"Or we could have a look on one of those names websites." He said and she smiled.

"You've totally been calling him Rowan, haven't you?" She said amused and he smirked at her.

"I've totally been calling him Rowan." He admitted and she giggled. "But, he's your kitten so you can call him whatever you want." He pointed out and she smiled.

"I actually _really_ like Rowan." She grinned. "I'd like to call him that." She said and he smiled.

"Awesome. Hear that Ro?" Damon asked the little cat. "You get to keep your name." He said to him amused and Caroline giggled at him being silly.

"Ro?" Caroline asked him amused.

"We're buds." Damon smirked and she giggled then kissed him.

* * *

A short while later, Damon reluctantly agreed to go downstairs with Caroline so she could say hi to everyone. Rowan had jumped up on Damon and was sitting on his shoulder. Caroline thought he was too cute to move so Damon left him where he was. They wandered downstairs and everyone laughed when they saw the cat on Damon's shoulder. Ric, Isobel, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler and Jeremy were there.

"When did you two get back?" Ric asked amused.

"Like two hours ago." Damon replied and they all looked surprised.

"Did you like Rowan?" Elena asked Caroline who shot Damon an amused look for the name and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I love him." Caroline grinned.

"He seems quite attached to Damon. He sat on his shoulder all day yesterday too." Isobel said as they sat down and Caroline giggled and looked at Damon.

"You didn't tell me that." She said amused and Damon smirked.

"I told you that Ro and I are buds." He said and everyone laughed. They spent a short while chatting and Caroline told them all about New York. She and Katherine had done major shopping and clubbing and they'd had a blast. It wasn't long before Katherine showed up without Stefan. She wandered in and gave Damon a weird look.

"You do know there's a cat sitting on you, right?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"What cat?" He asked her and she looked at him sceptically.

"On your left shoulder." She pointed and he looked at his shoulder.

"Katherine... I don't see a cat." Damon said to her and everyone bit their lips so they wouldn't laugh.

"You're fucking joking, right?" She asked him.

"Did you take a lot of drugs this weekend? There's no cat, Katherine." He said to her seriously and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She walked over to him and touched the kitten and they all finally laughed when she scowled at him. "Kidding." He smirked and she shot him an annoyed look.

"You're a dick." She said and he chuckled.

"I had you going for a second or two though." He smirked.

"And what was that at the airport? You totally ignored me." She said annoyed and he shrugged.

"That was completely intentional." He nodded and everyone laughed at him being so blunt.

"That's mean, Damon." Caroline said to him seriously and he shrugged.

"I had more important things to do in that moment." He smirked. "Like you." Damon said to Caroline with a devious expression and Katherine rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, Katherine, I completely ignored Stefan too." He said and she sighed then sat down.

"And to think I totally missed you this weekend." She said and he felt kind of bad.

"Don't listen to him, Katherine. He complained all weekend about how he missed you and Caroline." Ric said and Damon shot him an annoyed look while everyone else laughed.

"It's true." Tyler nodded and Damon scowled at him but Katherine visibly perked up at that.

"Did not." Damon muttered.

"Yes, you did." Isobel smirked.

"Life was so much simpler when I just hated all of you." Damon sighed and they laughed.

"No really, why is there a cat sitting on you?" Katherine asked him confused and everyone laughed loudly.

* * *

"You aren't putting any effort in, Damon." Katherine said to him annoyed.

"Well, contrary to popular opinion, I don't actually want to physically harm you." Damon replied and she rolled her eyes.

"It's training, Damon. And if you've forgotten, I'm a vampire. I'll heal." She said and he sighed.

"Where's bunny boy when you need him? I don't mind physically harming him." Damon muttered and she laughed.

"He's busy doing something that he won't tell me about." She shrugged and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her. That was weird.

* * *

The following Friday, they were having a little party at the house. Tyler had asked Damon for his help with something so the two of them weren't there but everybody else was. They drank and danced and soon all the lights went out in the house. As if the electricity box had been turned off. Everyone looked at each other sceptically until they noticed there was light coming from the garden so they wandered outside and followed the lights up the garden. They were twinkle lights. Soon, pink and white petals started appearing on the ground and the group followed them curiously until they reached the top of the garden to find it all lit up with candles. They looked at each other sceptically until Damon and Tyler came out of the woods. Damon chuckled and clapped Tyler on the back affectionately then walked down to Caroline and slung his arm over her shoulders and he smirked at her. Her eyes widened in realisation but she didn't say anything. Tyler took a deep breath then looked at Elena.

"Elena?" He asked her and she took a few steps forward.

"What's going on?" She asked him confused.

"I love you." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"I love you too." She replied and he seemed to calm a little at that.

"I know we've only been together for twelve weeks, Elena, but they've been the best twelve weeks of my life. With what we'll be facing in a few months time, it's made me think about things and I realised there's only one thing in the world that I want and it's you." He said to her as he stepped in front of her and took her left hand in his. She stared at him confused but didn't interrupt. "I'm never going to not love you." He said to her sincerely. "And I'll spend the rest of eternity proving it to you." He said and everyone's jaws dropped in realisation. Tyler put his right hand in his pocket then pulled out a box and got down on one knee in front of her and Elena covered her mouth with her right hand in shock while he still held her left. "Elena Gilbert, love of my life, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" He asked her opening the box to reveal a huge diamond and her eyes welled with tears.

"Yes." She said and everyone cheered while Tyler jumped up and crashed his lips to hers and held her tightly. She kissed him back with a huge smile on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled away with a huge grin then took the ring from the box and put it on her finger. Everyone hurried over to them and started the hugs and congratulations. Isobel turned to Damon and looked at him in surprise.

"You knew." She said to him and everyone looked at Damon who chuckled.

"I've known for weeks." He smirked and everyone looked surprised. "And since I totally knew she'd say yes, there are about fifty bottles of champagne in the basement so we should all get started on that." He said and everyone laughed.


	16. Insecure

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I know! I suck!**

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 16

* * *

The party was in full swing and they were all quite drunk on champagne. Violet had told them that three other vampires she'd contacted were showing up so they were just going to be coming to the little party when they arrived. Apparently, the vampires were two siblings and their cousin... though Violet hadn't told Damon that. Damon and Caroline disappeared down to the basement to 'get more champagne' and they'd been gone for about half an hour when the three vampires showed up. The siblings turned up first as the cousin went to feed. Jeremy, Elena, Tyler, Katherine, Stefan, Isobel, Alaric and Bonnie were all in the living room to meet them. The girl came in first and she had natural red hair and green eyes and she was stunningly gorgeous. She had delicate features and was quite petite like a doll. She couldn't have been older than about 22 when she was turned. Her brother was blonde with the same crystal green eyes as his sister. He was tall and muscular and nice looking in a strange way as opposed to traditionally handsome.

"This is Serena and George." Violet introduced them. "That's Jeremy, Elena, Tyler, Katherine, Stefan, Isobel, Alaric and Bonnie." Violet pointed and everyone said hello.

"What's the occasion?" Serena smiled at them. Everyone took a sudden liking to her as she seemed very nice.

"Tyler and Elena got engaged tonight." Katherine replied with a smile. "So we're all celebrating." She said.

"Congratulations." Serena grinned at them.

"Yes, that's great." George smiled at them.

"Thanks." Tyler replied.

"It's so exciting." Elena grinned.

"Where are the other two?" Violet asked curiously.

"In the basement supposedly getting champagne but they've been down there for a while." Ric smirked and they laughed. About fifteen minutes later, they'd all been talking and getting to know each other a little when Damon and Caroline wandered upstairs. He had his arm over Caroline's shoulders and an open bottle of champagne in the other hand. He was drinking out of the bottle when the two of them got into the room. Damon was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Damon?" She asked shocked and everyone in front of him watched him close his eyes and make an annoyed face which they found highly amusing. He turned his head slowly and looked over his shoulder only to find the redhead glaring at him with a hand on her hip.

"Serena? What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked her confused and everyone tried not to laugh at the fact Damon had clearly pissed this vampire off too.

"Violet called." She replied and Damon shot Violet a look.

"Of course she did." Damon muttered then took a big gulp of his champagne. At just that moment, the cousin walked up to the door and Violet ushered her in while Damon was busy drinking out of his bottle.

"Damon?" The cousin asked in disbelief and Damon practically choked on what he was drinking.

"Angelica?" Damon asked wide eyed and Jeremy, Tyler, Ric, Katherine, Isobel, Elena and Bonnie were cracking up with laughter. She was only a few inches shorter than Damon with black hair and the same green eyes as her cousins, though she was gorgeous too. She stood glaring at him too and everyone else found it so hilarious. Caroline wasn't happy about it though and that much was obvious by her facial expression.

"So... Angelica, this is Jeremy, Elena, Tyler, Katherine, Stefan, Isobel, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline. You clearly already know Damon." Violet muttered.

"Unfortunately." She replied and Damon rolled his eyes then sauntered into the kitchen after taking his arm away from Caroline.

"How do you know each other?" Jeremy couldn't help himself from asking.

"Shut up, Gilbert." The heard Damon say from the kitchen and they laughed.

"I dated Damon then he slept with my cousin." Serena replied pointing to Angelica.

"You're cousins?" Tyler asked in disbelief and they nodded.

"For the last time, that's not what happened so don't lie." Damon muttered as he came into the room with a bottle of vodka. Clearly the champagne wasn't going to be enough. He sat down on the couch next to Katherine who was giving him an amused look then he drank straight out of the bottle.

"Oh, really?" Serena asked him annoyed.

"First of all, I didn't know she was your cousin and I met her before I met you." Damon said and they both rolled their eyes at him. "Second of all, you and I did _not_ 'date' so stop telling people that." He said doing air quotations and everything. "Third, it was like 35 years ago. Get over it already." Damon muttered then took another drink. Serena just turned on her heel and left the house. Angelica shot him an annoyed look and followed her. George glared at him and hurried after the girls.

"For god's sake, Damon." Violet huffed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Vi? Can you call guy vamps from now on?" He asked her and everyone except Caroline laughed.

"Why don't you just write me a list of vampire women you _have_ screwed and I will make sure not to call them." She said to him annoyed and he looked at her sceptically.

"_All_ of them?" He asked and everyone laughed loudly except Caroline who was very quiet.

"You are impossible." Violet said to him annoyed then left the house and slammed the door behind her.

"_Both_ of them?" Jeremy grinned at Damon and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Gilbert." Damon muttered.

"Oh, Damon. This is hilarious." Katherine said to him amused and the others laughed.

"What happened with them?" Elena asked curiously and Damon sighed.

"I met Angelica, had a fling with her for a few weeks then about a month after that I had a fling with Serena then I stopped seeing Serena after a few weeks and about a month later I was wasted in a bar and Angelica was there so we started talking and Serena walked in on us kissing and went mental." Damon muttered. "It wasn't exactly a big deal." He said annoyed.

"They're both _really_ hot." Jeremy said.

"You do know your girlfriend is an Original, right? Don't let her hear you say that." Damon said to him amused.

"Yeah and you dated and pissed her off too." Jeremy said amused and Damon sighed.

"Good thing I don't have any girl cousins." Caroline muttered and Damon snapped his head to look at her with a hurt look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked her surprised.

"Nothing." She replied then took a drink out of her own champagne bottle.

"You're seriously pissed at me over something that happened before you were even born?" He asked annoyed.

"How many more women would have the same reaction to the sight of you?" She asked him bluntly and he looked a little stunned.

"Why would you even ask me that? What relevance does it have to you?" He asked her.

"Well, in 35 years are you going to be telling me to 'get over it already'?" She asked him annoyed then stood up and hurried up the stairs and Damon felt seriously confused.

"What?" Damon asked nobody in particular. He turned his head to look at Katherine. "What the hell?" He asked her.

"You don't _exactly_ have the best track record with women, Damon." Katherine said to him.

"That was then." He replied. "What has that got to do with anything now?" He asked.

"Just go talk to her." Elena said supportively.

"Fine." Damon muttered then stood up and walked up the stairs to Caroline's room.

* * *

Caroline was under the covers staring at the ceiling. She was in love with Damon but he was _such_ a womanizer. They'd only been together for three months, but what if in a year he got bored? Then she'd be heartbroken. What if he'd said the same things he said to her to other people? What if he'd told them that he loved them and wanted to be with them forever then just left or slept with someone else or got bored? She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with him but she didn't know if she could be anymore. She heard a knock on the door and she knew it was him but she didn't really want to talk to him.

"What, Damon?" She asked annoyed. He opened the door, walked into the room and closed it behind him.

"Why the hell are you pissed at me?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door. Caroline sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Why do you think?" She asked him annoyed.

"Why? Because I had a life before you?" He asked her seriously and she shot him an annoyed look.

"No, because how am I supposed to know that I'm not just some notch in your bedpost? It's just girls after girls after girls. Think about it. You've slept with me, Katherine, Isobel, Violet and now Serena and Angelica. You _would_ have slept with Elena before you lost your memories. You _admitted_ to me that you're attracted to Bonnie." She said to him and he gave her a look of disbelief.

"That is just sex, Caroline, no feelings involved. The difference is that I'm in love with _you_. I told you already that I've slept with lots of people so it's not like I lied. When I'm single, I sleep around. So what? There are no consequences when you're a vampire so what does that matter?" He asked. "You're basically saying you don't trust me. Even after you said you did." He said and she could see that he was hurt by what she was saying.

"_Can_ I trust you?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and Damon's jaw dropped.

"I haven't given you any reason to _not_ trust me since we got together." He said to her shocked.

"And how do I know that?" She asked and he blinked in surprise.

"What? I didn't even do anything when you were in New York! I spend practically all my time with you. How the hell can you even suggest that?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I think I'd be stupid to _not_ question it." She said to him and he was quite visibly hurt by that. "I think I'd be stupid to believe for a second that you will ever change. You are a womanizer and I'm sure you always will be. If this keeps going, _I'll_ be the one who ends up hurt." She said and Damon felt like he'd been slapped.

"So you're breaking up with me because I had flings with two women in the seventies." He said to her deadpan. Caroline's stomach clenched. Was she really breaking up with him?

"No, I'm breaking up with you because you have the power to shatter me and I can't deal with that." She said and Damon gulped. She was breaking up with him. He felt like his world was falling down around him.

"You really believe that I'll hurt you." He said to her shakily and her eyes widened as the realisation of what she was doing set in. She didn't _want_ to break up with him. She never wanted to lose him. What the hell was she doing?

"Damon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No." He shook his head. "I heard you loud and clear." He said to her seriously and he saw the shocked look on her face. He turned around and put his hand on the doorknob then looked over his shoulder. "It was stupid of me to think that you wanted the same thing that I did. And to think I was going to ask you to marry me..." He said and her jaw dropped. "You wanted to know why I slept around. This is why. When you feel nothing, you don't get hurt." He said then swiftly left her room. Caroline felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

* * *

Damon went to his room, grabbed a bag and put a couple of changes of clothes into it then opened his window and jumped out after petting the little sleeping cat on his bed.

* * *

Caroline realised what a stupid thing she'd just done and hurried down the stairs.

"Where's Damon?" She asked the collective.

"He went upstairs to talk to you." Elena replied confused and Caroline bolted back upstairs. She hurried to his room and opened the door only to find the window partially open. She saw that his drawers were open so he'd obviously taken clothes then she noticed the little kitten lying curled up asleep on Damon's pillow. She was so angry at herself for being so insecure. He'd gotten her the cat she always wanted just to make her happy... She realised that she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life and she burst into tears then as she sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Seconds later Katherine was at her side and she had her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"What happened, Care?" Katherine asked her concerned.

"I'm an idiot." Caroline replied as she sobbed. "I broke up with Damon." She said and Katherine's jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because I'm an insecure mess." Caroline replied shakily. Katherine pulled her up and hugged her tightly and Caroline threw her arms around her and cried into her shoulder. Katherine rubbed her back in slow circles.

"I'm sure you can fix it, Care. Damon loves you." She said soothingly.

"You didn't see his face. I hurt him and I didn't even mean the crap that I said. I... just don't want to lose him and I'm worried I won't be enough." Caroline whispered and Katherine nodded.

"I understand why you're insecure about Damon. I'm sure he does too. If anyone knows what it's like to say something in the heat of the moment that they don't mean, it's him. Just let him calm down then explain. It'll work out." Katherine replied.

"Where would he have gone? I need to go apologise." She said.

"If he left he's either pissed or hurt. Damon's extremely hard headed and he won't listen to you until he calms down." Katherine said.

"Well... could you find him? See if he's okay?" Caroline asked her softly and Katherine nodded.

"I'll go." Katherine replied then let go of her. "Everyone's just had too much to drink and it wouldn't surprise me if Violet knew that he knew them and was just trying to make things uncomfortable for him. She's pretty vindictive. Just get some sleep. I'll go talk to him." She said and Caroline nodded.

"Thanks, Katherine." She replied.

"Don't worry about it. But since Rowan's a house cat, you two really need to stop leaving windows open." She said as she went over to the window. "Close it behind me." She said to her and Caroline nodded. Katherine hopped out of the window and Caroline closed it. She wiped her eyes then picked Rowan up and went down to her bedroom. At least she wouldn't have to sleep alone.

* * *

Katherine searched the woods, the bars they normally went to, even a few they didn't go to just in case and after a couple of hours she gave up. It was late and she was tired. She'd find him in the morning. She went back to the boarding house and was surprised when she smelled Damon's scent. She was kind of annoyed at herself for not thinking to check there considering he still had a bedroom there. She wandered upstairs to his room and found him watching TV under the covers with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. She noticed a few empty ones on the floor and sighed. Damon didn't acknowledge her at all, he just kept watching the TV, though he wasn't really watching it at all. She closed his bedroom door then went over to him and sat on the bed.

"What?" He asked her annoyed when she didn't say anything.

"I've been looking for you everywhere... She didn't mean it, Damon." Katherine said and Damon scowled at her.

"You are supposed to be _my_ best friend, so don't take her side." Damon warned her.

"You were both drunk. I'm sure you both said things you didn't mean." She said and Damon shook his head.

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean because I didn't say anything that was completely unfair like she did." Damon said.

"What did she say?" Katherine asked him softly.

"She basically said that she can't trust me because I'm going to break her heart with my womanizing ways." Damon replied and Katherine looked surprised.

"She said she doesn't trust you?" Katherine asked shocked and he nodded.

"And she'd be stupid to believe that I'm capable of being faithful because I will always be a womanizer and she'd be stupid to think I could ever change." He said and Katherine's jaw dropped.

"But that's so unfair. You haven't done anything." Katherine said and Damon nodded.

"I know." He replied. "I didn't even do anything when you two were in New York." He said. "I told her that I haven't done anything to make her not trust me since we got together and she replied with 'And how am I supposed to know that?'" He said and Katherine looked stunned.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief and Damon nodded.

"I was 1863 in the head for the first six weeks of our relationship and since then I've done nothing but try with her. I've done nothing but try to show her that she _can_ trust me. What the hell else am I supposed to do, Katherine? I don't do anything with anyone else, I take her on dates, I tell her things I don't tell anyone else, I've even been trying to be romantic when I'm not a natural at that. What the hell else does she want from me?" Damon asked shakily and Katherine saw his eyes water a little and he started to blink his eyes then turned his head to look at the TV again. Katherine took his hand then because she thought Caroline was being majorly unfair. She knew the blonde was just insecure but there was a big difference between just insecure and plain hurtful.

"I don't know, Damon." Katherine replied. "I think after all the effort I know you put into being with her, it's really unfair of her to have said those things, but at the same time, she is very insecure and she's worried she won't be enough for you. People say stupid things when they're drunk and insecure." She said.

"She didn't even want to talk about it. She just said all those things then dumped me." He replied. They both heard the door of the boarding house opening and seconds later Damon's door opened to reveal Stefan.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Nothing." Damon said to him confused and Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon taking it the wrong way.

"I don't mean with you two, I mean why are you here? You never come here anymore." Stefan replied.

"Caroline dumped me so I'm moving back in." Damon replied absently as he looked at the TV and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"She what?" Stefan asked in disbelief since he _never_ thought that would happen and Katherine shot him a look.

"Stefan, I'm staying in here tonight." Katherine said to him and Stefan nodded. He'd dealt with the fact that they were just friends so he didn't get overly jealous or worried about it.

"Alright." Stefan said surprising both of them. "Damon, are you okay?" He asked.

"Dandy." Damon replied and Stefan understood that he was not particularly welcome there since it was clearly a 'friends only' kind of thing.

"Okay... well... goodnight." Stefan said. Katherine got up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight, Stefan." She replied and he gave her a small smile then left the room. Katherine closed the door again then kicked off her shoes. "Move over." She instructed and Damon shimmied over a bit in the bed since he'd been sprawled out down the middle. Katherine lifted up the covers then got in and lay down next to him and got comfortable.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know. I'm a fully grown man." Damon muttered and she smiled.

"Even fully grown men sometimes need their best friend, Damon." She said and he sighed. He had to admit he liked that she _would_ stay with him.

"I guess it's nice not having to be alone." He replied and she nodded.

"You'll never be alone, Damon." She said softly. "I'll always be your friend." She promised. Damon gave her a small smile then kissed her cheek and she took his hand.

"Same to you, Petrova." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Good. Now, get some sleep. It's been a long day." She said.

* * *

Stefan woke up early and decided to check on Damon. He knew that Damon would be seriously hurt and though Stefan didn't _love_ the idea that Katherine spent the night with him, he was kind of glad that Damon didn't have to be alone. He poked his head into the room and he was kind of amused at the sight. Katherine was sprawled out in a star shape with one arm and one leg hanging off the side of the bed. He noticed she was still wearing her jeans and sweater. Damon was lying on his side away from her though his left arm was behind him and Stefan noticed that they were holding hands while they slept. He was surprised that he wasn't remotely pissed off by that, but he could see that it was completely innocent. Katherine was just trying to comfort Damon and he was just taking the little bit of comfort that she offered. Stefan left then went to get ready for the day. He was pretty sure Katherine would be with Damon all day anyway.

* * *

"So when is the wedding?" Bonnie asked Tyler and Elena with a smile. It was the morning after the engagement party.

"Well, we talked about it and we could get married in Virginia and do it all ourselves, or we could all go to Vegas." Elena said.

"I think getting away from Virginia for a weekend would be cool." Jeremy said.

"Who's your maid of honour going to be?" Isobel asked.

"Since Caroline and Bonnie and I have been best friends for years we made an agreement about that a while ago." Elena giggled.

"What was it again? Caroline would be mine, you would be hers and I would be yours?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"Who's your best man going to be?" Isobel asked Tyler.

"I'm going to ask Damon." He replied and nobody was surprised. The two of them had become really close over the past few months. "Where _is_ Damon?" Tyler asked confused.

"Haven't seen him since last night." Ric replied.

"Who is going to walk you down the aisle?" Bonnie asked Elena and she smiled.

"I was hoping both Jeremy and Isobel would." She replied and Isobel looked surprised but really happy and a little misty.

"Count me in." Jeremy grinned.

"Thank you, Elena." Isobel replied sincerely and she smiled.

"You _are_ my mother." Elena said softly and it was obvious that meant a lot to Isobel.

"So when are we going to Vegas?" Jeremy grinned at them and they laughed.

"We were thinking next weekend." Tyler replied with a smile.

"Will that be enough time to find you a dress?" Bonnie asked Elena surprised.

"Well, I'm going to start looking today so we won't book flights until I have a dress, you have a dress and Ty has a suit." She replied. "So I was hoping all the girls would come out with me today and help me look." She said. Violet hadn't reappeared so she wasn't including her.

"I'm in." Bonnie grinned.

"I'll call Katherine." Elena said getting out her phone.

* * *

Damon woke up to find Katherine cuddled into his back with her arm around his waist.

"Katerina Petrova is a cuddler. Who knew?" Damon asked amused and Katherine opened her eyes.

"Shut up, Damon." She mumbled but didn't let go of him.

"Your phone is ringing." Damon said and he figured that was why he woke up.

"Ugh." She complained then rolled onto her back and fished her phone out of her pocket. "Hi, Elena." Katherine answered.

"_Oh, did I wake you?_" She asked.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?" Katherine asked.

"_I'm going out to look for a dress today, will you come?_" Elena asked and Damon saw the surprised look on Katherine's face. She looked at him and he nodded.

"Of course." Katherine said happily. "Who's going with you?" She asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at that.

"_Bonnie, Isobel, Caroline and you._" Elena replied. "Why?" She asked.

"Just wondering." Katherine replied. "When do you want to go?"

"_In about an hour if that's okay with you?_" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll come over when I'm ready." She replied.

"_Okay! Great! Have you seen Damon?_" Elena asked. Katherine looked at Damon and he shook his head 'no'.

"Not since last night, why?" Katherine asked.

"_Ty wants to talk to him._" Elena replied and Damon looked surprised as that wasn't what he expected her to say.

"Oh, well if I see him I'll tell him." Katherine replied.

"_Okay, thanks._" She said.

"I'll see you soon. Bye, Elena." Katherine said.

"_Bye!_" She said then hung up. Katherine put her phone back in her pocket.

"This is good. I can go get the rest of my stuff while you girls are dress shopping." Damon said.

"You're seriously moving out of there?" Katherine asked him and Damon nodded.

"It's just better if I do. Honestly, I'd rather _she_ moved out since I love that house but I'm not going to toss her out and I still have a bedroom here." Damon shrugged.

"So you're not going to talk to her?" Katherine asked confused.

"Nope. Like I told her, I heard her loud and clear." He said.

"But she told me that she didn't mean what she said." Katherine said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Then why did she say it? Just to hurt me? How are we supposed to just move forward if after all this time she thinks all those things? I read somewhere that people mean 90% of the things they say and even 90% of what she said made things clear." He replied.

"But you love her." Katherine said confused.

"I do. I think I always will. But if I just forgive her then I'll just be waiting until the next time she decides to dump me for _no_ reason, so it's better it just ends." He said.

* * *

Katherine walked into the house and Bonnie, Elena, Isobel, Tyler, Jeremy and Ric were on the couches and Caroline was pacing nervously.

"Did you find him?" Caroline asked Katherine immediately when she saw her and Katherine sighed and nodded. "Where is he? I have to go talk to him." She said.

"Not right now, Caroline. It's pointless right now." Katherine replied.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Trust me, Caroline. I tried talking to him but he's not having it. I told him you were just being insecure and that you didn't mean it and he replied that he read somewhere that people mean 90% of the things they say and even 90% of what you said made things clear." Katherine said. Everyone else was glancing at each other confused as they didn't know what was going on. "Just give it a few days. You won't be able to talk any sense into him until he's cooled off. Wait until he misses you and it will be more likely to work." Katherine said.

"Days?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"You're my friend and I care about you, but Damon told me what you said. Even drunk and insecure, that was really mean." Katherine said to her and everyone looked shocked that _Katherine_ would find something 'really mean' so whatever Caroline said was obviously terrible. "Especially, because he's done nothing but try with you. He hasn't done anything that would give you any reason to say those things." She said and Caroline sniffed a little as her eyes watered.

"What the hell happened?" Ric asked confused.

"Caroline dumped Damon." Katherine replied and every single jaw in the room dropped.

"Why?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Just because of those girls?" Jeremy asked her shocked.

"Hey, don't gang up on her." Katherine warned them and Caroline was surprised that she was being protective of her. "Let's just go look at dresses. I'll talk to Damon again later." She said to Caroline sincerely.

* * *

Katherine text Damon after they left and he got ready and went over to the house. He was kind of surprised that Stefan was _still_ in his room but it's not like he cared why so he didn't ask. He went over to the house and he _knew_ that the guys would be there and it was going to be totally awkward and embarrassing but he figured it would be way worse if the girls were there considering Elena and Bonnie would be all worried about him and he was _fine_, dammit. He walked in the door and Tyler, Ric and Jeremy were on the couches watching TV.

"Boys." Damon nodded.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler asked.

"What's up?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"We decided to go to Vegas for the wedding." Tyler said and Damon smirked. He was glad that they seemed to get him. He didn't want to talk about Caroline.

"That'll be awesome. I love Vegas." Damon replied.

"I've _always_ wanted to go." Jeremy grinned and they chuckled.

"At least you can compel your way around now." Damon said to him amused. "When is it?" He asked.

"Provisionally, next weekend." Tyler replied and Damon nodded.

"That's quick." He said.

"It depends if Elena can find a dress by then. Although it's a Vegas wedding, I still want it to be at least a_ little_ special." Tyler said and Damon smiled.

"It will be. We'll find somewhere that does weddings in a nice way instead of the typical Vegas Elvis impersonator wedding." He said. "How long would we be going for?"

"Friday night to Sunday night." Tyler replied. "Elena has the internship on Mondays and Tuesdays and she refuses to miss it." He laughed as did the others.

"_Well_ you two need to have a honeymoon. _So_, I'll send you on a honeymoon from Tuesday night to the following Sunday. My wedding present to you." Damon winked at him and Tyler looked really touched by that.

"Thank you." Tyler said sincerely.

"It's cool. Just tell me where you want to go and I'll get it organised. Though since it's only for five days, you might not want a _really_ long flight." He said.

"Elena said that if we could go on a honeymoon she'd really like to go to Jamaica." He said and Damon smirked.

"Perfect." Damon nodded. "Sandals resort was made for couples and honeymooners so that'll be perfect for the two of you since you're both total saps." He said and Jeremy and Ric laughed.

"Elena will love that." Tyler said amused. He didn't really care about being called a sap. He totally was one.

"Don't kid yourself, dude. You will too." Damon said amused and Tyler chuckled as did Ric and Jeremy.

"Yeah, I will." Tyler smiled. "But the reason I said I wanted to talk to you." He said and Damon nodded for him to continue. "Would you be my best man?" He asked and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked shocked. "Are you serious?" He asked and Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, I'm serious." He replied. Damon was visibly shocked by that.

"Of course, it's an honour." Damon replied sincerely and Tyler smiled.

"Cool. We need to go get suits then." Tyler said happily and Damon nodded.

"Just tell me when." He replied.

"Tomorrow?" Tyler asked and Damon nodded.

"Works for me." He replied.

"Unless you want to go today?" He asked.

"I'm going to pack up my room and move back into the boarding house." Damon replied and the three of them looked shocked.

"What?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Why?" Ric asked confused.

"You didn't hear? Barbie dumped me." He said casually with a shrug.

"Katherine said that earlier but we figured you two would work it out." Tyler said and Damon shrugged again.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Damon replied shocking the three of them. "But if you want to go get suits after I'm done then that's cool." He said to Tyler and they all saw that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure. Want help?" Tyler asked pointing to the stairs and Damon was a little surprised but he gathered that Tyler was just trying to be his friend.

"I'll pack it up but you can help me lug the boxes." Damon smirked and Tyler chuckled.

"Cool, just give me a shout." He said and Damon nodded then disappeared up the stairs. The three of them looked at each other wide eyed. What the hell did Caroline say?


	17. Dumped

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I would just like to say that this is _not_ a Damon/Caroline story. This is a Damon story and there is a reason that the description features the four girls. If that bothers you, then don't read it, because I WILL be exploring his relationships with the other girls. I've had this planned in my head since the very first chapter. They _are_ broken up. They MAY or MAY NOT get back together towards the end but for the foreseeable future, they will not be together. He put his trust in her, he planned his future with her and she threw that away. Damon is _beyond_ hurt. He's heart broken and he _will_ act out. It's Damon. He does stupid things. If you don't like that, this isn't the story for you because it _is_ my story and I will write what I planned to write. **

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 17

* * *

Tyler helped Damon take the boxes over to the boarding house. He'd had to go into Caroline's room to get the stuff he had in there and that was _hard_. It felt so final and it sucked. It sucked even more because little Rowan jumped up on his shoulder and he'd had to take him off. He'd gotten really attached to the little dude and he seriously didn't want to move back into the boarding house but he had to. He couldn't sleep in the same place as her without her sleeping beside him. He was also a total coward because he always slept in her room with her or she slept in his room with him so he wasn't used to sleeping alone in that house. That was the main reason he moved back to the boarding house. He figured it would be easier that way. After they dumped the boxes into Damon's room, they left to go suit shopping with Ric, Jeremy and Stefan.

The girls were back in the evening. They'd gone to Charlottesville for the day as there were more bridal places there. All five of them had managed to get dresses, though Bonnie was the only bridesmaid. Violet had let Elena know that she wouldn't be able to make it because she had to stay in Virginia to wait for the other vampires and continue the training of the ones who arrived. Caroline was practically silent the whole day and they all knew that she didn't want to talk about Damon so they didn't bring him up too often purposely. Elena bought the only dress she tried on. She looked at hundreds of them but refused to try any on because she had an idea in her head of what she wanted. And she found it. She knew she would buy it before she even tried it on.

Elena wanted them all to wear light colours since the guys' suits were going to be black. Elena's dress was white with a pale blue diagonal bust line so Bonnie's dress was the same colour of blue. Caroline's dress was a flowy pale pink. Isobel's dress was a pale grey and Katherine's dress was a light champagne gold brown colour. While they were there, they managed to get two pale blue silk ties that matched Elena and Bonnie's blue in their dresses for Tyler and Damon to wear. Tyler and Damon would be wearing black shirts. She'd already instructed Tyler to get all the guys black suits with white shirts except Tyler and Damon who'd be wearing all black. They also got ties to match each dress as there was an equal number of girls and guys going so they decided that Jeremy would be Caroline's date and would wear a tie to match her. Katherine got a champagne tie for Stefan, Isobel got a grey one for Alaric and obviously Jeremy's would be pale pink. The girls knew the guys would all _hate_ that idea but they didn't care. Elena figured since Tyler picked Vegas, _she_ was allowed to pick this and they were just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

The girls walked in the door to find the five guys sitting around the living room with drinks watching TV. Caroline gulped when she saw Damon but he paid no attention to her at all.

"Did you find something?" Tyler asked Elena with a smile and she grinned.

"We all did." She replied. "My dress is perfect."

"Good, I'm glad." Tyler smiled at her.

"And we got all of you ties to match our dresses." Elena grinned and all five guys gave her the same look of mixed annoyance and disbelief.

"What?" They all said at the same time and the girls laughed.

"Yeah, Tyler and Damon's are light blue, Stefan's is champagne, Ric's is grey and Jeremy's is pink." Elena said and the guys laughed.

"Ha ha, dude. You have to wear pink." Damon teased Jeremy amused and he rolled his eyes.

"Why is mine pink?" Jeremy asked annoyed.

"Because you're Caroline's date and her dress is pink." Elena replied and the guys chuckled.

"Why pink?" Jeremy asked Caroline confused and she shrugged. None of the guys asked about the 'date' thing since it kind of made sense that they'd all be paired up.

"Because all the green dresses were a horrible colour of green." She replied. Damon took a sip of his drink because the sight of her was bad enough but hearing her talk made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Even snot green must be better than pink." Jeremy mumbled and they laughed.

"Stop complaining, Jer. When you get married we'll all wear whatever you want." Elena winked at him.

"Speak for yourself, Gilbert-soon-to-be-Lockwood." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Mrs Elena Lockwood. That's weird." Jeremy said and they laughed.

"That makes me sound old." Elena grimaced and they laughed.

"Damon, I'm surprised you're not complaining about having to wear a light blue tie." Katherine said amused and he smirked.

"I've got better things to think about at the moment." He said amused.

"Like what?" Katherine asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Since I'm the best man it's my job to plan the bachelor party." Damon said deviously and they all laughed at Tyler's worried face.

"Oh God." Tyler said and Damon chuckled.

"No strippers." Elena said and Damon laughed.

"Oh there will be strippers and there's nothing you can do about it, Elena." Damon smirked and she shot Damon a look. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. You'll have him to yourself _forever_. Let him have his one last wild night." Damon winked at her and she giggled.

"Fine, whatever." She said amused.

"But to make up for the night of pure debauchery I'll be subjecting your future husband to, I'm sending you on honeymoon in Jamaica." He smirked at her and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked happily and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Do you know where in Jamaica you want to go? I was thinking Sandals resort would suit the two of you." He said and she smiled widely.

"That would be amazing. I had a look on the Sandals website and the Royal Plantation one looks incredible." She said and Damon smirked.

"Then that's where you'll be going." He winked at her and everyone laughed at Damon being a sap.

"Thanks, Damon." Elena grinned.

"Can we see the dresses?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Tyler can't see mine." Elena said.

"Wait, why's my tie blue if your dress is white?" Tyler asked confused.

"Dude, you can't wear a white shirt with a white tie." Damon said.

"Tyler's shirt is black." Elena said.

"I told you that's what her text said." Damon said to Tyler amused.

"I'll go get another one tomorrow then." Tyler rolled his eyes and Elena giggled.

"My dress isn't all white. There's a little blue in it." Elena said to Tyler.

"But won't that mean wolf boy and I will be dressed exactly the same?" Damon asked sceptically and they laughed.

"Stop calling me wolf boy." Tyler replied and Damon chuckled.

"No." Damon smirked at him and they laughed loudly at his one word answer.

"You have a point though, Damon. Maybe Tyler could wear a waistcoat." Elena suggested. Nobody commented on it but everyone was surprised that Damon was acting exactly the same way as always even though Caroline was in the room. Caroline found it really difficult to be in the same room as him when he was completely ignoring her presence. He didn't seem remotely bothered that they'd paired her and Jeremy up. Nobody noticed little Rowan prancing down the stairs until just then when he jumped up on Damon's lap and they watched him climb up Damon's shirt to sit on his shoulder.

"Ro, you totally scratched me." Damon complained as he petted the little cat on his shoulder.

"Why does he always sit on your shoulder?" Katherine asked amused and Damon shrugged.

"He's a little weirdo." Damon replied and they laughed. "I think he thinks he's a parrot and I'm a pirate." He smirked and they laughed loudly. "God, I would have made an amazing pirate." He said with a sigh and they buckled over with laughter.

"You think?" Katherine asked him amused.

"Mmhmm. You know, we should have a Halloween party. I totally want to get all dressed up like a pirate now." He said and they laughed loudly. "I'll get Ro a little parrot cat suit and he can sit on my shoulder." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"That's hilarious." Elena giggled.

"I like the Halloween party idea." Tyler agreed. "That'll be fun."

"You should go as a werewolf." Damon smirked and Tyler rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

"Been there, done that." Tyler replied and even Damon laughed.

"No doubt you and Elena will have matching husband and wife costumes." Damon said amused.

"Aww, that's a cute idea." Elena replied and Damon laughed.

"Sweetie, can you not encourage him to mock me, please?" Tyler asked Elena and they all laughed.

"You should dress up as Peter Pan. You'd suit green tights." Damon smirked at him and they laughed loudly.

"Ooh and I could be Tinkerbell!" Elena grinned and Tyler scowled at Damon who laughed.

"It's _on_ Salvatore." Tyler said and they all laughed.

"But if we're seriously having a costume party, we should all dress up in the most ridiculous things we can find. It should be hilarious." Katherine said and Damon nodded.

"That could be funny, actually." Damon agreed. "We should all pick each other's costumes." He smirked.

"Damon should go as a ballerina." Jeremy said and everybody buckled over into hysterics.

"Oh God! That's too funny!" Tyler laughed hysterically. Even Damon laughed. "_You_ would suit the pink tights." He said to Damon who smirked.

"Touché, Lockwood." He said and they laughed. "Fine, if I have to go as a ballerina, _you_ are going as Tinkerbell." Damon pointed to Tyler who soon shut up while everyone else laughed loudly. "And Stefan has to go as a Playboy bunny." He said and they were all in fits of laughter at the double meaning.

"This will be hilarious!" Bonnie giggled.

"But the costumes won't be as funny on the girls." Tyler said.

"We could still make it funny." Damon said. "Like Katherine could dress up as Hitler." He said and they all laughed loudly while Katherine scowled at him. "Katherine, I don't see how that's worse for you than me in a tutu." He said and they were in hysterics again.

"I swear, I think you in a tutu will be priceless." Ric laughed.

"You'll be in something just as funny, Saltzman." Damon smirked deviously and Ric shut up and they laughed.

"Are you _seriously_ going to dress up as a ballerina?" Katherine asked Damon amused and he shrugged.

"It's all a bit of fun. Though, it's on the understanding that Violet's goons aren't invited because if that David creep sees me dressed like that, I _will_ literally rip his heart out." Damon said and they laughed.

"Any excuse." Jeremy said to him amused and Damon chuckled.

"I hate that guy." Damon said. "Any reason will do." He smirked.

"I hate him too. I wouldn't miss him if you did." Katherine said and Damon chuckled.

"Violet said she only called him in the hope the Kitsune off him." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"What time are we leaving?" Katherine asked him and he looked at his phone.

"We should go now." Damon replied as it was almost 7pm.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked curiously.

"A rave." Damon smirked at him.

"A rave?" Jeremy asked him with a laugh. "_You_ are going to _rave_?" He asked and they laughed.

"I will be so out of it I won't know what the hell I'm doing." Damon said amused. Caroline's face dropped at that as she took it a different way.

"Isn't that unsafe?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked surprised at her question.

"Well, if you're so out of it, couldn't you kill someone?" She asked and Damon shook his head.

"No, the stuff I got will make us deliriously happy, not violent. We'll just dance around like idiots on it." Katherine smirked and they laughed.

"Where's the rave?" Jeremy asked.

"Just outside of Washington DC." Damon replied.

"Can I come?" Stefan asked surprising them all.

"But you're a buzz-kill." Katherine groaned and they all laughed including Damon.

"Dad only wants to come to make sure you don't get so out of it, you forget about him." Damon said to her amused and she giggled.

"That's not why." Stefan replied. "I just haven't been to a rave since 1996." He said.

"If we let you come, you _can't_ brood. One brooding look and we'll toss you out of the car." Damon warned him and Stefan smiled at the fact Damon was letting him come.

"I promise." Stefan replied.

"And you have to get just as out of it as us." Katherine said to him.

"Aren't you a total little drug pusher?" Damon said to her amused and they laughed. "But, yeah, what she said." Damon agreed and they laughed.

"What are you taking?" Stefan asked curiously though there was no judgement in his question which surprised them.

"It's called a Petrova cocktail. I have no idea what's in it but it's _awesome_." Damon grinned and they laughed loudly that Damon would just take it not knowing what was in it.

"It's LSD, magic mushrooms, ecstasy, salvia and speed." Katherine replied.

"You're taking them all together?" Jeremy asked shocked and they laughed.

"Vampires, Gilbert. It takes _a lot_ to get a buzz." Damon smirked.

"How long are you going for?" Elena asked.

"Just until it's done." Katherine replied.

"Well how long do raves usually last for?" Elena asked.

"Couple of days." Damon shrugged and they all looked surprised.

"You're just going to be high at a rave for a few _days_?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon and Katherine chuckled.

"Yep." They replied in unison then laughed.

"But won't you need to feed?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Nah, not until the buzz wears off." Damon replied. "You don't notice the hunger when you're _that_ out of it." He smirked. "I went for a week once without feeding because I was just on that many drugs." He chuckled and they laughed.

"Or we _could_ feed on the ravers." Katherine smirked at Damon who chuckled.

"Buzzed blood. Now _that_ has been a while." He said amused.

"But you won't kill anyone, right?" Ric asked them.

"No, Alaric. We won't kill anyone." Damon replied. "Unless that David goon happens to be there." He smirked and they laughed.

"Violet would be _so_ pissed if you killed him." Jeremy said and Damon shrugged.

"I don't give a crap if Violet is pissed. She's always pissed at me for everything so it won't exactly make a big change. Besides, she needs me alive until the Kitsune are dead so what the hell is she going to do about it?" Damon said amused.

"She could kill you _after_ they're dead." Jeremy pointed out and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm going to survive that battle anyway." Damon replied and they all, except Bonnie, looked shocked.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Nothing. Let's go Katherine. Stefan, you coming or not?" Damon asked as he stood up.

"Yeah." He replied confused. Damon walked over to where Caroline was sitting then lifted Rowan off his shoulder and handed him to her.

"Why are you giving him to me?" She asked confused that he was suddenly acknowledging her presence.

"He's your cat, Caroline." Damon replied then turned around and walked over to the door where Katherine and Stefan were waiting. "Adios." He saluted to them.

"Have fun." Tyler said to them.

"We will." Katherine grinned then the three of them left.

"Bonnie, what did he mean?" Jeremy asked her seriously after they heard Damon's car leave and she sighed.

"He doesn't want anyone to know." She replied.

"Bonnie." Caroline said to her annoyed.

"As you all know, there will be two groups at the fight. One group will be fighting the Kitsune and the other will be fighting anything they bring with them." Bonnie said and they nodded. "The group fighting the Kitsune will most likely be almost completely decimated." She said and they all looked stunned.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed. "Damon didn't tell me that!" She said shocked.

"He didn't want you to worry." Bonnie said to Caroline sincerely.

"How long have you known about this?" Elena asked her.

"A while." Bonnie replied. "But Damon will be furious if he finds out I told you so don't act like you know." She warned them all.

"How are we just supposed to be okay with you and Damon being in that much danger?" Elena asked her shocked.

"We knew what we signed up for." Bonnie replied. "I told Damon already that he can just switch groups after I've drained his power but he's hell bent on fighting the Kitsune." She said.

"But wouldn't Katherine be better in his place? She's older and stronger." Tyler said and Bonnie shook her head.

"Damon won't risk her life like that. He won't let any of you take his place." Bonnie said.

"Wait – how did Rowan get out of my room? I left the door closed." Caroline said confused.

"He must have got out when Damon was packing." Tyler replied and Caroline snapped her head to him.

"Packing?" She asked confused.

"He moved out this morning." Tyler said to her and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's jaws dropped. Isobel wasn't really surprised since she'd noticed his scent in the boarding house.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed. "Why?" She asked confused.

"Uh... maybe, because you _dumped_ him and he doesn't want to be around you?" Tyler asked her annoyed and she looked shocked.

"But it's his house." She replied stunned.

"Yeah, but he'd never kick you out so he thought it was better if he left instead." Jeremy said to her.

"But how are we going to work things out if he's not here?" She asked confused.

"Why would you work things out?" Tyler asked confused. "_You _dumped _him_." He reminded her and her jaw dropped.

"I made a mistake!" She exclaimed.

"You probably should have thought about that _before_ you broke up with him." Jeremy said. "Because he said that you two working things out was not happening."

"He did?" Caroline asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know what you said to him but you must have _seriously_ hurt him." Tyler said to her with a small glare and she started to sob.

"Why else would he be going out to get off his face on happy drugs?" Jeremy asked her. "Damon doesn't do drugs normally." He pointed out.

"That's enough you two." Isobel said to them annoyed. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Does that mean he'll..." Caroline trailed off as she wiped her eyes.

"You have no right to get pissed at him for anything he does tonight." Tyler said.

"Yeah, he's _Damon_ Salvatore, not Stefan. When he's upset he gets drunk, gets laid and kills people. But since he said earlier that he wouldn't kill anyone, he'll no doubt just get himself laid a lot." Jeremy said.

"But we only broke up last night." Caroline said shocked and they both nodded.

"And just because he would never have cheated on you doesn't mean that he's going to just sit around celibate now that you dumped him. He's single again and we all know what that means." Tyler said.

"The boarding house will no doubt be full of sorority girls by the end of the week." Jeremy said.

"Hey." Elena said to Jeremy and Tyler annoyed. "Stop it. You're only making things worse." She said. "Caroline's your friend too, so stop it." She said.

"Yeah and if Damon had dumped _her_ and broken _her _heart, we'd be pissed at _him_." Jeremy replied. "But he didn't."

"You're right." Caroline whispered then stood up and hurried upstairs. Elena and Bonnie glared at the two boys for that.

"Did Damon tell you word for word what was said?" Elena asked them annoyed.

"No, why?" Tyler asked confused.

"Then you have _no idea_ what happened between them. You were both really out of line." Elena said.

"No, we weren't." Jeremy replied. "We all heard the start of the argument. She started it with a mean comment about being happy she didn't have any girl cousins. Damon would _never_ have done anything to hurt her so _that_ comment was out of line. When she was busy in New York screwing around, Damon was here with us and he didn't even _look_ at anyone else. So throwing the fact that he sleeps around when he's single in his face was really crap of her. When he's single, he's _single_, as in nobody to answer to, so dumping him for something she knew when she got together with him is totally shitty so we're allowed to stick up for him as his friends. So don't give me that crap, Elena." Jeremy said annoyed.

"But he was no memory Damon when they got together." Elena reminded him and both Tyler and Jeremy gave her matching looks of disbelief.

"So that makes it okay? She can just dump him because he's back to normal?" Tyler asked her annoyed.

"That wasn't my point. My point was that when they got together, he wasn't womanizer Damon." She said and they laughed humourlessly.

"Don't kid yourself. He told us stories and even if he was totally sweet to you girls, he was still a total womanizer back then." Jeremy said.

"It's true." Ric agreed. "He _was_ considered a playboy in his time."

"When you go out with Damon Salvatore, you accept that he's slept with like a million people or you don't. She obviously _did_ so to now throw it in his face is just bullshit." Jeremy said. "He never claimed to be anything different so it wasn't like it was new information."

"But just because he's a womanizer when he's single, doesn't mean he would have _ever_ cheated on her." Tyler added.

"He wouldn't have ever cheated on her." Ric agreed.

"Ric, stay out of it." Isobel said annoyed.

"It's the truth though, Iz." Ric said. "When Caroline was in New York, we went to a bar and he told me that he wanted to be with her forever."

"He did?" Elena asked surprised and he nodded.

"Elena, let's go up and talk to her. Make sure she's okay." Bonnie said softly.

"Yeah." Elena agreed then the two of them stood up and went upstairs.

"I really wish I'd asked to go to the rave." Jeremy muttered and Tyler chuckled.

"Why don't we drive over for a few hours? I kind of want to see Damon high as a kite." Tyler said amused and Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll just call Violet and cancel." He said as he got his phone out.

* * *

About two hours later, Tyler went up to Caroline's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Caroline said and Tyler opened the door to find the three of them under the covers watching a movie.

"Elena, Jer and I are heading over to that rave for a few hours." Tyler said and the girls looked surprised.

"Can I come?" Caroline asked and Tyler shot her a disbelieving look.

"You want to come just so you can spy on him?" Tyler asked her annoyed. "No way." He replied.

"Ty." Elena said to him annoyed.

"I was just coming up to tell you that I'll be in late." He said to Elena. "See you later, girls." He waved then closed the door and Elena sighed.

"Tyler will tell me what he sees." Elena said to Caroline.

"I don't think I want to know." Caroline muttered.

"You just asked to go with Tyler, so you clearly _do_ want to know." Bonnie pointed out and Caroline shot her an annoyed look.

"I'm surprised _you_ don't want to go." Caroline said to Bonnie and Bonnie gave her a confused look.

"Why would _I_ want to go to a rave?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Because Damon's single now." Caroline said to her crossing her arms over her chest.

"What has that got to do with me going to a rave?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh... maybe because you're in love with him?" Caroline asked her annoyed and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Caroline! I know you're upset but don't take it out on Bonnie." Elena said to her shocked.

"Bonnie's part of the reason I broke up with him! Damon admitted he's attracted to her and Bonnie loves him so it was only a matter of time!" Caroline exclaimed and Bonnie looked stunned.

"I'm not in love with Damon." Bonnie said and Caroline shot her a look.

"We've been friends for a long time, Bon. I _know_ when you're in love with someone and I especially know when you're lying. And you just looked me in the eyes and lied." Caroline said to her.

"Caroline, what the hell?" Elena asked her shocked.

"Fine, I have feelings for Damon, but I've never acted on it and I've never acted like I have them. But getting pissed at _me_ isn't fair because you're not mad at me. You're mad at yourself for breaking up with him." Bonnie said as she got up on her feet. "I only treat him like a friend so it's not fair for you to get angry with me." She said then left Caroline's room.

"I used to have feelings for Damon too and you're not getting pissed at me. Why are you taking this out on Bonnie?" Elena asked her confused. Caroline's eyes welled up with tears.

"I didn't mean to. God! I'm all over the place." She said as she hid her face in her hands. "I've made such a mess." She said and Elena hugged her.

"Just... think before you say things, Caroline." Elena said to her and she nodded.


	18. Out Of It

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

**A/N: Warning: If Damon getting laid is going to bug you, you might want to skip the first part.**

Mind over Matter

Chapter 18

* * *

Tyler and Jeremy eventually found the rave at just after midnight. It was in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned building and they could hear the psychedelic techno music as they approached. They'd gotten lost and gone in circles and it took them way longer than they expected to find it. They parked the car and walked up to the door and knocked. A man opened and asked for the password and Tyler compelled him to let them in. They went inside and there were black lights everywhere. The building was _huge_ and there had to be at least 1000 people there. People were dancing like crazy and they were running around with luminous paint on their bodies and Tyler and Jeremy were thoroughly amused. The dance floor took up three quarters of the building then on the other side was a huge Jacuzzi tub.

They found Stefan first and he just had his jeans on and he was raving like a madman with a blonde girl and they laughed at the sight of broody Stefan dancing like crazy with glow sticks. They saw that he was _gone_ so they decided to go look for Katherine and Damon. They figured they'd try the Jacuzzi next. They walked over to the Jacuzzi and found Katherine in it straddling a guy and full on making out with him. She was wearing a bikini and they saw she had luminous paint all over her arms, back and chest. They laughed again then kept looking for Damon. They noticed a little dark seating area so they went over to it and saw couches. They spotted Damon immediately. He had two girls draped on his lap and he made out with one of them while the other kissed his neck. Then they saw him pull away from that girl and start kissing the other and their jaws dropped. _Then_ Damon pulled away and motioned between them and the girls started to kiss each other and Damon smirked at the sight.

"He's a legend." Jeremy said to Tyler who chuckled.

"Fucking hero, man." Tyler said and Jeremy laughed. They noticed that Damon was just in his boxers and both girls were in string bikinis. Damon was covered in luminous paint but they were handprints and they were all over his chest and legs.

"Looks like Damon Salvatore's back." Jeremy said to Tyler who nodded. They watched for a second then they nearly fell over when Damon untied _both_ of the girls' bikini tops and they fell off leaving them topless and Damon smirking. The girls stopped kissing then Damon kissed down one of the girl's necks and started licking her nipple while the other one climbed off Damon's lap and kneeled next to him. They watched _shocked_ as the girl pulled off her bikini bottoms then the other did the same and they were completely naked. Jeremy and Tyler were _beyond_ stunned at what they were seeing. At what was obviously about to happen. They both thought they probably shouldn't be watching this but it was like a car crash! They couldn't stop! They watched Damon's face change then he bit into the girl's breast just as he ran his fingers along her slit and they watched the girl's head roll back with pleasure.

"Holy shit." Tyler said to Jeremy in disbelief.

"I'm so pissed about never learning how to be single from Damon." Jeremy muttered and Tyler chuckled.

"Totally." He replied amused and Jeremy chuckled.

"And instead you're marrying my sister _forever_." Jeremy teased and Tyler smirked.

"I wouldn't give Elena up just to experience _that_." He pointed to Damon and the girls.

"Dude, be a dude!" Jeremy exclaimed and Tyler laughed.

"Sure, it would be amazing to be Damon right now but I wouldn't risk it." Tyler said and Jeremy chuckled.

"As her brother, that makes me happy; but as your friend, I'm totally embarrassed at how sappy you are." Jeremy said amused and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"We should probably stop watching this." Tyler said and Jeremy smirked.

"We'll _learn_ something if we don't." Jeremy said deviously and Tyler laughed.

"We can't tell any of the girls about this." Tyler said.

"Obviously." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Tyler?" They heard from behind them and they both turned around to see Katherine standing there in a bikini.

"Hey." Tyler grinned at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked curiously as she swayed to the music. They could see she was totally out of it too.

"Damon's having a threesome over there." Jeremy smirked and Katherine laughed.

"Let me see." She grinned then moved around them to look. One girl was now riding Damon while he kissed and played with the other one. Katherine just laughed.

"I can't believe he's fucking two girls right at the side of the dance floor. _Everyone_ can see them. He's feeding on them too." Jeremy said to her and she nodded.

"Damon took _way_ too much earlier. He's beyond gone." Katherine said to them and they could see she was a little worried even in her drugged state.

"He's not taking the break up well, huh?" Tyler asked and Katherine shook her head.

"He's _so_ heartbroken. You have no idea how much." She said to them softly. "I know it doesn't look like it considering what he's _doing_ at the moment, but that's just how Damon copes with stuff and he _is_ single now so..." She said. "Besides, I don't think he even remembers his own name right now. He won't remember fucking those two girls when he's sober. He took like twenty times the amount that would get a vampire _totally fucked_." Katherine said to them and their jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked shocked and she nodded.

"If you went over there right now, I doubt he'd know who you are. I talked to him earlier and he didn't know who I was." She said and they both looked stunned. "Those two girls have been following him around all night. They're out of it too. Actually, I better go over and compel them because Damon won't remember how to do it in this state." She said and they glanced at each other worriedly.

"Think we should take him home when he's done?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah, maybe. He might kill someone without meaning to." Katherine bit her lip with worry. "I'll see what Stefan says. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"We've been here for like two hours and we saw him not long after we got in. He was dancing down there." Jeremy pointed.

"Two hours?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Yeah, we came to find you guys but it took us forever." Tyler said. "If Damon's so out of it, how does he know what to do with them?" Tyler pointed to the girls and Katherine laughed.

"Sex is like second nature to Damon. I bet he'd be able to be the best fuck a girl ever has even in his sleep." She said with a smirk. "I mean, I haven't slept with him since he was human and he is _still_ the best I've ever had, so I can only imagine how much better he is now." She said to them and they were stunned.

"Katherine!" They heard then watched as Stefan danced over to them and they laughed. "Hey! When did you two get here?" He asked happily.

"Like two hours ago." Jeremy said to him with a chuckle.

"Cool! Where's Damon?" Stefan asked and the three of them pointed. Stefan looked over and his jaw dropped. "Oh no! But he has to get back together with Caroline!" He exclaimed.

"Stefan." Katherine said and he looked at her. "Damon has no idea who I am. He took that much. He isn't consciously fucking those girls so don't tell anyone about seeing that. You two can't tell anyone either." She warned the three guys.

"He doesn't know who you are?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "We need to get him out of here then." Stefan said to her immediately.

"When he's finished with the girls we'll go." Katherine replied.

"But what if he kills them?" Stefan asked. "They both have bite marks."

"If you don't let him finish getting off, he'll just try it on with _me_." Katherine reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Stefan sighed.

"Isn't it weird for you seeing your brother have sex?" Jeremy asked Stefan sceptically.

"Jer, I am far too buzzed to give a crap right now." Stefan replied. He wasn't looking over at Damon anyway. "Besides, I've walked in on him having sex like a thousand times. It's nothing I haven't seen before." He replied.

* * *

A while later, they saw Damon's eyes close then fast as a cobra he bit down on one of the girl's necks, signalling that he was done. Katherine hurried over then and compelled the two girls to forget the bites and to go home.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked her with a groan and the others had joined her at that point. They saw there was no recognition in his face. He didn't know any of them.

"We're going home, sweetie." Katherine said to him.

"Why?" Damon asked her confused.

"Because it's bed time." Katherine replied amused.

"I'm a vampire. I don't have a bed time." He slurred and she laughed.

"The hell you don't. You've had your fun for the evening. It's time to go." She said to him. "C'mon, Damon." She said as she pulled him up to his feet and he swayed so Stefan grabbed onto his other arm.

"Damon, where are your clothes?" Stefan asked him as he was only wearing his boxers.

"What clothes?" Damon asked him confused then realisation washed over his face as he recognised his brother finally. "Stefan?" He asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes?" Stefan asked him surprised.

"Why are you here?" He asked curiously.

"To take you home, c'mon." He said and Damon sighed.

"Home, home, home. You're such a buzz-kill." Damon slurred and Stefan chuckled, Katherine, Tyler and Jeremy laughed at Damon remembering Stefan was a buzz-kill, even on that many drugs.

"I know, Damon." He replied amused.

* * *

They got Damon out to the car and put him in the backseat. Since Katherine and Stefan were totally out of it, Tyler was driving Damon's car back and Jeremy was driving his own. Stefan was going with Jeremy and Katherine was going with Tyler as she was the only one physically stronger than Damon. She sat in the backseat with him and he passed out about five minutes into the drive then she climbed into the front seat as he was out like a light so she wasn't worried about him trying to escape. It was nearly 7am when they finally got to the boarding house and Stefan lifted Damon over his shoulder and carried him up to his room and put him in his bed then put the cover over him.

* * *

Jeremy and Tyler spoke to Stefan and Katherine for a little while then drove home and got into the house just after 8am.

"You okay?" Elena asked concerned at the sight of them considering they'd left the house just after 9pm the night before and nobody had heard from them since.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded though Elena, Bonnie, Ric and Isobel could see something was clearly wrong with Tyler and Jeremy.

"What happened?" Elena asked concerned.

"Damon had to practically be carried out of the rave. He was so out of it he only recognised Stefan. He didn't know who we were or who Katherine was. He couldn't walk." Jeremy said heavily.

"I don't know what the fuck Caroline said to him." Tyler said shaking his head and they all looked shocked at Damon being in that condition.

"What did he take?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Katherine said he took like twenty times the amount a vampire needs to be _totally fucked_ off his face. So, he took _a lot_." Jeremy said.

"Jesus Christ that's a lot." Isobel said stunned as knew how hard it was and how much it took to get to that state.

"He passed out in the car and Stefan carried him up to his room and he didn't even stir." Jeremy said.

"That's not normal. Vampires wake up easily at the slightest thing." She said.

"Katherine said that he could have handled that amount if he'd taken it a bit at a time but apparently he took them all at once." Tyler said.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. He'd be pissed at us talking about him anyway." Jeremy said.

* * *

Nobody saw Katherine or Stefan all day then Stefan finally appeared the following morning. Isobel had stayed with Ric as she figured the boarding house would be off limits at the moment.

"Hey, how's Damon?" Tyler asked when Stefan came in.

"Well... he still hasn't woken up yet." Stefan replied shocking the others.

"He's been unconscious for a whole _day_?" Elena asked in disbelief and Stefan nodded.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"It's just his body healing the major damage he did to it." Stefan replied. "Katherine's been pouring little bits of blood down his throat to help him heal quicker." He sighed.

"Is she there with him?" Ric asked and Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, she's totally freaked out by him still being out. She says she's never seen a vampire passed out like this when no vervain was involved." Stefan replied. "So she hasn't left his side since she woke up yesterday."

"He can't die though, right?" Bonnie asked him hesitantly.

"No, I don't think so. If he was going to die from it, it would have happened already." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean 'if he was going to'?" Ric asked confused.

"Vampires can heal from almost anything but too much damage to the brain _can_ kill us." Stefan replied.

"Wait – he could have died?" Tyler asked Stefan in disbelief and Stefan nodded.

"It's a good thing he fed while we were at the place. If he hadn't, he probably would have." Stefan said and they all looked stunned. "Where's Caroline?" He asked.

"She hasn't left her room since the night before yesterday." Elena replied.

"Good. Don't tell her about this. Damon will be beyond pissed if she finds out about this." Stefan said and they all nodded their agreement. Just then Stefan's phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at it then answered. "Hey." He answered.

"_Stefan! Where's Violet?_" Katherine practically _screeched_ down the phone.

"I don't know. What's wrong?" Stefan asked her concerned.

"_He's starting to grey!_" Katherine exclaimed and everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed. "Try giving him your blood. You're his sire!" He said.

"_I did! It didn't work!_" She said hysterically.

"Jer, where's Violet?" Stefan asked but Jeremy was already dialling. "Isobel, any ideas?" Stefan asked her hurriedly and she bit her lip as she thought about it.

"I could try mine. He made me." She said and Stefan nodded.

"Go." He said to her and she darted out of the house. "Did you try fresh human blood?" He asked her over the phone.

"Violet's not picking up." Jeremy said.

"_No! I'm not leaving him!_" Katherine exclaimed. "_No, Damon! You can't die!_" She started to sob and Stefan looked well and truly panicked.

"I'll go find a human and bring them over." Stefan said to her then hung up.

"What can we do?" Elena asked him concerned.

"Just... stay here. I'll call." Stefan said then darted out of the house.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked as she came down the stairs. "Did I hear Stefan yelling?" She asked. Ric, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie were all glancing at each other nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Tyler said to her shocking the others. They couldn't believe he wanted to keep it from her.

"Obviously _something_ is going on." Caroline said.

"Stefan and Katherine just had a fight. Nothing to worry about." Tyler lied. It was obvious that Caroline didn't believe him but she gathered it was about Damon and he didn't want her to know so she just turned on her heel and went back upstairs to her room.

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" Ric whispered to Tyler in disbelief.

"No. Damon only did this because he was upset. I don't believe for a second that he meant for this to happen. I think he just wanted to forget it all for a night. And Stefan's right, he _would_ be pissed if Caroline found out." Tyler said.

* * *

Isobel darted into Damon's room and she was stunned at his colour. She bit her wrist and held it to his mouth and let her blood flow down his throat. Nothing happened. Katherine ushered her away. Katherine was sitting at his bedside holding his hand as the tears fell down her cheeks. She felt so guilty. The rave had been _her_ idea. She thought they'd have a little fun and Damon might feel better. She knew he was hurt but to do something _this_ reckless, he must have been far more hurt than she'd anticipated.

A short while later, Stefan dragged a man into Damon's bedroom and Katherine grabbed him and bit his wrist then held it to Damon's mouth. The blood flowed down his throat and she was sure all hope was lost... until Damon's face changed. She was sure her heart kick-started in that moment. She was sure her heart would have skipped a beat when Damon finally bit down. He drank and drank and both she and Stefan were so _relieved_. When the human's heart started to slow, Stefan pulled him away from Damon and Katherine shot him an annoyed look for that but Stefan just tossed her a blood bag for Damon to feed on instead. She rolled her eyes but compelled the human to forget it then Stefan took him away. A couple of minutes later, Damon's eyes fluttered open and Katherine pounced on him and nearly squeezed him to death as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh thank God!" She exclaimed. Damon felt seriously confused.

"Katherine?" Damon mumbled groggily.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She yelled into his arm.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"You nearly died!" She exclaimed and that woke him up the rest of the way.

"Huh?" He asked confused. He tried to sit up but there was a Petrova squashed to him so he couldn't. He noticed he was in his room and he was confused as to how he got there.

"You took too much! You've been unconscious for 27 hours!" She sobbed. "You started to grey!" She cried and Damon was shocked at how upset she was. Katherine hardly ever showed her emotions and certainly not like this.

"27 hours? Seriously?" Damon asked shocked and she nodded against his shoulder. He felt her shaking as her body was wracked with sobs and he felt terrible for making her so upset. He moved his arms and wrapped them around her and held her tightly against him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have had that much with me." She sobbed.

"No, I'm just a dumbass, Katherine. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for making you worry." He said softly. Neither had noticed Stefan standing in the doorway. Stefan had never seen Katherine show so much emotion before, especially not _guilt_, and although he'd been worried and he didn't want Damon to die... it was obvious that Katherine cared a lot more about Damon than she ever let on to anyone. Stefan felt like he was invading a private moment so he slipped away down the hall silently.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Katherine whispered so quietly that Damon almost didn't hear her. "I can't lose you." She said and Damon felt himself getting emotional too. So much had been going on that he hadn't taken a moment to even let it all hit home. His eyes filled with tears and they slipped down his cheeks.

"You'll never lose me, Katherine." He whispered back and just held her a little tighter. It hit him then just how important she was to him. It was completely different this time than before. When he'd met her as a human he didn't really know her. He'd loved the idea of her more than who she really was. This time, they'd gradually become friends, trust built naturally, they spent time together, they got to know each other and he'd come to care about _her_ and not the idea of her. He knew that she'd opened herself up to him. She trusted him. He was sure that nobody knew her better than he did. She really was his best friend. He was surprised at that considering she'd hurt him badly in the past, but he remembered all the bad things he did when he had no emotions and she hadn't turned hers on until he lost his memories, and he'd forgiven her for everything. They hadn't really known each other then but they did now and he knew they'd be friends for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Stefan, comfortable in the knowledge that his brother was okay, went back to the other house to inform them that Damon was awake. He walked in the door and everyone looked at him nervously.

"He woke up." Stefan said to them and they all sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Tyler said.

"It was a close one though. He was almost completely grey. I'm sure if he hadn't gotten fresh blood when he did, he'd be dead right now." Stefan said and they all saw how relieved Stefan was that he was okay.

"Are you talking about Damon?" Caroline exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs. Stefan winced then turned around to look at her.

"Yes." Stefan nodded and she looked like she'd been slapped.

"You all knew! How could you not tell me that? What the hell happened?" She yelled.

"He just took too many drugs last night." Stefan said to her and she looked shocked.

"Vampires can die from that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, the amount he took would probably kill a herd of elephants." Stefan mumbled and she looked shocked.

"Where is he?" She asked shakily.

"Right now probably isn't the best time to talk to him." Stefan replied.

"I don't care. Where is he?" She asked.

"At the boarding house." Stefan sighed and she was out the door before he finished the sentence.

"_You_ were the one who said not to tell her." Elena said to Stefan and he nodded.

"I know." He replied.

* * *

By the time Caroline got to the house, Damon and Katherine were lying under the covers watching a movie and Damon had a pile of blood bags lying on the bedside table that he was making his way through. Caroline hurried into his room and he was surprised when he saw her.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked him and he nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Stefan just said you nearly died!" She exclaimed and he sighed.

"It's all a big misunderstanding." Damon muttered.

"How is you basically taking a drug overdose a misunderstanding?" Caroline asked him annoyed.

"It's not like it was on purpose." He countered.

"So you _accidentally_ took so many drugs that you nearly _died_?" She asked him annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood for some ridiculous argument." Damon said to her with a glare.

"But, Damon..."

"No, Caroline. You and I are not together anymore so you don't get to come and barge into my room and yell at me because I do _not_ answer to you. I woke up like half an hour ago and I am _so_ not in the mood for this crap. So just go away and leave me alone." He said to her annoyed.

"Damon, you two need to talk." Katherine said to him and he shook his head.

"Stay out of it, Katherine. There's nothing to talk about." He replied.

"I didn't mean what I said the other night." Caroline said to him in a small voice.

"I can tell when you're lying, Caroline. You meant every word you said and you know, you're probably right... I probably will be a womanizer forever considering in my drugged up state I had a threesome." He said and her jaw dropped. Katherine scowled at him for telling her that.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Damon, you didn't even know your own name or who any of us were. You had no idea what you were doing. Why are you even bringing that up?" Katherine asked him annoyed but he ignored her.

"I did nothing but bust my ass trying to make you happy and clearly nothing will ever be good enough for you." Damon said to Caroline seriously. "I took you on dates, surprised you, I was _completely_ faithful the whole time we were together, I told you things because you asked me to trust you and open up to you, I did everything you asked of me and what do you do? You have the _nerve_ to say you can't trust _me_? I never lied to you about my past. You _knew_ I slept around _a lot_. You knew who I was the entire time we were together so there are only two possibilities... you either really don't want to be with me _or_ you broke up with me _just_ to purposely hurt me. Either way, you can fuck off." He said to her and she looked stunned.

"I was just insecure. I was worried you would get bored of me." She said shakily and he huffed in annoyance.

"When did I ever give you any indication that I would feel that way?" He asked her. "Getting bored of someone only happens when you don't feel anything for them. So you either don't _believe_ that I love you _or_ you just think I'm that much of a dick." He said. "Either way, you got what you wanted. We're over." He said to her.

"That's not what I want!" She exclaimed.

"Then what the hell _do_ you want from me, Caroline?" He yelled at her as he sat up then got out of the bed and walked over to her annoyed.

"I want to be with you." She replied in a small voice. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why?" He asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Because I love you." She said.

"No, that doesn't cut it." He shook his head.

"What? I don't understand." She asked him confused as tears welled in her eyes.

"You're screwing me around." He said to her annoyed. "It was only a few days ago that you were telling me you _can't_ trust me. That you'd be stupid to believe I'd ever be different. So if that's how you feel, _why_ would you want to be with me?" He asked her bluntly.

"That's not how I feel." She replied.

"So why did you say it?" He asked.

"I don't know! I was drunk and worried and insecure and you're _you_ and I just talked a lot of crap and I regretted it even as I was saying it and you didn't even put up a fight. You just _accepted_ what I said." She said to him.

"Why _should_ I fight for you if you don't believe me?" He asked her bluntly. "If you don't trust me, you don't trust me. I haven't done anything to break your trust since we got together so you are just being unfair. I don't see what else I could possibly do to get you to trust me so why bother?" He asked. "I told you when my memories were gone that I didn't want us to be together because of what happened when you were human because I knew this would happen but _you_ wanted me despite that. _You_ said it should be like we met when I lost my memories. So if you don't trust me after all that time together, it's obvious that you will never completely trust me because it'll obviously always be at the back of your mind and honestly, I don't blame you. I fed on you, compelled you and tried to kill you, I get it. We should have never gotten together but we did and now it's over. You got your revenge on me good though. I bruised your ego when you were human and you managed to break my heart so you win, Caroline. You said that I had the power to shatter you but congratulations to you... because you _did_ shatter me." Damon said seriously and tears streamed down her face as she realised _just_ what she'd done to him. "Now just leave me alone." He said to her and she sobbed then darted out of his room. He closed the door then went back over and got into his bed. He noticed Katherine's shocked expression but he turned on his side away from her because he just knew that he was going to bubble like a baby. Katherine knew why he did that so she just curled up behind him and put her arm over his waist.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I had no idea how much she hurt you." Katherine said softly. He buried his face into his pillow then because he _was_ really hurt. For the first time probably _ever_, he didn't mind that someone stayed with him. Katherine stayed and deep down, he appreciated it. He actually _wasn't_ embarrassed which surprised him. He noticed she was holding onto him tightly and he knew she was just trying to comfort him and he needed it. So he held the hand she had on his stomach and she interlaced their fingers. Katherine was glad that she could be there for him; that her presence was a comfort for a change. She was glad that after everything they'd been through, he could find it in him to trust her.

* * *

"I've just realised something." Elena said later that evening when they were sitting around having a drink. "We can't get married this weekend." She said to Tyler.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Because then we will have gotten married on the thirteenth week together. That's totally unlucky." Elena said to him. "We have to wait until next weekend." She said to him and he shrugged.

"If you want to." Tyler replied.


	19. Future

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I am just a fan :)

* * *

**A/N: REMINDER: This is NOT a Damon/Caroline story. This is a Damon story so if you're going to send me pissed off messages about the fact that they're broken up, read something else because I never said anywhere that this was a Damon/Caroline story.**

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 19

* * *

Katherine had made it clear to _everyone_ that Damon didn't want to talk about the rave. He didn't want to talk about Caroline. He didn't want to talk about anything, so they just had to act normally. She'd practically been glued to Damon for days and although Damon appreciated it and loved her for being such a good friend, after the rave, he didn't dislike Stefan quite as much as he did before so he didn't want to piss him off and it was obvious to Damon that he was getting kind of irritated about how much time they were spending together but he didn't say anything about it. It was the Thursday after Caroline and Damon broke up and Damon and Katherine were watching TV in the boarding house with drinks. Damon wasn't _avoiding_ Caroline exactly but he wasn't going out of his way to see her either so he wasn't over at the other house that much.

"I totally miss Ro." Damon mumbled and Katherine giggled.

"So get another cat." She said and Damon shot her a look.

"He's not a teddy bear, Katherine. Another cat wouldn't be the same." He said and she laughed amused.

"You are so sad." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not used to having a pet. I was taken by surprise with how much I like him." Damon pointed out. "Besides, if I was going to get another animal it would be a dog." He said and she smiled.

"I love dogs! Let's get a dog." She said to him happily and he chuckled.

"We can't just get a dog. What about the Kitsune?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine. Bonnie's just draining your power then you're getting the hell out of there." She said and Damon shot her a fond look for that.

"I'm fighting the Kitsune, Katherine. I'm not joining your group after Bonnie drains me." He said softly and she looked like she'd been slapped.

"No." She said shocked. "No, you can't stay. You're not strong enough!" She exclaimed. "They'll kill you!" She said in disbelief and he sighed.

"Emily said I have to stay and protect Bonnie while she uses her magic against them." Damon said to her and Katherine scowled at him.

"Emily can go _fuck_ herself, Damon. You are _not_ risking your life like that." She said to him in a tone that conveyed she wasn't budging and he took her hand.

"I'm not going to take chances, Katherine. But I _promised_ I would do this so I'm doing this." He said sincerely.

"The hell you are." She replied yanking her hand back from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It'll all be fine. Don't be a worry wart. You don't suit the broody look. Leave that for Stefan." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She obviously couldn't talk him into changing her mind, but Katherine _always_ got what she wanted. Regardless of the consequences. "Speaking of Stefan, don't you think you should go ask him to hang out or something?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked confused and he shot her an amused look.

"Uh... because he's your boyfriend?" Damon chuckled and she sighed. He knew she was worried about him but he didn't want to cause trouble for a change. "You don't have to babysit me, Katherine. I'm fine." He said to her with a smile. It was the truth. As much as he was still hurt over Caroline, Katherine had been an amazing friend all week and had kept his mind off of it.

"You think I'm _babysitting_ you?" She asked offended and he looked confused.

"Aren't you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she glared at him.

"I spend time with you because I enjoy your company and you're my best friend. Not because I'm trying to 'babysit' you." She said annoyed and he chuckled.

"Well, if you're not trying to babysit me, why aren't you spending time with Stefan?" Damon asked and she sighed.

"Because Stefan's a buzz-kill." She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but you knew that." Damon pointed out amused. Katherine looked at him as she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Would you go on a date with me?" She asked and Damon's jaw _dropped_.

"You do know you're dating my _brother_, right?" Damon asked her. "I'm so not interested in doing this whole triangle thing again." He said to her and she shot him an annoyed look.

"I'm not talking about right this second, Damon. I'm talking about at some point in the future. Stefan and I are over, we just haven't officially called it off yet. He has very little interest in me anymore and I haven't had much interest in him in months. He isn't who I thought he was." She said and Damon looked seriously surprised.

"So... you're asking me out... for some point in the future?" He asked confused and she rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to know if we went out on a date if you would be able to see if there's anything there for you." She said.

"You want to know if there's something there for _me_?" He asked. "As in if I feel any kind of spark or something?" He asked and she nodded. "We don't need a date for that. I spend all my time with you and we've already been on a date." He replied.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Kiss me." He said to her and she looked surprised.

"You'll know from that?" She asked and he nodded. "Right now?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"You're not seriously nervous to kiss me, are you?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She slung her leg over him and straddled his lap and the surprise was evident on his face. She held his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. Her stomach fluttered at the fact she was finally getting to kiss him. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his and he held onto her waist, after a moment she deepened the kiss and he kissed her back. Her stomach erupted into butterflies as it felt _so_ right. She felt like she'd been waiting centuries for this kiss and she was sure her heart started beating again when he pulled her closer. After what felt like hours and seconds all in one he pulled away softly and looked at her. He saw vulnerability for the first time _ever_ on her face and that surprised him. "You'd have to mean it." He said to her softly and she blinked in surprise.

"So you felt something?" She asked and he nodded.

"There's something there, Katherine." He replied. "But I'm done with just dating. I want a real companion. So if you actually want _me_, you'd have to mean it." He said to her and she nodded.

"I do mean it. I'm going to say something to you that I have never said to anyone in my 500 years." She said sincerely and he looked surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"I'd marry you, Damon." She said and he looked stunned. "You _are_ my best friend but I love you. I love you as a friend but I'm also in love with you." She cupped his cheek. "But I know right now you're in love with Caroline. I still have small feelings for Stefan. So, since I never want to screw things up between us, I'll wait for you. I'll wait until you're not in love with Caroline. I'll wait until I don't feel anything for Stefan. Because I really believe you are the only person I would ever want for the rest of eternity and I've never felt that way before. There would only be you. I didn't truly know you before and I know I hurt you but if you give me another chance one day, I'll try to make you happy forever." She said and Damon felt himself melt at that. "But until then, I'll be your friend." She said softly grazing his cheek with her fingers. He leaned forward and kissed her again softly as he thought over what she said. He didn't know what to say to that so he knew he had to change the subject.

"Katherine?" He said a little choked as he was on emotion overload.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

"I don't want whatever this is between us to start while you're still technically dating my brother... and if you don't get off my lap I _will_ have you pinned to my bed in about fifteen seconds." He said to her and she giggled then climbed off his lap. "Though, now I'm kind of rethinking that plan." He muttered and she laughed.

"Believe me, I'm looking forward to that part myself, but you're right. I don't want this to start while Stefan is still in the picture. I don't want this to be like 1864 because this isn't like that." She said to him and he nodded.

"But if you break up with him now, it'll look like you broke up with him because Caroline broke up with me." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"I don't care what it looks like. At the rave, we were all over different people. We hardly spend time together. We don't really kiss. There's no affection and there is _zero_ action so we practically _are_ just friends." She said. "I'd rather things ended where we can be friends rather than it going too long and we end up hating each other." She said and Damon nodded.

"I haven't even been single for a week, Katherine. I need time." He said to her.

"I know." She said softly taking his hand and he interlaced their fingers. "We _have_ time. We're vampires. The only thing we _do_ have is time." She said and he sighed.

"I could die in this fight, Katherine. I can't start things with you before that. I don't want to start things then die." He said and she nodded. She'd already come up with a plan for that so she wasn't worried about him dying.

"As long as you promise to not take any chances. I couldn't deal with you dying." She said and he smirked.

"I'm not going to die. I'm far too interested in what might happen after the fight to just die in it." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Good." She replied. "I still totally want to get a dog though." She said and he chuckled. He was glad she was like him in as much that she didn't talk about things to death.

"You want a dog, Katherine, go get a dog." He said to her and she laughed.

"I think I just might." She replied amused.

* * *

Elena had been thinking a lot about things considering she was getting married soon. She loved Tyler more than anything and she knew he was perfect for her. But her one and only regret was Damon. She wanted a kiss from Damon Salvatore. A real kiss. She didn't want to go into a marriage with any regrets and hers was that things felt unfinished for her with Damon. There had been build up then _nothing_. She didn't want to always wonder. She wanted to be with Tyler forever, so it's not that she wanted to be with Damon, she just wanted to know what she was missing. But she couldn't just ask Damon for a kiss. So she came up with a plan. She knew it was sneaky but it was the only way.

* * *

Later in the evening, Katherine convinced Damon to come with her over to the other house. They went over and walked in to find Elena, Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline playing a drinking game.

"Hey. Where have you two been?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"We've spent the last two hours on the internet looking for puppies." Katherine grinned and Damon chuckled and everyone else looked surprised.

"You're getting a puppy?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"Katherine is." Damon said amused. "She got inspired by little Ro and she wants a pet too."

"What kind of puppy are you getting?" Caroline asked her with a smile.

"A Pomeranian." She grinned.

"It's a total chick puppy." Damon rolled his eyes and they laughed.

"Don't listen to him, he thinks they're just as cute as I do." Katherine smirked at him and Damon chuckled.

"Do not." He replied and they laughed at his obvious lie.

"Did you find one?" Stefan asked her.

"Yeah, there's a breeder like 30 miles from here." Katherine grinned. "We're going to pick him up tomorrow." She said happily. Just then little Rowan jumped up on Damon and climbed up on his shoulder and he petted the little cat with a chuckle.

"Did you hear that, Ro? You're going to have a little furry friend to play with." Damon said and they laughed.

"Won't the puppy hurt Rowan?" Caroline asked.

"No, the breeder has cats too apparently." Damon replied. They'd been on speaking terms so it wasn't _as_ awkward as before. "Besides, the dog is like the size of a hamster." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"I'm so excited." Katherine grinned. "I haven't had a dog in centuries." She said.

"Apparently he has to sleep in my room in case Stefan wants a midnight snack." Damon said and they all buckled over laughing while Stefan glared at Damon.

"I'm not going to eat the dog, Damon." Stefan said annoyed.

"Still, Rowan and Dalek are not on the menu." Damon said amused and Stefan scowled at him.

"Dalek?" Elena asked curiously.

"No, I think his name will be Milos." _(said Meelosh) _Katherine grinned. "It's a Bulgarian name." She replied.

"But you said earlier that it would be Dalek. Katherine, call the dog Spike or something. He's a boy and he's a fluff ball. Need to give him something cool for a name to balance it out a little." Damon said to her and she smirked at him amused while the others laughed.

"You don't think Milos sounds cool?" She asked him.

"Dalek is better." Damon replied. "Milos sounds like a little grumpy old man. Like what Stefan should be called." He said and they laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes... though deep down, the fact Damon was teasing him gave him hope that things would be okay eventually between them since Damon hadn't been teasing him for a while. "Besides, he'll get Mylo in the States." He pointed out and she grimaced.

"Yeah, I don't like that... Fine, I'll call him Dalek." She said with an eye roll.

"Damon, she can call the dog whatever she wants." Elena said to him.

"Yeah, but Dalek was her idea. She liked both of them but Dalek is just _better_ than Milos." Damon smirked.

"What would you call a dog?" Jeremy asked him amused.

"Damon Jr." He replied and they all laughed.

"You'd name your dog after you?" Tyler asked amused.

"Why not?" Damon asked with a shrug. "Nah, probably like Dragon Hunter or something." He smirked and they laughed in disbelief.

"No, you wouldn't." Katherine said amused. "You were trying to talk me into calling him cute Italian names." She said and they laughed while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Where's the booze?" He muttered then sauntered into the kitchen while they laughed. He came back a minute later with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He filled one up and handed it to her absently then filled his own.

"You're not going to drink yourself grey, right?" Katherine teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"It happened like four days ago, I'm just making sure you're not developing some type of issue." She replied and Damon chuckled.

"I drink _every_ day and have done for decades. Don't you think I'm _way_ past the point of alcoholism?" Damon asked her amused and they chuckled.

"Yeah, but do you drink because you _need_ to or because you _want_ to?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"When did you become a spokesperson for AA?" He asked her and they laughed.

"Who's going to look after Rowan and the puppy when we're in Vegas?" Caroline asked as she realised they'd all be gone.

"We'll just take them with us." Katherine shrugged.

"To Vegas?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah, well we're going by private jet so we can just compel them on." Katherine pointed out and Damon scowled at her.

"Private jet?" Tyler, Elena and Jeremy exclaimed in unison.

"Thank you, Miss Blabby." Damon said to her annoyed.

"They didn't know?" Katherine asked Damon surprised.

"What part of 'Don't tell anyone, it's a surprise.' was difficult to understand?" He asked her and Stefan chuckled while Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot." She mumbled. "What's the game?" She asked pointing to a box of cards.

"Dares. Each card has a dare on it. We just started. Want to play?" Elena asked.

"I do." Katherine chirped.

"Rules?" Damon asked.

"You _have_ to do the dare then once you've done it, you take a shot." Jeremy replied.

"What's the consequence?" Damon asked.

"We decided when we started playing that we _have_ to do the dare no matter what it is." Tyler said.

"You're not a coward, are you?" Katherine teased Damon and he smirked.

"Never." He replied.

"Whose turn is it?" Elena asked.

"Mine." Jeremy replied then he stuck his hand in the box and pulled out a card then laughed embarrassed. "My dare is to kiss the person to my right's nipple." He said and they all saw Stefan sitting to Jeremy's right and everyone laughed loudly. "I'm not drunk enough for this game." Jeremy muttered and they laughed.

"Get the shirt up, Stef." Damon said amused and they laughed. Jeremy awkwardly moved over to Stefan who awkwardly lifted his shirt then Jeremy kissed his left nipple and everyone buckled over with laughter then Jeremy practically threw his drink down his throat.

"You know there are a lot of 'person to your left or right' dares. Maybe we should sit next to someone less embarrassing." Stefan said and they laughed.

"But that was _hilarious_." Damon chuckled and they laughed.

"Yeah, well, you've got Tyler to _your_ left." Stefan pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"Lockwood is a strapping young wolf. Nothing to worry about." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly.

"Switch places with Katherine, Damon. Then we'll all be boy girl." Stefan said as he and Caroline switched places. Damon and Katherine switched seats so the seating went Tyler, Katherine, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan, Elena anti-clockwise and Tyler and Elena were next to each other.

"Bonnie, your turn." Jeremy said to her. She reached forward and stuck her hand in the box and pulled out a card then giggled.

"I have to kiss each girl on the nose." She replied and they chuckled. She stood up then kissed Caroline, Elena and Katherine on the nose then sat down and took her drink.

"Damon." Tyler chuckled. He stuck his hand in the box and pulled out the dare and read it.

"This is so lame. Can I pull another one?" He asked and they laughed.

"No, what is it?" Elena asked.

"I'm supposed to tell you the weirdest place I've had sex." He said and they laughed. "That's totally lame, I would tell you that if you asked anyway." He said.

"Next time you might get something worse." Jeremy said amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Weirdest place?" He asked as he thought about it. "What do they mean by weird though? Like, most unusual setting or somewhere you just _don't_ have sex or what?"

"Tell us both then." Tyler chuckled.

"Most unusual would probably be the white house." He said and they all laughed loudly. "Somewhere you just don't would be... uh..." As he thought about it. "Probably at the side of a swamp." He said and they all laughed loudly.

"A swamp?" Elena giggled.

"Mmhmm, there were alligators and everything. That was kind of stupid in retrospect." He said and they laughed in disbelief. "There's probably weirder than that but I'm usually too drunk to remember." He said and they laughed loudly. "Katerina." He said passing the box to her with a smirk then he downed his drink. Katherine pulled out a card then rolled her eyes.

"I have to take my top off for one round." She said then pulled her top over her head leaving her sitting in her bra and jeans. She drank her drink then handed the box to Tyler. "I thought these were going to be interesting." She muttered and they laughed. Tyler pulled out a card then chuckled.

"My dare is to sit on the person to my right's lap for one round." He said amused and they laughed.

"Come on then." Katherine said amused. Tyler drank his drink then sat on Katherine's lap and they laughed. Since the box had a lid, Elena had wedged a particular card under the lid for her turn. She hadn't counted on Damon and Katherine turning up but she'd put it there before in the hopes she'd get to play with Damon at some point. She casually put her hand in the box and took out the card she'd hidden.

"Uh... my dare is to make out with someone I've never made out with before." She said looking at Tyler.

"It's just a game Elena." He said to her with a shrug. "Who haven't you made out with?" He asked her.

"Uh... Jeremy, Damon and Katherine." She replied and Damon chuckled.

"You trying to get a kiss out of me, Gilbert?" He teased her and she blushed while the others laughed.

"Well, I'm related to the other two." She said and he smirked.

"Lay one on me then." He pouted and tapped his lips and they laughed loudly at him being stupid. She rolled her eyes then stood up and went over to him and he pulled her onto his lap which made everyone except Caroline laugh. She was purposely not looking. He cupped her cheek then kissed her and she kissed back... She wasn't shocked at how incredible a kisser he was but she _was_ shocked that she didn't want him to stop. He pulled away after a few seconds and smirked at her. "Elena?" He asked after about twenty seconds when she hadn't moved.

"Yeah?" She asked flustered. She wasn't sure she had any brain capacity left.

"You can go back to your seat now if you want to." He smirked and everyone laughed at the _very_ visible blush on her cheeks as she climbed off him and hurried back to her seat. She drank her drink and everyone noticed that she was blinking for coherence and they found it hilarious.

"What did you do to her?" Tyler asked him amused and they laughed. He was secure in his relationship with Elena so he wasn't worried about it.

"Centuries of practice." Damon winked at him and they laughed. "Your turn, Stefan." Stefan put his hand in the box then pulled out a card and read it.

"My dare is to tell the person on my left about a time I lied to them, why I did it and what the truth is." He said then turned to Caroline. "Uh..." He said as he thought about it. "You were going out on a date and you were wearing a dress with flower prints on it and you asked if I liked it and I said yes because you looked like you loved it and I didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying I didn't like it." He said to her and everyone laughed.

"That thing _was_ hideous though." Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you told me already." Caroline said and Stefan looked at him surprised.

"You told her it was hideous?" Stefan asked him in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"She's got tons of nice clothes but that thing wasn't one of them." He replied and they laughed.

"I don't even know what happened to that dress." Caroline said confused.

"I threw it out." Damon replied and she scowled at him while the others laughed in disbelief.

"What? Why?" She asked him.

"Did you not just hear me? It was hideous." He said and they laughed. Caroline ignored him and put her hand in the box and pulled out a card. She read it and her eyes widened and she gulped.

"Uh... Damon?" Caroline asked nervously and he looked at her. "Can I talk to you for a sec? Outside?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"To do with your dare?" He asked confused and she nodded. He just shrugged in response then stood up and the two of them went out the front door. Everyone else glanced at each other confused. They got out to the front porch and Damon looked at her curiously. "What's up?" He asked.

"Uh... well, we all said we'd do whatever the dare was but I didn't think this kind of dare would be in it and I didn't know if you'd get mad at me if I just quit or if I did quit if you'd get mad or if I did it..."

"You're rambling." Damon interrupted her then took the card from her and read it. _Make out with your ex. If no ex is present, make out with the person on your left._ He read it and internally his stomach was in knots but if he made some kind of big deal out of it he felt like he'd look like an idiot. "It's just a game, Caroline." He said to her. "It's not like I wanted to kiss Elena, you know?" He asked her.

"But kissing you isn't a game for me." She replied softly and his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"It's not for me either." He said.

"It's hard enough already." She said as her eyes shone with tears. "I know this is all my fault but I can't kiss you. It's too hard." She said and Damon felt himself get emotional.

"Yeah, I can't kiss you either." He replied. "I think I'll just head back to the boarding house. Then I'm not present." He said and she nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. Before he could really think about what he was doing he had her face in his hands and he was brushing away her tears with his thumbs. It was a reflex. She looked up at him innocently then surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He froze for a second then wrapped his arms around her and held her back. He had _no_ idea why he was doing this but he couldn't seem to stop. He missed her like _crazy_ and he just wanted to beg her to take him back but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He let go of her reluctantly and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Night, Caroline." He said then in a blink he was gone. Caroline wiped her eyes then walked inside and everyone looked at her cautiously. "Uh... Damon left." She said to them. "I think I'm just going to go to my room." She said unevenly as she tossed the card in the 'used' cards pile then hurried upstairs. Elena grabbed the card and read it and sighed.

"Why is this card even in there? We should get rid of it." Elena said annoyed.

"What is it?" Katherine asked concerned.

"Make out with your ex." Elena said to her and Katherine's eyes widened as she knew that would upset Damon.

"Yeah, get rid of that card. Go through the other cards and see if there are any other idiotic ones like that in case we ever play this again." Katherine said.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan left a while later and started to walk back to the boarding house together. It was only about two miles away so it wasn't far and it was a nice night. They were almost half way there when Stefan couldn't stop himself any longer...

"I've been thinking about Damon and Caroline." Stefan said to her softly and she was surprised at him breaking their silence with _that_.

"What about them?" She asked curiously.

"The two of them are heartbroken." He said to her and she nodded.

"I know they are but Damon's too hurt to get back with her right this second. If she gives him a little time, maybe he would try again." Katherine said as she did genuinely believe that. She loved Damon but they had all of eternity. She could wait for him for however long it took.

"That's not where I was going with this." Stefan said to her and she looked surprised.

"Where _are_ you going with this then?" She asked curiously.

"If you dumped me... I wouldn't be shattered like Damon is. I wouldn't overdose on drugs to get away from the pain. If I broke up with you... You wouldn't be so heartbroken you couldn't kiss me in a game. You wouldn't lock yourself in your room and cry for days on end." He said to her and she nodded.

"I know, Stefan." She replied. "I do love you and I always will... I know you love me and I'm sure you always will too... but, we're not _in_ love." She said and he nodded.

"I know." He replied. "I think our relationship ran it's course." He said.

"I don't regret it, though." She said to him with a small smile and he smiled back.

"Neither do I. Can we still be friends?" He asked her.

"I think we've known each other too long for us not to be friends, don't you think?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled. "You're in love with Damon, aren't you?" He asked softly and Katherine hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Stefan. "I know that the two of you are best friends... but... I've seen the two of you together. You're in sync with each other in a way I haven't seen before." He said.

"If anything more happens between us it won't be for a long time, Stefan. He's head over heels in love with Caroline and I know he will be for a while. I'm fine with just being friends." She said. Stefan knew it already and she didn't _deny_ being in love with him so he took it as her confirming it. He wasn't angry. He wasn't hurt. That kind of surprised him. "What do you mean we're in sync?" She asked confused.

"Like the other day he turned around to pick up his jacket but you were already holding it out to him even though he hadn't said that he was going to pick it up. Or like earlier he got you a drink too without even noticing that he'd done it. I saw his face when he saw you drinking out of it. It's as if he wondered how the hell you got a drink then he remembered he'd given it to you. You do things for each other without even thinking about it. You can have a whole conversation in silence just by looking at each other. I came to check on him the morning after Caroline broke up with him, when you stayed with him and the two of you were on opposite sides of the bed, he was lying on his side and you were hanging off the other side... but you were still holding hands in your sleep." He explained and Katherine looked surprised as she didn't know that. "You just seem to... fit." Stefan said.

"In some ways we're very similar, so we make great friends. One day it might be more than that but for now, we'll only be friends." She said.

"Have you talked about it with him?" Stefan asked and Katherine found that this conversation was too weird even for her so she lied.

"No and I won't until after the Kitsune are dealt with. There are enough things to think about before then." She said and he nodded. He believed her.

"I know I was jealous and an idiot about the two of you being friends but you won't get any problems from me, I promise." He said to her and she was surprised. "But will you still be my date to the wedding?" He asked her with a smirk and she laughed.

"Of course. Your tie matches my dress anyway." She winked at him and he chuckled.

* * *

They went into the boarding house and Stefan went to bed while Katherine made her way to Damon's room. She didn't bother knocking as usual. She walked in and found him lying on his bed in just boxers as he was obviously just out of the shower and he looked over at her.

"Evening, Petrova." He said as she closed the door. She kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket and went up to his bed. He moved over and got under the covers as did she.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I'm fine." He replied then noticed the trace of sadness on her face. "Are you?" He asked her concerned and she nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "You're obviously not." He said surprised. "What happened?" He asked.

"Stefan and I broke up." She replied and he sighed then pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her cheek on his chest and he rubbed her back softly. He felt a couple of tears fall onto his chest but she wasn't sobbing or anything. She sniffed a little and he softly stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly. He understood that it was kind of the end of an era for her. A closed chapter in eternity. He understood that she'd cared about Stefan for a long time and it was finished forever. He understood that it was a big deal and he just wanted to help her feel better. Just like she did for him.

"I'll be fine." She sniffed.

"Would you feel better if I put one of those sappy chick movies on?" He asked her already knowing the answer and she playfully slapped his stomach which made him chuckle.

"Like I'd ever watch that crap." She replied and he laughed.

"Something gory, full of lots of blood and death?" He asked her and she laughed a little against his chest.

"Yeah, that's more like it." She replied and he smirked.

"That's my girl." He said amused as he ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her while he flicked the channel over to a horror movie channel showing 'Hostel'. "That alright?" He asked and she laughed.

"You know there _are_ places like that in the world." She commented and he rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like a baby vamp? I know that, dear." He said to her and she smiled against his chest. Just his presence made her feel better already.

"You kind of _are_ a baby vamp." She teased and he scoffed.

"Just because I'm not the crypt keeper like you doesn't make me a baby vamp." He replied and she giggled.

"The _crypt keeper_? You do know I could snap you like a twig, right?" She asked and he chuckled.

"What? You look good for such an old broad." He said and she slapped his stomach only a little harder this time and he laughed.

"I'll 'old broad' you in a minute." She warned and he chuckled. They continued their affectionate teasing banter as usual, though Damon never stopped holding her and comforting her and she didn't move from her position against his chest. For them, actions spoke louder than words ever could.


	20. Multifaceted

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Mind over Matter

Chapter 20

* * *

The following morning everyone was over at Damon's house, even all of the vampires that Violet called as they'd been having a chat about the fight. Kenji, Serena, George and Angelica left as soon as the meeting was done but David was still there.

"Damon, we ready to go?" Katherine asked him as he'd been standing talking to Ric.

"Where are you going?" Isobel asked curiously.

"To pick up the puppy." Katherine grinned and David scoffed.

"The _womanizer_ is going to buy a puppy? That's hilarious." David said and everyone instantly looked at Damon for his reaction. Damon turned his head eerily slowly to look at him. They figured someone must have told David about Damon's history with the two vampires and Damon was _pissed_.

"You know..." Damon started as he turned around and faced David and sauntered over to him casually. Violet was shaking her head in annoyance at David's comment. Everyone else knew that Damon was about to do something stupid. "There's this sound that I haven't heard in a really long time. It's a nice calming sound. I find that I quite miss it." He said to David who looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" David asked him confused and Damon smirked.

"This." He replied then in a blur he snapped David's neck with a sickening crack and David fell to the floor. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Music to my ears." He said amused.

"You dick!" David groaned in pain as his neck sat at an unnatural angle.

"Damon." Violet hissed at him.

"Yes?" Damon asked her amused.

"If you kill him, I'll kill _you_." She warned him and he actually laughed. Stefan rolled his eyes at the stupid Original.

"Really?" He asked with a devious smirk. "Want a bet?" He asked and everyone else was looking at each other worriedly.

"I will." She replied and he just looked highly entertained.

"I don't think you will." He replied. "Considering if you kill me, Bonnie won't be able to drain my power so the Kitsune freaks won't die. Therefore, you won't get your revenge for them killing your mate." He smirked at her and she glared at him. "This goon is just a number to you and you know it." He said amused.

"Do _not_ kill him. That is an order." Violet said and Damon grinned at her.

"An _order_?" He asked her happily like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Everyone else deadpanned at Violet then as that might have been the _dumbest_ thing anyone had ever said to Damon Salvatore. She clearly didn't know him at all. "Did you hear that goon?" Damon asked looking down at David. "I have been _ordered_ not to kill you." He said to him amused.

"Damon." Stefan said worriedly. Damon was still grinning like a kid in Toys'R'Us. He watched as David's neck healed and he stood back up.

"You are such a dick." David glared at him and Damon shot him an amused look.

"And _you_ are currently missing a vital organ." Damon replied then quicker than anyone could track, David's heart was in Damon's hand and he gasped then greyed and fell to the floor. Damon dropped his heart on top of him and everyone else was stunned at how quick that happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Violet yelled at him and Damon's expression went from amused to dark as he turned to look at her. He walked up to Violet and had his hand clamped around her throat and he lifted her up in the air so that they were at eye level and her feet were inches off the ground before she could do anything to stop it. She was _shocked_ considering his grip was like steel and she couldn't get him off. Damon's expression was one of pure _fury _as he looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong with _me_? You listen up, _Original_. _You_ don't order _any of us_ to do anything. We are not your lackeys. _We_ called _you_ for your blood and that's it. We'll get the job done so there is no need for your presence whatsoever. You _ever_ try and give me an order again and it'll be _your_ heart in my hand and I _can_ do it." He said to her darkly then pulled her closer as she dangled in the air. Everyone else was trying not to fall over in shock. Her face was only inches from his and she was visibly shocked beyond belief. "Was anything I said unclear?" He asked her and she kept blinking as she tried to comprehend what the hell was happening. "Good. Get rid of your little minion. He's staining my floor." He said then dropped her on her ass on the floor. Damon sauntered into the kitchen without a care in the world and washed his hands. Violet couldn't move from where she sat because she was so shocked. He was _stronger_ than her! How the _hell_ was he _stronger_ than her? Everyone was _beyond_ stunned. Violet finally got back up to her feet then Damon wandered out of the kitchen and over to Katherine while _everyone_ stared at him in disbelief. "Are we going or what?" Damon asked Katherine with a smirk and she looked at him amused then grabbed his arm and towed him out of the house. Everyone stared at the door for a minute.

"$50 says Damon comes back with a puppy too." Tyler said and everyone except Violet burst into laughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Katherine walked in the door with a huge grin on her face and a tiny black Pomeranian with a little white patch on his chest.

"Aww!" Elena exclaimed when she saw him. "He's so cute!" She said.

"He is!" Caroline exclaimed too.

"He's so sweet too. He keeps licking my fingers and he's really cuddly." Katherine said. Just then Damon walked in with a tiny red Pomeranian puppy with little white front paws in one arm and shopping bags in the other and everyone laughed.

"I knew it! Pay up, Stefan!" Tyler exclaimed and they laughed.

"You got a puppy too?" Stefan asked him with a chuckle and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well... there were only the two of them left and Katherine picked Dalek up and he was left sitting by himself with this sad little face and he made these big innocent eyes at me and just look at his little face..." Damon pointed to the pup. "How can you tell _that_ little face that you don't want him?" Damon asked them and they all buckled over with laughter at him being such a sap. Though they saw the puppy's face and they kind of understood what he was getting at because he had these wide sad eyes.

"They're both _so_ cute." Bonnie said. "What are you calling him?" She asked Damon.

"I haven't decided yet." He replied.

"You should hear the options." Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing you can't have kids, Damon. They'd be ridiculed for their names." She said and they all laughed while Damon set down the shopping bags then moved the little pup up to his chest so he had both arms around him.

"You don't listen to Auntie Psycho Petrova. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Damon said in a baby voice to the little dog then kissed his head and everyone was in hysterics at that while Katherine just looked at him amused.

"I thought they were chick dogs?" Jeremy said to Damon amused and Damon scowled at him.

"Do _not_ call my boy a chick dog." Damon said to him and they all laughed at the 'my boy' comment.

"_You_ called them chick dogs." Jeremy reminded him.

"Well, he's not a chick dog. He's going to be a mean little bastard. Aren't you?" Damon asked him and the little dog licked his cheek. "That's 'Yes, Daddy' in dog." He replied and they were all holding their stomachs from laughing.

"You know you're like the weirdest person I've ever met. And I've lived a long time." Katherine said to him with a giggle and he shrugged.

"I really don't care." He said and they laughed.

"Ripping hearts out in the morning and being sapped out by a tiny fluffy puppy in the afternoon..." Katherine teased and he rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm multifaceted." He said and they all laughed loudly at that.

"What are the options?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Rico, Spike or Chuck." Katherine said to them deadpan and they laughed.

"Damon, he's _so_ cute. You can't call him _Spike_." Bonnie said to him and he chuckled.

"What's wrong with Spike?" He asked.

"If you want a dog called Spike, get a Rottweiler or something." Katherine said to him. "He's a pedigree Pomeranian." She said to him annoyed and he smirked.

"And did you forget that Giuseppe's brother called Giuseppe Rico because his middle name was Ricardo?" Stefan asked him and Damon scowled at him.

"Fine, _not_ Rico." He said.

"Did you get the name Chuck from Gossip Girl?" Elena asked him and he gave her a confused look.

"What's Gossip Girl?" Damon asked her and they laughed.

"It's a chick TV show and there's a pansy guy in it called Chuck." Katherine said to him and Damon shot her an annoyed look.

"Fine, not Chuck." He said annoyed. "That only leaves Spike." He pointed out.

"There are _other_ names, Damon." Katherine said to him and he sighed.

"Damon Jr. is looking likely." Damon replied and they laughed.

"What about Rafe?" Ric asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at that. "It's Norse." He said and Damon thought about that.

"Meaning?" Damon asked because he actually really liked that.

"Wolf." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled and automatically looked at Tyler which made them laugh.

"Does he look like a Rafe though?" Damon asked as he looked down at the little pup who was staring up at him.

"After you suggested Rowan I looked it up online and another name that means red that's quite cool is Rufus." Caroline said to him and he looked down at the pup again.

"Rufus or Rafe. Hmm." He said as he contemplated that. Caroline was happy that he liked that name obviously.

"I like Rufus, actually." Katherine said.

"I think Rafe is cool." Jeremy said.

"Am I the only one who likes Spike?" Tyler asked amused and they laughed while Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're all totally annoying me now." Damon muttered then pulled out a coin. "Heads its Rafe, tails it's Rufus." He said then flipped the coin. "Heads. His name's Rafe. Let's move on." He said and they laughed.

"Are you going to put him on the floor?" Stefan asked him amused since Katherine had already done so and Damon shot him annoyed look.

"He's really small. Someone could stand on him." Damon said and they laughed.

* * *

Because they were all going to Vegas the following weekend instead, Friday night was Elena's bridal shower and bachelorette party and Saturday night was the bachelor party. Violet hadn't been back to the house since she left with David's body. The guys were all hanging out at the boarding house since the shower was going to be at the other house.

All the girls got Elena gifts at the shower. Isobel gave her a necklace that had been passed down through her family and that meant a lot to Elena. She also gave her a cheque for $50000 for her and Tyler to start their life together. Katherine gave her a sapphire choker necklace she thought would look nice with her wedding dress and Elena loved it. Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine had coordinated their gifts so Caroline gave her a matching sapphire bracelet to go with it. Bonnie made her and Tyler rings that would allow them to send telepathic messages to each other as long as they were both wearing them. They all thought that was really cool. She also gave Elena matching sapphire earrings to go with the bracelet and necklace. Elena loved everything and she thought the sapphire set would be perfect for her wedding day.

After that, the girls got dolled up in their sexiest outfits and went out for a night out in Charlottesville. They all got ridiculously drunk and danced around and had a great time together. They ended up standing at the bar with cocktails and Katherine grinned at the sight of three hot guys at the other side of the dance floor.

"Caroline? Bonnie? Let's go talk to them." Katherine pointed with a devious smirk.

"Why?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Uh... because they're hot?" Katherine asked her and both Bonnie and Caroline looked at her confused.

"What about Stefan?" Caroline asked and even Elena and Isobel were looking at her curiously.

"We broke up." She replied casually and they all looked surprised. Caroline was instantly worried about that considering she _knew_ how Katherine felt about Damon.

"What? When?" Elena asked shocked.

"The other night." She shrugged. "So since _we're_ the single ones, let's go." She grinned and nodded her head to them.

"Alright." Bonnie agreed surprising the others.

"Coming?" Katherine asked Caroline as she picked up her drink.

"Uh... yeah. Okay." She nodded. Katherine also knew that Isobel wanted some time with Elena, even if they _were_ at a club.

* * *

Elena and Isobel found a booth and they had a really nice talk together and Elena felt closer than ever with her. They'd been getting along really well for months but every day they got closer and trust built between them. Elena was pleased that she got the chance to get to know her mother.

Katherine and Bonnie were steaming drunk so it wasn't long before they were both full on making out with two of the guys. Caroline was drunk too and she _did_ end up kissing the third hot guy but she'd only kissed Damon for months so it freaked her out a little.

* * *

Damon was fast asleep and he was sure he nearly had a heart attack when he felt a heavy weight fall on top of him in his sleep. He woke up and pinned the person to the bed and vamped out... only to see a very drunk Caroline underneath him. His face changed back as he looked at her curiously.

"Sorry but that's what happens when you fall on top of a sleeping vampire." He said to her and she giggled.

"It's okay." She replied and he was admittedly glad to see that she wasn't remotely afraid of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her curiously as he was still half asleep despite being jolted awake.

"I missed you." She slurred and he rolled off of her onto his back.

"You're wasted." He said to her with an eye roll. He was kind of annoyed at her just showing up like that.

"I kissed someone and it was crap." She said to him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you telling me that?" He asked curiously.

"It was crap because it wasn't you." She said to him and he sighed.

"Caroline, it's... 4.31am and I'm tired." He said to her as he got comfortable on his back again. He was too tired to over think his ex –girlfriend's random appearance in his room. He glanced at the floor and noticed Dalek and Rafe were still sound asleep in their little dog beds.

"Can I stay?" She asked in a small voice and he was too tired to argue.

"You can stay if you let me sleep." He replied and she nodded.

"Okay." She replied as she tucked herself under the covers and got comfortable beside him.

"Where's Katherine?" He asked.

"She went home with some guy." Caroline replied.

"The others?" He asked.

"Isobel and Elena went home and Bonnie went home with a guy too." Caroline yawned and Damon was _seriously_ surprised at that.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the one night type." Damon commented.

"She's not usually. Guess it's been a while." She replied.

"Fair enough." Damon shrugged and yawned then stretched. A few minutes of silence passed before Caroline spoke again.

"Damon?" She whispered and he was nearly asleep again.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you still love me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Mmhmm." He replied. He was too tired to think about what he was saying. Caroline rolled on top of him then and kissed him. He kissed her back instinctually until her hands moved down his sides which was something she always did when she was in the mood so he pulled away as he realised what was happening. He rolled her off of him onto her back. "Caroline? You're drunk. Go to sleep." He said to her then turned on his side away from her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." He said tiredly then closed his eyes. He knew in the morning he'd be pissed at her for this but at that moment he was too tired.

"Night, Damon." She replied and moments later she was passed out. Damon wasn't long behind.

* * *

Damon woke up fairly early and the memories of Caroline sneaking into his bed in the middle of the night hit him. He looked over his shoulder and she was still fast asleep beside him. He _was_ totally pissed at her but she'd been seriously drunk so he wasn't going to hold it against her. He got up silently and took the two pups out of the room. Both of their little tails wagged and he had to admit... they were both so cute.

He went downstairs and took them out the front of the house so they could go to the bathroom. He and Katherine had compelled them to only go to the bathroom outside or on the puppy training pads he'd put around the house. While he was out there, Katherine appeared looking still drunk. Her hair was everywhere and her makeup was smudged and he was highly amused.

"Walk of fame." He winked at her and she chuckled as she bent down to pet the two pups who'd run over to her to say 'hello'.

"What are you doing up so early? Let's go to bed." She slurred and he rolled his eyes.

"There's currently a blonde vampire passed out in my bed." He said with a sliver of annoyance.

"Caroline's in your bed?" She asked shocked and he nodded.

"She just turned up in the middle of the night and she was totally wasted." He muttered.

"Why?" Katherine asked confused.

"Who knows? She turned up, told me she missed me, told me she kissed someone and it was crap then she kissed me. I'm kind of pissed but I've done plenty of stupid things while drunk so I can't really comment." He rambled.

"You alright?" She asked him concerned.

"Fine. Just a bit annoyed." He replied. "Go get some sleep. You look like you need it." He smirked at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I totally do." She replied.

"You have fun?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"Going home with that guy was a total waste of time." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"He lasted for like five minutes." She replied and he laughed.

"Aww, poor Katherine." He said amused. "You leave him alive?" He asked curiously and she rolled her eyes.

"I think being around all of them all the time is making me less despicable." She said and he laughed at her Katherine way of saying she didn't kill him.

"There's always next time." He winked at her and she giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said amused as she walked over to him. "Anyway, I'm going to bed." She said then kissed his cheek.

"Your room." He called after her as she walked into the house and she lifted her arm and waved her hand as if to tell him 'yeah, yeah'.

* * *

Caroline woke up just after noon and she winced when she saw she was in Damon's room. The memories of her coming into his room and what she said and did hit her and she was totally embarrassed. He wasn't next to her and she gathered he was probably annoyed at her. She didn't have any clothes in the boarding house so she had to go home in her dress from the night before. She got up and washed her face then reluctantly went downstairs. She found Damon in the living room playing ball with the puppies.

"Hey." She said quietly and he looked up at her.

"Morning, Little Miss Wasted." He smirked at her and she was shocked that he wasn't mad at her.

"I'm sorry for showing up like that." She said and he shrugged.

"Alcohol makes people do things they wouldn't normally do. Happens." He replied.

"Still." She replied.

"Want a lift home?" He asked her and she was surprised.

"You mind?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, it's cool. I'm going over there anyway." He replied then stood up and looked at the pups. "They'll be fine by themselves, right?" He asked absently and she smiled at that.

"Why don't you take them with us?" She suggested and he nodded.

"Yeah, alright." He replied.

"Can I take one on my lap?" She asked and he shrugged.

"If you want." He replied. She walked down to the living room and the two little pups hurried over to her with wagging tails and she smiled then bent down and petted them. "Did Elena like her bracelet that you got her?" Damon asked curiously and she nodded.

"Yeah, she said she's going to wear the set at the wedding." She replied. "Did Katherine come back yet?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, you should have seen her. The hair was everywhere and the makeup was down her face." He laughed. "It was so funny. She's sleeping it off. She'll probably be out for a while." He said amused.

"Did you know that she and Stefan broke up?" Caroline asked him surprised.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "They broke up on Thursday night." He replied.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked concerned and Damon sighed.

"Yes and no. They both knew it was over but it's a very long chapter in both of their lives to close so it'll take a while for them to be over it." He said then picked Dalek up. "Shall we?" He asked and she nodded and picked Rafe up. They walked out to Damon's car and he put Dalek in the backseat while Caroline climbed into the front seat with Rafe on her lap. Damon got into the driver's side then started the car and drove out of the driveway.

"What are you doing for the bachelor party?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"It's a secret." He replied amused.

"I won't tell anyone." She said.

"Promise?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Promise." She said and he shrugged.

"We're going to a poker game then to a strip club where Tyler is going to get a lap dance on the stage then we're going to a club. So as much as I said debauchery, it's still _Tyler_. He couldn't handle more than that because he's a total sap." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"He'll be so embarrassed." She said amused.

"I read somewhere that the point of bachelor parties is to make the guy _thankful_ to be getting married because he can crawl home to his wife and be safe away from all the terrible single people." Damon said amused and she laughed.

"He does that anyway though." Caroline replied and Damon chuckled.

"True." He smirked. "Tyler apparently wants Katherine to come too." He said amused.

"Why?" Caroline asked surprised and Damon laughed.

"Because he thinks she can stop me if I go too far." He replied with a chuckle.

"Would she stop you?" Caroline asked curiously and he laughed.

"You're joking, right? She's Katherine. She'd be way worse than me." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess." Caroline replied. "So is she going?"

"No." Damon shook his head. "Guys only. Besides, Stefan's going and she got a night out with you girls last night." He pointed out. "Even if she did have a crappy one night stand." He smirked amused.

"She told you that?" Caroline asked surprised and he chuckled.

"Yeah, apparently he lasted for five minutes so it was a total waste of time." He laughed as did Caroline. She was surprised that Katherine would tell him that.

"She tells you stuff like that?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon gave her a confused look.

"I'm her best friend, why wouldn't she tell me stuff like that?" He asked her. "Don't you tell Bonnie and Elena stuff like that?" He asked.

"That's kind of different though." Caroline said.

"Why? Because we used to be together over a century ago?" He asked confused. Caroline saw that he really didn't see her point.

"Well, no. Because she has feelings for you." Caroline said.

"Oh. Well, we're just friends so it's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"Is anything happening between you?" She asked and Damon shot her an annoyed look.

"First of all, I've been single for only a week, so no of course not. Second of all, that is none of your business considering if you remember, _you_ dumped _me_. Third, is every single conversation we have going to end up being about us? We _have_ to be around each other considering we have the same friends and we're working together to stop the Kitsune, otherwise we wouldn't be talking. I don't want to talk about this with you anymore." He said to her seriously and she sighed.

"I just think that it's unfair that you forgave Katherine but you won't even consider forgiving me." She said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"This isn't about forgiveness, Caroline. It's about the fact that we shouldn't have ever gotten together in the first place." He said and her jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because of when we first met. It wouldn't matter if we were together for 50 years, I will still _always_ be the one who did that to you. I can't ever change that. You breaking up with me was a complete reality check. As for you, it's not _normal_ to fall in love with the person who used you as a walking blood bag. I will _never_ deserve you so that's why I'm not going to talk things through with you. I'm not going to give us another try. You'll find someone better for you." He said and she looked truly stunned that he felt that way. "So I don't want to talk about this anymore, so can you just... forget about me?" He asked her and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, because you're the love of my life and I don't want anyone else." She replied and he sighed.

"Think about all the times I bit you. That'll change your mind." He muttered and she shook her head.

"I wasn't the girl you love then. I was just some girl who you fed from. I've fed from plenty of humans and never thought about them again. You didn't know then that you'd have feelings for me down the line so you're blowing that way out of proportion." She said. "You didn't have your emotions on then. Things are different now. I know you'd never hurt me."

"I can't do this, Caroline." Damon said heavily.

"But I never think about that anymore. Ever. When I see you I get butterflies. I'm _never_ afraid of you. Ever. It doesn't cross my mind." She urged him.

"But it crosses mine. About ten times a day. I can't just spend all of eternity feeling truly evil and that's how I feel with you." He whispered and she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "My emotions are fully on and that's how I feel _all the time_. I just can't do it anymore." He replied.

"But you're not remotely evil." She said in a small voice. "If you hadn't picked me when you first came to Mystic Falls, I never would have become a vampire, I'd be dead." She said and he looked at her surprised. "It was _meant_ to be this way. I truly think you were meant for me. You need to let that go. Please? Please let it go." She pleaded and he just wanted to give her what she wanted but he didn't think he could.

"I don't know if I can." He replied.

"A lot has happened in a short space of time. Can you at least think about it? Then maybe we can talk about it in a few months?" She asked him and he looked at her sceptically. "Time heals, Damon. We're going to live a _long_ time. I just can't bear the thought that we're over _forever_." She said softly, emotion tingeing her voice.

"Forever is a long time." He replied and she felt a flutter of hope.

"So... maybe?" She asked him and he sighed.

"Maybe." He replied reluctantly because he knew he was totally selfish and he did love her. "But we're still broken up indefinitely. And I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said and she nodded. He'd said maybe so she felt _some_ comfort considering it was just a couple of days before he'd said _never_... She figured he was starting to miss her so she thought maybe with a little time, they could start over.

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

**Dalek and Rafe are on my profile. SO cute :D**


	21. Dude

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Should be another one up soon.

* * *

Mind Over Matter

Chapter 21

* * *

Damon and Caroline took the little dogs out of the car then wandered up to the door of Damon's house. He opened it for her then she stepped inside, he did after her then turned around and shut the door.

"Damon?" He heard a female voice ask and he sighed.

"God, what fresh hell is this?" Damon muttered and he heard Tyler, Jeremy and Elena laugh a little at his instant reaction. He turned around, spotted the natural redhead then turned his head to look at Violet who was looking highly amused. They were all surprised when he actually _growled _at her. "I'm going to kill you." Damon fumed then in a blur the redhead had her arms around him.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed and he deadpanned.

"Get off, Clementine. You're squashing my dog." Damon fumed then she let him go and the huge grin was still on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped at her but she seemed completely unfazed by his fury.

"Violet called me to help with the kitsune." She grinned.

"If you stay here, you won't survive to fight the kitsune!" Damon exclaimed outraged.

"Don't be mean." She pouted and he deadpanned.

"Out." Damon pointed to the door.

"But why? I missed you." Clementine frowned sadly.

"How could you _miss _me?" Damon yelled. "You've stalked me for a century!" He yelled and she rolled her eyes while Tyler, Jeremy, Ric, Elena, Bonnie and Isobel were shaking with laughter – Violet looked like she may fall over laughing.

"But it's been two years." She pouted. "Haven't you missed me at all?" She asked sadly.

"I left you tied to a tree! What do you think?" Damon yelled and everyone else was in fits of laughter. "This is my house. So, _out_. Now." Damon raged pointing to the door and she sighed.

"Someday, my love. Someday." Clementine smiled then disappeared out the door and Damon glared at Violet.

"I swear to God, you better sleep with one eye open." Damon warned and she giggled.

"That's what you get for killing David." Violet replied amused and he scowled at her.

"Did you sleep with her?" Jeremy snickered and Damon nodded reluctantly. "Why?" He chuckled.

"She's crazy, not ugly." Damon retorted and they buckled over with laughter.

"Stalked you for a century? Really?" Ric asked laughing and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why haven't you killed her?" Tyler asked amused.

"She's like 800 years old." Damon replied and they laughed in disbelief. "Hopefully the kitsune will finish her off." He muttered as he set Dalek down on the floor.

"That was so funny." Elena giggled and Damon scowled at her.

"It's not remotely funny. I'm going to have to stay sober now." Damon muttered.

"Why?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Because she's spiked me with drugs and Viagra before when she's found me drunk." Damon murmured and they looked shocked.

"Are you joking?" Jeremy asked horrified.

"Told you. Crazy." Damon replied.

"How could you call her?" Jeremy asked Violet disgusted and she shrugged.

"Because it annoys him." Violet replied amused. "Anyway, I have things to do." She stated then disappeared out the door.

"I have to get married and stop this crap." Damon mumbled to himself as he wandered into the kitchen and they were all back to laughing again.

* * *

Tyler was mortified by the lap dance on the stage and all of the boys had a good laugh. After the strip club, they went out to a nightclub and were sitting around a booth drinking together. They'd been issuing funny challenges to each other and had been laughing at all the silly things they were doing.

"Damon, your challenge is to make out with a girl without saying a single word to her." Tyler teased and they chuckled.

"That's it?" Damon smirked.

"Think you can do better?" Jeremy asked amused.

"Oh yeah." Damon nodded.

"Hmm… alright, see that supply closet?" Tyler pointed to a door and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon smirked.

"Your challenge is to hook up with a girl without saying a word to her in that closet." Tyler stated and they chuckled.

"Easy." Damon winked then stood up and went to the bar.

"Think he'll do it?" Tyler asked amused.

"I think he'll one-up you just to show that he can." Stefan answered.

"How?" Jeremy grinned – he loved watching Damon in action.

"Watch and you'll see." Stefan smirked. So they did.

* * *

Damon went up to the bar then scanned the crowd while he sipped his whiskey leaning on his elbow and the table of Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan and Ric watched him with amusement. Then he noticed a girl dancing who was staring at him lustfully and she was gorgeous, so he licked his lips and slowly let his eyes trail down her body then up again and when he met her eyes he smirked at her then downed his whiskey and set it on the bar. He swaggered right up to her and the guys watched him go up to a _stunning _girl with shoulder-length black hair. He swooped in behind her and let his hands wander up her sides while he leaned into her neck and lightly nibbled on the skin there – the guys watched her eyes close in pleasure then they were stunned when Damon let go of her, walked away and winked at her over his shoulder then went back to the bar.

Damon ordered another whiskey then stood the same way again at the bar scanning the crowd and they saw the girl staring at him biting her lip. Then Damon went over to a very busty beautiful blonde but instead of going behind her, his fingers gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear then he kissed her. The guys' eyes widened a little at the fact he was full on making out with the blonde in the middle of the dance floor _without a word_. His hands wandered over her sides and face then he pulled away and went to stand behind her and smirked at the girl with black hair deviously then nodded his head for her to come to them.

"Oh. My. God." Tyler declared in understanding. Damon wrapped one of his arms around the blonde's shoulders while he kissed her neck then the girl with black hair came over unsurely then Damon shocked all of the guys at the table when he kissed the girl with black hair _while _keeping his arm around the blonde then he pulled away, flashed them a dazzling million dollar smile to them both then motioned between them. The guys nearly fell over when they _actually _started kissing and Damon smirked at them amused. Then when the girls stopped kissing, Damon put one arm over either of them then nodded his head to the closet door and they bit their lips then nodded and Damon walked over with them then looked over his shoulder and winked at the guys who were _gaping _at him then he disappeared into the closet with both girls.

"Why wasn't I born Damon Salvatore?" Jeremy muttered and the guys laughed.

* * *

About an hour later, the door opened and the girls and Damon came out of it. Both girls were flushed and looked like they'd been royally _fucked_. Damon winked at them and they waved at him a little dreamily then he wandered over and sat back down next to Ric with an amused look.

"Challenge completed." Damon stated amused and they laughed in disbelief.

"A _threesome _without a _word_?" Tyler asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm. Didn't even talk to them in the closet." Damon teased and they chortled.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jeremy asked shocked and Damon smirked.

"Jeremy, I am just _that _hot." Damon replied and they shook with laughter at his reply.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Damon was going up to the bar for another round, so he stood up then came face to face with a random guy who was broad-shouldered and three inches taller than Damon.

"Yes?" Damon smirked.

"You fucked my girlfriend." He glared and Damon chuckled.

"You'll have to be more specific." Damon replied amused and the guys were shaking with laughter then the big guy punched Damon who then smirked at him deviously.

"Outside." The guy fumed.

"Are you sure you want to do that? There are dumpsters outside." Damon replied amused and Ric, Tyler, Jeremy and Stefan were a little wide-eyed.

"What has that got to do with anything?" The guy asked confused.

"Well, your headless body will be in one." Damon smirked and the guys glanced at each other bug-eyed.

"You think you can take me, pretty boy?" The guy retorted and Damon looked highly amused then walked towards him and his face changed.

"Still think I'm pretty?" Damon asked and the guy's eyes bugged while he backed up in fear.

"What the hell are you?" The guy gasped.

"Don't you watch TV?" Damon asked sceptically and the guys at the table were a tiny bit amused by that, then Damon covered his mouth with one hand and bit him on the neck and the guy squirmed and tried to push him off but couldn't.

"Damon." Stefan reprimanded and Damon pulled away with a trickle of blood down his chin and a smirk on his face.

"Will you relax? I'm not going to kill him." Damon replied amused. "Well… probably not." He teased then sunk his fangs back into his neck and fed deeply. He pulled away when the guy was nearly at the point of passing out then stared into his eyes. "Forget that I bit you and mosey on home." Damon compelled amused then the guy left and Damon chuckled then licked his lips. "Been a while since I've been punched for fucking some guy's girlfriend." Damon remarked amused and the guys shook with laughter.

"But you're not going to kill him, right?" Stefan tested.

"We'll see." Damon smirked.

"Why?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Because exactly four people have survived punching me. You, Ric, Tyler and _that _guy." Damon answered motioning to the guy who was wandering away.

"When did you punch Damon?" Jeremy asked Tyler confused.

"First time we met. He called me an idiot." Tyler answered amused and Damon chuckled.

"You called me 'dude'." Damon countered amused and they laughed.

"True. Go get the booze, dude." Tyler teased and they laughed while Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, idiot." Damon saluted then went to the bar and they laughed while Tyler chuckled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Several hours later, Isobel, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline woke up with the sound of riotous laughter coming from downstairs, so they got out of bed then hurried downstairs and saw Tyler, Jeremy and Ric _wasted _being carted in by Damon and Stefan.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Idiots can't walk." Damon replied drunkenly and the boys were back to laughing.

"Best bachelor party ever." Jeremy slurred with a grin and they snickered.

"Have you ever been to another one?" Damon chuckled.

"Well, no, but it's not goings to be beated." Jeremy blubbered drunkenly and they laughed at his lack of grammar.

"Jesus, how drunk are you?" Isobel asked Ric.

"Izzy-bizzy." Ric slurred and they howled with laughter.

"Oh for God's sake." Isobel muttered then grabbed him and towed him upstairs.

"Bye, Damon!" Ric slurred waving his hand and they laughed.

"Bye, buddy." Damon chuckled.

"Did you have fun?" Elena asked Tyler then her eyes narrowed. "Why do you smell like perfume?" She asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Lena, it's just from the stripper." Tyler slurred and Elena glared at him while the boys chuckled at the fact he said that straight to her.

"Damon." Elena glared.

"It's possible that Jeremy and I tied Tyler to a chair on a stage attached to a stripper pole and a stripper in just a thong gave him a lap dance." Damon smirked and Bonnie, Caroline and the guys laughed while Elena scowled at Damon and her brother.

"I don't even care how mad you are! It was so fucking funny!" Jeremy laughed and they chortled while Elena rolled her eyes.

"Bed." Elena muttered then grabbed Tyler and towed him upstairs.

"Bye, guys." Tyler slurred and they chuckled.

"Can you two handle Jeremy? I'm tired." Stefan stated drunkenly and they chuckled.

"Sure. Come on." Bonnie said then she and Caroline took hold of Jeremy.

"Go to sleep, Gilbert." Damon smirked.

"I will." Jeremy nodded like a bobble head making them snicker.

"Why aren't you as drunk?" Bonnie asked Damon amused.

"We all had the same amount but I've been conditioning myself for over a century." Damon teased and she giggled. "Night, girls." Damon greeted then opened the door and Stefan walked out.

"Damon?" Jeremy slurred.

"What?" Damon asked amused.

"You have to teach me that thing." Jeremy stated and both he and Stefan chuckled.

"That can't be taught." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed then the brothers left and Caroline and Bonnie towed Jeremy upstairs.

"What do you want Damon to teach you?" Bonnie asked.

"How to be a sex God like him." Jeremy slurred and they both looked at him confused.

"_Shut up, Jer!_" They heard Tyler called.

"Oops. Never mind." Jeremy remembered that he shouldn't be talking about it with Caroline there.

* * *

Damon wandered into his bedroom and found Katherine sleeping in his bed which amused him a little. He stripped down to his boxers then climbed in beside her and her eyes opened.

"Have fun?" She yawned.

"Mmhmm. It was a good night out." Damon agreed while getting comfortable.

"Did you have a threesome?" She giggled and he chuckled and nodded knowing that she could smell the two girls on him.

"Tyler dared me to get laid in a closet without saying a word to the girl, so I made it a threesome for fun." Damon teased and she laughed.

"That's funny." She remarked amused. "How many is that now since you and Caroline broke up?" She asked.

"Threesomes?" He asked and she nodded. "Four." He chuckled and she chortled.

"You're a whore." She teased and he snickered.

"Like you can talk, slut." Damon joked and she laughed.

"I'm going to go for it in Vegas." She agreed amused and he chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed amused.

"Want to have a competition?" She grinned and he laughed.

"You're on." He nodded amused.

* * *

On the Wednesday morning, the ten of them were sitting on the private jet on their way to Las Vegas. They'd decided to go early to have some fun before the wedding on the Saturday.

"What's up with you?" Elena asked Jeremy who was sitting looking annoyed.

"I broke up with Violet." Jeremy answered surprising everyone.

"Why?" Elena asked curiously.

"We had a fight." Jeremy replied. "She's really full of herself." He commented. "And not in the funny way like Damon." He smirked and they laughed loudly.

"I'm cocky not full of myself." Damon countered amused and they snickered.

"Think we should add him to the competition?" Katherine asked Damon who chuckled.

"Is Gilbert seriously going to be able to beat us?" Damon teased and she giggled.

"What competition?" Jeremy asked.

"We're having a hooking up competition in Vegas." Katherine replied amused and they laughed in disbelief while Caroline scowled out the window.

"Damon will win." Tyler commented and Damon winked at him.

"Now, now, Katherine's just as much of a slut as I am." Damon joked and they howled with laughter at the fact he really said that.

"Lies. You're so much more of a whore than I am." Katherine joked back and they were all in stitches laughing.

"I want in on it." Jeremy grinned and they laughed.

"Aww, look how excited he is." Katherine teased and they chortled.

"Damon's still going to win." Tyler declared and they snickered.

"How so?" Katherine asked amused.

"Multiples." Tyler pointed out.

"Think he's the only one into that?" Katherine smirked and they laughed at her expression.

"I'm single too, why am I not in on this?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Uh… because you're a broody buzz-kill?" Katherine asked and they buckled over with laughter.

"Yeah, the day you have a threesome, I'll wear lipstick." Damon remarked amused and they laughed.

"Stefan, you have to do it just so we can see that." Elena giggled and they laughed.

"By the way, you wanted to meet Rose, right?" Damon asked Alaric amused and his eyes widened.

"Rose McGowan's going to be there?" Ric asked shocked and he chuckled.

"Mmm, she's coming to visit me." Damon smirked and they snickered.

"Why?" Bonnie asked amused.

"To talk about her turning." Damon replied. "We need to come up with some kind of 'Rose McGowan mysteriously died' scenario otherwise she can't turn." He explained surprising them.

"Wait, isn't this weekend the big Latin dancing competition weekend?" Stefan asked Damon who smirked in understanding.

"That'd be interesting." Damon remarked amused.

"How so?" Tyler queried.

"Is this Carmella you're talking about?" Katherine asked Damon who chuckled.

"How do you know about Carmella?" Damon asked amused.

"You went out with her for like five years." Katherine commented.

"Longer." Stefan interjected shocking them all.

"Who's Carmella?" Ric queried nosily.

"Ex-girlfriend." Damon answered.

"For how long?" Ric asked and Damon thought about it.

"I went out with her three times. The first time was for eight years, the second for four years and the third for three years." Damon replied stunning them.

"Fifteen years? Really?" Katherine asked shocked and he nodded.

"Why'd you break up?" Jeremy asked.

"She's ridiculously into Latin dancing and travels the world to dance at competitions and stuff. It's fun but I get bored of doing it constantly." Damon answered.

"Think you'd get back with her?" Tyler inquired and Damon shook his head.

"No." Damon denied. "That was then." He commented.

"You were monogamous for eight years?" Ric tested and Damon snickered.

"Yes, Alaric." Damon answered amused.

* * *

They got to the Bellagio hotel and checked into their suites. Damon, Stefan and Katherine had pitched in to pay for the hotel suites so that everyone would have an amazing experience on the Las Vegas vacation. Damon and Katherine were sharing the two bedroom Presidential suite, Caroline and Bonnie were sharing the two bedroom Chairman suite, Stefan and Jeremy were sharing the two bedroom Grand Lakeview suite, Elena and Tyler were sharing the one bedroom luxurious Penthouse suite and Isobel and Alaric were sharing the one bedroom Tower suite. The bellhops took their luggage up to their suites and Damon and Katherine had Rafe and Dalek on their leashes walking beside them while Caroline carried the small travel crate with Rowan inside then they took the elevators up to their rooms to settle in as they were meeting in an hour for lunch downstairs.

* * *

Everyone except Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Isobel were shocked at the opulence of the suites – the other four had obviously stayed in suites like that before, so it wasn't a big deal. They had showers and got changed into clothes more suitable for the warm Las Vegas weather. They met downstairs at the pool café a short while later to sit and discuss where to have the wedding. Damon thought that it would be good to have it at the Bellagio since they had several really nice places to do it and Elena and Tyler decided to go look at them after lunch.

When they'd finished eating, Damon got a text then smirked and text back and minutes later they saw him look towards the entrance to the café with amusement. They were all kind of stunned to see Rose McGowan walking towards them. Damon chuckled then hopped up and went over to her and she hugged him tightly and he kissed her cheek then he led her over to the table.

"This is Rose." Damon pointed to her. "That's Ric, Isobel, Elena, Tyler, Jeremy, you met Caroline already, Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine." Damon pointed to them.

"Hey, everyone. Nice to see you again, Caroline." Rose smiled and waved a little at them and they greeted her in return, thinking that she seemed so nice.

"You manage to ditch the paps?" Damon asked her and she nodded.

"Are you staying here?" She asked Damon.

"Mmhmm." He agreed.

"You hate hotels like this." Rose remarked amused and he shrugged.

"It's for a _wedding_, Rosebud. They couldn't stay in a _motel_." Damon retorted and she giggled. "Anyway, Katherine, watch Rafe. Later." Damon saluted to the others, handed the leash handle to Katherine then slung his arm over Rose's shoulders.

"Bye, everyone." Rose waved then they were off into the hotel.

"She's so hot." Jeremy sighed and they snickered.

"She seems really nice." Bonnie commented.

"He's a dick." Ric muttered and they laughed while Isobel shot him a look.

* * *

A/N: After season 3 the way the writers totally castrated Damon, I couldn't help making him a super stud in the story. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
